Robothedgehog
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: While playing baseball in the park, Gus finds a strange stone which when Robotboy holds, they are spred across a new planet. Now Robotboy and Tommy must find they're friends and help a super cool and super fast hedgehog.R
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, including Yumi which belongs to numbuh 007

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Prologue**

It's a beutifull day at the Bay Area and in the Turnbull residence our heroes Robotboy and Tommy Turnbull are playing they're new video game of the Human Fist.

"I got you this time Ro!" Tommy said

"Nice try." Robotboy taunted.

"Oh that was close, what the...NOOOOO!!" Tommy scream as Robotboy beat him. "Oh man, I was so close. Nice going Ro."

"Thank you Tommy." Robotboy replied with a smile

"Meh I'm bored, what do you think we should do next?" Tommy asked his robotic friend

They both start thinking.

_One minute later..._

"Hey that's it! Let's go call our friends for baseball game at the park!" Tommy suggested.

"OK!" Robotboy said excited

Later, they are now in the park in the baseball field in the park. With them are:

Lola, daughter of an african ambassador and Tommy's secret admierer.

Gus, also known as "The G-man" and Tommy's anti-friend.

Booker, an orfan nerd boy who was once saved by Tommy's older brother Donnie from some Orfan bullies until he was adopted.

And last but not least Yumi, who was an evil orfan that didn't have any friends adopted by Dr. Kamikazi to capture Robotboy, but now she is friends with Tommy, Robotboy and all they're friends. She's also Mashimo's niece and lives with him.

While they were playing baseball they had no idea what dangers are aproting them.

Meanwhile in Kaziland, Kamikazi and Constantine were wathing them playing baseball.

"HA, look at them Constantine, does that greedy boy call that a pitch." Kamikazi asked amused by the fat idiot's bad playing.

"Yeah, he fell right on his face boss." Constantine replied, snickering

"Yes, yes, now what do you say we join them on the game huh?" Kamikazi asked sinesterly

"Oh I get it were going to grab Robotboy during the game right?" Constantine guessed

"Yes, were going to give them a baseball match they will never forget!" KAmikazi said as he laughed maniacally "Come Constantine, we have mutch to do."

And they move to the Clone Factory.

Meanwhile in Kurt's house. Kurt was blinded with darkness and growling with anger. He was still mad about losing the after school fight with Tommy. Stu and Mookei, Kurt's henchman just watched him with fear and Bambi was only thinking negative about him.

"AAAARRRRRGGGH!! HOW, HOW DID THAT MORON BEAT US SO EASYLY!!" Kurt growled in anger

"Well, it's your own fault. If you had noticed my new hair-style-" Bambi was inturropted by her angered boyfriend

"QUIET, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ON A CRISES RIGHT NOW? HUH??" Kurt demanded.

"Then why don't you just throw a pie at him or something?" Bambi asked.

Kurt was about to yell out again when it clicked in his head. "Ya know what? That's just what I am gonna do, while he's distrated, we'll take him by surprise and throw a pie right at his face!" he laughed sinesterly, as he and his henchman and girlfriend left the room.

Back at the park.

"Ok, guys I think I got it!" Gus stands in one foot while spinning his arm to lauche the ball but then fall over like for the thousand time, the others were getting annoyed with this.

**Sweat drops on they're head's**

"That's it I'm done with you!" Lola shouted irritated as she stomped toward him.

"No, wait I think I got it!" Gus insisted

But Lola pushes him off the field "Ok, so now I make the pitch." Lola said picking up the ball.

"Okei Dokei, Robotboy ready." Robotboy said holding his bat.

"Oh yeah, you go girl!" Yumi cheered

"Huff, fine, if any one needs me, I'll be at the candy store." Gus said as he left the baseball field

While the others are playing, Gus was walking to the candy store until he spots something near the bushes. He get's shoked when he notice that it's a light blue diamond shaped stone.

"Oh It must very priceless!" Gus said admiring it. "I guess it's OK to tell the others."

He picks up the stone and runs back to the baseball camp.

"GUYS, HEY GUYS!" he shouted.

The others hear Gus calling them

"Now what does that screwball want now?" yumi asked irritated.

"He probably saw Kurt and his guys." Tommy guessed

Gus enters the scene cathing breath.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Gus said huffing and shows the stone to the others. Everyone was shocked including Robotboy.

"GUS! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT STONE??" Tommy couldn't help but shout in shock.

"I found it in some bushes, and it's all mine." Gus said confidently

"Robotboy first time see preacious stone." Robotboy said admiring the stone on Gus' hands

"May I see that stone please." Booker asked kindly

"NO WAY DUDE IT'S MINE ALL MINE." Gus refused

"Cool it Gus he's not going to steal it are you Booker?" Lola asked the adopted orphan

"Ceartanly not m'lady, now please let me see it." Booker asked.

Gus sighs "Fine dude, you can have look at it, a small one." he gives the stone to Booker. Booker looks at the stone and notices that it's no ordinary stone.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this stone isn't from this world at all." Booker told the others

The others were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked

"This stone posess, **supernatural powers**!" Booker said with a misterious tone

"NO WAY!!" Robotboy, Tommy, Lola and Yumi exclaimed

"COOL, I'm the founder of a supernatural stone, I totally rule." Gus said proudly

"Can Robotboy hold stone now?" Robotboy asked

"Oh great now everybody want's to hold my stone." Gus said irritated

"GUS!" Tommy scolded

"Fine, but only a small look OK?" Gus said

"OK, G-man." Robotboy said with a happy face

Booker hands the stone to Robotboy. Robotboy first stears at the stone but then the next thing that happens is realy shoking: the stone starts glowing and sends out energy inside Robotboy who then starts glowing. He jumps the air and stands there flying and glowing.

The others were shoked and worried.

"RO, RO, YOU OK!?" Tommy tried to talk to him

Not too far inside Kamikazi's plane, there was an army of frogman dressed up as baseball players. Kamikazi was giving them orders.

"Allright man, you know what to do, play baseball with Robotboy and when you beat him grab him!" Kamikazi finished explaining the plan with a maniacal laughter

Meanewhile, Constantine looked up the front window.

"Uh boss, I think you should look at this." Constantine said

"What is it?" Kamikazi lookes at the front window and gasps "What is that?"

Another place were is not too far from where the heroes were. Kurt and his guys were carrying a pie. Bambi followed close behind.

"OK guys when I say "now" you throw the pie OK guys? Guys?" Kurt saw the others looking at somthing

"Oh, prety light show!" Stu said admiring whatever it was

Kurt looks behind and sees a glowing coming from behind a hill.

"What the heck is going on." Bambi asked

"You got me." Kurt said

Back to the baseball camp, Robotboy was still in mid-air glowing.

"Ro, please do you hear me, Ro?" Tommy tried to talk to his robotic buddy

Then Robotboy leafts up the stone over his hand, clushed it hard and...

"CHAOS...CONTROL!!" Robotboy shouted and a light explogion comes from the stone and swallows Robotboy, followed by Tommy, Lola, Gus Yumi and Booker. Later the explogion swallowed Kamikazi's Plane along with Kamikazi and his henchmen in it, and then Kurt, Stu, Mookei and Bambi.

When the explogion faded they were all gone.

"Is it me, or is there a lot of exitement today?" an old man sitting on a bench asked randomly after he saw the light explosion fade away.

A/N: And so, a light explogion from a mystirious stone has just swallowed our heroes. And apperantly Kamikazi and Kurt were swallowed by it to. What could have happen to them? Find in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! Until then R&R please.


	2. Sonic the hedgehog

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Uhhhhh, my head hurts and...why does my shirt make me itch? Oh no, Ro? Robotboy?"

Tommy wakes up and gets shooked as he sees that his no longer in the baseball field but in the middle of a beutifull beach.

_"How the heck did I end up here?" _Tommy asked in his thoughs._ "The last thing I remeber was Robotboy glowing holding the stone, but whats more wierd was when he screamed "Chaos Control" and there was this explogion and next thing I know is...I'm in the middle of the beach?"_

"Tommy awake!" he heard Robotboy's voice.

"RO!" Tommy turns around to see Robotboy but he wasn't in sight. "Where are you?"

"I here." Tommy looked and the voice was coming from behind a palmtree

"Why are you hiding Ro?" Tommy asked.

"Um, well..." he hesitated. "If Robotboy show, you promise no freak out?"

"Freack out? Did something happen to you?" Tommy asked.

"Um..." Robotboy finally walked out from behind the palmtree and...

"WHOA!!!" Tommy just saw what appeared to be Robotboy, exept that he looked different now. Robotboy looked like a half his regular self, half hedgehog with thin arms and large hands, thin legs and sneaker like feet, instead of antenas he now had a huge hair of spines curved back, new pointy ears and his friendly green eyes still remained the same.

"Tommy, it okay! It me, Robotboy."

"Huh? That really you Ro?" Tommy asked and the robot noded. "You look different now, what happened to you?"

"Uh Robotboy not sure, but Tommy different too." Robotboy said.

"What do you mean I'm also different?" Tommy asked confused.

"Look in water." Robotboy suggested.

Tommy walks up to the water and when he looks down to see his reflection and he almost screamed, why? Because, he saw that he was now a half human, half hedgehog of the same color of his hair, with spines curved back, and three more spines curved up on his forehead, narrow light blue eyes that seammed preaty close to each other, pointy ears and he was wearing white gloves, and his regular closes, only his shirt was making him itch.

Oh my gosh, I'm A HEDGEHOG!!" Tommy almost screamed

"Robotboy told Tommy different too." Robotboy said.

"Oh man, why ismy shirt is making me itch?" Tommy asked scratching himself

"Well, take shirt of then." Robotboy suggested

"OK."

And Tommy takes his shirt of and the itch was gone.

"Aaaaahhh, thanks Ro." Tommy said.

"Tommy welcome." Robotboy said.

"OK Ro let's discust about this. What the heck is Chaos Control?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry Tommy, but Robotboy no even know." Robotboy explained. "Robotboy was holding stone until Robotboy started feeling strange like getting energy from stone and use that Chaos Control like Robotboy already knew."

"OK, I believe you Ro." Tommy said. "And it looks like that what ever it is it teleported here and when we wake up were sudenly hedgehogs, but why?"

"Robotboy no know." Robotboy said.

"Well no worryes now, let's go find the others." Tommy suggested.

And Robotboy starts flying with Tommy on his back. While they were flying they were amased as they see they the beutiful forest from below them, tall trees of all kinds, flowers, and hills.

"WOW!!" Robotboy and Tommy admired it's beauties in amazement.

"Where ever we are, this place is realy beautiful." Tommy said.

"Wow, really preaty!" Robotboy said.

Sudenly they're surprised by a loud explogion in an open space in the middle of the forest.

"Whoa, what was that?" Tommy asked.

"It came from opean space over there." Robotboy indicated.

"Let's go and see!" Tommy suggested.

And they fly of to the open space where the explogion came from. When they got there (still flying) they were shocked by what they were watching. In the middle of the open space was a 15-year-old blue half human, half hedgehog with narrow green eyes, pointy ears, a huge hair of spines curved back, a plane belly, shin colored arms and he was wearing red sneakers with white strips and golden buckles in one side of each of it and white gloves. And he was fighting a mid-night blue knight like robot with a cannon in it's left arm and it was holding a sword on the right arm, on top of the robot's head was an egg shaped human with a big brown mustache, glasses, black googles and he was wearing a red suit with a zipper in the middle, four buttons, two on each side with white lines going to two more on each side of the back and black trousers.

"Come Eggy, you can do better than that." the blue hedgehog taunted.

"Shut up you pesky blue hedgehog! You won't beat me so easyly!" the human shouted in anger

The human presses a button and the robot shoots a bomb at the the hedgehog, but by surprise(to Tommy and Robotboy), the hedgehog dodged the bomb at an unimaginable speed and the bomb hits the ground exploding. The hedgehog runs up to the robot, the robot almost hit him with it's sword but the hedgehog jumps on the sword and jumps high in the air.

"NOW!" the human ordered

The robot shoots out missiles from his chest and they hit the hedgehog (or so they thought).

"AT LAST, HIS GONE FOR GOOD!!" the human shouted in victory laughing maniacly

Tommy and Robotboy just couldn't believe they're eyes. That man just blew up the hedgehog, or at least that's what they thought, because some beams of light came out from the black cloud caused by the explogion.

"OH NO!!" the human panicked.

And before they're eyes, the hedgehog came out from the cloud and curls into a spiky spinning ball and hit the the robot's head and the robot blew up to bits. And out of the explogion came out first the human flying.

"I'll get you next time!" he shouted before he disapeared in the sky.

Then the blue hedgehog jumps out from the scraps.

"Well that was fun." the blue hedgehog said dusting himself off before he looked up to where Robotboy and Tommy were. "Alright you guys can came down now!"

Tommy and Robotboy were shocked. How did he knew they were watching him?

"He must have saw us when he jumped up in the air." Tommy guessed. "I think it's ok to came down, Ro do what he said."

"OK Tommy." Robotboy said and lands in front of the hedgehog.

"So I see you enjoyed the show huh?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Tommy said.

"So, who are you kid?" the hedgehog asked.

"I'm Tommy and this is Robotboy." Tommy introduced himself and his robotic buddy.

"Hello." Robotboy greated.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." the blue hedgehog introduced himself with a wink and a thumbs up.

A/N: And so Robotboy and Tommy have appeared on a strange land and what's wierd is that they have became hedgehogs, but how and why? What is Chaos Control? And who is this Sonic? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R please.


	3. What are the Chaos Emeralds?

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**What are the Chaos Emeralds?**

"Nice meet you." Robotboy said cheerfully

"Like wise." Sonic replied. "So what are you kids doing here?"

"Actually, we don't know." Tommy said. "Heck, we don't even know where we are!"

"Oh, so you are lost then, huh?" Sonic asked

"Well yeah. You see, we were playing baseball with our friends and one of them showed us a strange, light blue stone and-"

"Did you say, a light blue stone?" Sonic asked inturropting Tommy's explanation

"Yeah." Tommy said

"This stone." Robotboy said pulling out the same light blue stone from the spines on his back

Sonic looks at the stone before turning back to the duo "Oh, I think you mean, a Chaos Emerald." he said

"A Chaos Emerald?" Tommy and Robotboy asked confused

"You guys don't know what a Chaos Emerald is?" Sonic asked

"No." they responded shacking their heads

"Dudes, where have you been living all your lifes? Under a rock?" Sonic asked

"No, in Bay Area." Robotboy said

"Never heard of it." Sonic said

"Bay Area, San Francisco, California, North America, Earth?" Tommy asked

"Never heard of those places before." Sonic said

"Well, Earth is the name of this planet right?" tommy asked

"Wrong, it's Mobius." Sonic said. "You two are the wierdest mobion and robot I have ever met."

"Mobion?" Tommy and Robotboy were confused now

"Anyway, continue your story please." Sonic said

"Oh yeah well, as I was saying, then he let Robotboy take a look at it, he started acting wierd and screamed "Chaos Control", next there was an explogion that took us both into the beach and then we have become hedgehogs and well, the rest is history."

"OK, now I understand your problem." Sonic said. "You guys are not on your home planet anymore, you are now on planet Mobius and you have been changed into mobions."

"WHAT!?" They alsmost screamed

"You heard me right." Sonic said

"So we're on a whole different planet?!" Tommy asked "So that's why this place looks unfamiliar."

"Wait! Sonic say, this stone a Chaos Emerald, what is?" Robotboy asked curiously

"Well, I'll tell you." Sonic began explaining "The seven Chaos Emeralds are mystical gemstones with unlimited power, that can turn thoughts into power and control the fabric of time and space itself. No one knows their origin, but they have existed for generations and are related to many acient races. They're power depends on the user, they can be used to power-up machines and unlock special abilities for those who can harness they're power. But if someone collects all seven, the user will gain ultimate power and will be unstopable."

"WOW!! That means Robotboy was able to harnes the power of a Chaos Emerald!" Tommy asked

"Well, yes." Sonic said.

"Wow, you hear that Ro? You have gained an ability called Chaos Control!" Tommy told his robot

"I did?" Robotboy said confused. "But, what is?"

"Chaos Control is a special abillity used by Chaos Emeralds, it allows you to teleport anywhere and damage the fabric of time and space like I said before." Sonic explained

"That might explain how did we end up here." Tommy said

"Tommy? You think others are here too?" Robotboy asked

"I don't know, but it's a possibility." Tommy said "If they have, then we'll have to find them and fast!"

"Oh, don't worry I'll help you find them." Sonic said

"Really?" Tommy asked

"Hedgehog's honor." Sonic said

"OK, so, where we start looking?" tommy asked

"First, let's go to town and ask if anybody has seen or heard something fishy recently." Sonic suggested "Hey, who knows? Maybe my friend Tails can help out too."

"You might as well let us come with you just to gain they're trust." Tommy said

"Sure, but you will have to fight if we run into Egghead!" Sonic warned

"Egghead?" Tommy asked

"I mean Dr. Eggman! You know, the guy I just fought a moment ago?" Sonic said "He's a mad scientist with an IQ of 300 who wants to take over the world and the Chaos Emeralds are the key to his objective. I was able to stop him countless times, though me and my friends had many close calls."

"Oh. Don't worry, Robotboy can handel him, because his a butt-kicking fighting robot and he acts like real boy." Tommy explained

"Okay then if Robodude is a fighting robot, then he better try to keep up with me, OK? 'Cause were going at supersonic speed!" Sonic said as he zoomed off in a blue streak of light

"WHOA!!!" Robotboy and Tommy exclaimed

"He fast!" Robotboy said

"More then fast!" Tommy said "Come on Ro, let's catch up with him!"

With those words, Tommy jumped on Robotboy's back and the little robot zoomed off with his thrusters under his feet after the blue hedgehog. Tommy and Robotboy knew this was going to be a quiet an adventure and a pretty long one too.

A/N: Looks like an adventure has just began. Will Tommy, Robotboy and Sonic find the others? Find out inthe next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R.


	4. Trouble on Angel Island

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Trouble on Angel Island**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky, there's a floating island called Angel Island. Then we zoom in to see what seemed to be shrine. On top of it there's a HUGE emerald called the Master Emerald, and it's guarded by none other then Knuckles the Echidna, who is now taking a nap.

"Ah, another lazy day in paradise." Knuckles said "And I am sure that nothing will go wrong this time."

Suddenly the sky turned dark, Knuckles quickly wakes up and wonders what's happening.

"What's going on? Is there a storm coming?" Knuckles through

Then the Master Emerald starts glowing. A flash of light appears in the sky and two figures fall out from it and they crash somewhere in the jungle.

"Looks like we've got some uninvited guests." Knuckles thought to himself "Time to give them a warm welcome."

And he races of to the jungle.

Somewhere in the jungle, Lola starts waking up.

"Uuuuhhh, my head hurts." she groaned

Once she opens her eyes, she gets shocked to find out that she's no longer in the baseball field, but in the middle of the jungle.

"But, but... How the heck did I ended up in the jungle?" Lola wondered "The last thing I remember is Robotboy's light explogion and then...here I am, in the middle of the jungle. But how?"

She looks around and sees something big laying on the ground. She almost screamed, but she got up to see what it is. When she got closer she notices that it's a half human, half gorila, but what realy got her attention is that the big gorila was wearing the same clothes as Gus.

The gorila started waking up and let out a yawn in the same voice as Gus.

"I'm hungry." the gorila said

"Gus?" Lola asked walking up to him

"Oh, good morning Lola." Gus said sleepy, but when he became fully awake and saw Lola. "AAARRRGGH, KAMIKAZI'S CLONES!!"

"What are you talking about Gus?" Lola asked looking around "I don't see Kamikazi's clones anywhere.

"Huh?" Gus asked "Lola is that realy you?"

"Of course it's me Gus, what do you think?" Lola demanded irritated

**A blue vien sticks out from her head**

"Well, your a cat!" Gus said

"I'm a what?" Lola asked looking confused

"Yeah, just look in that pod over there." Gus said pointing to a pod nearby.

"Okay, but only if you look too." Lola said

"Fine by me." gus shrunged

They both walk up to the pod and when they look down to see they refleaction, they almost screamed.

Instead of her normal human girl appearence, Lola saw that she's now a half human, half cat. Her fur was the same color of her hair, she had narrow light blue eyes with long eye lashes, white gloves, she still had her old closes, with a tail coming out from under her dress skirt, and the same pon-pon hair cut.

Instead of his normal fat human boy appearence, Gus saw that now he's now a half human, half gorila. His fur was the same color of his hair, narrow brown eyes, light brown gloves, and his old closes, but his pants were making him itch.

"Ohhh man, my pants are making me itch!" Gus said scratching himself "And you Lola, does any of your closes make you itch?"

"Uh, no." Lola said

"Oh man. That's it, I'm taking my pants off!" Gus decided

"WHAT??" Lola deamnded terrified "You're going naked in front of a girl?!"

"Hey don't worry, if I'm a gorila, no one will see a thing." Gus said "Try to use your brain Lola!"

"Uh...good point..." Lola said

**Sweat drop on her head**

Gus takes his pants of and the itch was gone.

"Ahhhh, mutch better." Gus said

"Just how the heck did we turn into these?" Lola asked looking at her humanoid feline appearence

"I don't know, but for some reason, I feel strong!" Gus said showing off his muscles

"Well, we'll figure this out later, come on let's get out of here." Lola said when she remembered that they were in a jungle "Um, just whish way is out of here?"

"Don't worry, G-man, the master of outdoors man is taking care of busyness!" Gus said arrogantly

Lola looks at him feeling "sorry" for him.

**Sweat drop on her head**

SNAP

"What was that?" Lola looked around

"Come on out!" Gus yelled "The G-man isn't afraid of you!"

Then a dragon (which unknown to Gus and Lola it's actually a machine) pops out from the bushes breathing fire

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lola and Gus screamed in terror and they both run away deep into the jungle, as far away as possible from the dragon.

As they ran deeper, Gus gets caught by a net.

"GUS!" Lola cried

"Go on without me." Gus said "I'll think of something

"And let the dragon toast you?" Lola asked "I may not like you Gus, but you're still a friend of mine."

"Don't worry, the dragon is just a machine." a voice from the bushes spoke "Now to see who are our, uninvited guests."

Lola looks at the bushes shaking like a leaf in fear and Gus also shaking with tears in the eyes. A creature comes out from the bushes. The creature was a red half human, half echidna with dreadlocks, narrow purple eyes, a white curve on the chest, white boxing gloves, each having two spikes on the knuckles, red sneakers with yellow strips and silver plates on top of them and green socks.

"So your the ones who have fallen from the sky, aren't you?" the echidna asked

"I don't know, are we Lola?" Gus asked

"Your asking me?" Lola asked looking at Gus in the net

"You guys were probably knocked out after the fall so that's why you don't remember." the echidna said "Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing here on my island."

"Oh, well, I'm Lola, and the one in the net is Gus." Lola said

"Or The G-man, thank you very much." Gus said

"Riiiiigght." the echidna said sacasticly

**A sweat drop rolls down on the side of his head**

"Now what are you doing here on Angel Island." the echidna demanded

"Angel Island?" Lola asked

"Yeah, it's my home and the Master Emerald's." the echidna explained

"Master Emerald? Is that some kind of preacious stone or something?" Gus asked

"Well duh, it's what keeps this Island floating in the air." the echidna said

"I-I-I-In the air??" Lola asked freaked out

"You mean we're in the sky?" Gus asked

"YES!" the echidna yelled annoyed. "Now tell me what are you doing here already!"

**A blue vein sticks out of his head**

Then theres a small pause and Gus's overweight body broke the ropes of the net and he falls on the ground.

"Well, sorry mr. Echidna, but we don't even know." Lola explained "We just showed up here."

"Huh?" the echidna asked confused "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, before Lola could explain herself, the ground starts shaking and they were all in the air.

"Whoa, look at me, the G-man can fly." Gus said

"You're not flying, the island is FALLING!!" th eechidan explained

The shaking stops and they all fall on the ground with a loud thud

"Someone has taken the Master Emerald!" the echidna said and ran into the jungle.

"Dude, let's go after him." Gus suggested

"I'm with you there." Lola agreed and they both run after the echidna.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lola asked

"I told you, someone is taking the Master Emerald and I have to save it." the echidna explained

"Well were going to help you, either you like it or not." Lola said "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna." the echidna introduced himself

"Nice to meet you dude, I think." Gus said

When they got out of the jungle, they made out to an hill, then they reach the Emerald's shrine and they see two figures carring the Master Emerald running to an egg shaped vieacle.

"It's Decoe and Bocoe!" Knuckles said

"Who and who?" Lola asked confused

"Dr. Eggman's two idiot henchman." Knuckles said "And they've got the Master Emerald!"

"Well, I don't know who this Eggman guy is and I don't care, 'cause it's G-Man to the rescue!!" Gus shouted and charges at Decoe and Bocoe.

"HEY, you get back here right now!" Knuckles yelled

"Too late." Lola sighted

Gus reaches Decoe and Bocoe and sees that they're robots. Decoe is a tall yellow robot with purple eyes and Bocoe is a short grey robot with brown eyes.

"Hurry, Knuckles might come back." Decoe said

"I am, I am." Bocoe said

"Alright stop where you are." Gus shouted and Decoe and Bocoe turn around see him

"Huh? You're not Knuckles. Who are you kid?" Bocoe demanded

"The name's G-man, now hand over that emerald, before I kick your tin butts!" Gus threatned

Decoe and Bocoe start laugthing at him. They only stop just to see Knuckles appear next to Gus, followed by Lola.

"What's wrong with you??" Knuckles demanded "You can't just jump to action like that!"

"Dude, don't you want your Emerald back?" Gus asked

"What?" Knuckles asked "Yes but-"

"Uh, guys?" Lola called "I think were in the middle of something."

"Oh yeah!" Knuckles said and turns his attention to Decoe and Bocoe "Gus is right about one thing, hand over the Master Emerald before I kick you B-U-T-T-S."

Decoe pulls out a remote control, pushes the button and a robot named E-91 "Lady Ninja" jumps out of the vieacle. It lands in front of Knuckles, Gus and Lola and when they look at it, they see that it seemed to be a lady in a brown red ninja outfit, red eyes, antenas and on the forehead was written "E-91".

"Alright, you asked for it!" Knuckles accepted the challenge

Knuckles charges at Lady Ninja, but she "disappears" and "reapears" behind Knuckles and gives him a kick in the back. Knuckles then makes a back flip in the air and dives on Lady Ninja giving her big damage with a Drill Claw. Next, Lady Ninja pulls out a chain with a small weight in the end of it that then transformed into a huge wreaking ball. She starts spinning it and throws at Knuckles, who fortunaly dodged it. Then Knuckles kicks a rock at her and she gets hit in the face.

Lola and Gus were watching the whole thing, Lola was amased while Gus just cheered to Knuckles.

"Go Knuckles, you own these clowns." Gus cheered

Meanwhile, Decoe and Bocoe made a run for it, escaped to they're ship and flew away with the Emerald.

"They're getting away!" Lola shouted

"Huh?" Knuckles looked and saw the two robots flying away with the emerald "HEY, COME BACK HERE WITH MY EMERALD!"

**A red vien sticks out of his head**

That's when Knuckles lost his focus on the fight and when he wasn't looking, Lady Ninja hitted Knuckles with her wreaking ball.

"KNUCKLES!!" Lola and Gus shouted in terror

Knuckles just laid on the ground very weak. Lady Ninja steps on his belly, ready to make her final blow on him.

"G-MAN TO THE RESCUE!" Gus charges at Lady Ninja, but she hits him with her elbow right square in his belly, infact, the hit was so hard that he spit out blood out from the mouth, then recoield.

"GUS!" Lola screamed in horror

Lady Ninja takes out a shuriken to stick it on Knuckles head.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Lola shouted and jumps on Lady Ninja to stop her final blow. Lady Ninja tryed to break her self free, but Lola doesn't give up. But then Lady Ninja broke free and decided to finish her off. But Knuckles got up and punched her in the back. The punch was realy hard that sticked throuth the back out from the belly. Lady Ninja fell on the ground with a big hole in the back.

"Thanks Knuckles." Lola said

"I should thank you too, for saving me." Knuckles said helping her up

Lola smiles at his complement

"Uhhh, man." Gus groaned from the punch while getting up

"Are you OK?" Lola asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gus said still groaning

"Better hang on to something, because without the Master Emerald's power, this whole island will fall in the ocean!" Knuckles warned

And they all hang on to what ever they could find. Then we zoom into a full view of Angel Island falling. Then the Island crashed in the middle of the ocean with a loud splash. Back to where the heroes are.

"I think we hit." Knuckles said

"What a ride, let's do it again!" Gus cheered

"SHUT UP GUS!!" Knuckles and Lola yelled

Later, Lola and Gus explained to Knuckles about the baseball game, the stone that Gus found, the light explogion and they appear on the island in the form of a cat and a gorila.

"Well, I think I know how you ended up here: your friend created something called Chaos Control, and now you are no longer in your home planet. You are now on planet Mobius and you have been changed into mobions." Knuckles explained

"I guess that explains why everything looks so different." Lola said

"Cool, it's a dream come true, I've always whanted to travel to other worlds. Hey Lola, do you think the others are here to?" Gus asked

"If that's true, then I hope the others are Ok." Lola said and in her thoughts "_Especially Tommy and Robotboy_."

"Well, save the worries for later, I've gotta get the Master Emerald back from Dr. Eggman." Knuckles said

"Dr. Who?" Lola asked

"An evil genius who whant's to take over the world, and I've got some friends of mine that are always defeating him." Knuckles said

"So, how are we going to find them?" Lola asked "Do you have a boat or something?"

"Don't worry I have my ways." Knuckles said "Now let's go to the shore."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gus said and dashed deep into the jungle.

"But the shore is this way!" Knuckles shouted pointing at the other way

And Gus comes back running to the other way, almost knocking Knuckles down.

"Is he always like this?" knuckles asked Lola

"Unfortunatly, yes." Lola sighted

"_And I thougth Sonic was the hyperactive one._" Knuckles thought to himself

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

And they both follow the nutty gorila through the jungle

A/N: And so now we know where Gus and Lola are and they are helping one of Sonic's friends. Will they find Tommy and Robotboy? And what about the rest of them? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R


	5. Meet the Ultimate Life Form

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi which belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Queen Aurora

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Meet the Ultimate life form**

Meanwhile in a snowy region, we find a castle made out icebergs, with white Yeti robots guarding the entrance.

One of the Yetis spot someone coming riding a motorcycle.

"Halt! Stop where you are!" The first heti ordered

The motorcycle stops in front of them, the driver jumps off and stands there. The biker was a black half human, half hedgehog with red marks on the spines, arms, legs, and eyebrows. He had narrow serious red eyes, his spines were curved up, white hair on the chest, white gloves, golden rings on the wrists and white sneakers with jets on the sole, they were called "Air Shoes".

"Who are you, and what is your busyness here?" the second yeti demanded

The black hedgehog chuckled "My name is Shadow," he said "and this is my busyness."

Shadow jumps in the air and kicks the Yeti's head of. The other Yeti pulls out a freeze ray gun and shots it at Shadow. But Shadow jumps high in the air.

"CHAOS…SPEAR." Shadow throws a yellow spear shaped laser at the other Yeti, destroying him.

Shadow lifts up his wrist and activates a communicating watch, a man with white hair and brown and blue eyes, appears on the screen.

"This is Shadow, I took care of the guards, I'm going in now." Shadow announced

"Be careful Shadow, Queen Aurora is not to be messing around with, so be on your best look out." the man in the comunicator warned "And if you find any other prisoners, free them."

"Copy that." Shadow turns off the communicator then throws a Chaos Spear at the door and enters the castle.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Yumi started waking up.

"Uhh, what time is it?" She opens her eyes and is shocked to find out that she's not in the baseball field, but inside a freezing dungeon.

"Where am I?" she asked in her thoughs "Wasn't I suppost to be in the baseball field? Unless, that light explosion had something to do with this." then she started shivering "Brrrr, it's so cold."

"Ah, Yumi. You're awake!" she heard Bookers voice

"Booker?" Yumi turns around to see Booker, but... "Whoa!"

You is shocked to find a half human, half fox of the same colour of Booker's hair, pointy ears, fuzz in the face and on the belly up to the chest, white gloves, brown shoes, glasses and what really freaked her out, is that he's got TWO tails.

"Booker, is that really you?" Yumi asked

"Oh, I see that you have noticed about my new two-tailed fox form." Booker said "And you appear to have changed as well."

"You mean I'm a two-tailed fox too?" Yumi asked

"No, you've become something else:a hedgehog to be exact! Just look at that Iceberg wall over there." Booker said

Yumi turns around to where Booker was pointing and almost screamed. Yumi looks at her reflection more carefully and sees that she is now a half human, half hedgehog of the same colour of her hair. She had narrow dark-green eyes with long eye lashes, long spines curved down like her hair, she still had her closes and new white gloves.

"Booker? What's going on here, and why are we now a hedgehog and a fox?" Yumi asked

"Well Yumi, that information is not registed in my head." Booker said sadly

"Well, where ever we are, we better get out of here!" Yumi said

They both hear the foot steps of someone coming. Yumi and Booker just watched the shadow going down the hallway and a tall person appears. The two notice that it's an icy blue half human, half hedgehog. It appeared to be a girl, she had icy blue eyes, her spines were curved down, snowball ear rings, a queen crown made out of ice and she was wearing a light brown cape.

"Who the heck are you?" Yumi demanded

"How rude...anyway, if you must know, my name, is Queen Aurora." the icy blue hedgehog said

"Okay, but where are we? And what is this place!? How did we get here?!" she demanded

"Well, you sure are a curious one aren't you?" Aurora said. "Well, you are in my castle and my guardman found you two unconcious in the middle of the forest, they bough you here and I though, best leave them right here along with the the rest of of our, 'guests'."

"Huh?" Yumi and Booker looked around and saw many other half animal, half human children inside other cells, crying or freezing

"Wha?! So you keep children prisioner here?!" Yumi asked

"If that how you wanna put it, then yes." Aurora chuckled

"WHY YOU MONSTER!!! I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Yumi yelled as she tried to break the bars apart

"Whoa, calm down Yumi!" Booker said

"CALM DOWN NOTHING, I'M GONNA BUST MYSELF OUT OF HERE AND KICK THIS ICY LITTLE WITCH OF A HEDGEHOG'S ASS INTO AN OBLIVION!!!" she continued yelling and trying to breake the bars until she got tierd and frezzing. "Darn this cold..."

"I'm terribly sorry, but...you are never getting out of here…ever." Aurora said with sinister sound

Suddenly an alarm goes of.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert. The intruder is moving forward to the dungeon section. Current location: Hallway #76. All personnel must dispatch the intruder immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill." the computer voice said

"Oh, sorry, I'd love to stay a chat but, duty calls, tchau!" Aurora took off

"Who ever the intruder is, he better be here to save us." Yumi said

"I would agree with you there." Booker said

Meanwhile, in hallway #76. There was a bunch of yeti robots laing on the ground turned into scrap metal, Shadow was in the middle of the hall, who was the one who destroyed them.

"You guys wouldn't last a second in the shooting section back at the base." Shadow taunted

Queen Aurora appears a few steps away in front of Shadow.

"So, you are the little troublemaker causing all the trouble." Aurora guessed

"And you must be Queen Aurora." Shadow guessed

"That would be me." Aurora said

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taking your prisoners with me. And if you try to stop me, then I'll be forced to kick your butt." Shadow threatned

"Very well…" Aurora takes her cape of, reviling to be wearing an armor made out of Ice crystals, a white skirt and Brown fuzzy boots. She was armed with a large sword. "...then I shall be forced to turn you into ice cubes!"

"Is that so?" Shadow chuckled "Bring it on then!"

They both charge at each other.

Shadow jumps to avoid the sword swing and kicks on Aurora's face, giving her a nose bleed. She then shoots out an ice ray from her sword to freeze him, but Shadow was to fast for her. She then starts spinning with her sword shooting ice rays everywhere, but was still able to avoid it.

Shadow charged at her and then he "disappeared" in front of her.

"Where did he go?" Aurora asked looking around

Shadow "reappears" behind her and kicks her in the back, then he went in front and gave her a bunch of punches and kicks all over her body and gives her a Chaos Spear, blowing her away.

Aurora just laid on the floor covered with wounds, a bunch of cracks in the armor and her skirt was beat up, but still covered the important parts. She was to weak to keep fighting. Shadow was now ready to give her his final blow.

"Now, will you set the prisoners free?" Shadow asked with yellow sparks over he's arm "Or do you want to die?"

"Please, don't kill me, I'm sorry I was in your way, I'll let the prisoners free." Aurora begged in tears

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Shadow demanded

"I now understand that I was wrong in imprisoning everyone who came to my castle, because I was lonely and I wanted company." Aurora explained still in tears. "I promise I'll never do stuff like this ever again, for real! You have my word."

"And so that's why you impersonated everyone right?" Shadow asked

"Yes, the Dungeon section is the basement floor." Aurora said

"Thanks, I'll spare you and don't even think about turning on me, or else!" Shadow threatned

"I won't." Aurora said

And Shadow storms of to the Dungeon section.

Back to Yumi and Booker.

"Hey, I hear the sound of air shoes coming this way." Booker said

"Air shoes?" Yumi asked curiously

And Shadow appears in front of the cell door.

"Are you the intruder that the computer talked about?" Yumi asked

"Yeah. My name is Shadow and I'm here to rescue you." the black hedgehog said

"You are?" Yumi asked shocked

"Yes, now step back." he warned

Yumi and Booker stepped away from the door, and Shadow blows the door down with a Chaos Spear. The kids were amazed.

"Now let's go help the other prisoners." Shadow said

"OK!" Yumi and Booker noded in agreement

Later, all the prisoners were all running out trough the front door. Shadow, Yumi and Booker were the last ones out.

"Now you guys are coming with me." Shadow said "The commander told me so."

"Dude, I would go anywhere, but here." Yumi said

"Yes please, direct us to your home." Booker said

"Then hope on." Shadow jumps on his motorcycle.

Yumi and Booker hold on to him and they race of trough the snowy forest. Aurora looked at them leaving.

A/N: Well, now this is getting exciting. Tommy and Robotboy are with Sonic, Lola and Gus are with Knuckles, and Yumi and Booker are with Shadow. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R please.


	6. The Eggman

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The Eggman**

Meanwhile, Sonic, Robotboy and Tommy are on they're way to town.

"OK guys, the town shouldn't be to far away now." Sonic said

"Good, Robotboy need to recharge batteries." Robotboy said

"You run on batteries?" Sonic asked curiously

"Yes." Robotboy said.

Sonic stared curiously but said "Whatever. Were almost there."

Suddenly a shadow passed over them.

"HOLD IT!" Sonic screeched for a stop

They all stop running (or flying in Robotboy's case), Tommy jumped of Robotboy's back.

"Why did we stop?" Tommy asked

"I could have sworn a shadow just passed over us." Sonic said

"It was probably a bird." Tommy said carelessly

"No, the shadow was too big to be a bird." Sonic said

"I'm back! I told you I wasn't finished yet." A voice sneackered above

Robotboy, Tommy and Sonic look up to the air and they see an egg-shaped vhicle with a red light with a green glass, three yellow dots in vertical position on each side the light, a red stick in the underside, red small wings, but what got the attention to Robotboy and Tommy is that the vieacle's driver is the same man from the Knight Robot battle, Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed

"Well hello there Sonic." Eggman sneackered. "I see that you have been making some new friends too."

"What do you want now, Eggman?" Sonic demanded

"Isn't it obvious?" Eggman said "I'm here to destroy you and your friends."

Robotboy glares at Eggman HARD.

"Oh, is that a robot?" Eggman said looking at Robotboy. "What poor technology! Whoever made this robot, must really be a joke!"

"WHAT YOU SAID?!" Robotboy and Tommy demanded REALLY angry

"I said the robot's creator is a joke, why did you ask?" Eggman asked as he continued laughing maniacally

Suddenly, when he wasn't looking, Robotboy gave Eggman a hammer punch and he crashed on the ground. The vhicle was all damaged and Eggman had a bump on the head. He looked at Robotboy flying and Tommy with really annoyed faces.

"AND THE NEXT TIME YOU INSULT ROBOTBOY'S CREATOR, YOU KNOW HOW DOES IT FILL TO BE IN A SMACKDOWN!!" Tommy yelled

"YEAH, WHAT TOMMY SAID!!" Robotboy yelled too

_"Wow, they must really like the Robodude's creator."_ Sonic though_ "Maybe the one who created him, must be a real genius._"

"Oh, you two shall pay for this." Eggman said angrilly as he pushes a button in his vhicle and a huge purple robot armed with wreaking balls appears in the sky. "Now you shall suffer at the hands of my dear robot E-24, codename: "Wreaker"!"

Wreaker lands in front of the heroes.

"Well it's been nice talking but I have to go, soooo…Bye!" Eggman said as he flies away in he's vhicle

Now the heroes were ready to face of against the evil robot.

"Tommy! You go to safety, Robodude and I we'll take care of this." Sonic said

"Ok, good luck guys." Tommy said and hides behind a pile of rocks nearby, while Robotboy and Sonic were ready to fight Wreaker.

"Ready, Robodude?" Sonic asked

"No problem."

They both charge at Wreaker.

First, Robotboy was flying and Sonic was running around it. Wreaker started spinning it's wreaking balls. Wreaker throws it's wreaking balls at them, but they were to fast for him. That's when Robotboy made his move, he punched Wreaker in the face. Sonic then used his spin dash on the Wreaker's legs, knocking him down.

"Yeah, way to go guys!" Tommy cheered

Wreaker got up and pulls out rocket launchers from the shoulders. It started to shoot them at Sonic and Robotboy, but they were still to fast for them. Sonic stopped in front of Wreaker and when the rocket got closer, Sonic ran out of the way and the rocket hit Wreaker.

Robotboy was destroying the rockets with his laser beams that he shoots from his finger. Robotboy grabbed the last rocket and throws it at Wreaker's face.

"Keep it up guys, he doesn't stand a chance!" Tommy cheered loudly

Wreaker was angry now, It now started fling, spinning it's wreaking balls. It lauched one of his Wreaking balls and Robotboy dodged it and to his shock, it hit the pile of rocks were Tommy was hiding.

"TOMMY!!" Robotboy cried as he flew to the wreaked pile of rocks and found Tommy under the pile, he was unconscious, but luckily, he was still alive.

"Robodude?" Sonic asked the little robot

"Mean robot try to hurt Tommy…" Robotboy turned to Wreaker with anger as his eyes change from green to red "Robotboy hurt mean robot back!"

Robotboy claps his fists togheter and Super-Activates. His new Super-Activated form looked like the old one, except that his spines were curved up, he still had his new sneaker like feet, and only his face was still the same.

Sonic watched his new form speechless, Wreaker looked scared but still, it was not going to quit the battle. Wreaker lauched one his wreaking balls and by surprise (to Sonic and Wreaker), Robotboy smashed the wreaking ball with one single punch. Wreaker then throws the other wreaking ball, but Robotboy did the same and smashed the other ball. Wreaker was now REALLY scared and made a run for it, but Robotboy blew it up to pieces with his Blaster.

"Awesome..." Sonic simply said

Robotboy changed back to Activated mode and turn his attention to Tommy. Robotboy picked the unconscious and wound covered Tommy up.

Sonic walked up to Robotboy after recovering from his surprise "He's going to be OK, Robodude." he said comforting him

Robotboy just looked at Sonic and nods.

"Don't worry, we'll take him to Tails's place and take care of him." Sonic said

"OK, Sonic." Robotboy said

Sonic zooms off deep into the forest, while Robotboy flew close by with Tommy in his arms.

A/N: Oh boy, Oh boy! Let's just hope they can make it to town and quick, before Eggman shows up again. Want to know what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. Until then, R&R please.


	7. BULLIES!

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**BULLIES!!**

Somewhere in a small neighbour hood, in a little house, we find Cream the Rabbit, a cute, cuddly and polite 6-year-old rabbit with narrow orange eyes, long eye lashes, a red orange drees, a large blue lasso, a fluffy tail, orange and yellow shoes, white gloves and long rabbit ears, is going out for shopping for her mother. She is accompanied by a small light blue creature with pink angel like wings, a red lasso and a small yellow orb on the top of the head. Right now she's saying good by to Vanilla, her mother. Vanilla looked like an adult version of Cream with a tuff of hair on top, and she was wearing a purple dress that went down her ankles, a red sweater with an orange scarf, white short sleeves, white gloves and red high heel shoes.

"Now remember Cream, don't talk to any strangers Ok?" Vanilla remined her daughter

"Don't worry mom, I can look after myself." Cream said in a cute voice "Let's go Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese said

As they started walking down the neighbour hood down, four nasty forces were watching her.

"He, he, he! Look at this boys, wherever we are, this place is crawled with freak shows, but that Rabbit, is the worst of them all." one of the forces said sinesterly

"Do you suggest to put our magic to practice on her?" another force asked

"Yes!" the first force said laughing sinisterly

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Lola and Gus were walking down a neighbourhood that was three blocks away from where Cream and the forces were.

"So, let me get this straight, those Chaos Emeralds are actually magical stones with endless power that can damage the fabric of time and space, and the stone that Gus found is one of them, right?" Lola asked

"Yeah you are right." Knuckles said "But what puzzles me is, how did it end up in your world?"

"Dude, all I know is that it was in the middle of some bushes." Gus said.

"Hmmmm." Knuckles wondered

"HHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP." a cute female voice cried

"Oh dear, a cry for help!" Lola said

"And it sounded like Cream." Knuckles said

"Who?" Gus asked

"One of my friends, let's go, she might be in trouble." Knuckles said

Knuckles storms of to where the cry came from, followed by Lola and Gus.

Where Cream and Cheese are. Oh the horror, Cream is tided up to a tree by her own ears, she tries to reach the not but she can't reach it. Why isn't Cheese helping her? Here's the answer: Cheese was in the hands of one the four creatures, which were the ones who tided Cream up to the tree by her own ears.

The first creature was a blonde echidna wearing a black jacket, a brown hat, white sneakers and white boxing gloves each having two spines in the knuckles.

The second creature was a brown bear wearing a red cap, a blue jacket with "01" written on it, blue jeans, white gloves and white sneakers.

The third creature was a dark-brown weasel wearing a red beanie with a skull on it and a bowling ball under it, white gloves, brown shoes and a belt.

And the fourth and final creature was a blonde female rabbit wearing a shirt with a "H" on it, a pink skirt, white gloves, white sneakers, large socks and she had narrow light blue eyes. In her arms was Cheese.

"Get me down please." Cream begged

"ou hear that guys? She wants us to get her down!" the echidna told his buddies

"She wished!" the bear and the weasel laughed

"Listen little bunny, why don't you just hang up in there untillll…the end of this fanfiction!!!" the echidna laughed

"Yeah!" the bear, the weasel and the rabbit laughed

"HELP, SOMEBODY!!" Cream cried for help

Behind some bushes were Knuckles, Lola and Gus. They were watching the whole fiasco.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Knuckles asked confused "And why are they picking on poor Cream?"

"Well, they're gonna regret it when get the nerve to face me." Gus said

Lola ignored Gus as she looked at the bullies "They kinda look familiar." she said suspiciously

"What do you mean? You think it's someone from your world too?" Knuckles asked

Lola looks carefully at all four of them and when figures out who they are, she was like she had seen a ghost.

"I…I don't believe this! It 's Kurt and his man!" Lola was completely shocked

"What??" Gus was so shocked he fainted

"Kurt? Who is that?" knuckles asked confused

"Back at our world, Kurt is the vicious school bully, he constantly picks on my friends Tommy and Gus, and any other innocent kid. He even tricked Tommy to be friends with him just to steal Robotboy from him!" Lola explained

"And it looks like that he decided to play bully on poor Cream." Knuckles said "But which on of them is he?"

"I believe it's the blonde echidna." Lola said pointing at him

"The blonde echidna?" Knuckles said looking at him "All right, you two stay here, I'll take care of this myself."

"Ok, good luck." Lola said

Back to the bully scene. Poor Cream, being tortured by that monstrous bully Kurt and his goons.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!" Cream continued crying for help

"Why don't you pick on somebody of your own size?" They all turn around to see a certain red echidna.

"Who is this?" the rabbit asked

"KNUCKLES!" Cream cried with joy

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese did the same

"Himself." Knuckles said

"So, you think you have a chance to save this little bunny?" Kurt taunted with a sneacker

"You know, that is a really cowardly thing you just did." Knuckles said

"And what's that?" Kurt demanded

"Attacking an innocent girl like her." Knuckles said

"And you think you stand chance against us, don't you?" Kurt sneackered "How about this? Stu and Mookei against you?"

"Makes no difference." Knuckles said in a boxing style

"Oh, don't worry, if you beat them, I will take care of you personally." Kurt said as he walked back a little

Stu, the bear and Mookei, the weasel stand beside each other ready to fight Knuckles.

"Alright, let's do this." Knuckles said

Stu is the first one to charge. He tries to punch him, but Knuckles grabbed his fist and threw him in the air. Kurt, Mookei and Bambi had dumb fold looks on they're faces.

Stu crashes behind Knuckles unconscious.

"Who's next?" Knuckles taunted

Now it was Mookei's turn. First he jumps in the air and gives Knuckles a smash punch, but Knuckles was able to dodge it. Mookei pulls out his beanie and out comes out a bowling ball, he throws it at Knuckles. Stu got up and tried to attack Knuckles from behind, but Knuckles gave him a back punch in the face and he fell unconscious again, and Knuckles quickly grabbed the bowling ball.

"WOW!" Kurt, Bambi and Mookei had dumb folded looks on their faces

And Knuckles throws the bowling ball at Mookei, blowing him away.

"And I thought you guys were tougher then that!" Knuckles taunted

Kurt was peeved. How could his man have possibly been beaten by that freak show? Nonetheless, he was going to beat him, no matter what.

"All right, guess now I have to take care of you, personally!" Kurt said slamming his fists

"Bring it on!" Knuckles slammed his fist togheter

"You teach this Knucklehead a lesson Kurt!" Bambi cheered

Knuckles and Kurt are now face-to-face with each other. Lola watched this helplessly and Gus was still unconscious.

"I wish there was a way to help him, but I can't let Kurt know that were here." Lola said

And Cream, still tided up to the tree by her own ears, also watched this, helplessly.

"If only wasn't stuck up here. GO Knuckles!" Cream cheered

And both Knuckles and Kurt charge at each other.

A/N: Things are heating up! Will Knuckles be able to beat the nasty bully and save her friend? Or will he be just another bully victim? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R.


	8. Knuckles vs Kurt

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Knuckles vs. Kurt**

On the last chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**, Cream and Cheese were being bullied by that bully of the name Kurt, and his henchman. When our heroes saw this, Lola was completely shocked to find that they were also bought to Mobius. Now Knuckles must face of against them and save Cream and Cheese.

Now, back to where we left of…

Knuckles and Kurt charge at each other.

They first start punching each other, but they're fists were always colliding each other.

Kurt was able to grab one of Knuckles's fists and tries to punch him in the belly but Knuckles grabs the fist, blocking it.

"You can't beat me!" Kurt said.

But Knuckles headbutts Kurt in the face, blowing him away "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted

"Oh my eye." Kurt whined as he got up, holding his eye

"What's the matter? Give up all ready?" Knuckles taunted again "I'm just getting started!"

"Not yet! I still got some tricks up my sleeves." Kurt said and whistled

Stu and Mookei got up and they stand beside Kurt.

"Now you are ready for something we like to call: "The Basher"!" Kurt snicker evilly along with his idiots

"Oh yeah? Just try your luck!" Knuckles dared them

And the three bullies charge at Knuckles together. They all keep giving him punches, but Knuckles kept dodging and blocking every one of them.

"KURT, KURT, HIS OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T BEAT KNUCKLES THEN NO ONE CAN!" Bambi cheered

The bullies kept giving punches on Knuckles, but he was still dodging and blocking every single punch.

"Came on guys, give all you got!" Kurt ordered

"Yes!" Stu and Mookei said

While they are still fighting, Lola keeps helplessly watching this.

"If only there was a way to help him without being spotted." Lola whispered to herself when she saw Cream, who was still stuck in the tree. "I know! While they are fighting, I'll just have to save Cream!"

And with that, Lola silently reaches the tree without being seen. She climbs up the tree and reaches the root where Cream was tided.

"Hey, pssst." Lola whispered and the rabbit looks up. "Don't worry, I'll undo that not for you."

"Um, okay." Cream said

Lola unties the ears, and Cream safely lands on the ground, she looks up to Lola.

"Thank you." Cream whispered at Lola

"Your welcome." Lola whispered back

Then Cream runs up to Bambi and saves Cheese.

"HEY!" Bambi yelled

"Sorry, but Cheese is mine!" Cream said before running away with her chao

"Hey, that rabbit is getting away." Bamibi shouted

"Huh?" Kurt lost his focus and Knuckles punches him, followed by Stu and Mookei.

"So, ready to call it a quits?" Knuckles asked cracking his knuckles

"RUN FOR IT!!" Kurt shouted as he confessed defeat, followed by Stu, Mookei and Bambi and they all made a run for it, thus Knuckles won the fight.

"Oh yeah! Me bad! Still have all the skills!" Knuckles said doing his victory pose

Cream comes back from her hiding place and Lola slides down the tree.

"Again, thanks for helping me." Cream said

"Aw shucks, It was nothing, I was just trying to help Knuckles." Lola said blushing and scratching the back of her head

**Sweat drop on her head**

"So, you OK Cream?" Knuckles asked walking up to the two females

"Yes, this cat here saved me, oh yeah, what's your name?" Cream asked

"I'm Lola." the black cat introduced herself

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cream and this is my best friend Cheese." the rabbit introduced herself and her chao

"Chao, chao." Cheese said

"Nice to meet you too, I think we'll be good friends!" Lola said

"I agree!" Cream said smiling

"Chao!" Cheese cheered

"Hey Lola, where's Gus?" Knuckles asked

Behind the bushes, Gus finally woke up.

"Huh? What happen? Did our team win?" Gus asked looking around confused

A/N: What an intense fight! And it looks like Lola and Cream are going to get along just fine. Wanna know what will happen next? Find out the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. Until then, R&R.


	9. Yumi and Booker join GUN

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi which belongs to numbuh 007

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Yumi and Booker join G.U.N.**

Inside a military base located in the desert, we see the corridors full of security cameras and lasers, human soldiers and robots were guarding the whole place. Inside an office we see Yumi, Booker, Shadow and the same man from Shadow's communicator in person. The man was telling them that they had received report that people from another world a had arrived at their planet and he told that Yumi and Booker are one of them.

"Can you believe this Booker?" Yumi asked. "We're actually on another planet! Do you think that Robotboy's so-called Chaos Control thingy have something to do with this?"

"Yes! I told you that stone had supernatural powers." Booker agreed.

That caught the attention to Shadow. "Who talked about a Chaos Emerald?" he asked curiously.

"Chaos Emerald?" Yumi and Booker asked confused.

"So you mean that supernatural stone is actually from this world?" Booker asked.

"Depends, what did it looked like?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it was a light blue diamond shaped stone, it looked beautiful when it glowed." Yumi described the stone that Gus found.

"Yep, it's a Chaos Emerald all right." Shadow confirmed

"But how the heck did it end up in your world?" the man asked.

"How should we now?" Yumi said. "The one who found it said that it was in some bushes."

"Well, that information is more than insufficient." Shadow said dissapointed.

"Hey Yumi! Do you think that our dear friends are here too." Booker asked.

"Well, that explosion was really big, so they must have had being bought here." Yumi replied.

"Well, it's our mission to find them and figure out how did that emerald ended up in your world." the man replied.

"Then let us join you." Yumi stood up. "We have to look for them! Who knows in what kind of trouble they might get into?"

"What do you think commander?" Shadow asked the man, who happens to be his commander. "You think it's wise?"

The Commander though for a moment, until he said "Ok, welcome to G.U.N.."

"Thank you." Booker replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Yumi said.

"But you must first go through a lot of training in order to see if you are worthy of being G.U.N. agents." the Commander said.

"You can count on us." Yumi and Booker saluted.

And with that, Yumi and Booker started they're training by the tire track course. In the end, Yumi took 1 minute and 37 seconds, and Booker took 2 minutes.

The second course was climbing the wall, In the end, Yumi took 2 minutes and 40 seconds, and Booker 2 minutes and 41 seconds.

The third course was the mine field. And they both reached the end without touching any mine.

Four more, training courses, later.

Yumi and Booker were really exousted, but they did pass all the courses and so they have become G.U.N. agents. "Yumi, Booker, in regonition for your hard work, dedication, stealth and agility, I hearby pronounce you, as G.U.N. Agents Yumi and Booker!" The Commander said, presenting them their badges. "But never forget, training and field work are completely different things! Always keep up your training!"

"Yes, sir!" Yumi and Booker, now with thier G.U.N. badges, saulted.

"Good luck on your missions!" The Commander said as he left.

"It was hard work, but we did it." Booker said.

"I'll say." Yumi replied in agreement.

"Not bad for a bunch of kiddies." a female voice spoke from behind.

They both turn around and see a 17-year-old bat lady. She had white hair, huge ears, narrow green eyes and make up. She was wearing a black outfit with a heart over the lady chest part, white gloves that goes up her arms, white boots white hearts in the end of each of them and bat wings on the back.

"Yeah, we may be a bunch of kids, but doesn't mean we don't know how to defend ourselfs." Yumi said in confidence.

"Yeah, yeah, but then again I think it's to dangerous for kids at your age to go on these kinds of missions." the bat lady said.

"But we have to find our friends, they might be in big trouble." Booker explianed.

"And we are going to find them, no matter how dangerous or impossible it is for us." Yumi agreed.

The bat lady chuckles "You kids sure have guts. Maybe I can even teach you a thing or two." she said.

"And that would be?" Yumi asked, raiding her eyebrow.

"First of all," the bat lady turns to Booker "you, Booker right?"

"Yes ma'm." Booker replied.

"Let me share something intresting with you: sometimes having two tails can be useful. They can be used to swipe you enemy and cut any kind of material. If you spin them like helicopter blades, you'll be able to fly." the bat lady explained.

"Really?" Booker asked.

"Yes, try it out!" the bat lady suggested.

"This should be amusing." Yumi murmured sarcastically.

Booker takes a few steps back and starts spinning his tails like helicopter blades. Later, He gets surprised to notice that he is actually fling, still spinning his tails. He lookes at the girls, Yumi was dumb fold while the bat lady remained unfazed.

"WOW, this is incredible, I'm flying!" Booker shouted in excitment.

"Good for you." the bat lady replied while Yumi was still dumb fold.

Then Booker lands safely on the ground.

"Oh yes, I still haven't introduced myself yet!" the bat lady said. "I'm Rouge the Bat, better known as the treasure hunter Rouge.

"Wait! You're a treasure hunter?" Yumi asked.

"Yes my dear and a very talented one too." Rouge said. "Well it's getting late, I better get going, bye."

And Rouge flies away leaving the two alone.

"I don't like her very mush." Yumi whispered.

"She seems nice to me." Booker whispered back.

A/N: How do like them apples huh? Yumi and Booker has joined G.U.N.. Will thy find they're friends? And how did that Chaos Emerald ended up in they're world? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R please.


	10. Amy Rose

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Amy Rose**

In a workshop on top of a hill, we find Tommy in bed with bandages on the head, arms and body, still unconscious. Sonic and Robotboy were downstairs talking to Miles "Tails" Prower, an orange 8-year-old two-tailed fox with white fur on the belly up to the chest and also in the face, narrow light blue eyes, pointy ears, three sticks of hair on the forehead, white gloves and red and white sneakers.

Sonic had just explained to Tails about Tommy and Robotboy being from another planet and they ended up in they're planet using Chaos Control with the light blue Chaos Emerald. Tails was amazed.

"No way!" Tails said "This robot was able to perform Chaos Control?"

"Yeah!" Sonic replied "It's true, right Robodude?"

Robotboy nods

"But what I don't get is, how did that Emerald appeared in your world?" Tails asked.

"Sorry, we only know Gus found Emerald in bushes. And nothing else." Robotboy explained.

"So, do you have it?" Tails asked.

Robotboy puts his hand in the spines that he had in the back and takes out the light blue Chaos Emerald. Tails looks at it. There was no mistaking it, it IS a Chaos Emerald.

"Ok! Well, no worries. Let's see if your friend is awake now." Taisl suggested.

Robotboy puts his Emerald back in the spines of his back and they all went up stairs.

They all look at Tommy who was still unconscious, but wait! Suddenly, he starts waking up and sees Robotboy, Sonic and Tails looking at him.

"Where am I?" Tommy murmured.

"Tommy?" Robotboy asked in concern.

Tommy looked at Robotboy "Ro?" he asked.

"TOMMY!" Robotboy hugs Tommy happily. Tommy smiles and hugs him back.

"Looks like everything is fine now, wouldn't you say Tails?" Sonic asked his friend.

"I'll say!" Tails agreed.

"Where am I?" Tommy asked and looked at Tails "And who is this?"

"Hi, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." the two-tailed fox introduced himself. "And you are in my house."

Tommy-"What happened? The last thing I remember is Sonic and Robotboy fighting Wreaker and then…I passed out."

"You were knocked unconscious by his wreaking balls that wreaked your hiding place, then Robodude suddenly tranformed and wrecked the robot to bits and got you before you could die." Sonic explained it all.

"Really? Thanks Ro!" Tommy thanked his robot pal.

"Tommy welcome." Robotboy smiled.

"Well, I guess the only thing we have to worry about now is to find the others." Tommy suggested.

"But there is one thing I quite curious." Tails said. "What is this transformation you speak of?"

Robotboy and Tommy were about to explain to them, until a female voice from outside shouting "SONIIIIIIIC!" was heard.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"That, was Amy." Sonic sighted in annoyance.

"Amy?" Robotboy asked.

"Amy Rose is a friend of ours and is Sonic's BIGEST fan." Tails explained "It is safe to say that she is madly in love with him."

"Please, let's not go there OK?" Sonic groaned in annoyance.

"Why? Is there a problem about it?" Tommy asked in concern.

"Nah, it's just that-" Tails tried to explain "She can be quiet a pain." Sonic intervined.

Tommy and Robotboy just looked at each other.

"SONIC!" They heard Amy's voice shouting outside.

"Just let her in, Tails." Sonic sighted seeing he had no choice.

"OK." Tails said and went downstairs and then he went to the front door. When he opens it, a pink streak of light came in and almost ran over Tails.

"Uh, wipe your feet, please." Tails said in apathy.

The streak went up stairs, entered Tails room and jumped on Sonic. When the stream faded, it revealed a pink 12-year-old female hedgehog. It was Amy Rose, hugging Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy greeted happily hugging her hero.

"Amy, please, not in front of our guests." Sonic gasped while trying to escape her grip.

And Amy let Sonic go and sees Robotboy and Tommy. As they look at her, they see that she had narrow green eyes with long eye lashes, her spines were curved down, three spine curved forward on the forehead, she was wearing a red dress with a white turtle neck, a red ribbon on the head, white gloves, golden rings on the wrists and red boots each with a white strip going up from the end of the foot to the other end.

"Oh hello, who are you?" Amy greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Tommy and this is Robotboy." Tomy introduced himself and Robotboy.

"Hello." Robotboy replied with a wave.

"Wow! You're a robot?" Amy asked Robotboy.

"Yep." Robotboy replied.

"Well, it's a rare fact that we befriends with robots." the pink female hedgehog said. "Well, I'm Amy, Amy Rose."

"You have also got robot friends?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but most of them have been destroyed and now, only one exists." Amy explained.

"Who is?" Robotboy asked.

"His name is Gemerl and he lives our friend Cream." Amy explained. "Hey, who knows? Maybe you might get a chance to meet him Robotboy!"

"Yeah, you could meet somebody who is like you, Robodude." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

"Exciting! Huh, Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"I'll say!" Tommy agreed.

Tails appears the scene. "So I see your all having fun." he said.

"Yeah! Say, where you guys came from anyway?" Amy asked the two heroes.

"Well, you might find this weird but, we're from another planet." Tommy explained.

"What?" Amy gawked.

"It's true! Robodude was able to perform Chaos Control!" Sonic said.

"What? But that's impossible! You can't use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald!" Amy gawked.

"But we found one in our world and Ro used Chaos Control to take us all here!" Tommy explained.

"But…how?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask us how it appeared in our world, because it was found in some bushes by our friend and that's all we know!" Tommy said.

"Well no worries, soon or later, we'll figure out about this whole thing and fix everything!" Sonic suggested. "Who is with me?"

"I am!" Tails and Amy said.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy said, Robotboy nods.

"But for now, you need to rest until you're healed Tommy." Tails said.

"Ok." Tommy said.

A/N: Well, it is quiet a mystery! How did that Emerald appeared in Robotboy's world? And what about the others? Will they be able to find them? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. Until then, R&R please.


	11. Kamikazi and Constantine

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Kamikazi and Constantine**

Later that night, somewhere in a dark swamp, we find a plane crashed in an open space. Not just a plane, it's Kamikazi's plane.

Inside…

Constantine-"Boss? Hey, Boss!"

Kamikazi starts waking up. As he opens his eyes he finds himself inside his plane, but it was all damaged.

Kamikazi-"What happened here? (Turns to Constantine very angry) CONSTANTINE, I…(looks better at him and) AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Why Kamikazi screamed? Because when he saw Constantine, he noticed that he was now a giant grey cat with small round yellow eyes, a small pony tail, huge ears and he was still wearing he's same clothes, except that now he was wearing brown gloves.

Constantine-"Boss, please do not panic, it's me Constantine."

Kamikazi-"(confused) Say what? Constantine? But, but, you're a-"

Constantine-"A giant pussy cat. But that's not all, your also different."

Kamikazi-"(again confused) Say what? What do you mean, I'm also different?"

Constantine-"Well…"

Then Constantine pulls out a mirror. Kamikazi looks at and…

Kamikazi-"SWEET GOD OF EVIL, I'M A CHAMELEON!!"

Yep, Kamikazi is now an old and short deep red Camalion, with a yellow horn curved up, sticking out between his eyes, he was still wearing his square shaped glasses and his old closes, but they were making him itch like crazy.

Kamikazi-"(scratching him self) OOOOUUUUU, Constantine, my clothes are making me itch!"

Constantine-"Well, take them of then."

Kamikazi-"(TRULY horrified) You mean, go nude??"

Constantine-"(nods)"

Kamikazi-"All right then, I guess there is nothing to fear, now that I'm a chameleon."

And Kamikazi takes his clothes of, and the itch was gone.

Kamikazi-"Aaaaaaahhhh, much better."

Constantine-"Uh boss, not only you have a new body, but new gloves and sneakers too!"

Kamikazi looks at his hands and notices that he was wearing white gloves and by the looks of it, they were ninja gloves and so did his new peach purple sneakers.

Kamikazi-"Constantine, tell me what is going on here and why are we now a chameleon and a giant cat!"

Constantine-"Sorry boss, but I have no idea. Unless that light explosion had something to do with this."

Kamikazi-"Well, never mind then. Let's just fix this piece of junk and get out of here."

Constantine-"Aye, aye, boss."

And they walk to the door and open it, they get completely shocked to find themselves in the middle of a dark swamp.

They first just look at it frightened.

Kamikazi-"You go first, Constantine."

Constantine-"(sigh) Ok boss."

And Constantine jumps down the door to the dark swamp. As he walks thou the swamp, he starts hearing a wizening sound approaching.

Constantine-"(scared) Boss, I don't what to be down here alone."

Kamikazi-"(yelling) Quit your whining, you big baby."

The wizening sound was getting closer, and Constantine was now really scared. And out from the darkness comes out a crocodile (which is actually a robot) and attacked Constantine.

Constantine-"BOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!"

Kamikazi-"Huh?"

Kamikazi looks down and sees Constantine, wresteling the robot crocodile all over the place.

Constantine-"(panicking) BOSS, HELP ME!!"

Kamikazi-"But, what must I do? I'm just a chameleon."

The robot crocodile shoots out from his mouth a laser at Constantine, causing him to be trapped inside a force field.

Constantine-"AK, please don't hurt me!"

Strange voice-"(sneaker) Good job, Croc Egg."

Kamikazi and Constantine look up and see Dr. Eggman riding his Egg Mobile.

Kamikazi-"What sort egg-shaped man could be so incredibly evil?"

Eggman-"(to Kamikazi) The High IQ type of course, and you two are coming with me, I have something I would like to discuss with you my friends. (sneakers)"

Kamikazi-"You seem trust full, we'll come with you."

Eggman-"Good, Let him go, Croc Egg."

And Croc Egg deactivates the force field, thus letting Constantine go.

Kamikazi-"So, where are we going?"

Eggman-"To my base, hop in."

And so, Kamikazi, Constantine and Croc Egg hop on board the Egg Mobile and they all fly away.

Later, they were now flying in direction to a spooky jungle full of machines, they then enter some sort of base.

Inside, they were in the control room, Decoe and Bocoe were on the computers and in the middle was a machine, inside was the Master Emerald.

Constantine-"What is that huge emerald inside?"

Eggman-"That my friend, is the Master Emerald. It's power is limitless and can generate mounts of power to my machines."

Kamikazi-"Amazing, and for what purpose do you use all these machines for?"

Eggman-"Why for world domination of course and I see that you want that too, am I right?"

Kamikazi-"Yes."

Eggman-"HA, just as I thought. Well, why don't we work together as the greatest evil geniuses of all time?"

Kamikazi-"Uhhhh…"

Eggman-"Hmm, does the name Robotboy sound familiar to you?"

Kamikazi-"WHAT?? YES, YES IT DOES!! But, how do you know about him."

Eggman-"I have had a dreadful encounter with him."

Kamikazi-"And, do you know where he is?"

Eggman-"Well, I don't know his exact location, but I do know he has teamed up with my greatest enemy of all time."

Constantine-"Well, not that I don't like it here, but everything looks unfamiliar to me."

Eggman-"Well, I've heard rumours that people from another dimension have landed on this planet and you, your friend and Robotboy are it."

Kamikazi-"(truly shocked) WE ARE ON ANOTHER PLANET!?"

Constantine-"Hey, now that you mention it, I do remember that we were swallowed by a light explosion, and then, we are in the form of a chameleon and cat."

Eggman-"Yep, that light explosion was Chaos Control."

Kamikazi-"What is this, "Chaos Control"?"

Eggman-"It's an ability used by mystical gemstones called Chaos Emeralds, it allows you to teleport anywhere you want, it can also damage the fabric of time and space."

Kamikazi-"(thinking) _Hmm, so Robotboy and I, are in the same planet. Maybe there is still a chance for me to claim my destiny._ _And this man has so many machines, maybe he'll let me borrow them._"

Eggman-"So, what do you say?"

Kamikazi-"Ok, mr. Egg-shaped man, let us work together as the worlds greatest evil geniuses of all time."

Eggman-"Good, and just call me: Dr. Eggman."

As we zoom out of the base, we hear the villains laugh maniacally.

A/N: Oh no!! Kamikazi has joined Eggman in order to capture Robotboy. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of, **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R.


	12. The conversation

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The conversation**

At Cream's house, Lola, Gus and Knuckles have been invited for tea. Knuckles had just explained to Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and G-merl that Lola, Gus, including Kurt and his guys are from another planet and they were brought here by Chaos Control. Cream was really amazed.

Cream-"Wow, no kidding? It's not every day we meet people from other planets!"

Lola-"You mean you guys have met people from other dimensions too?"

Cream-"Yes!"

Gus-"Dude, this world must be really full of adventures!"

Vanilla-"It does indeed, one of our friends, Sonic the Hedgehog is the most adventurous of them all!"

Lola-"Say, why don't you tell us about him?"

Cream-"We had so many adventures with him too, and let me tell you, he's always looking for more adventures."

Cheese-"Chao, chao!"

Gus-"Whoa! Did that thing just squeaked?"

Knuckles-"Gus, it's a Chao and he said "chao, chao". It's they're call."

Gus-"Whatever, back to the topic."

Cream-"Sonic has so many adventures, that you probably wouldn't remember them all."

Knuckles-"Who knows? Maybe he found one of your friends too!"

Lola-"If that's true, then where can we find him?"

Vanilla-"Finding Sonic is very hard! Because he does a lot of travelling."

Cream-"I know! You can ask Tails! He lives on top of a hill, near the Emerald hill town!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Gus-"(thinking) _All that "chao, chao" stuff is starting to irritate me!_"

Knuckles-"Come on guys, we have all ready wasted enough time!"

Lola-"OK!"

Gus-"Good, 'cause that blue thing was giving me the creeps!"

And Lola steps on his foot.

Gus-"OW, What? What did I say?"

Cream-"You wouldn't mind if Cheese and I came along too, would you?"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Gus-"You can come, but the thing stays!(gets pounded by Knuckles) OWWW!!!"

Lola-"The guy's a numbskull, so just ignore him."

Cream-"OK!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

G-merl walks up to them.

Cream-"You want to come along too, G-merl?" 

G-merl-"(nods)"

Knuckles-"Then let's go already!"

As they were all leaving, Vanilla whispers at Lola's ear.

Vanilla-"You take care of Cream for me, please."

Lola-"(whispering) No problem."

And they all leave the house, continuing they're journey. Meanwhile, a bird like robot were watching them.

In Eggman's base, Kamikazi and Eggman were watching our heroes on they're journey.

Kamikazi-"So, it looks like we found some of Robotboy's friends!"

Eggman-"Are you sure, Kamikazi?"

Kamikazi-"Yes I am! The cat is Lola and the gorilla is Gus."

Eggman-"Hm, tell me Dr., what is to know about them?"

Kamikazi-"Well my friend, first of all, Gus is an incompetent and greedy boy, who likes nothing more then candy. As for Lola, she is a sweet little girl who has got a secret crush for Robotboy's owner Tommy."

Eggman-"Tommy huh? I've seen him, his now a blonde hedgehog wearing green dungees."

Kamikazi-"(shoked)TOMMY IS HERE TOO???"

Eggman-"Why yes, I saw him with Robotboy and Sonic when I first encountered him."

Kamikazi-"Capturing Robotboy with Tommy around is not going to be easy! He will do whatever it takes to get Robotboy back, no matter how dangerous or impossible the situation!"

Eggman-"Well, no worries, now that we are partners, we'll get him faster then you could say, "Sonic the Hedgehog"!"

Kamikazi-"Yes now, shall we send our forces to attack?"

Eggman-"With pleasure. Decoe, the cards please!"

Decoe walks up to Eggman, while holding a table with a set of cards on it.

Docoe-"Here you go, Doctor."

Eggman picks up the set and looks at the cards. Kamikazi looks at them and sees that each card had they're own robots on them.

Eggman-"Now we just have to choose one of these, to attack them!"

Kamikazi-"(picking a card) How abut this one?"

He takes out a card with a red warrior shaped robot armed with a spiky sword.

Eggman-"(pleased) A wise choice Kamikazi, you have choosen E-17 codename: "Fire Fighter"!"

Eggman puts the card in the machine and starts typing on the computer. Outside, a door opened on the celling and the robot that Kamikazi choose came out flying to the place where our heroes are.

Eggman-"Now we just sit back and enjoy the show."

Kamikazi-"Oh this is exiting! CONSTANTINE, TAPAS NOW!!!"

Constantine appears holding a bowl of tapas.

Constantine-"(handing the bowl to Kamikazi) Here you go boss."

Kamikazi and Eggman watched the screen while eating tapas.

Kamikazi-"(thinking) _This is really exiting!!!_"

A/N: And so Kamikazi and Eggman have sent they're first attack. Will our heroes be able to survive it? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R please.


	13. The Big Battle: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The Big Battle: Part 1**

The next day, at Tails workshop, Everyone had just finished breakfast and Robotboy finished recharging he's batteries. Tommy is also cured from his wounds and now he can leave the house.

Tommy-"(stretching himself) Ah, nothing better then stretching your arms once getting out of the bed! Hey Ro, How are your batteries?"

Robotboy-"Robotboy's batteries completely full!"

Sonic-"Glad to see that your all good to go!"

Tommy-"We sure are!"

Tails-"Hey guys! Come and see this!"

They all ran into the leaving room, where Tails was watching the news. They see a brown owl telling the news.

TV Reporter-"In this moment, the Emerald Hill Town is being under attack by one of Eggman's robots!"

The pictures shows Fire Fighter destroying houses and lifting cars upside down, people running for they're lifes. Sonic was determined to stop it, so are Tails, Robotboy and Tommy.

TV Reporter-"We now hope that our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, comes to our rescue!"

Sonic-"Well guys, looks like Eggman is up to his old tricks again, so let's get going!"

Tommy-"OK!"

Tails-"All right!"

Robotboy-"Okei Dokei!"

As they all leave trough the front door, they almost ran over Amy.

Amy-"WHOA! Watch where your going!"

**A blue vein sticks out from her head**

Sonic-"Sorry Amy, but Eggman's is up to he's old tricks again!"

Amy-"That's why I'm here! I'm going to help you!"

Tommy-"Help us?! How?!"

Amy-"(takes out a yellow hammer with a red strip around it)"

Tommy-"Whoa, now that's one big hammer!"

Amy-"This is my trusty Piko Piko Hammer. It may look like a toy, but it's actually a formidable weapon."

Tommy-"Well, looks like it."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Sonic-"(a few miles away) Hey, are you coming or not?"

Tails-"(running after Sonic) Yeah were coming, come on guys!"

Tommy-"(to Amy) All right, Amy. Let's go then."

Amy-"(joking) Kid, I was all ready there since yesterday!"

And they all run after Sonic (or fly in Robotboys case) all the way to Emerald Hill Town which was in BIG trouble.

Meanwhile, in another road to Emerald Hill Town. Knuckles, Lola, Gus, Cream, Cheese and G-merl are on they're way to Emerald Hill Town.

Gus-"(asking for the thousand time) Are we there yet?"

Knuckles-"(sigh) No Gus, were not there yet, so SHUT IT!"

**A red ****vein sticks out from his head**

Cream-"Yeah Gus, you all ready asked that for the… the…"

Lola-"(finishing Cream's line) …for the thousand time."

Cheese-"Chao, chao!"

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion coming from far away.

Gus-"What the heck was that?"

Knuckles-"Looks like there's trouble in town!"

Cream-"The town is in trouble??"

Cheese-"Chao, chao, chao?"

Gus-"(making a heroic pose) Do not fear, for the G-man is here to save you! (charges down the road to town)"

Lola and Knuckles-"GUS, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

**Red veins sticks out from they're heads**

Cream-"Lola, is your friend always like this?"

Lola-"(sigh) Yes Cream, he IS always like this."

Knuckles-"Come on guys, let's catch him before he hurts somebody!"

Lola-"Right!"

Cream-"OK!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

G-merl-"(nods)"

And they all run after Gus.

In town…

A lady squirrel-"AHHHHHH, RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!"

The entire town is being destroyed by the warrior robot "Fire Fighter". Houses destroyed, cars smashed, huge cracks on the road and people running like bloody hell from the robot. We also spot a bird-like robot watching this whole thing.

In Eggman's base, Eggman, Kamikazi, Constantine, Decoe and Bocoe were whatching everything thru they're monitor. Eggman had just explained to Kamikazi that this is the best way to attract attention to our heroes.

Eggman-"And so, that's why it is destroying they're town."

Kamikazi-"I see, well can't wait to see the best part of this destructive show."

Eggman-"I must say so."

Kamikazi and Eggman-"(laugh maniacally)"

Back to the danger scene…

People of the town-"RUUUUUUNNN."

The hole town is becoming a town in ruins, Fire Fighter stands on top of the clock tower, ready to blow up the town once and for all.

Sonic-"(calling out) I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Fire Fighter looks around and spots Sonic, Tails, Tommy, Robotboy and Amy, standing on top of a house that hasen't been destroyed, yet.

Sonic-"So what's it going to be? Give up? Or do you what to go to the scrap heap?"

Back at Eggman's base…

Eggman-"Look Kamikazi! It's them!"

Kamikazi and Constantine look at the heroes in the screen. They only recognize the robot hedgehog and the blonde hedgehog.

Kamikazi-"(shocked) ROBOTBOY!!"

Constantine-"(also shocked) AND TOMMY!!"

Kamikazi-"But, who are the other three?"

Eggman-"The blue hedgehog is my greatest enemy of all time, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!! The two-tailed fox and the pink hedgehog are his friends, Tails and Amy."

Constantine-"They don't look like mush of a threat."

Eggman-"HA! You haven't seen nothing yet, just watch."

Back to town…

Sonic-"Well, what's your answer?"

Fire Fighter shoots a missile from his arm to the heroes, but they dodged it. Sonic had made a high jump while holding Tails And Amy by they're wrists and Robotboy flew with his jets while holding Tommy by his wrist. The missile hit the house, blowing it up to pieces. They all landed safely on the ground. Fire Fighter jumped down from the clock tower and landed in front of the heroes.

Sonic-"All right buddy, you asked for it!"

Boss: **_E-17 FIRE FIGHTER_**

Fire Fighter takes out his spiky sword and swings it on Sonic, but he jumped and hit it with a homing attack on the head, causing it to tilt back.

Next, Tails took of by spinning his tails like helicopter blades and flies around Fire Fighter's head, making him dizzy. Meanwhile, Robotboy tries out something new: He turns into a spiny spinning ball, just like Sonic, and charged at the robot, hitting him on the head, causing it to tilt.

Then Amy takes out her Piko Piko Hammer and while charging at Fire Fighter, she starts spinning like a tornado and hits Fire Fighter several times on the belly.

Tommy-"(getting Fire Fighters attention) Hey, metal butt!"

Fire Fighter turns to Tommy.

Tommy-"(insulting the robot) You just got bought at the sales!"

Fire Fighter was now REALLY angry, he charged at Tommy, But Sonic and Robotboy attacked it with they're spinning ball forms on the head, causing it to tilt back.

Sonic-""You just got bought at the sales" that was a good one Tommy!"

Tommy-"Thanks, but we're not done yet!"

He pointes to Fire Fighter who was ready to charge again.

Amy-"(jumping from behind the robot) Hey, bolt brain!"

And she hits her hammer on the head, next Tails hit it with a tails swipe.

The heroes are all standing beside each other while facing a badly damaged Fire Fighter.

Sonic-"This is becoming to easy."

Tommy-"Don't get to cocky Sonic, we still need to get rid of that thing.

But then, the robot wasn't there anymore. Our heroes were now confused.

Amy-"Where did it go?"

Tommy notices a shadow growing behind him and…

Tommy-"LOOK OUT!!"

Fire Fighter was right behind them and shoots out an electric net at them, but only Tommy escapes.

Tommy-"Guys?"

Sonic-"(resisting the electricity) Tommy, get out of here now!"

Tommy-"What? But I can't!"

That's when the robot shoots out another electricity net at Tommy, but he dodged it whit a back flip jump.

Tommy-"(hissing) I am not going to let you hurt my friends!"

And then by surprise, Tommy suddenly turned into a spiny spinning ball, just like Sonic and Robotboy.

Tommy-"WHOA!! What's happening to me??"

And then charges at the robot's head causing it to tilt and drop the others from the net, then Tommy(still in spinning ball form) bounced from a light post and hit Fire Fighter on the head again, then bounced from another light post and hit it on the head again.

As Tommy continued to bounce of from light posts into the robot's head, the other watched with dumb fold looks on they're faces.

Sonic-"Whoa!"

Robotboy-"How he do that?"

Amy-"You got me!"

Tails-"Well, what I can say is: not only Tommy is now in a hedgehog body, but he also gained the spin attack ability."

Robotboy-"Tommy…"

The robot was getting annoyed. He notices Tommy approting it and punches him, blowing him down the demolished street (still in spinning ball form).

Others-"TOMMY!!"

Tommy turns back to his hedgehog form and slows for a stop in backwards, he then falls on his knees tired.

Tommy-"Well, that was an unexpected experience."

The robot appears in front of him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a certain red echidna comes out of nowhere and punches Fire Fighter across the face, causing it to fall over.

Knuckles-"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Tommy-"(thinking) _Where did this guy come from_?"

A female voice familiar to Tommy-"TOMMY!!"

Tommy looks at his right side and a certain black cat whit a pon-pon hair cut runs up to him giving him a huge hug.

Lola-"Are you OK?"

Tommy-"Yeah I'm okay. (looks at Lola) Lola?"

Lola-"In the fur."

A male voice familiar to Tommy and Lola-"G-MAN TO THE RESCUE!!"

And Tommy sees a certain red gorilla charging at Fire Fighter.

Tommy-"G-man? GUS!"

Gus jumps on the robot and starts giving him wrestling moves on it.

Knuckles-"Gus, you get back here right now!"

Tommy-"(looking at Knuckles) Who's that?"

Lola-"That's Knuckles, we met him from the first time we came here. Oh yeah, and we also bought some other friends."

Tommy-"Huh?"

Cream-"Hi!"

Tommy looks behind Lola and sees a certain brown rabbit, a chao and a black robot with a yellow horn curved back and other two more over his blue and red eyes curved to each side, large arms and legs, with yellow horns curved back coming out from the knees and elbows, three dots on the chest forming a triangle, a jet booster on the back and connectors on where the ears would be.

Tommy-"Who are you?"

Cream-"Hi, my name is Cream and this is my best friend Cheese."

Cheese-"Chao, chao."

Cream-"And this is G-merl."

G-merl waves at Tommy.

Tommy-"So this is the robot friend that Amy told me and Robotboy about?"

Cream-"Who's Robotboy?"

Robotboy-"(calling out) Tommy!"

They all look in front of them and they see Robotboy fling up to Tommy giving him a huge hug, next appeared Sonic, Tails and Amy.

Robotboy-"Tommy, OK?"

Tommy-"Yeah don't worry, Tommy is OK."

Lola-"(noticing Robotboy's hedgehog form) Robotboy has changed too?"

Tommy-"Looks like it."

Robotboy-"(looks at the black cat) Lola?"

Lola-"Hi Robotboy!"

Sonic-"Hey Tommy! I see your okay! (looks at Lola) And you must be one of Tommy's friends huh?"

Lola-"That's right! I'm Lola! And you are-"

Sonic-"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! (gives a thumbs up and winks his eye)"

Lola-"So, your the adventurer of the adventures that Cream told me about?"

Sonic-"Yeah and she told you right. Oh yeah, and these are Tails and Amy!"

Tails-"Hi!"

Amy-"Hello!"

Lola-"Nice to meet you!"

Knuckles-"Uh guys, I think we still got some unfinished bussines to take care of."

They all see that Knuckles was pointing to Fire Fighter finally up, holding Gus by the wrist.

Gus-"Come on dude, I'm not afraid of you!!"

Fire Fighter throws Gus away, and he fell inside a garbage can.

Gus-"(with his head stuck in the garbage can) I'm OK."

Tommy-"Don't worry, that's probably not the first time that happens to him."

Sonic-"Well, get ready guys because this is going to get rough!"

And our heroes and the robot stare at each other eye-to-eye. Until they finally charge at each other.

A/N: Wow, this battle is becoming exited, and it looks like some of our friends have reunited with our heroes, but is this team powerfull enough to defeat Fire Fighter? Find out in the next exiting chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! Until then, R&R please.


	14. The Big Battle: Part 2

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The Big Battle: Part 2**

In the last chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**, Kamikazi and Eggman had sent a robot to destroy our heroes. The first thing it did, was destroying Emerald hill Town, just to attract they're attention. Apparently, Sonic, Robotboy, Tommy, Amy and Tails were the first ones to strike. Later, Knuckles, Lola, Cream, Cheese, Gus and G-merl have joined the battle and they are going to help our heroes to defeat Fire Fighter.

Now, back to where we left of…

But back at Eggman's base…

The villains are just watching the whole fight. Kamikazi and Constantine had dumb fold faces when they saw what Tommy was able to do.

Kamikazi-"(REALLY shocked) Bu…But…But…HOW DID HE DO THAT??!?!?!"

Constantine-"(also shocked) MY WORD, WHERE DID HE LEARN HOW TO DO…THAT!?!?!!!?"

Eggman-"Hmmm… my guess is: not only he's got a new body, but a new ability too."

Decoe-"That kid packed quite a punch!"

Bocoe-"You said it!"

Kamikazi-"Well, it won't be enough to stop Fire Fighter right?"

Constantine-"Maybe it can if he's got people to help him."

Meanwhile, on top of a hill, Kurt and his gang were tiring to figure out how to get payback on Knuckles, until they hear a loud explosion.

Bambi-"What was that?"

Stu-"Look!"

And they all look to where Stu was pointing and they are shocked to see explosions from far away.

Mookei-"What is that? A war?"

Kurt-"I don't know, but it's pretty far away."

Where the explosions are coming from…

Running down the empty demolished streets of Emerald hill Town, we see Sonic and Tails avoiding a rain of spikes that came from the fling warrior robot's sword that is spinning like a buzzsaw on his hand.

Robotboy flies up to it with his force field on to defend himself from the rain of spikes. He grabs the sword, stopping the rain of spikes. G-merl using his jet booster on the back, he flies up to the robot and gives it a hard head butt on the belly.

Cream using her ears as wings, she flies up to Fire Fighter and throws Cheese in a spinning ball form, like Sonic, at it and hits it on the back. The hit was so hard that Fire Fighter fell on the ground with a loud thud and a huge fog of dust.

When the fog faded, Fire Fighter was all ready up and sees Sonic, Robotboy and Tommy charging up to it with they're spin attacks. The robot took out it's sword and starts spinning it like a buzzsaw on it's hand, using it as a barrier to defend itself from the triple assault. While it was doing that, Lola charged at the robot from behind, removes her glove and gives it a BIG slash on the back, taking the robot of guard and the triple assault hit the robot on the belly, causing it to back away ( and Lola getting out of it's way).

The robot was feeling very weak, almost unable to move. Amy charged and almost hit the robots head, but missed as the robot dodged her attack. The robot almost grabbed Amy, but Sonic and Knuckles kicked across the robot's head causing it to back away, thus saving Amy.

Amy-"Thanks boys."

Sonic-"Your welcome."

The Robot charged at them, but Robotboy got in the way and starts to push it back. While doing that, Tommy gives spin attacks on the back. Next, Robotboy kicked it on the face and as Tommy got out of the way, the robot had been lifted up.

The robot was seriously damaged and couldn't move.

Sonic-"Now to finish it of."

Sonic takes out what appeared to be a shiny golden ring. Tommy, Lola and Robotboy wondered what he was going to do with it and they had gotten they're answers right away: Sonic lifts up his arm and clashes the ring on his hand. The ring starts glowing and sending out beams of light, Sonic starts to feel it's power.

Sonic-"(with a sly grin on his face) All right, here we go!"

The others watch Sonic charge at the robot, next he starts running around it at supersonic speed. All that running around, created a blue tornado around Fire Fighter, causing it to be blown by it's force of it's feet, into the air.

In the air, Sonic appears above the robot and gives it an EXTREMITLY powerful front somersault kick in the back. Pieces of metal jumped out of it. The robot started falling at really fast speed and when it hit the ground, it exploded to bits. You could see the explosion from outside town.

When the explosion faded, there was a big hole on the ground. Our heroes have won the battle (and they all make victorious poses).

Sonic-"(whistle) That was sweet!"

Tommy-"I'll say!"

Robotboy-"We did it Tommy! Together!"

Tommy-"Yeah, we sure gave that guy a real butt-kicking!"

Amy-"Well, that was fun huh, guys?"

Lola-"It sure was!"

Knuckles-"Yeah, except…"

Rest of the group-"Huh?"

Knuckles-"…where is Gus?"

And Gus enters the scene tiring to remove the garbage can from his head.

Gus-"Get this thing of my head, right now! Hello? Anyone?"

The others laugh at Gus.

In Eggman's base…

Eggman and Kamikazi remained silence for a moment, but then the start laughing maniacally. They were peeved that they lost the battle, but they assured that they will get them next time.

Constantine, Decoe and Bocoe, just watched them laughing maniacally. They sigh as they know very well that they're next plan is also going to be a failure too.

A/N: Wow, it's a powerful team indeed, but what about Yumi and Booker? Well, find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! But until then, R&R. 


	15. Carnival Chaos

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi which belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Gargoyle the Hawk

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Carnival Chaos**

That afternoon, in a colourful amusement park, Yumi and Booker are on they're first mission ever and they are accompanied by Shadow the Hedgehog. Right now, they are standing in front of the entrance.

Booker-"Wow, this world is very similar to ours, snowy reigns, military bases, amusement parks…"

Shadow-"Save the sappy stuff for later, we are all here for a reason: we're on a mission, do you remember, or did you forget?"

Yumi-"Right, so, what's the mission?"

Shadow-"We are all here to find and capture a troublemaking Babylonian called Gargoyle the Hawk."

Booker-"A Babylonian?"

Shadow-"Yeah, one of the missing members of the Babylon Rouges that were scattered all over the world, never to be found."

Yumi-"What is this about the "Babylon Rouges"?"

Shadow-"I'll tell you about it later, let's go and find Gargoyle."

Yumi-"Right."

Booker-"OK."

And they enter the amusement park, as they were walking, they just keeped they're eyes open for anything suspicious.

Yumi-"So, what does this Gargoyle guy look like anyway?"

Shadow-"Well, he-"

A female voice-(Screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Booker-"Oh dear, a cry for help!"

Shadow-"Come on!"

Shadow, Yumi and Booker ran to the place where the scream came from. They got in front of the entrance to the roller coaster, and they see a huge hawk pumping information to a lady chicken.

The hawk was light green, four spines off feathers coming out of the back of the head, a yellow beak, narrow purple eyes, huge muscles, white feathers coming from the chest down the belly, black pants and wrist bands, white gloves and yellow snickers. Shadow, Yumi and Booker knew who it had to be: Gargoyle.

Gargoyle-"(pounds on the chicken's belly) Where is it?"

Lady Chicken-"(In tears) Please, I don't know what are you talking about."

Gargoyle-"(pounds on the chicken's belly, again) Lair! Tell me where it is!"

Shadow-"Leave that lady alone!"

Gargoyle turns around and sees our G.U.N. agent heroes.

Gargoyle-"Take a hike kids, I'm busy!"

Shadow-"Sorry Gargoyle, but you are hear by under arrest for the crime of making trouble and pounding innocent people. So, in the name of G.U.N., I suggest you turn yourself in before anyone gets seriously hurt.

Gargoyle-"HA, HA! And what makes you think I would turn myself in huh?"

Shadow-"This!"

And Shadow jumps in the air and kicks Gargoyle across the face, causing him to spit out stings of blood out from the mouth and recoiled.

Yumi-"Whoa!"

Booker-"What strength!"

Gargoyle got up and looks angry at Shadow.

Shadow-"Well, do you give your self in, or do I have to kick your butt?"

Gargoyle-"Never!"

Gargoyle takes out a little capsule, presses a small button on it and right before Yumi and Booker's eyes, the capsule turned into a green and black hoverboard.

Gargoyle-"(jumps on the board and races off) Bye-Bye, you will never get me!"

Shadow-"Don't let him get away!"

Shadow "skates" off after Gargoyle, Yumi and Booker ran after them.

Lady Chicken-"Wait! I need some attention too!"

Shadow, Yumi and Booker ran after Gargoyle all over the amusement park, thru the shooting games, the big wheel, the restaurants, the marry-go-around and right now in the roller coaster, while Yumi and Booker were sitting in they're car, Shadow was standing on the front of the car, throwing Chaos Spears at Gargoyle, but he was to fast on his hoverboard and dodged every one of them.

Gargoyle-"(making fun of our heroes) HA, HA! What's the matter slowpokes, haven't you ever taken any exercise? (laughs)"

Yumi-"(annoyed) That guy is so dead!"

Booker-"You said it!"

Shadow-"Don't worry, I got a solution, and I even wonder why didn't I used it since the beginning."

Yumi-"What's that?"

Shadow takes out of the spines a green diamond-shaped stone, mush like Robotboy's light blue Chaos Emerald.

Shadow-"CHAOS…CONTROL!!!"

And everything became black and white and moving in slow-motion (except Shadow). Shadow jumps off the car and kicks on Gargoyle's back, making him fall of the board, then Shadow runs in front of him and gives him a lot of punches on the belly and finally kicks him away and crashes inside of the car. Shadow jumps on the front of the car, lifts up the Emerald and everything turned back to normal.

As they got to the end of the ride, they had finally got Gargoyle the Hawk all rounded up to go.

Shadow-"Well, Gargoyle, your troublemaking days are over."

Booker-"Yeah, you big bully!"

Yumi-"You said it!"

Gargoyle-"Rats, I was sooooo close on finding the treasure."

Yumi-"Treasure? What are you talking about?"

Shadow-"Your bluffing, there is no treasure here."

Gargoyle-"I'm telling you, I'm looking for treasures and there is one here I sere!"

Shadow-"(turning on the communicator) This is Shadow to HQ, the suspect is all round up to go."

Commander-"Excellent! We'll send a transport right away!"

The Commander turns the communicator off and a ship transport with a "G" and some leafs around it on it. G.U.N. soldiers came out from it and took Gargoyle inside, then they flew away. Shadow, Yumi and Booker just stood there.

Yumi-"I wonder if we are going to get a medal for this." 

Shadow-"(chuckle) Your such a tomboy, you know that?"

Yumi-"Yeah, I know."

Booker-"So, shall we go find our fellows?"

Yumi-"Yeah, yeah, we're going."

Shadow-"Agreed."

The three agents leave the amusement park, looking for they're missing friends.

Yumi-"Wait! Did you actually screamed "Chaos Control"?

Shadow-"Yeah, why?"

Yumi-"Why didn't you tell us you can also do it?"

Shadow-"Well, I told you now."

Yumi-"And that green stone. Is it-"

Shadow-"A Chaos Emerald, yeah. Chaos Emeralds have different colours, but know I'm not going to waist time on telling you about them, let's go find your friends all ready."

Yumi-"Right."

As they were leaving, we zoom into a full view of the amusement park.

A/N: Huh? How about them apples, huh folks? Yumi and Booker's first mission with Shadow. Now, will they be able to rejoin our heroes? And how come Shadow knows Chaos Control? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. R&R, and suggestions welcome.


	16. Kamikazi the ninja

A/N: If you have any suggestions just send them to me OK? And I expect more people to give me more reviews, or is robotboyfan the only one? Well here's the next chapter! I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Kamikazi the ninja**

In Eggman's base…

The villains are all thinking of another plan to destroy our heroes and capture Robotboy (in Kamikazi's case of course).

Kamikazi-"Hmm, I wonder how are we going to get them now? I just can't think of a way!"

Eggman was just silent in thought. Meanwhile Constantine was talking with Decoe and Bocoe.

Constantine-"So, that's why I work for him."

Decoe-"An orphan eh?"

Bocoe-"That explains all. And he even treats you as just one of he's minions huh?"

Decoe-"I guess we're even then."

Constantine-"You mean your boss also treats you just like my boss treats me?"

Decoe and Bocoe-"Yep."

Back to Kamikazi and Eggman…

Eggman-"Wait! I just remembered something!"

Kamikazi-"What is that?"

Eggman-" ( backs up a few steps) Kamikazi, jump and do a back flip!"

Kamikazi-"What? Why?"

Eggman-"Do it, a you will have your answer."

And so, Kamikazi jumps and by surprise, he make a high jump, then he makes a back flip, just like Eggman told him and there was gust of wind around him. Constantine watched this with shock. When the gust faded, Kamikazi lands safely on the ground and notices something really shocking: he looked to his hands and… **THEY WERE GONE**!!!

Kamikazi-"(truly shocked) WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVIL HAPPENED TO ME??!??!?!?!?"

Constantine-"(shocked) BOSS! YOUR INVISIBLE!"

Kamikazi-"I am?"

Eggman-"Of course you are! The chameleons in this world are nature born ninjas, so you can do all of they're skills. If you practice, you might become invisible without jumping."

Kamikazi-"You mean Robotboy, Tommy and Lola are not the only one with skills?"

Eggman-"Apperently not. I think this time we should go there personally."

Kamikazi-"Good idea! It's time to give Robotboy a little surprise."

Kamikazi and Eggman-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Constantine, Decoe and Bocoe-"(sigh)."

**Sweat drops on they're heads**

They knew it wasn't going to end well anyway.

Meanwhile…

The Emerald Hill town was being reconstructed after the battle against Fire Fighter. Sonic and co. are on the news as the heroes who saved Emerald Hill town, apparently Robotboy, Tommy and Lola have also appeared on the news along with them.

Our heroes are all sitting on a bench of the park reading the newspaper.

Gus-"HEY, how come the G-man doesn't appear in the paper?!"

Lola-"Because, "the G-man", had he's head stuck in a garbage can the hole time."

Knuckles-"She's right, besides you would probably spoil everything with your stupidity."

Gus-"Well, at least I'm not some hot headed echidna guy, who spends like his entire life doing nothing except looking after some legendary big ass jewel."

Knuckles-"(shocked and furious) THAT'S IT! IT'S GO TIME!!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

They were about to fight each other, but Sonic got in the way.

Sonic-"Knock it off both of you!"

Knuckles-"Fine."

Gus-"Whatever."

Amy-"(to Tommy) Why does he refers himself as "The G-man"?"

Tommy-"(sigh) Because his ego is bigger than his stomach."

Sonic-"Hey Tommy! Is everyone here?"

Tommy counts Robotboy, Lola and Gus. Then he realises who is left.

Tommy-"We still need to find Yumi and Booker."

Gus-"Oh yeah! I remember seeing them being swallowed by the Chaos Control thing."

Sonic-"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

All-"Yeah!"

They all race off, but unbeknownst to them, an invisible force of evil is fallowing they're every move.

Later…

They are now running thru the hills and then…

Sonic-"(slowing for a stop) HALT!"

And everyone skid for a stop.

Gus-"(catching up) Whew, thanks for waiting."

Knuckles-"Sonic? Was it really necessary to wait for Gus? (whispering) 'Cause that guy's annoying."

Sonic-"I didn't stop because of Gus."

Knuckles-"Huh? Then why did we stop?"

Sonic-"Because I have a feeling that some one is following us."

The invisible force of evil that is following them gets closer.

Invisible force-"(thinking)_Heh, heh! Just a little further_!"

Tommy-"(whispering) Hey! I think I can hear foot steps!"

Robotboy-"(whispering) Your right! Robotboy hear it too!"

Amy-"(whispering) I think we all do!"

They remain still and silent for a moment. The force stops and thinks that they are on to him, so he jump behind a rock, moves to a tree and then behind another rock close to the heroes.

Cream-"I can't hear anything anymore."

Cheese-"Chao, chao!"

Knuckles-"Don't think were safe yet. Who ever it was, might come back."

The force takes out what appeared to be a weird laser gun. He points at Robotboy, slowly he pulls the trigger. Robotboy somehow hears the trigger, but the force shoots out a laser at him. Fortunately, Robotboy got out of the way, but the laser got everyone inside an unbreakable force field (except Sonic and Tommy who had also heard the trigger and got out of the way in time).

Knuckles-"Hey! What's going on?!"

Tails-"ACK! Where inside a forcefield!"

Lola-"Get us out of here!"

Gus-"Oh dude, What is this?!"

Cream-"HHHHEEEELLLPP!!!"

Cheese-"CHAO, CHAO, CHAO, CHAO!!!!"

Amy-"SONIC, HELP!!!"

The escaped heroes just watched in horror they're friends trapped in the force field.

Sonic-"Don't worry guys, we'll get you out of there!"

A familiar voice to Tommy and Robotboy-"Not before you face of me!"

Sonic, Tommy and Robotboy looked behind them and they saw the invisible force, who reviled he's true identity. It was…

Robotboy, Tommy, Lola and Gus-"(100 shocked) KAMIKAZI!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!?!?!"

A/N: Boy that was a shocker to our heroes. Will they be able to save they're friends? Or is Kamikazi going to finally archive his goal for world domination? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**. Until then, R&R please and suggestions welcome.


	17. Team Hedgehog vs Kamikazi

A/N: More reviewers please!!! I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Team Hedgehog vs. Dr. Kamikazi**

Sonic-"(confused) Who?"

Tommy-"It's Dr. Kamikazi! But how did he follow us to this world?"

Sonic-"Oh, so this guy is also from your world?"

Tommy-"What's it look like?"

Sonic-"OK, but why are you so freaked out about? Is he your arch nemesis or something?"

Tommy-"Well, duh. He wants to turn Robotboy into his slave and use his powers to take over the world!"

Kamikazi-"(laughs maniacally) That is correct and now, hand over Robotboy now!!!"

Sonic-"If you want him, why don't you try and get him?"

Kamikazi-"(looks at Sonic) Ah, you must be the world famous, Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

Sonic-"None the other."

Kamikazi-"It is so nice to finally meet you in person! Dr. Eggman told me all about you, we have made an agreement that if I dispose of you and your friends, I would claim Robotboy for my own!"

Tommy-"You teamed up with Dr. Eggman!?"

Kamikazi-"Correct and you are probably wondering what have I done to your friends, huh? Well here's your answer! (takes out the same laser gun from before) This is my new Trapper Laser, it is capable off trapping it's victims inside force fields, where they can't break themselves free! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Robotboy-"Kamicrazy going to regret that!"

Sonic-"Well, I don't care if you have teamed up with Eggman, 'cause your going down!"

Tommy-"Be careful Kamicrazy! Because Robotboy and I have got some new skills to show you!"

Kamikazi-"Oh really? Well get ready, because I have some new skills to show you too."

The three hedgehogs (or robot hedgehog in Robotboy's case) and the evil chameleon make fighting poses preparing to start fighting.

Meanwhile, inside the force field, the prisoners helplessly watch them preparing to fight.

Cream-"(to Lola) Do you think they will win, Lola?"

Cheese-"Chao, chao!"

Lola-"Don't worry, Kamikazi might be evil, but then when he seem to be in a Check, he runs away like a little girl."

Gus-"Yeah dude, Robotboy is going to bash him in the face before you could say "ouch"."

Amy-"If you say so, go get him Sonic!"

Back to the fighting scene…

Kamikazi-"So, are you ready to start?"

Sonic-"(joking) I've all ready been since yesterday!"

Tommy-"(thinking) _Weird, he seems very confident on challenging us. And it's only three against one._"

Kamikazi-"So, Sonic? Would you like to be the first one to challenge me?"

Sonic-"Is that a question? Fine."

Sonic takes a few steps forward and prepares to fight him.

3…2…1…FIGHT!

Kamikazi first turns invisible and runs up to Sonic to give him a trashing, but Sonic was no fool. He can't see him, but he can hear him, so when Kamikazi got closer, Sonic hit him with a spin kick, sending him to his left side.

Kamikazi turn visible again. He was feeling weak.

Sonic-"That's it?! You try to attack me while invisible? Don't make me laugh!"

Kamikazi-"(getting up) You haven't seen anything yet! (takes out ninja stars) Prepare for my amazing attack called, "The Star Dancer"!!!"

Robotboy-""Star Dancer"? What is?"

Kamikazi-"You will see…"

And Kamikazi starts spinning like a tornado and throwing ninja stars everywhere.

Sonic-"LOOK OUT!!!"

Sonic, Tommy and Robotboy turn into they're spin attack forms, thus protecting themselves from the stars.

Inside the force field…

Gus-"DUDE, where did that guy learn how to do, THAT?!"

Knuckles-"(beep) I got it! He didn't learn them, he all ready had it with him!"

Lola-"What do you mean?"

Knuckles-"The chameleons from this world are nature-born ninjas, so he can do whatever they can!"

Gus-"Dude, Kamikazi, a ninja? That's no good!"

Lola-"I know! Normally, he sends out mutant clones at us."

Amy-"Well it's gonna take more then ninja tricks to take out my Sonic!"

Lola-"Your right!"

All-"GO GET HIM!!!"

In the fighting scene…

Sonic-"Come on Kamicrazy, it's that the best you can do?"

Tommy-"Yeah, why don't you just give your self up?"

Robotboy-"Kamicrazy, washed up!"

Kamikazi-"I shall not give up until I have claimed my destiny and I still got other tricks up my sleeves."

Kamikazi jumps high into the air and stars spinning like a tornado again, and starts shooting shurikens into the air.

Kamikazi-"SHURIKEN RAIN!!!"

And a rain of shurikens starts.

Hedgehogs-"WHOA!!!"

And they do whatever is possible to escape every shuriken that fell from the sky. Sonic uses all kinds of dodging using his speed, Tommy uses his spin attack to move fast and avoid Kamikazi's attack and Robotboy uses his force field.

The others watched in horror and Lola was starting to get worried about Tommy and Robotboy getting hit by Kamikazi's attack, while Gus was so shocked that he had fainted (again).

Robotboy then starts making a move on Kamikazi, but it was like he was being possessed: he reaches he's hand to the spines of his back and takes out the light blue Chaos Emerald.

Sonic and Tommy (while dodging Kamikazi's attack) notice that, as well as the ones trapped in the force field.

Robotboy-"CHAOS…CONTROL!!!"

And the whole world turns black and white and starts moving in slow motion (except Robotboy). Robotboy is confused.

Robotboy-"What going on?"

He then notices everything moving in slow motion, he's friends and most importantly, Kamikazi's Shuriken Rain Attack.

Robotboy-"Well, what ever going on, Robotboy going to charge!"

Robotboy flies to Kamikazi and punches him on the belly and everything turned back to normal. Robotboy's hit had also stopped Kamikazi's attack and Kamikazi was blown away because of his attack.

Kamikazi-"I will get you next time Robotboy!"

And he disappears in the sky and a flash of light appeared on where he disappeared.

Team Hedgehog had won the battle.

Robotboy lands on the ground still wondering what just happened.

Sonic and Tommy were surprised by what Robotboy did, as well as the ones in the force field.

Lola-"What the heck just happened?!"

Knuckles-"Robotboy used time!"

Tails-"And stopped it!"

Sonic-"So it really is true. Robodude CAN use Chaos Control!"

Tommy runs up to Robotboy.

Tommy-"Ro! That thing that you did, was fantastic!!!"

Robotboy was still wondering what happened, but he did hear what Tommy told him.

Robotboy-"Thank you Tommy."

Tommy-"Ro? You OK?"

Robotboy looks at Tommy and noods.

Sonic-"Well Robodude, since you can use Chaos Control, can you do something about our friends who are trapped inside that force field?"

Robotboy-"Robotboy, try."

And Robotboy walks up to the force field. He then teleports himself inside the force field and teleports back by bringing every prisoner one by one.

When they were all out, the force field disappeared.

Lola-"(hugging Tommy) Are you OK?"

Tommy-"(nervously) Yeah…I'm OK."

Tails-"WOW Robotboy, you really had me going there!"

Amy-"Yeah, You sure showed that Kamicrazy a thing or two!"

Gus-"(waking up) What? What happened? Did our team win?"

Knuckles-"(sigh) Yes Gus, our team won."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Lola-"Well, now that Kamikazi is gone, what do you say we contine our seach for Yumi and Booker?"

Tommy-"Your right, let's go."

And everyone continued they're journey.

Robotboy-"(thinking) _What wrong with Robotboy_?"

A/N: Whoa, surprise, surprise!!! Robotboy really showed that Kamikazi that even ninja skills are no match for him! But little does he knows what is going to happen in the future. And speaking of future, find out what happens in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R and suggestions welcome! And please more reviewers, (in a begging voice) pleeeeeese.


	18. Shadow meets Kurt

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi which belongs to numbuh 007.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Shadow meets Kurt**

Meanwhile, Shadow, Yumi and Booker are walking down the neighbourhood.

Shadow's Chaos Emerald had gluon and everyone noticed that.

Yumi-"Did your Emerald gluon???"

Shadow-"Uh, it happens when there's another Chaos Emerald nearby. They posses the power to attract each other."

Booker-"Attract each other? Like magnets?"

Shadow-"Yes."

As they continued they're journey, they begin to hear a bunch of voices crying for help.

Yumi-"What now?"

Shadow-"Looks like trouble is in town."

They all run to where they could hear the cries for help.

As they reached behind a bush, they took a peak to the scene and to they're shock, they saw a bunch of half human, half animal of many kinds in a playground. To Yumi and Booker, they could tell that they are children of they're age and they are all in bad state. Some beaten up, others suffered wedgies and others got dirt in they're pants (that is, the ones who wear pants) and they are all crying.

Yumi-"Oh my god, who could have done this?!"

Booker-"This is absolutely horrible!!"

Shadow-"Indeed, let's go ask them."

The three agents enter the playground and all the animal kids look at them.

Yumi-"(to a beaten up squirrel) Hello."

Squirrel-"(in tears because of the pain) Hello."

Yumi-"Don't worry, just tell me who did this to you and I promise I will introduce him to my little friend here, (lifts up her fist) "Mr. Knuckle Sandwich"."

Squirrel-"Well, they were four of them, one was a blonde echidna wearing a brown hat and a black jacket."

Lion-"Another was a brown bear wearing a blue jacket with a "01" on it."

Bird-"Another was a brown weasel with a red beanie where he keeps a bowling ball under it."

Girl chicken- And the last one was a blonde rabbit in a cheerleading outfit."

Yumi-"(thinking) _Hmmmm, why does it give me the feeling that it is some one that I know? _(realising who it could be) Uh oh, is there anything you know about them?"

Girl Bear-"Yes, they left this here. (hands them a latter).

Shadow picked up the latter and started reading it:

Shadow-"(reading) "Your suffering has only just began, we will be back to finish the job. Smell you around 16:00 PM, FREAK SHOWS!!! Sinned, Kurt."

Yumi and Booker had looks on they're faces, like they had seen a ghost. Shadow notices this with confusion.

Shadow-"What's up with you? You know who this Kurt guy is?"

Yumi-"HELL YEAH!!! He is the stupid school bully, who is always picking on everyone who is weaker them him!!! He even made one of my friends slip over a banana pill!!!"

Booker-"He and his henchmen are quiet horrible!!!"

Shadow-"I see, so he's from your world, huh?"

Yumi-"What does it look like!?"

Shadow-"Hm, all right then, you two stay put then, I can handle a couple of bullies."

Yumi-"Well, with your power of controlling time and space, your gonna make run like little girls."

Shadow-"(chuckle) You really ARE a tomboy!"

Yumi-"Thanks again."

Shadow-"(to the children) You guys can stay calm, I'll take care of this Kurt guy for you."

All the children-"Thank you!"

Later at 16:00 PM, the children just stood there as bait.

Girl Chicken-"All right, who's dumb idea was for all of us play as bait for Kurt and his maniacs?"

Squirrel-"It was yours."

Girl Chicken-"(stupidly) Oh yeah!"

Yumi and Booker are hiding behind a bush, waiting to see what Kurt and his guys look like and of course, to be out of they're sight.

Yumi-"I can't wait to see in person."

Booker-"My gosh Yumi, I didn't know that was in your vocabulary."

Yumi-"(ingrate) Shut up."

That's when they hear voices laughing sinisterly, approaching.

Yumi-"Her they come, get down."

And they stuff themselves inside the bush.

Kurt and his gang enter the playground, they all look at the children with sinister looks on they're faces.

Kurt-"Hello little freaks. Ready for another smack down?(laughs)"

Stu and Mookey-"Yeah, a smack down!(laughs)"

Bambi-"Yeah, you guys are thy UGLY!!!(laughs)"

Squirrel-"You watch your mouths, because your about to face someone who is way past stronger then any of you losers!"

Kurt-Oh really? And who would that be?"

Shadow-"(from behind) That would be me."

And the bullies look behind themselves and they see Shadow with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face.

Bambi-"My, now who would be the all dark and creepy hedgehog freak?"

Shadow-"(chuckle) I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Kurt-"(snickers) Well, I don't know where did you come from and I don't care, take him out boys!"

Stu and Mookei-"With pleasure."

Stu and Mookei both run up to Shadow to give him a trashing and when they were about jump on him, Shadow disappeared right in front of they're eyes.

Stu-"Where did he go?"

Mookei-"You got me."

Shadow-"I'm right behind you!"

Bullies-"(shocked) WHOA!!!"

They are all shocked to see Shadow right behind the two goons.

Shadow-"What's the matter? Aren't you going to take me out?"

Stu and Mookei-"YES!!!"

They both try to punch him, but he disappeared again and reappeared behind them. The bullies try to punch him, but Shadow kept dodging they're attacks until they got tiered.

Stu and Mookei-"(tired) He's…to…fast…"

Shadow-"Are you finished? Good, now it's my turn."

Shadow grabs the two bullies and beats the crud out of them. When he was finished, the two bullies remained on the ground beaten up.

Shadow-"(turning to Kurt and Bambi) Who's next?"

Bambi-"(shaking with fear) Kurt…?"

Kurt-"(growling with anger) You will never get away with this! I'm not going to be humiliated by some freak of a Hedgehog!"

Shadow-"(to Kurt) So, your Kurt huh? You're a lot more fragile then I thought."

Kurt-"SHUT UP YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO BE HUMILIATED BY ANOTHER FREAK SHOW LIKE KNUCKLES!!!!!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Shadow-"(teasing Kurt) Jeez, Kurt, can you like, yell any louder?"

Kurt-"(REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, angry) SHUT UP!!!"

**A bunch of red veins stick out from his head**

Kurt charges at Shadow with big hatred, but…

Shadow-"(taking out the Green Chaos Emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

Then the whole world turns black and white and Kurt moving in slow motion, which gives Shadow the opportunity to charge, Shadow "skates into Kurt and gives a powerfull punch in the stomach and everything changed back to normal.

Everyone saw Shadow with his fist on the blonde echidna's stomach, then Shadow began to beat the crud out of him.

In the end, Shadow won the fight.

All the animal children cheered for Shadow, while Yumi and Booker just watched everything from behind the bushes.

Yumi-"He did it!"

Booker-"He most certainly did!"

Shadow-"(to Bambi) And what are you standing there for?!"

Bambi shacks with fear and runs away, not even waiting for Kurt and the others to get up. When they got up, they saw Shadow staring at them with a "I'll kill you" look on his face.

Shadow-"Well, what are you waiting for? Your girlfriend already left without you."

Kurt-"What? Let's get out of here guys!!!"

And Kurt's gang ran away like little girls.

Shadow-"Huff, these guys were nothing but a misuse of my power. (turns to the bushes) All right, you guys came on out!"

Yumi and Booker came out of they're hiding place and rejoined with Shadow.

Yumi-"WOW Shadow, I'm telling you, someone who kicks that mush ass does not need my help!"

Booker-"Yes, you are a true warrior!"

Shadow-"Stop it guys, your making me blush."

**Sweat drop on his head**

The children ran up to the agents.

Squirrel-"Oh thank you Mr. Shadow, for saving us from those bullies!"

Girl Bear-"We will never forget you!"

Shadow-"(to Yumi and Booker) Come on, let's go, before they start asking me for my autograph."

And the children watched the three agents leaving, while Yumi and Booker are saying they're good byes.

Squirrel-"Y'all come back now!"

While on they're journey, Shadow's Chaos Emerald kept glowing more.

A/N: How about them apples, huh folks? Kurt just got humiliated again, this time by Shadow. Will they find the others? And what's with Shadow's Emerald always glowing? Find out the next exiting chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! It is also surprising that Kurt and his gang didn't read the newspaper about Sonic and co. saving Emerald Hill Town and that Tommy, Lola, Gus and Robotboy are with them. Anyway, R&R, please.


	19. Toghether again

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi which belongs to numbuh 007.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Together again**

Sonic, Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Knuckles, Gus, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese and G-merl are all walking in the Emerald Hill Road. Robotboy still wondered hw come he knows Chaos Control in the first place. Could Moshimo had any contact with this world and gave him that ability?

Robotboy-"(thinking) _No way! Moshimo no could have any contact with this world before! Or could he?_"

Tommy-Ro? Are you OK? Your starting to get me worried!"

Robotboy looks at Tommy.

Robotboy-"Tommy."

Tommy-"Yes, Ro?"

Robotboy-"You think Moshimo could have had contact with this world before? And so give Robotboy the Chaos Control ability?"

Tommy-"Ro? What kind of though is that?"

Tails-"What's going on?"

Tommy-"Robotboy thinks that his creator had some contact with this world before and that is why he knows Chaos Control."

Sonic-"That's ridiculous Robodude! Remember what I said about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Tommy-"His right Ro! Sonic told us that the Chaos Emeralds can power-up machines. Hey, not that I'm saying that your just a machine, but maybe that's why you can use Chaos Control!"

Robotboy-"(silently) Ok."

Tommy-"Good boy, now let's go find Yumi and Booker."

But even after that conversation, Robotboy still remained the same.

They all continued they're journey, until…

Sonic-"(to everyone) LOOK OUT!!!"

Then there is a red flash of light and everyone is trapped inside a force field (except Sonic, Tommy and Robotboy, again).

Inside the force field…

Gus-"DUDE, what the hell is going on???"

Tails-"Oh no, we're inside a force field again!"

Others-"(shocked) WHAT???"

Outside the force field…

Tommy- A force field? That could only mean-"

A familiar voice-"Hehehehe, you guessed it!"

Kamikazi appears turning from invisible to visible.

All-"KAMIKAZI!!!"

Sonic-"(not pleased to see him either)You again?"

Kamikazi is now a bit messed up and his glasses has a few cracks on the lenses.

Kamikazi-"Himself! We have got some unfinished business to take care of!"

Robotboy-"Kamikazi going to lose again!"

Tommy-"Why can't just give up?"

Sonic-"Yeah Kamicrazy, just give it up!"

Kamikazi-"Oh, but this time I have bought some friends of mine, CONSTANTINE!!!"

And the huge grey cat comes out of nowhere and stops besides Kamikazi.

Constatine-"Hello! Looks like someone got a make over!"

Tommy-"Whoa, Constantine!"

Sonic-"(confused) Who?"

Tommy-"Kamikazi's number one goon."

Inside the force field…

Gus-"(looking at Constantine) Dude, that is one big pussy cat!"

Lola-"It's more than just a pussy cat Gus, it's Constantine!"

Gus-"I knew that!"

Cream-"Constantine? Who's that?"

Lola-"Kamikazi's number one goon. Don't worry, he might be frightening, but he sure is sensitive."

Tails-"The big guy's sensitive? How so?"

Gus-"He cries at movies."

Knuckles-"(dumb fold) He…cries at movies???"

Lola-"Yeah."

Outside the force field…

Kamikazi-"I have also bought a new friend of mine. (snaps his fingers)"

And a ninja robot appears. It's a Lady Ninja.

Kamikazi-"Meet one of Dr. Eggman's robots: E-91 codename: Lady Ninja."

Tommy-"Another ninja? You just don't get it, do you?"

Inside the force field…

Gus-"Dude! It's Lady Ninja!"

Lola-"Lady Ninja? But I though Knuckles destroyed it! Unless it's another one."

Outside the force field…

Kamikazi-"So, ready to start?"

Robotboy-"Ready when Kamikazi are!"

Tommy-"This will be a piece of cake!"

Gus-"(hungry) CAKE? (gets slapped by Lola) OW, what?"

Now the heroes and the villains are ready to fight.

Fight of this chapter: Robotboy vs. Lady Ninja

3…2…1…FIGHT!!!

First Robotboy flies up into the air. Lady Ninja starts throwing ninja starts at him, but Robotboy dodged every one of them. Robotboy flies up to it, but she "disappears" just when he was about to hit her. Then Lady Ninja "reappears" behind him and gives Robotboy a spin kick, sending him into a wall.

Robotboy is angry now. He flies up to her while avoiding her shurikens, and give a swift kick on her feet, causing her to fall over.

Robotboy is about to finish it of with his laser beam, but the robot ninja shoots out from it's hand an electric net and Robotboy gets caught in it. The electric sparks are causing Robotboy to lose energy.

Tommy-"Robotboy!!!"

Sonic-"Robodude!!! (beep) That's it! Tommy!"

Tommy-"Huh? (Sonic whispers at Tommy ear) What? How do you-"

Sonic-"It happened when you were knocked unconscious now do it!"

Tommy-"Okay! (shouting at Robotboy) Robotboy, Super Activate now!"

Robotboy turns his eyes from green to red and another feature: the Chaos Emerald started glowing.

Robotboy-"(let's out a defining scream and Super Activates)"

The Super Activation caused Robotboy to break free from the electric net.

Tommy looks amazed at Robotboy's new Super Activated mode as well as Lola and Gus. All mobions (except Sonic) have dumb fold looks on they're faces and somewhat freaked out.

Amy-"(freaked out)W…wh…w…WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!?"

Lola-"(happily) It's Robotboy, he Super Activated!"

Cream-"(confused) Super What?"

Gus-"Dude, it's when Robotboy transforms into this. That Lady Ninja is so in for it now!"

Tails-"Amazing! Who ever created Robotboy must be a real genius!"

Lola-"He is!"

Back at the fight…

Robotboy glared at Lady Ninja who was shacking with fear, but still, it is not going to give up just yet. She throws ninja starts at him, but they all bounced of. Then she throws shurikens, but Robotboy blew them away with a wind fan in his chest.

Kamikazi-"NO, HE'S GOING TO RUIN EVRYTHING!!! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!!!"

Sonic-"Like what?"

They turn around and See Sonic and Tommy glaring at them.

Kamikazi-"Constantine, take them out! (runs to the fight)."

Constantine removes his closes, reviling to have white hair on the belly up to the chest and to be wearing his sumo pants.

Sonic-"Sumo wrestling huh? This is starting to get interesting! (a sly grin appears on his face)"

Tommy-"(a determined look appears on his face)"

Back at the fight…

Kamikazi-"Oh Robotboy!"

Robotboy turns around and sees Kamikazi pointing his Trapper Laser at him.

Kamikazi-"Say "cheese"!"

Sonic and Tommy-"(while pounding on Constantine) ROBOTBOY!!! (Robodude in Sonic's case)"

The ones inside the force field-"ROBOTBOY!!!"

(A/N: G-merl doesn't say a thing because he can't talk.)

Before Kamikazi could shoot a laser at Robotboy, the Trapper Laser is destroyed by a yellow spear-shaped laser.

Kamikazi-"ARRGH, who dares to destroy my Trapper Laser???"

A familiar voice to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and G-merl-"That would be me."

Kamikazi turns to see a certain black hedgehog with red marks on his spines. Kamikazi is freaked out about the "I'll kill you" look one his face.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream-"(happily) SHADOW!!!"

Sonic-"(while pounding Constantine) It's about time you showed up."

Shadow-"Whatever. (turns to Tommy) So your one of the kids from Earth aren't you?"

Tommy-"(nervously because of the serious look on Shadow's face) Uh, yeah?"

A familiar female voice toTommy-"I told you it's him Booker!"

Tommy-"(turns around and sees a certain brown hedgehog and a blonde two-tailed fox) Yumi? Booker?"

Yumi-"Hello Tommy! Nice make over! (winks at Tommy)"

Booker-"My word you have changed too?"

Tommy-"Yeah and it looks like the others have changed too."

Yumi and Booker look behind Tommy to see the Super Activated Robotboy.

Yumi-"Whoa!"

Booker-"Good gravy! Robotboy has changed too???"

Tommy-"Looks like it!"

Yumi-"(looks at Sonic) Who are you? You look just like Shadow?"

Sonic-"He, he, yeah, I get that a lot. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Booker-"It's nice to meet you Sonic, I'm Booker."

Yumi-"And I'm Yumi."

Sonic-"Nice to meet ya too."

Back at the fighting scene, Robotboy had destroyed Lady Ninja, by slicing it in half with his buzz saw. After that, he turned to Kamikazi and pointed is blaster at him.

Kamikazi-"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE CONSTANTINE!!!"

Both Kamikazi and Constantine ran away like bloody hell. Robotboy turn back to active mode and he, Tommy and Sonic give each other a thumbs up.

Yumi-"Well now that, that's that, how are we going to free the other's?"

Robotboy-"Alow, Robotboy!"

Shadow-"Oh this I got to see."

And Robotboy uses Chaos Control to take everyone out of the force field. When they are all out, the force field disappears.

Shadow-"So, the robot can use Chaos Control?"

Then his Chaos Emerald starts glowing, as well as Robotboy's.

Lola-"What's wrong guys?"

Both Robotboy and Shadow take out they're emeralds and they start glowing radiantly as they are close to each other. Everyone watch this with amazement.

Gus-"Cool!"

Yumi-"They sure look pretty when they are glowing!"

Lola-"Yeah, especially when they are close to each other, but how is that possible?"

Tails-"Because, they have the power to attract each other."

Gus-"Like magnets?"

Tails-"Yeah."

Yumi-" Oh yeah, Is everyone here?"

Tommy starts counting. There's Robotboy, Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker.

Tommy-"Yes!!! Everyone is here!"

Lola-"Awesome, were all back together again!

Gus-"Okay, so we are all back together, now what?"

Tommy-"Now we just have to find a way to go back home!"

Booker-"Yes, but how?"

A familiar female voice-"With the Chaos Emeralds of course!"

Everyone turn around and are surprised to see a certain bat lady.

Shadow, Yumi and Booker-"ROUGE!!!"

Knuckles-"Oh no, not you again!"

Rouge-"Hello Knucky, long time no see!"

Knuckles-"SHUT UP YOU!!!"

**A red vein sticks out from the head**

Gus-"Dude, that bat lady digs you. (gets slapped by Knuckles) OW, What?"

Lola-"Who are you?"

Rouge-"Oh, you must be one of the kids from Earth aren't you? Well, as for who I am, my name is Rouge the Bat, better known as the treasure hunter Rouge."

Robotboy-"Treasure Hunter?"

Knuckles-"Please don't ask her that!"

**Sweat drop on his head**

Tommy-"Why not?"

Knuckles-"Trust me, don't ask her."

Rouge-"I know what his problem is don't worry about it. By the way, Knuckles?"

Knuckles looks at Rouge with a "I'll kill you" look on his face.

Rouge-"Shouldn't you be at Angel Island looking after the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles-"(nervously) Uh, Eggman stole it."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Sonic-"WHAT??? Eggman has the Master Emerald???"

Knuckles-"(nevously) Uh, yes."

Tommy-"What's the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles-"The Master Emerald is a huge emerald with special powers that can neutralise the energy of a Chaos Emerald."

Yumi-"Cool."

Sonic-"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get going!"

And Sonic runs off at supersonic speed.

Tails-"Wait up Sonic!!!"

And everyone goes after Sonic.

Shadow-"(sigh) Here we go again."

And he "skates" off after them.

Unbeknownst to them, four figures saw everything from behind the bushes.

One of the figures-"So, he and those losers are in this world too huh? Guess it's not to late to get paypack on that Turnbull."

Another figure-"Are we going to throw the pie at him?"

And the four figures come out of the bush reviling to be:

Kurt-"Screw the pie idea, let's beat the crud out of him!"

Kurt and his gang laugh evily.

A/N: OH NO!!! Kurt knows that Tommy and his friends are on Mobius too!What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGHOG**!!! R&R please.


	20. Sonic the Bully Buster

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own, Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Sonic the Bully buster**

Later that night…

Kurt and his goons have lost track of the heroes.

Kurt-"Man, where could he be?"

Bambi-"I'm tired, can we take a break?"

A sinister voice-"Well, well, well. It looks like we found more people from Earth!"

Kurt-"(on his guard) Who's there?"

And a huge egg-shaped human appears. It's Dr. Eggman.

Eggman-"Oh, do not worry, it's just a friend!"

Kurt and his goons look at him.

Kurt-"A human!? I a world of freak shows?"

Eggman-"Ho, ho, ho! Now, now no need to be so surprised, there are more humans in this world."

Bambi-"There are?"

Eggman-"Yes, but not here."

Kurt-"Then where?"

Eggman-"Hum, wouldn't you like to know."

Kurt-"(grumbles) All right, so what do you want?"

Eggman-"Well, I know that you people are from a planet called Earth right?"

Kurt-"Yeah? What about it?"

Eggman-"Well, I know how you kids can go back!"

Bambi-"(exited) You do?"

Eggman-"Yes, here how."

Eggman whispers something at Kurt's ear.

Kurt-"So, if I'm correct, all we've gotta do is collect all theses Chaos Emeralds and then we're out of here right?"

Eggman-"(nods)"

Kurt-"Sounds easy."

Eggman-"You really think so, huh? I mean, the Chaos Emeralds are spread all across the globe!"

Kurt-"(outraged) Are you saying that Kurt and his gang aren't capable to get some puny Emeralds?

Eggman-"No, of course not! It's just, there is one character who can keep anyone away from them."

Stu-"And who's that?"

Eggman-"( shows a hologram of Sonic) This character! He's name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he's known to be the world's fastest hedgehog. I've had many dreadfull encounters with this pest!"

Eggman then shows movie clips of he and Sonic fighting and Sonic is always winning.

Bambi-"Hey, isn't that the blue freak that was with Tommy?"

Mookei-"What do you say to that, Kurt?"

Kurt-"(sneakers) He may be the fastest freak on this planet, but against me and you guys, he's just another bully victim."

Bambi-"You've all ready got beaten by Knuckles and Shadow."

Kurt-"True, but this one will be as easy as pie."

Eggman-"If your so intended in beating him then why don't you come to my base and I will teach you something that echidnas are capable of."

Kurt-"Fine."

The bullies follow Eggman to his Egg Mobile and they fly away to his base.

Meanwhile…

The heroes had just arrived at a town called "Boom Beach Town". It's a town which was built at the beach and they are going to stay there for the night at the "Boom Beach Hotel".

At the sitting room…

Our Heroes are discussing about the Chaos Emeralds. The ones we find are: Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Sonic, Knuckles, Yumi and Shadow. The others are all ready in bed.

Yumi-"So, if I'm correct, those Emeralds are capable to unlock special abilities to those who can harness they're power, right?"

Shadow-"Right, they can also damage the fabric of time and space with Chaos Control."

Lola-"So, if we collect all of them, we can create a more powerful Chaos Control that can take us all back home right?"

Knuckles-"Yes, but for that, we're also gonna need the Master Emerald, because it's the only thing that can control them, either increase or decrease they're power."

Tommy-"So, are you saying that the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are both related to each other?"

Knuckles-"Yes."

Sonic-"Yeah, but what I don't get is, how did the Emerald that you guys found ended up in your world?"

Shadow-"Hmm, I don't know if I am right, but I'll bet someone used Chaos Control and teleported it there."

Yumi-"What are you saying?"

Shadow-"You heard me right! Someone teleported it to your world."

Robotboy-"I still, no understand how come Robotboy can use Chaos Control."

Shadow-"Well, it's because the Emeralds can power-up machine. But it's actually the creators that give them that ability."

Tommy-"Are you saying that Robotboy's creator had a contact with this world?"

Shadow-"I don't see another clear explanation."

Tommy-"Wow, I guess either Robotboy is powered-up by the Emerald or that Mashimo did had a contact with this world."

Lola-"I'm also concerned about that."

Yumi-"Make that three."

Sonic-"Well, no worries. Tomorrow, we're going to find those Chaos Emeralds and Knuckles, the Master Emerald will be retrieved."

Knuckles-"I know it will and nobody is standing in my way."

Yumi-"And Shadow, how come you know Chaos Control too?"

Shadow-"I was born with it."

Yumi, Tommy, Lola and Robotboy-"Huh?"

Sonic-"Shadow is more then just a hedgehog. He's the ultimate life form, created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik, one of the greatest geniuses of all time and unfortunately, Dr. Eggman's grandfather."

Robotboy-"Gerald, Eggman's grandfather?"

Sonic-"Yeah!"

Shadow-"(silently) Maria…"

Yumi-"You say something?"

Shadow-"Nothing, let's just get some shut eye so we can get you back to your planet."

Yumi-"Agreed."

As they are walking to the elevator.

Tommy-"So, why did he created Shadow?"

Sonic-"To bring hope and happiness to mankind."

The next day…

The heroes are all having breakfast.

Booker-"I'm most impressed that this world has similar things to our world."

Gus-"I still can't believe that no one has shown any interest in the G-man."

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Knuckles-"(concerned about Gus) Gee, I wonder."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Sonic-"(notices that Robotboy isn't around) Hey Tommy, where's Robodude?"

Tommy-"He said he was going to take a walk. I just hope he doesn't get into trouble."

Outside…

Robotboy's standing on the roof of the hotel, thinking about if it's because Chaos Emeralds gave them that ability or that Moshimo did have contact with this world, that he knows Chaos Control.

Robotboy-"(thinking) _Moshimo, whish you were here…_"

A female voice-"(crying) HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

After hearing that cry, Robotboy used his magnifying vision and saw four creatures pounding a 5-year-old girl Mongoose. And to his shock, he immediately recognised who they are.

Robotboy-"No believe this! It Kurt and man, and (growling with hatred) Bambi!"

Then Robotboy in creases his hearing and hears what they are talking about.

Kurt-"All right, where is he?!"

Girl Mongoose-"(in tears) I…I don't know…What your talking about."

Kurt-"You know well who we are talking about, now tell us!"

Girl Mongoose-"Really, I don't know what are you talking about!"

Kurt-"Fine, we are looking for some freak called Sonic, where is he?"

After hearing that…

Robotboy-"Have to tell Sonic!"

And Robotboy flies down the stairs and enters the restaurant.

Robotboy-"Trouble, trouble!!!"

Tommy-"Calm down Ro, what is it?"

Robotboy-"You not going to believe this: Kurt and goons here!"

Tommy-"WHAT???"

Lola-"What's going on?"

Robotboy-"Kurt, it Kurt!"

Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker-"WHAT???"

Gus-"(faints)"

Knuckles-"Him again?"

Tommy-"Ro? Are you sure about that?"

Robotboy-"Yes! He say, he looking for Sonic."

Sonic-"Huh? What could they possibly want from me? And who's Kurt?"

Tommy-"Kurt is our vicious school bully and he's always usually picking on me and Gus. He once tricked me into befriending with me just to steel Robotboy and he even stole Gus's clothes when he was unable to steel his candy."

Knuckles-"(bursts into a laughter) He stole Gus's clothes? That's so funny I can't stand it! (laughs really hard)"

Sonic-"And when did you see him Robodude?"

Robotboy-"Robotboy saw Kurt in street, beating a 5-year-old girl mongoose!"

Mobions-"WHAT???"

Rouge-"My, that is so wrong!"

Amy-"Beating up a defenceless girl just to find MY Sonic?"

Cream-"I just wish to beat them up, for ting me up to a tree by m own ears!"

Cheese-"Chao, chao, chao, chao!!!"

Sonic-"All right, I'll take care of this and you guys stay put Okay?"

Tommy-"OK, good luck Sonic, which you don't need."

And Sonic races of.

In the street…

Kurt-"Well, if your not going to tell us where he is we're-"

Sonic-"(calling out) Your what?"

Kurt and his man turn around to see Sonic.

Girl Mongoose-"(happily) SONIC!!!"

Sonic-"So, beating up a little girl just to get what you want huh? Your most certainly a coward!"

Kurt-"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Dr. Eggman told us about you, we've made an agreement that if I get to kick your butt, I would kick Tommy's butt too!!! And the Chaos Emeralds to get us back home."

Sonic-"(looking at the blonde echidna) Your Kurt huh? You say that you made a deal with Dr. Eggman?"

Kurt-"Yeah, what about it?"

Sonic-"You idiot! Eggman is a man who no one can trust!!! Even when he becomes a temporary ally to save world from a disastrous doom!"

Kurt-"I don't care! I just want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Girl Mongoose-"Um, what is going on?"

Sonic-"Get out of here, uh, what's your name?"

Girl Mongoose-"Mimi."

Sonic-"Mimi, get out of here as soon as possible!"

Mimi-"OK!"

And Sonic watches Mimi running down the street, then turns his attention back to Kurt.

Sonic-"Well, your not getting your hands on the Chaos Emeralds and your not going to kick any of my friends butts!"

Kurt-"I knew you would say that! Stu, Mookei! Take him down!"

Stu and Mookei-"Okei, Dokei!"

Stu charges at Sonic, but he jumps over his head and pushes him to the ground.

Sonic-"Next."

Mookei charges at Sonic with a spinning punch, but Sonic took a step aside and Mookei tripped over his leg and fell on Stu.

Sonic-"(sneakers) You guys are soooooo, slow."

Kurt just stands there with anger growing inside him. He's getting humiliated by another freak show. He becomes determined and decides to try out something new.

Kurt-"(sneakers) All right, Sonic, I've been humiliated by your friends Knuckles and Shadow, but your just about to get humiliated."

Kurt takes his jacket of first and then his hat. Now he looked like Knuckles, only blonde and 6 years younger. He gives them to Bambi and gets ready for his new move.

Kurt-"Now, I'm going to try out something that the dear Doctor had teach me: "Maxium Heat Attack"!!!"

Sonic-"That's it? You don't show me anything new."

Kurt-"Be quiet! Now, prepare to be schooled!"

Sonic-"You too!"

Both Sonic and Kurt starts concentrating energy. Sonic is spinning with balls of energy fling to him and Kurt had Purple balls of energy fling around him.

When they finished, Sonic had Blue balls of energy dancing around his body and Kurt has a red energy ball over his body.

Kurt-"Shall we begin?"

Sonic-"Ready when you are!"

A/N: Oh boy, how exiting! Sonic is going to fight Kurt! And It looks like it's going to be an intensive one! Wanna know who's going to win? R&R and I will up date the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! If got suggestions, be free to tell me!


	21. Two seperate battles

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Two separate battles**

Kamikazi and Constantine are all sitting on a hill close to Boom Beach Town.

Kamikazi-"ARGH, how else are we going to capture Robotboy, now?!"

Constantine-"Well boss, I seriously don't know."

Kamikazi-"Or course you don't you moron."

Constantine-"I knew you were going to say that."

And Eggman appears.

Eggman-"Hello my friends, how are you doing?"

Kamikazi-"Oh, uh, hello Eggman."

Eggman-"I suspect your attempt to capture your robot was a failure wasn't it?"

Kamikazi-"True, but that is not going to stop me from capturing him!"

Eggman-"Oh, don't worry Kamikazi! I have a new plan now."

Kamikazi-"OK, so what is the plan?"

Suddenly they hear an explosion from town, making Kamikazi and Constantine wonder what is going on.

Meanwhile, in Boom Beach town…

Bambi-"K-U-R-T! GO, KURT!"

Sonic and Kurt have been running into each other, again and again. With Sonic using his Light Speed Attack and Kurt using his Maximum Heat Attack, it turned into an intensive fight and they just kept bouncing from each other.

Sonic-"Come on! Knuckles can use that attack better then you!"

Kurt-"(angry) SHUT UP, FREAK SHOW!!"

As they continued fighting all over town, Eggman, Kamikazi and Constantine are watching them fighting from up in the air in the Egg Mobile.

Kamikazi-"(shocked) My goodness Constantine! Kurt and his brutal goons are here too!"

Constantine-"(also shocked) I know! And that mean ol'Bambi is here as well!"

Kamikazi looks down and spots Bambi showing of her cheer leading moves for Kurt.

Kamikazi-"HA, the girl who Tommy is in love with is here as well! Then, perhaps this is a good chance to capture Robotboy!"

Eggman-"Speaking of Robotboy, his in the hotel and careful, his not alone!"

Kamikazi-"So, are you going to let us borrow one of your robots?"

Eggman-"Sure, pick one! (shows the set of cards)"

Meanwhile, in the Hotel…

Mimi was about to enter the hotel when she hears explosions coming from town.

Mimi-"Oh, I just hope Mr. Sonic is doing OK."

Before I forget, heres what Mimi looks like: She's a 5-year-old Mongoose with white fur, light blue eyes, round ears, long straight pink hair, she wears an ocean blue tank top, an ocean blue skirt, white gloves, light blue sandals and a blue ribbon on the head.

Mimi enters the hotel and once gets to the restaurant, she finds Sonic's friends there.The others look at her and she becomes nervous.

Robotboy-"Hey! It the Mongoose girl that Robotboy saw!"

Tommy-"Her?"

Robotboy-"Yes, her!"

They notice her hiding behind a plant.

Amy-"Hey, it's OK! We're not going to hurt you!"

Gus-"Yeah dude, we're not like that jerk Kurt!"

Mimi slowly come out from behind the plant.

Mimi-"(nervously) Hello."

Tails-"Don't worry, we are friends with Sonic!"

Mimi-"You…are?"

Tommy-"Yeah, and Robotboy here told Sonic that you were being bullied."

Robotboy-"(giggles)"

Mimi-"Um, thanks."

Robotboy-"You welcome!"

Lola-"So, what's your name?"

Mimi-"It's Mimi."

CRUMBLE!

The heroes turn to where the noise came from and saw a huge golem-like robot coming out of the wall. Everyone ran out of the restaurant for their life, only leaving the heroes and Mimi.

Shadow-"(bored) Looks like the good ol'doctor is up to no good again."

Tommy-"You don't say!"

And Eggman, Kamikazi and Constantine appear in the Egg Mobile.

Eggman-"Hell-ho! What do we have here?"

Kamikazi-"A couple of bugs to crush!"

Amy-"(feurious) WHAT YOU CALL ME?!"

Tails-"Not him again."

Lola-"Who's the chubby guy with Kamikazi?"

Knuckles-"It's the evil genius Dr. Eggman!"

Gus-"DUDE! That is him? That is Dr. Eggman? More like, Eggface!"

Mimi-"(scared) S…so…that is…Eggman?"

Robotboy-"(glares at Eggman)"

Tommy-"Yeah! That egg-shaped guy IS Dr. Eggman!"

Yumi-"He doesn't look frightening at all."

Rouge-"Careful, you don't know him the way we do!"

Booker-"What do you mean Madam Rouge?"

Rouge-"You will see."

Eggman-"So, how was your last meal?"

Robotboy-"(growls at the villains)"

Knuckles-"EGGMAN!! Where is it?"

Constantine-"What is he referring to?"

Eggman-"He wants the Master Emerald."

Kamikazi-"For what?"

Eggman-"Because, Kamikazi, Knuckles the Echidna is the Master Emerald's guardian and I stole it from him."

Kamikazi and Constantine-"Oh."

Knuckles-"Alright Eggman, give me back the Master Emerald now!"

Eggman-"Oh, don't you wanna play with my little friend here?"

Rouge-"Huff, mush I expect from you Doctor."

Tommy-"Robotboy, you take care of these guys, I'll take Mimi to a safe place."

Lola-"Let me help."

Gus-"Dude, I don't want to be part of this!"

Tommy, Mimi, Tails, Lola, Gus, Booker, Amy, Cream, Yumi and Cheese left the restaurant to safety, leaving Robotboy, Shadow, G-merl, Rouge and Knuckles to fight the robot.

Kamikazi-"I'm really going to enjoy this show. To bad I didn't bought any tapas."

Constantine-"Uh, boss."

Kamikazi looks at Constantine and sees him holding a bowl of tapas.

Kamikazi-"Thinking ahead Constantine? Thank you!"

Constantine-"Your welcome."

As they started eating tapas, Eggman ordered the golem robot to attack our heroes.

Eggman-"Egg Golem, ATTACK!!"

Heroes (Robotboy, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles)-"LET'S DO IT TO IT!!

And they charge at the robot, who charged back.

Outside, at the beach…

Sonic and Kurt are still using their attacks on each other, but they just bouncing off from each other.

Bambi-"GO, KURT! GO, KURT!"

That's when, the two fighters crash into each other, and start pushing each other, while still in they're attack forms.

Kurt-"Give it up, freak show, there's no way you can beat me!"

Sonic-"HA, is that a joke? My friends are waiting for me, so YOU give up now, or suffer a beat down like you've never had before!"

Kurt-"HEY, that's my line!"

And they start pushing each other more and more. This fight is really becoming exciting and Bambi just can't stop showing of her cheerleading moves.

A/N: Now this is really becoming intensive! Who will win these battles? R&R, in order to find out who is the winner in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!


	22. Healing powers

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Healing powers**

Sonic and Kurt are still pushing each other in their attack forms.

Sonic-"(yawn) This getting boring…"

Kurt-"Well, I am not giving up until I finish you off!!!"

Then Sonic hears something in his mind:

Amy-"SOOONNNIIIICCCC!!!"

Sonic figured that Amy and all the others are in trouble so he now he had to act fast and to Kurt's shock, he was pushing him even more then him.

Kurt-"Wh…w…WHAT???"

Sonic-"(growls) I done dealing with YOU!!!"

And Sonic gives a powerful head butt on Kurt's stomach, causing him to fly backwards real fast.

At last, Sonic has won the fight.

Bambi-"Kurt?"

And she leave looking for Kurt, followed by Stu and Mookei who had just arrived too late.

Mookei-"Hey, wait up!"

Sonic now didn't have time to be fooling around, he had to go save his friends and quick, so he races off at supersonic speed, leaving a blue stream of light behind.

In the hotel's restaurant…

Robotboy (In Super-Activated Mode), G-merl, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles are having a difficult battle against the Egg Golem. They are all wounded and they could barely stand on their feet and Robotboy is almost out of batteries. And the worst part is: the rest of the group are being held hostage by some white robot soldiers.

Kamikazi-"So, Robotboy? Will you finally join my control? Or do you want to see your friends suffer?"

Robotboy could barely do anything, he was so badly damaged he couldn't even walk straight. But even if he could, he would just put his friends life in risk.

Tommy-"Robotboy?"

Shadow-"(weak) You sucker! You really want to die don't you?"

Kamikazi-"(to Eggman) So what do you think we should really do? Kill the hostages? Or Kill the fighters only leaving Robotboy?"

Eggman-"I suggest we kill the hostages first!"

Kamikazi-"Good Idea! Constantine!"

And Constantine appears handing Kamikazi a shuriken.

Kamikazi-"So, who should I kill first?"

Knuckles-"(so weak he could barely move a muscle) You coward!"

Kamikazi-"I know! I'll start with you Tommy, since you are Robotboy's best friend! (laughs maniacally)"

Kamikazi throws a shuriken at Tommy's head, but a blue stream appeared in the way and Tommy didn't get hit.

Kamikazi-"WHAT???"

Tommy-"Hey, what just happened?"

And Sonic appears standing on a stone beam, holding Kamikazi's shuriken.

Sonic-"(mocking Kamikazi) Didn't your mommy teach you? Never play with pointy objects!"

All-"SONIC!!!"

Eggman-"ARGH! Why do you always get in my way? Urg, no matter!"

Eggman pushes a button in his Egg Mobile and two robot hands come out from the bottom and grabs the Chaos Emeralds from Robotboy and Shadow and everyone gasps in shock.

Eggman-"HOHOHOHO!!! We may haven't got Robotboy, but at least we've got two Chaos Emeralds! Kamikazi, Constantine, we're out of here!"

Kamikazi-"What? But what about Robotboy?"

Eggman-"Egg Golem will take care of that, now come on!"

As they were about to leave, Sonic charged with his spin attack, smashing Egg Golem's head, destroy the robot soldiers and then smash the Egg Mobile, sending the villains sky high and dropping the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman-"ARGH, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!"

Kamikazi-"I WIL GET YOU NEXT TIME ROBOTBOY!!!"

And they disappear in the sky with a flash. Sonic jumps and grabs the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic-"Hey, I will play with you some other time!"

Sonic turns his attention to his friends who are now trying to help the others.

Tommy-"You OK Ro?"

Robotboy-"(turning back to Activated mode) Robotboy fine. Just need to recharge batteries.

Lola-"What about you guys?"

Shadow-"I'm fine! Mind your own business."

But when he took one step, he felt pain growing inside him.

Shadow-"URGH!"

Yumi-"No Shadow, you can't walk in that condition!"

Cream-"G-merl?"

G-merl could barely move, he needs to be repaired.

Mimi walks up to Shadow.

Mimi-"Hold still please."

Shadow-"Why? What are you going to do?"

Mimi-"You will see."

Shadow let's out a sigh and stands still. Mimi places her hand on Shadow's chest and the next thing that happened is really shocking: pink sparkly waves started spreading all over Shadow's body and all off his wound and his pain disappeared.

When Mimi took her hand off, Shadow's wounds were all gone. He was healed.

Everyone-"WWWOOOOOOWWWW!!!"

Gus-"That Mongoose girl has got healing powers!"

Tommy-"You don't say!"

Then Mimi did the same thing with Knuckles, Rouge and even G-merl and Robotboy.

Everyone-"COOOOOL!!!"

Sonic-"I'm impressed Mimi! I can't really believe you have got healing powers!"

Booker-"Mimi, remind me to ask you how did you learn that!"

Mimi-"Oh, stop, your making me blush."

Sonic-"Hey Mimi, you want to hang out with us?"

Everyone was confused, but then they thought it was a pretty good idea, but only Shadow remained unfazed.

Tommy-"Yeah, wouldn't that be cool?"

Gus-"Yeah , stick with me kid and the G-man will show you the ropes!"

Knuckles-"(sarcastic) Yeah, sure?"

Mimi starts thinking and-

Mimi-"(happily) OK!"

Sonic-"Awesome! Then let me introduce you to the gang! These are: Tails, Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Yumi, Rouge, Booker and Shadow.

Mimi-"It's really nice to meet you all!"

Tommy-"Hey don't worry Mimi, as long your with us, those bullies won't be able to even remove a piece of hair from you!"

Mimi-"Thank you!"

Rouge-"Um, I suggest we leave now before the hotel manager blames us for all this damage."

Lola-"Yeah good idea!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Robotboy picked up everyone and left at supersonic speed.

Hotel Manneger-"AAAHHHH!!! MY RESTAURANT!!! CURSE YOU EGGMAN!!!"

A/N: Well, looks like we have got our selfs a new member of the group! Will they find the Chaos Emeralds before the evil duo and the bullies do? R&R, please, if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	23. Vision of an old enemy

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Vision of an old enemy**

All the heroes are racing down the road. Sonic is carrying Tails and Amy on their wrists; Robotboy is carrying Tommy and Lola on their wrists, and Gus on his back, while Lola is holding Cream on her wrist and Cream holding Cheese, and Tommy is holding Mimi on her wrist; and Shadow is carrying Yumi and Knuckles on their wrists, while Yumi is holding Booker on his wrist. Rouge and G-merl were just flying solo.

Tommy-"So, remind me again, how are we going to look for the Chaos Emeralds?"

Tails-"The Chaos Emeralds work like magnets, and they react when they are close to each other! And since we have two of them, it should be easy!"

Gus-"(making a Titanic pose on Robotboy's head) WOOHHOOO!!! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!"

Amy-"What is he talking about?"

Tails-"You got me."

Tommy-"Gus! Now is not the time for jokes! Get back to your seat!"

Gus-"Don't worry, the G-man can handle this!"

And Gus fell off Robotboy and crashed on his face on a rock.

Gus-"OHHHH, my face!"

And everyone stopped, not only because of Gus, but also because the Chaos Emeralds have gluon.

Shadow-"There's a Chaos Emerald around here, somewhere!"

And the rock that Gus fell on cracked open and a yellow diamond shaped stone fell out of it.

Knuckles-"Look! Thanks to Gus's stupidity, we found another Chaos Emerald!"

Lola-"Cool, that makes three then!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy, get Emerald!"

And Robotboy flew to the Emerald and picks it up. He just looked at glowing.

Robotboy-"(thinking) _Amazing, these emeralds are really beautiful._"

But then, something unexpected happened, the emerald sent out a light explosion, that covered Robotboy. When the explosion faded, he is shocked for, not only the emerald was gone, but he found himself floating in space.

Robotboy-"Where am I? Tommy? Sonic? Gus? Lola? Tails? Anyone?"

An unknown voice-"Robotboy."

Robotboy-"Who…who there?"

Unknown voice-"Robotboy."

Robotboy-"Who there?"

Unknown voice-"We are in great danger. We need your help."

Robotboy-"My help? For what?"

And now, he finds himself floating above a wreaked city on fire, with buildings crumbled and the sky was red.

Robotboy-"Wha…what is this? Huh?"

And Robotboy sees something floating in front of him, only a few miles away. The figure was shrouded in darkness, it had a similar shape to Robotboy's new Super-Activated mode and it had red eyes glowing on it.

Figure-"Destroy!!!"

Robotboy-"(gasp) No! It can't be!"

And then there's another light explosion that covered him. And when it faded he found himself back in the route, holding the Chaos Emerald and His friends were all looking at him.

Tommy-"Ro? You OK?"

Robotboy just simply nods.

Sonic-"Are you sure, Robodude?"

Tails-"Yeah, you kind of looked coked out back there."

Robotboy nods again, then looks behind him and sees Mimi finishing healing Gus.

Gus-"Thanks Mimi."

Mimi-"Your welcome! And next time, stay in your seat and no more playing on a ride, or you might fall on your face again."

Gus-"(sigh) Whatever."

Sonic-"This is awesome! Now we have three Chaos Emeralds! Only Four more, and then you can go back to your own planet when ever you want!"

Rouge-"Man, I wish I could have found it before he did."

Knuckles-"Better luck next time."

Sonic-"Well, shall we be going?"

Robotboy-"(silently) Okei Dokei."

Tommy-"Ro? Are you sure your OK?"

Robotboy nods again. And they are off again.

Robotboy-"(Thinking) _What was that all about?_"

And while they race off down the road, the are unaware that a shrouded figure floating in the sky was watching everything. His evil red eyes gluon brighter.

Figure-"Destroy."

A/N: Uh oh. Who could be this mysterious character? Anyone care to take a guess? Well, R&R if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	24. The Egg Carrier

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The Egg Carrier**

In the dark jungle, full of machines…

Kurt and his men are all walking to Eggman's base. Kurt was being carried by his two men, Stu and Mookei, while Bambi just walked close behind.

Kurt-"Urgh, Those freak shows! I have been humiliated for the last time!"

Bambi-"I guess the only reason they beat you, is because they are older then you Kurt."

Kurt-"Urgh, It doesn't matter the age! What it matters are just beat the crud out of them!"

They enter Eggman's base. Once there, their now at the control room, where Eggman is sitting on his chair. Decoe and Bocoe are busy working on the computers and Kamikazi and Constantine are hiding inside a closet, they don't want Kurt to know anything about him.

Eggman-"(chuckle) So, you came back for more, huh?"

Kurt-"I should say so, but this time, I want a move that REALLY kicks butt! Because the Maxium Heat Attack didn't work!"

Eggman-"Patience my youngster! It will take a while, until you mastered it!"

Bambi-"Hey Eggman! I've been wondering, why do you have so many machines that look so destructive? I'm sure that they are not just for decoration."

Eggman-"(remains silent until) That doesn't matter. What it matter's now is, that you must get the Chaos Emeralds if you ever want to go home."

Kurt-"…"

Eggman-"Anyway, Decoe, Bocoe! Take these kids to the mission simulator!"

"Decoe and Bocoe-"Yes doctor."

And once they were gone.

Eggman-"(to the closet) Ok, you can come out now!"

Kamikazi was the first one to fall out of the closet and Constantine fell on him.

Kamikazi-"ARGH! Get off me you minion!"

**A red vein sticks out of his head**

Constantine-"Oh, sorry boss!"

Constatine gets up with Kamikazi flat as a piece of paper on his belly. He takes him off and flaps him like a blanket, and kamikaze was back in shape.

Kamikazi-"So, now what do we do?"

Eggman-"Now Dr. Kamikazi, we are going after those pests! This time we are going to use one of my greatest master pieces: The "Egg Carrier"!"

Constantine-"What is this, "Egg Carrier"?"

Later…

A HUGE metallic door of the base that was on the roof opeans and a HUGE battle ship comes out of it. The ship was red on the cone and wings that were closed at the moment, some platforms and buildings on it and on the top platform is the bridge.

Inside the bridge, Eggman is sitting on his throne, Kamikazi and Constantine are on his left side and Decoe and Bocoe are working on the controls.

Eggman-"Are we ready to go?"

Decoe-"All systems are in perfect state!"

Bocoe-"All of our engines at maximum power!"

Eggman-"Then, ONWARD!!"

And the Egg Carrier that is now some feet above the ground flies forward.

At the control room…

Kurt-"Doctor? Where are you?"

Meanwhile…

The heroes are now walking thru an abandon highway. They are happy that they now have 3 Chaos Emeralds, leaving those stupid villains with a big fat zero.

Yumi-"(stretching herself) Who would have thought that it could be so hard to find some puny emeralds."

Shadow-"Well, who said this was going to be easy anyway?"

Tommy-"Probably that jerk, Kurt."

Tails-"Well, we are not going to rest until we find those Chaos Emralds so that you can return home safely!"

Gus-"Dude, I'm with you there, cause the G-man never gets tired!"

Knuckles-"(sarcastic) Oh, do ya?"

**Sweat drop on his head**

Sonic-"Looking at Robotboy) What's the matter Robodude? You haven't said a word until now."

Robotboy still remained silent. He was still thinking about that vision, he just knew it had be somebody he knows, or that he thought he knew.

Lola-"Do you think he's malfunctioning?"

Tommy-"Ro? Why don't you tell us your problem?"

Robotboy-"(looks at Tommy) Well…when Robotboy pick up emerald, he saw something."

Amy-"Like what?"

Robotboy-"(continuing) Well, first, Robotboy found himself floating in space. There is this voice saying that, needed Robotboy's help."

Tommy-"Someone needing your help? Who? And for what?"

Robotboy-"No, know. Then Robotboy find himself floating above a city on fire. Robotboy looked around and saw this dark figure. He looked like my new super active form. It looked at Robotboy with those red eyes and say: "Destroy!!". And after that, nothing."

Tommy-"A dark figure that looks like…(beep)…NO WAY!!"

All-"What?"

Tommy-"Ro, I think we should really take you back to Tails's workshop and get you fixed right away!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy agree."

Booker-"Sweet Einstein's ghost, look!"

Everyone looks at where Booker is pointing and they see the Egg Carrier a few miles away in the sky.

Mimi-"What is that?"

Sonic-"It's Eggman's battleship! The Egg Carrier!"

Tommy-"The "What Carrier"?"

Sonic-"This looks like fun! Come on!"

And Sonic races of down the highway.

The others-"Hey wait up!"

And everyone runs after Sonic, except Robotboy.

Tommy-"Ro, you coming?"

Tails appears.

Tails-"Perhaps we should take him to my workshop now."

Tommy-"But what about the Egg Carrier?"

Tails-"I told Sonic that I was going to help you instead. So, how do you turn him off then?"

Tommy-"Well, all I do is press this button on my watch and-"

Tommy presses the button on his watch and Robotboy deactivates. His deactivated form is small and his spines withdraw.

Tails-"OK, now I will take you to my workshop."

Tommy-"How are e going to get there now?"

Tails-"Easy!"

And to Tommy's surprise, Tails starts flying by spinning his two tails like helicopter blades.

Tommy-"(rubbing his head) Oh, I forgot that you can fly."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Tails-"Well, let's go!"

Tails picks up Tommy and they fly away to Tails's workshop. Tommy was holding Robotboy tightly.

Tommy-"(thinking) _Hmmm, what if Robotboy was telling the truth? Well, only one way to find out!_"

As they flew away, they were unaware that a dark figure with red eyes is watching their every move. Next to him is another dark figure, riding an oval ship and the driver looked like Eggman, but he sounded more evil and cruel.

Mystery man-"He, he, he! Those fools! Once the time comes, they will fall at your hands, my friend!"

Figure-"This going to be fun!"

And now we just see the heroes fling away.

A/N: Oh dear! This is getting to mush suspense, wouldn't you say? The dark figure, who spoks Robotboy, is being helped by a mystery man. Who could it be? Well, you know the drill, the more reviews I get the sooner I will update the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!


	25. The story of Protoboy

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Story of Protoboy**

That afternoon, at Tails's workshop…

Tommy and Tails were trying to figure out what is wrong with Robotboy, but for that, they had to take him apart.

Tails-"Wow, this sure is one complex little robot!"

Tommy-"Tell me about it! I hate doing this because I'm always afraid to loose something."

Tails-"Don't worry about it, let's just figure out Robotboy's problem so that we can go help the others battle the Egg Carrier."

Tommy-"Hmm, let me see. He said it was some kind of vision when he picked up that Chaos Emerald. So, if we could just project his memories, we might find something interesting!"

Tails-"That's exactly what I was thinking about! Good thinking!"

Tommy-"Thanks."

Tails-"Ok, so we need to see his memories right? I know just the thing!"

And with that, Tails walks up to the closet and takes out from it some kind of projector."

Tommy-"What is that?"

Tails-"A memory projector, it projects everyone's memories, including robots!"

Tommy-"Cool! Let's try it out!"

And so, after Tommy and Tails rebuilt Robotboy, they plug the memory projector on Robotboy's head. Tommy turns off the lights so that can see better.

Tails-"OK, here goes!"

And Tails presses the ON button in the projector an image of Robotboy's memories are projected from Robotboy's eyes. They are now watching what Robotboy has seen from his visor. The first thing they see is Robotboy picking up the emerald and then there's this light explosion, and the next thing that happens is just darkness and some stars.

Tommy-"Whoa! There's something you don't see everyday!"

As they continued watching, they also hear the mysterious voice calling for Robotboy, which is what made Tommy very curious. Then the place where Robotboy was changes into the burning city and floating a few miles away from Robotboy is the same dark figure with red eyes.

Tommy-"Whoa! Is this…?"

Figure-"Destroy!!"

That's when the image changes back to the first one, where Robotboy is holding the Emerald and everyone wondering if he's OK. That's where it ends.

Tommy-"(silent)"

Tails-"Well Tommy, this may be crazy, but I think the mystery is solved. Well, sort of."

Tommy-"(still silent)"

Tails-"It seems that someone must have sent that emerald to your world, in order to get help from Robotboy! But, who?"

Tommy-"I…"

Tails-"Huh?"

Tommy-"I…I don't believe this."

Tails-"What don't you believe in?"

Tommy-"That dark figure…was…"

Tails-"Was who?"

Tommy-"(sigh) Protoboy!"

Tails-"Proto…boy?"

Tommy-"Yeah! It just has to be him! No wonder why Robotboy is so spooked! Protoboy, Robotboy's evil older brother has come back from the grave!"

Tails-"Tommy? What's the story about him?"

Tommy-"Well, it all happened a long time ago…"

(Flashback)

"_First of all, Robotboy's creator is Professor Machimo, a world renowned Robotlogist and a true genius with a brilliant mind."_

A picture appears with Mashimo building a robot.

"_Right after he graduated from the academy, he already created his first prototype fighting robot. He called him Protoboy."_

The robot (Protoboy) gets up and turns to Mashimo, who was busy choosing his tools.

"_Protoboy had the same abilities as Robotboy, but he mostly had advanced fighting skills."_

Protoboy jumps from the table and beats up Mashimo.

"_But the only thing he he had less, were human emotions."_

It was night time and Protoboy was now striped up in ropes and a blanket around the mouth.

"_But that night, everything turned from bad to worst."_

Young Kamikazi and Constantine appear (in their human forms) in the workshop and they take Protoboy away.

"_Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine kidnapped Protoboy and took him to his Island. Kamikazi planed on turning Protoboy evil, to do what ever he said."_

Kamikazi shoots laser at Protoboy, reprogramming him. But Protoboy grabbed the laser and throws it Kamikazi, who just dodged it.

"_But the effects turned him even more evil. In fact, Protoboy became SO evil, Kamikazi couldn't control him! Protoboy had now become a machine of pure destruction."_

Protoboy blows up the island with his blaster and points it to Kamikazi who was strapped up to a tree. Constantine appears and knocks Protoboy down and disconnects him.

"_If it wasn't for Constantine, Protoboy would have destroyed the world! Protoboy remained shut down until Robotboy learned that he was his brother and decided to save him. Protoboy__ was still aggressive and still wanted to destroy everything, just for fun._

Robotboy and Protoboy are fighting in Super Activated mode, Protoboy was winning, until…

Mashimo-"Robotboy! The speeder, you downloaded it today! Use it!"

And Robotboy, who was laying on the ground, lifts his arm and shots a speeder that attached to Protoboy's back.

Protoboy-"Proto win! Your fun, useless!"

But right before Protoboy could shot Robotboy, the speeder explodes on Protoboy.

(End Flashback)

Tommy-"And ever since that day, we thought he was dead, but now…"

Tails-"Hmm, this is quiet a mystery! How could a robot be able to survive an explosion like that?"

Tommy-"Yeah!"

They both remain silent, until…

BOOOM!!

The noise shook the entire world.

Tommy-"What the heck was that?"

Tails-"It came from outside!"

Tommy unplugs the projector from Robotboy's head and activates him.

Tommy-"Looks like trouble's coming to town!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy, ready for battle!"

And the young heroes and the robot hedgehog leave the house to Emerald Hill Town, which is, and once again, in trouble, but they are still unaware that the two dark characters are watching them.

A/N: Bet you didn't see THAT one coming! Well, want to know what trouble is cooking up in town? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!


	26. Saving Emerald Hill Town

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Saving Emerald Hill Town**

A random mobion- "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!"

When Tommy, Robotboy and Tails arrived at town, they almost got overrun by the citizens. The heroes just watched them running out from the town. Yet again, they hear another explosion.

Tails-"Come on!"

As they ran ( or fly in Robotboy's case) down the street to where the explosion came from. They take a turn to the left and then another turn to the right and-

Tommy, Robotboy and Tails-"Whoa!"

They see a huge yellow robot that looked like a scorpion with black and green eyes. He was destroying houses with its tail and shooting missiles from the back, also destroying more houses.

Tommy-"Looks like those two are up to no good again!"

Tails-"Let's just take care of this guy so that we can help the others hase down the Egg Carrier!"

Tommy-"Right! Let's get him Ro!"

Robotboy-"Okei Dokei Smokei!"

Robotboy Super-Activates and he and his comrades charge at the robot.

(Theme Song: Sonic and the Secret Rings – Poison Spear)

The Robot Scorpion starts crawling down the street a full speed, while the three heroes were chasing it. The robot first launches it's poison tail at them, but they dodge it. Then it tries again, but they still dodged it. Next the scorpion shoots a missile from the back and Robotboy shoots laser at it with his arm turned into a laser rifle.

Tommy-"Good job Robotboy!"

Robotboy-"(gives a thumbs up at Tommy)"

Tails-"Guys! Focus!"

Tommy-"Right!"

As they continue chasing it, the robot scorpion then launches it's tail again and almost hit Robotboy, but he barley dodged it, cause it passed over his arm.

Tommy-"Robotboy!!"

Robotboy looks at the scratch that went down his arm and turn to the robot angry. He turns his arm into a blaster and shoots at its tail, that was about to hit him, blowing it up. Then he shoots more lasers at the back, blowing up its rocket launchers.

Tommy and Tails-"Alright!"

Tails-"My turn!"

Tails flies up to the scorpion's head and gives several tails swipes on it, causing it to shake a bit.

Tommy-"That's it! Its head is it's weak point!"

Tommy charges at the scorpions head and hits it with a spin dash, causing it to shack more. Robotboy shoots his blaster at the robot's head, causing it to shack even more.

Tails-"Were almost there! Keep it up!"

Somehow, the robot turns its legs into jet boosters and starts flying.

Tommy-"Whoa! That thing can fly??"

Tails-"Looks like it!"

The scorpion was just flying over their heads and opens a door on its belly, and small black ball starts falling from it.

Tommy-"LOOK OUT!!!"

The heroes jump out of the way and when the balls hit the ground, they exploded.

Tommy-"Whoa! Those things were bombs!"

Tails-"Let me take care of this!"

Tails starts flying toward the flying scorpion. He flies around it and when he finds its head, he takes out an energy ball cannon and points it at its head.

Tails-"Sayonara, scrappy!"

And Tails shoots an energy ball at its head, causing it to shake more and more. The scorpion becomes angry and flies up higher and starts dropping more bombs on Tails. And Tails tiredly dodges them, but it was like it had an infinite number of bombs inside. Tommy and Robotboy watch this concerned about him.

Tommy-"Looks like Tails is in trouble! Robotboy, do something!"

And Robotboy flies up to the robot and turns his arms into rocket launchers and takes out more rocket launchers from his shoulders, one in each of it. Thru his visor, his target marker is placed over the scorpion's head and keeps shooting at it, causing it to shack more and more.

When Robotboy stopped shooting, the robot scorpion just kept shacking violently and it also stopped dropping bombs on Tails.

Robotboy and Tails land next to Tommy and they watch the Scorpion shaking. Then his covered in light, some beams of light come out of it and…

KA-BOOM!!!

The robot scorpion exploded to pieces. The heroes have won the battle. Robotboy has also changed to his Activated form.

Tommy-"That as pretty tough!"

Tails-"I'll say! But how come Eggman just simply launched a robot if his in the Egg Carrier?"

Tommy-"Well, we'll figure that out for some other time, let's go find Sonic and the others."

Tails-"Agreed! Let's go to my workshop and take the X-Tornado!"

Robotboy-"X-Tornado? What is?"

Tails-"You'll see! Come on!"

And with that, the heroes leave the town back to their workshop, while the shrouded characters just keep watching them.

At Eggman's Base…

Kurt and his man had watched the whole thing thru the computer monitor.

Kurt-"Did you see THAT?? Tommy just helped destroy that thing!"

Bambi-"Looks like your not the only one with skills."

Kurt-"Hmm, this is really weird."

Mookei-"Um Kurt? That robot with Tommy looked anything familiar?"

Kurt-"No and I don't care! Let's just go train some more. Once I master the Maxium Heat Attack, he will be ready to kiss the sky!!! (Laughs sinisterly)"

And they leave to the training section.

A/N: Well that's it for now. Now, you know the drill, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	27. Another old enemy

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Another old enemy**

As Robotboy, Tommy and Tails were walking to the workshop, Robotboy's Yellow Chaos Emerald suddenly starts glowing.

Robotboy-"Tommy! Tails! The Emerald glowing again!"

Tommy-"Really? That means there's another Chaos Emerald around here!"

Tails-"Hmm, that's odd."

Robotboy and Tommy-"Huh?

Tommy-"What do you mean, Tails?"

Tails-"We have already passed this route and there never was a signal of a Chaos Emerald around here."

Tommy-"Seriously? Then that means-"

They hear a laughter coming from behind the bushes. The three heroes take a peek from behind. They see a 16-year-old purple weasel, with light blue eyes, a brown exotic hat, brown belt around the waist, brown shoes and gloves, white fur on the belly up to the chest and on his hand a Dark Blue diamond shaped stone.

Purple weasel-"Oh, baby! You're my ticket to richness, my little Emerald!"

In the bushes…

Tommy-"Who in the world is that guy?!"

Tails-"I don't believe this! It's that loon, Fang the Sniper!"

Robotboy-"Fang the Sniper?"

Tails-"Yeah! He's a treasure hunter, who only thinks about nothing else but money! And the Chaos Emeralds are what he wants to do so!"

Tommy-"Magical stones for cash?! That's crazy!"

Robotboy-"And stupid!"

Tails-"I know. But be careful, this guy is not to take your eyes off!"

Back with Fang…

Fang-"He, he, he! Now to take you to the jewellery store!"

He hears an electronic sound.

Fang-"(takes out a pop gun) Who's there? Come on out and show your face!"

And he screams in horror, as Super-Activated Robotboy appears right in front of him, pointing his blaster at him.

Fang-"(panicking) MY GOD!! IT'S A MONSTER!!"

And Tails appears behind him.

Tails-"Long times no see Fang."

Fang-"(looks behind and sees Tails) You! Are you friends with this…this…thing?!"

Tails-"You better believe it! Now hand over that Chaos Emerald, you loon!"

Fang-"NEVER!!"

And Tommy appears behind Robotboy.

Tommy-"You will give it to us, or else, Robotboy will serve you for target practice."

Fang-"And…who are you?"

Tommy-"The name's Tommy Turnbull and I'm from Earth."

Fang-"Huh?"

Tails-"He and this robot are from another planet!"

Tommy-"Yeah, so hand it over now!"

Fang couldn't believe it. He was surrounded by two kids and a robot, who are demanding his ticket to richness. He had no other choice but to,

Fang-"You'll never catch me alive!!"

And with that, the greedy weasel, run away for his life, also dropping a grenade.

Tommy-"Robotboy!"

And Robotboy picks up the grenade and throws it in front of Fang, causing him to be blown away and to drop the Chaos Emerald.

Fang-"I won't forget this!! (disappears in the sky with a flash)"

Robotboy, now in Activated mode, picks up the Emerald. But as soon he looked at it, there was another light explosion. When the explosion faded, he found himself floating over the same wreaked city from before.

Robotboy-"Huh? Where am I?"

Guard-"ARGH!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

Robotboy turned to the left and gasps. Why? Because he just saw a HUGE familiar figure and somewhat slightly different, attacking a guard.

Guard-"Please, spare me!"

Figure-"You are unsuitable. You must be destroyed!"

And Robotboy helplessly watches the figure stick it's blades from it's knuckles on the guards heart (which is censored) and hears the guard last cry of pain. Suddenly, the figure turns to Robotboy.

Figure-"You are also unsuitable!"

Robotboy-"(Spooked) Y-you're…"

But right before Robotboy could finish his line, there was a another light explosion. When it faded, he was back at the road, holding the Blue Chaos Emerald.

Tommy-"(calling out) ROBOTBOY!"

Robotboy turns around and sees Tommy and Tails running up to him.

Tommy-"Nice job Ro! Now we've got 4 Chaos Emeralds!"

Robotboy-"(looking at the Emerald) Tommy…"

Tommy and Tails-"Huh?"

Tommy-"What is it Ro?"

Robotboy-"(silently) Robotman."

Tommy-"What?!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy have another vision. This time, Robotman."

Tommy-"What? Oh, great. First Protoboy, now Robotman!"

Tails-"Another failed invention of Moshimo?"

Tommy-"Yeah! He's like an adult version of Robotboy, as his name says. He's got advanced fighting skills and weapons, which he thinks that makes him superior to Robotboy. The bad thing about him is that, he acts like a complete ultra annoying adult!"

Robotboy-"He once ditch Robotboy!"

Tails-"He ditched you? Why?"

Robotboy-"Robotman say: Robotboy unsuitable."

Tommy-"We also thought he was gone forever, after we turned him into a cube of steel, but now…"

Tails-"Hmm, I guess this adult version of Robotboy, must have come back by the same way that Protoboy did."

Tommy-"Yeah."

Tails-"Well, no time to waste now, we need to find the others and quick!"

Tommy-"Your right! Come on Robotboy!"

And they all race off to Tails's workshop. Unbeknownst to them, two dark figures were now watching them fromhigh up in the air. It was clear it was Protoboy shrouded in darkness and the other was the mystery man. Soon, another huge shrouded figure appeared. It was Robotman.

Mystery man-"Ah, you came in just in time!"

Shrouded Robotman-"I have also brought what you wanted! (shows a white diamond-shaped stone)"

Mystery man-"Excelent! Now, we just have to wait for the right time, and then, we can put our plan to action!"

Shrouded Protoboy-"Protoboy, going to enjoy this!"

Shrouded Robotman-"That puny toy is unsuitable! He must pay for what he has done to us!"

Mystery man-"Yes!"

And the three figures laugh maniacally.

In Tails's workshop…

Tails-"My friends! Say hello to: The X-Tornado!"

Tommy and Robotboy-"WOW!!"

The X-Tornado, is a huge, white jet plane, with four wings that look like they are making an "X", four seats and two red engines in the end.

Tails-"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Tommy-"OK!"

Robotboy-"Okei Dokei!"

Tails-"Uh, gimme me the Chaos Emeralds please!"

Tommy-"What? Ok, fine. Robotboy?"

Robotboy-"Ok Tommy!"

And Robotboy gives the Blue and Yellow Emeralds to Tails and he puts them inside a panel.

Tails-"There, now we are ready!"

Tommy and Robotboy-"Let's do it to it!"

From outside, you can see the trees from the two sides of the road that comes from the road to the edge of a cliff. The garage doors open and the X-Tornado come out from it. Tails was the pilot, Tommy was right behind him, serving as his co-pilot and Robotboy was sitting on the plain's nose cone.

Tommy-"Your're sure your cool with this Ro?"

Robotboy-"(gives a thumbs up to Tommy)"

Tails-"Alright then, here goes. Hold on tight everyone!"

And with that, the jet plane starts moving forward a t high speed. Tommy was being pulled behind, while Robotboy holds on tight to the nose cone.

Tails-"Take off!"

And when it got one mile away from the edge, the X-Tornado took off, and they were off.

Tails-"Next stop: The Egg Carrier!"

And the plane flies off until it disappears in the sky with a flash.

A/N: Well, it's about time they go and rejoin them. But what is with Robotboy having visions of his old nemesis? How are Protoboy and Robotman still alive? And who is that mysterious man? Fin out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R, please!


	28. Egg Carrier Battle: Surface

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi, who actually belongs to Numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Egg Carrier battle: Surface**

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Lola, Gus, Rouge, Shadow, Yumi, Booker and Mimi are all standing close to the edge of a cliff. They are all looking to the Egg Carrier, which was just floating there in front of them.

Eggman-"(from the speaker) You've came after us as expected!"

Sonic-"Eggman! You know very well you can't win!"

Knuckles-"Eggman! I know the Master Emerald is inside that ship, so give it back!"

Eggman-"Hm, do you really what it that badly?"

Knuckles-"Yes, now!"

Eggman-"Ok, but first, let's see if you and your new friends can entertain me, not like last time!"

Shadow-"(growls) I have let my guard down last time, but not this time!"

Rouge-"Same here!"

G-merl-"(in electronic sounds) Me too!"

Gus-"Dude, it's not some Egg-shaped guy who is gonna make fool out of the G-man!"

Lola-"I say we all accept the challenge!"

All-"Right!!"

Sonic-"Ok Eggman, we'll play with you!"

Eggman-"Good, TAKE THIS!!"

And missiles are shot from the Egg Carrier, to our heroes.

Sonic-"SCATTER!!"

And everyone does their best to avoid the missiles. When the blasts, faded, almost everyone had barely escaped the blasts. Those were, Knuckles, Rouge, Gus, Booker and G-merl.

Lola-"Mimi!"

Mimi-"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!"

In the Egg Carrier's bridge, Eggman, Kamikazi, Constantine, Decoe and Bocoe were watching the heroes via computer. To their shock, they could see Mimi using her healing powers to heal the wounded ones.

Constantine-"Wow, for just a little girl who can't fight, she has got other powers! Healing Powers that is!"

Kamikazi-"ARGH!! We have to do something! We must get rid of her!"

Eggman-"Hm, your right, healing powers on the hero side can be a menace to us! SHOOT HER DOWN!!"

Decoe-"But Doctor, she is just a little girl!"

Bocoe-"Who couldn't possible hurt a fly!"

Eggman-"Do it! Or I will send you 2 to the scrap heap!!"

Decoe & Bocoe-"(scared) Yes Doctor!"

Outside at the surface, Mimi has healed Knuckles and Gus, now she is healing Rouge. She then hears a sound.

Mimi-"Huh?"

She looks up and to her horror, a missile was fling right into her.

Mimi-"HELP!!"

All-"OH NO!!"

Shadow warps next to her and grabs the missile with both his hands.

Shadow-"What a cowardly trick, attacking a defenceless girl, will ya? (turns the missile around) Back at you Doc!!"

Shadow let's the missile go and it blasted under the ship, causing it to shack a bit.

Mimi-"(hugging Shadow) Thank you!"

Shadow-"Uh, don't you have someone to finish healing?"

Mimi-"(blushes in embracement) Oh ya!"

**Sweat drop on her head**

Mimi turns to Rouge and finishes healing Rouge, then she went for Booker.

Eggman-"FIRE MORE!!"

And the Egg Carrier shots out more missiles at them.

Knuckles-"Shadow, grab a hold!"

Knuckles grabs Shadow by the wrist and throws him up to the missiles.

Lola-"What was that for?!"

Knuckles-"You'll see."

As Shadow got close to the missiles, he starts glowing red and growling in anger.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Shadow-"CHAOS…**BLAST**!!"

And a red dome-shaped blast is sent out around Shadow, as it grew bigger, destroying the missiles. After that, he warps back to the others. Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker (who was now healed) were amazed by Shadow's action.

Gus-"DUDE, that was absolutely bagging!!"

Yumi-"No wonder they call him "The Ultimate Life-Form"!"

Lola-"I'll say!"

Booker-"Indeed!"

Inside the bridge, Kamikazi and Constantine were dumb fold by what Shadow did.

Kamikazi-"How did he do that?! (turns to Constantine angry) Constantine, I BLAME YOU!!"

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Constantine-"(sigh) So the answer is new."

Eggman-"Send down our mechs, now!"

Decoe and Bocoe-"Yes, Doctor."

A door from under the ship opens and a bunch of white robot soldiers flew out of it. They are equipped with a machine gun in the left arm and a rocket launcher in the right arm.

The robots point their machine guns at Sonic and shoot at him, but Sonic jumps high up and gives Homing Attacks at them all.

More robots come out from the Egg Carrier and they all shoot out missiles. G-merl flies up and shoots out missiles from his arms, destroying the other missiles, then he flies up to the mechs and destroys them all with powerful punches and kicks.

Sonic-"Come on Eggman! Now you're the one who's boring us!"

But to their surprise, one of the mechs that escaped, shoots out a missile at Mimi, and it was coming up fast.

All-"MIMI!!"

Mimi shields herself agitated, but when the missile got close to her…

BOOM!!

Mimi opens her eyes and sees the missile's scraps in front of her.

A robotic voice-"Hello."

They all turn around and to their surprise, there's Robotboy, standing on top of a rock and his finger had smoke coming out from it's end.

Lola-"It's Robotboy!"

Sonic-"Hey, Robodude!"

Robotboy-"Hello!"

Gus-"Dude, you showed up just in time!"

Lola-"Yeah, but where's Tommy?"

Amy-"Yeah, and where's Tails?"

A voice-"(calling out) Up here!"

They all look up to see the X-Tornado landing next to them. Tails and Tommy jump out from the front seats.

Tails-"Hey guys! Are we late?"

Sonic-"Oh no, you came in just in time!"

Gus-"Cool! You have your own jet plane?!"

Tails-"I sure have, Gus!"

Cream-"So what was wrong with Robotboy then?"

Tommy-"We'll tell you later, right now we have a huge battleship to bring down!"

Sonic-"Your right Tom!"

At the bride…

Kamikazi-"ROBOTBOY!! Quick! We have to capture him and quick!!"

Eggman-"Decoe, Bocoe! Send out the Beakons!!"

Decoe and Bocoe-"Yes Doctor!"

And out from under the battleship, comes out an army of purple bird-like plane robots called "Beakon"s. And they all fly into Robotboy. As they get close to the little Robot Hedgehog, Robotboy takes out the Blue Chaos Emerald and raises it up.

Robotboy-"CHAOS…CONTROL!!"

And the Beakons up to him in slow motion. Robotboy's target's them with the marker from his visor and takes them all out with his Spin Attack.

Gus-"Oh snap! Oh snap! That was so money!"

Then they hear the sound of an engine. They all turn around and see Knuckles in the X-Tornado.

Tails-"Knuckles! What are you doing?!"

Knuckles-"I must get the Master Emerald back and quick!!"

Tails-"But you don't even know the first thing about it!"

Sonic-"Hey Knuckles, stop that thing now!"

Knuckles-"Oh alright."

Sonic-"Now, this plane has only got seats for four, plus those who can sit outside."

Gus-"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Sonic-"I choose, Knuckles, Shadow, Robodude and Tommy!"

Gus-"Hey! What about me?"

Sonic-"Sorry Gus, but you have the lowest score, so you're not coming."

Gus-"No fair! I demand a recount!"

While, Everyone was holding Gus, Tails sits in the pilot seat, Tommy in the co-pilot, Knuckles and Robotboy in the second cockpit, Sonic and Shadow on the wings.

After making their final preparations, the heroes watch the X-Tornado fling toward the Egg Carrier.

Gus-"How come I always get the lowest score."

Lola, Yumi, Amy and Rouge-"(looking at Gus, with discusted looks on their faces) _Gee, I wonder._"

Suddenly, a cloacked man appears holding some kinda camera.

Heroes-"(looking at the man) Huh?"

Cloaked Man-"(evil sneaker) Say, "Cheese"!!"

FLASH!

After the flash, all the heroes were gone. Then the man takes out from the camera, what appeared to be a set of cards. But not just any kind of cards, these cards had the missing heroes in it: Lola, Gus, Yumi, Booker, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, G-merl and Mimi on them.

This could only mean one thing: they have been turned into cards.

A/N: Oh man, will our heroes defeat Eggman and Kamikazi? And what about the others? How come they have been turned into cards? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R, please.


	29. Egg Carrier Battle: Sky Chase

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Egg Carrier Battle: Sky Chase**

Eggman-"Ready all cannons! Open fire!"

With these orders, missiles are shot from the battleship's cannons and they all fly up to the X-Tornado.

Tails-"Hang on everyone!!"

The X-Tornado makes a few flips and tight turns, while dodging the missiles. Sonic looked like he was having a blast with all those turns.

Sonic-"WAHOO!!!"

Knuckles-"What a wild ride!"

Tommy-"Oh man!"

Shadow-"WHOA!!!"

In the bridge, Kamikazi and Eggman watched the X-Tornado dodging every missile they shoot.

Kamikazi-"Whoa! What sort of mobion could possibly have such talent on that thing?"

Eggman-"Tails."

Kamikazi & Constantine-"What?"

Eggman-"Mile "Tails" Prower may be a little kid, but he's very smart for his age! But still, those pests are going down, no matter what!"

Kamikaze-"Yes! And Robotboy shall be mine!"

Constantine-"(sigh) _I know this won't end well._"

**Sweat drop on his head**

Eggman-"Send out, our "Hunter Jets"!"

Decoe & Bocoe-"Yes sir!"

Outside…

The heroes now watch a door opening on the ship, and they could see some yellow flying warrior-like robots. Some are equipped with laser cannons and others with bazookas.

Sonic-"(grining) This party is really getting exiting!"

Tommy-"I'll say! Your up Robotboy!"

Robotboy-"(smiles) Okei Dokei, Smokey!"

And with that, the back cockpit opens and Robotboy flies out from it, and then he Super-Activates.

Sonic-"Hey Shadow! You want a piece of this action?"

Shadow-"Huff, why not."

And the two hedgehogs jump on Robotboy's back.

Sonic-"Alright! Here we go!"

Robotboy charges at the army of Hunter Jets. First the robots begin shooting their laser guns, but they were no match for Robotboy's agility. When a laser comes up to him, Robotboy activates his force field and the laser is reflected. Then it flies into the robot who shot it and hits him, thus destroying him.

Sonic-"Okay, my turn!"

Sonic takes out a ring and starts spin dashing, but remaining where he is. Some blue balls of energy start gathering up on the spinning ball. Then Sonic stops spinning, reviling to have balls of energy dancing around his body.

Sonic-"Ready…GO!"

And Sonic disappears in a blue streak of light that starts dancing around the robots, crashing into them, thus destroying them.

Shadow-"(Chuckles) Sonic is not the only one capable of doing that."

Shadow does the same thing that Sonic did: Spin dashes, not leaving the same spot, yellow balls of energy gather up on him, then he stops, reviling to have yellow balls of energy dancing around his body.

Shadow-"Here we go!"

And Shadow disappears in a yellow streak of light and starts dancing around the robots, crashing into them, thus destroying them.

The robots equipped with bazookas shoot into Robotboy, but the super-robot grabs the bombs shot from them and throws back at the robots, thus destroying them. Some more appear And Robotboy charges at them.

With the X-Tornado…

Knuckles-"Drop me of somewhere around the ship!"

Tails-"What?"

Knuckles-"The Master Emerald is inside that ship and I have to get it back!"

Tails-"Okey."

The X-Tornado lowers down, but as he does that, some Hunter Jets equipped with laser guns.

Knuckles-"I'll take care of them!"

The back cockpit opens and Knuckles glides out from it. The robots start shooting their laser guns, but Knuckles was too agile and then he glides into them and destroys them by punching them HARD. Then he lands somewhere on the ship, punches the floor, making a gaping hole and jumps inside it.

As with Robotboy, Sonic and Shadow, the three heroes had just finished destroying the last of the Hunter Jets.

Sonic-"That was more fun then I originally thought!"

Shadow-"Don't get too exited Sonic! We still have two evil geniuses to bring down!"

Sonic-"Hey Robodude! It's time to meet up with the others!"

Robotboy nods and flies up to the X-Tornado, while carrying Sonic and Shadow on his back. When they caught up with them…

Tommy-"Hey guys! Glad you made it in one piece!"

Sonic-"Don't worry, it was a total cinch!"

Tails-"Well, it's time to land!"

And with that, the X-Tornado flies down to what appeared to be a landing road for planes, fallowed by Robotboy and the hedgehogs.

After the landing…

Tommy-"Whoa! This Dr. Eggman guy must have had a lot of time on his hands, I mean, this thing is enormous!"

Sonic-"Hey! Where's Knuckles?"

Tails-"Knuckles went after the Master Emerald on his own."

Sonic-"Oh, that."

Shadow-"Well, it's about time we bring this ship down!"

Tommy-"Yeah! That Eggface is going to regret for insultingRobotboy's creator!"

Robotboy-"No one make fun of Moshimo!"

Sonic-"Then it's settled, here we GOOOOO!!!"

And Sonic races off, followed by the others.

In the bridge…

Eggman-"Those fools are on board of the ship!"

Kamikazi-"I think it's time for one big battle! (sneakers evilly)"

Eggman-"I am going to take those Chaos Emeralds and then we can create the ultimate weapon to conquer the world!"

Kamikazi-"Huh?"

Eggman-"Once we install all the Chaos Emeralds in that puny robot, as our slave, we will have an unstoppable robot!!! (laughs maniacally)"

Kamikazi-"I LOVE it! I simply LOVE it!!!"

The two evil geniuses laugh maniacally, while Constantine and the two robots just watch them with disbelief faces.

A/N: Well, this is turning out into a huge battle, huh? R&R, in order to read the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	30. Egg Carrier Battle: Onboard

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Egg Carrier Battle: Onboard**

The heroes have now split into groups: Tommy and Robotboy; Sonic and Tails; and Shadow went looking for Knuckles and help him get the Master Emerald.

With Tommy and Robotboy, they are now running on a bridge-like platform between machines. Lasers come out from those same machines and they do whatever they can to avoid them: Tommy spin dashes from them, this makes him move really fast, but not as fast as Sonic or Robotboy. Robotboy uses his fling abilities to dodge the lasers and at the same time, he takes out his freeze ray and uses it to freeze the machines, thus stopping the lasers.

Tommy-"Ha! No matter what those guys can cook up, their still no mash for us! Right Ro?"

Robotboy-"You say it!"

As they continue running down the platform, some Beakon robots appear from above, chasing them.

Tommy-"Let's go, Robotboy!"

Robotboy starts flying over the platform in backwards with Tommy on his back and prepares to shot down the flying robots with his laser finger.

With Sonic and Tails, they just keep jumping from platform to platform and avoiding falling down to the middle of the clouds below them.

Sonic-"Hey Eggman! You really need to work on these traps of yours!"

Eggman-"(from the speaker) You haven't seen nothing yet!"

Then a HUGE yellow robot called "Fun Fun" appears from a trap door in the ceiling above them. It looked like a cross between a bird and an air fan.

Sonic and Tails-"Uh oh."

**Sweat drop on their heads**

"Fun Fun"s fan from his belly starts spinning FAST, creating a strong whirlwind. Tails almost got blown away, but Sonic grabbed his arm, so that he wouldn't loose him. The blue hedgehog starts running, but in slow motion because of the whirlwind. He could still jump to the next platforms, but he needed a little help from Tails. By using his tailcopter, they could reach the platform and get close to the robot.

Eggman-""Fun Fun"! Don't let them get to you! Blow them away with all your power!"

"Fun Fun"s fan starts spinning faster, almost blowing them off the platform.

Sonic-"(pissed off) That does it! Tails!"

Tails-"Right!"

Tails gives Sonic another golden ring to Sonic. As Sonic starts feeling it's power, he spin dashes a bit of slow motion at "Fun Fun". The wind robot gives another strong gust at Sonic, only causing him to move a bit slower and Tails almost got blown away, if he hadn't been using his tails as helicopter blades. When Sonic got to "Fun Fun", he crashes right thru the fan with his attack, thus stopping the robot's fan.

Eggman-"WHAT???"

Then the broken robot tilted to his front and fell down between the clouds. Tails flies up to the last platform, where Sonic was standing on.

Sonic-"Come on, let's go!"

Tails-"Yeah!"

And the two race off inside the tower that the platform leaded to.

Eggman-"GRR, I'm not done with you yet Sonic!"

With Knuckles, he just kept running down the hallway from the Egg Carrier's interior.

Knuckles-"I can sense that the Master Emerald is right down this hallway!"

Suddenly, hammers dropped down the walls from both sides and Knuckles defends himself by punching them, or by just simply dodging them.

Knuckles-"Huff, is that all you got?"

Then a metallic ball appears rolling down the hallway, into Knuckles.

Knuckles-"GAH!"

When the ball got close to Knuckles, he starts pushing it, but the ball was to heavy even for his own strength.

Shadow-"(chaos controlling in) CHAOS…CONTROL!!!"

And the ball starts rolling in slow motion, giving Knuckles the chase to punch it away.

Knuckles-"(to Shadow) Uh, thanks, I guess."

Shadow-"Huff, Sonic told me to help you get the Master Emerald back if you needed."

Knuckles-"Hmm, fine Shadow, you can help me."

And the two run down the hallway.

In the bridge Eggman, Kamikazi, Constantine, Decoe and Bocoe watch the heores going their own ways thru the ship.

Eggman-"Hmm, since they are separated in groups, this should be mush easier to destroy them."

Kamikazi-"Yes, this time, they are going to get the taste of my new ninja abilities! (snickers evilly)"

Constantine-"Why bother, we'll just get pounded like always."

Decoe-"Yeah, they are way to smart for us."

Bocoe-"And more agile."

Eggman and Kamikazi turn at them, in anger.

**Red veins stick out from their heads, one in each of them**

Kamikazi-"(hits Constantine on the head with a bo staff) Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Eggman-"(hits Decoe and Bocoe with a pipe) SHUT IT, you buckets of botls!"

Kamikazi-"Okay, my plan is we attack them all at once! Eggman, you can attack Sonic, Constantine and the robots attack the Knuckleheaded one, and I shall attack Robotboy! Huh? What do you think?"

Eggman-"(surprised) Why, that's exactly what I was thinking of! Let's do it then!"

And they all laugh maniacally.

Unaware to any of them, three shrouded characters are approaching the battleship.

A/N: Will our heroes succeed? Or will the evil duo and their minions defeat them? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please.


	31. Evil Sidekicks

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Evil Sidekicks**

Knuckles and Shadow now enter a huge room full of machines. Up ahead, they could see a window with some lightning on the other side of it.

Knuckles-"My senses tell me that the Master Emerald is behind that window.

Shadow-"Hmm. Something tells me that they are using your Emerald to power up this thing. If we remove it, it could cause in making this ship crash."

Knuckles-"Well, then we'll just use your Chaos Control to get us out of here."

Shadow-"Kch. Fine, let's go."

The echidna and the hedgehog race between the machines, toward the window. Suddenly…

Knuckles and Shadow-"What the…"

A huge gorilla like robot fell right in front of them, blocking their way. On the robot's chest there are two cockpits: On it's right side is Decoe and on it's left is Bocoe.

Decoe-"Uh, uh, uh! Your not thinking about bringing this ship down, do you?"

Bocoe-"'Cause if are, then we will crush like bugs!"

The robot gorilla suddenly starts pounding on his chest, like Tarzan. That was making Decoe and Bocoe to get in daze.

Decoe & Bocoe-"Hey! Stop your monkey ness!!!"

The Robot Gorila stops pounding his own chest and gets ready to fight the mobions.

Shadow-"Leave them to me, you go get the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles-"Fine."

Knuckles runs to the window.

Decoe-"Oh no, you don't!!!"

Shadow-"Oh no, YOU don't!!!"

Shadow throws a Chaos Spear at the Gorilla's hand right before it caught Knuckles. The gorilla's hand is now badly damaged. It then turns angry at Shadow, who just looked at it, with that serious look on his face.

Shadow-"Fight me instead, unless your just a bunch of cowardly piles of junks!"

Decoe & Bocoe-"(angry) WHAT?! That's it!"

The Gorilla charges at Shadow, who charges back at it.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was just about to reach the window, but Constantine appears in front of him in his sumo briefs and holding a bo staff.

Constantine-"Um, um, um! I don't think so!"

Knuckles-"Get out of my way tubby, or else!"

Constantine-"Or else, what?"

Knuckles-"Or else, (makes a sly grin) I'll tell everyone that certain tough guy cries at movies!"

Constantine-"(gasp) How do you-"

Knuckles-"Some new friends of mine told me."

Constantine-"(growls) THAT'S IT!!! NOW I REALLY WHAT TO BEAT YOU UP!!!"

**Red veins stick out from his head**

Constantine swings his staff to hit Knuckles, but he jumps and runs him over, then he kicks on his back, knocking him down. Constantine gets up and charges at him with his bo staff, this time spinning it like a buzzsaw and hits Knuckles really bad. Knuckles had been knocked down, but he wasn't going to give up.

Knuckles-"Not bad! But not good enough!"

Knuckles charges at Constantine and gives him a Glide Attack on his belly, knocking him away into a machine. Constantine pops out from the machine, leaving a mark of his size. Constantine charges back at Knuckles, who charged back.

With Shadow, both him and the robot gorilla were tired. Suddenly, the gorilla was about to crush Shadow with his hammer punch. Luckily Shadow warped away, then he reappears a few feet away in front of it.

Shadow-"Alright, time to finish you off!"

Shadow reaches his right hand to his left wrist and removes the golden ring from it. Then he does the same thing with his left hand, but this time he removes the ring from his right wrist.

Decoe & Bocoe-"Uh, oh."

Shadow turns into a yellow blur and charges at the gorilla robot, crashes thru the chest out from the back. Right before it exploded, Decoe and Bocoe poped out from the gorilla's chest, while inside their own cockpits.

With Knuckles, he was now under Constantine's foot, he tries to lift it up, but the grey tubby cat was as strong as he was. Constantine looks at the echidna.

Constantine-"Now then, what is the thing that makes you feel so bad, hmm?"

Knuckles-"Hey take it easy will ya? I was just joking that's all!"

Constantine-"That's what everybody says!"

Shadow-"CHAOS…SPEAR!!!"

Constantine is blown away by Shadow's Chaos Spear, thus letting Knuckles go. And with that, Knuckles runs up to the window and there it was, the Master Emerald, being used as an energy source for the Egg Carrier.

Shadow-"(putting his rings back in his wrists) If we remove the Master Emrald from there, it will result in making this ship crash."

Knuckles-"Yes, but it's a risk we'll have to take."

Shadow-"Well then…"

Knuckles & Shadow-"HERE GOES!!!"

But right before they could punch the glass, they got knocked away by Constantine's fling bo staff. The two heroes look up to Constantine, holding his staff, behind him are Decoe and Bocoe in fighting poses.

Villians-"We are not done with you yet!"

Knuckles and Shadow-"And so are we!"

The two teams charge at each other.

A/N: Well that's just about it for now! Find out how the others are doing in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	32. Egg Wyvern

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Egg Wyvern**

While Knuckles and Shadow are fighting Constantine and the robots, let's see how the others are doing.

With Sonic and Tails, they now jump from a platform on a tower coming out from above them and they land on a large platform. Below the same platform is nothing but clouds, so they better not fall off.

Sonic looks in front of him and sees the exit, but the way is blocked by a huge drop.

"Heh, no problem, we've already faced greater traps than this one!" Sonic said. "Tails?"

"No problem Sonic, I'll just put on my "jet angled" and get us there in no time!" Tails said putting on his jet angled devices on his shoes

"Then let's go!" Sonic said

"Not so fast, Sonic!" Sonic and Tails look up and they see Dr. Eggman riding his Egg Mobile.

"Eggman, we've been looking for you." Sonic said ready for battle

"Really, what a coincident!" Eggman said. "Well now, how would you like to play with me and my new robot?"

Then a red dragon shaped robot appears from behind Eggman. The evil genius flies up to the robot's head. The robot dragon, open's it's "mouth" reviling to have some kind of cable hole. Eggman attaches the Egg Mobile in the same hole, then the robot closes it's mouth.

"Prepare to meet your end at the claws of my newest invention: "Egg Wyvern"!" Eggman challenged

"Right back at ya! We'll finish this here!" Sonic accepted the challenge

"Yeah, let's do this!" Tails said ready for battle

(Theme song: Sonic the Hedgehog Next-Gen: Egg Wyvern)

The Egg Wyvern turns to it's left, makes a front somersault and flies at full speed around the platform. While doing that, some red balls of energy come out from it's back. Then the Egg Wyvern stops and the balls of energy flies into Sonic and Tails, like missiles. Fortunately, Sonic uses his speed and Tails uses his flying abilities to dodge them.

Egg Wyvern then spins around and opens it's wings wildly. Then some lasers come out from behind the wings and they almost hit the heroic duo, but they dodged them.

"Hey Eggman! I think your aiming is better then that!" Sonic taunted

"GRRRR, That's it! Here I come Sonic!" Eggman shouted and made his Egg Wyvern take a back somersault and charge at Sonic.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Tails flies up, but Sonic jumps and grab the antenna that was coming out from the back of it's head. Now the Egg Wyvern is fling around in circles, with Sonic holding on to the antenna. When Sonic pulls the antenna, the robot turns to wherever he pulled to. When Tails noticed that, an idea came to his mind.

"Sonic! Make him fly into something!" Tails shouted

"Okay! Take this Eggman!" Sonic makes the robot dragon fly into a tower. When it got close enough, Sonic jumps high and lands safely back at the platform. He looks up and sees the dragon's head a little beat up.

"Heh! This is nothing! I can still beat you!" Eggman said

The dragon then spins around and lasers are shot from the back. They almost hit Sonic but he dodged it, but almost barely because the lasers hit each other, causing a huge blast.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails asked in concern

"Don't worry buddy, it's just a scratch." Sonic said rubbing his arm

"Fall!" Eggman snicked

The Egg Wyvern flies up in the air and points it's tail at Sonic. Three needle look-alike bombs are shot from it's end. And they stick on to some of the parts of the platform. Then the bombs exploded and the parts of the platform fell off.

"AK! He's trying to take out the platform!" Tails cried

"Such a dirty trick!" Sonic growled

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman laughed maniacally

The Egg Wyvern flies around the platform and red balls of energy come out from it's back. When it stopped, Sonic and Tails had to dodge the fling energy balls.

"Here I come Sonic!" Eggman yelled

The dragon charges at Sonic, who jumps and grabs on to its antenna. The Egg Wyvern starts fling around in circles, until Sonic makes it fly into another tower. Sonic jumps back to the platform and looks up to the dragon robot that now it's head was more beaten up then before.

"Fall!" Eggman shot more needle look-alike bombs from the robot's tail and they hit a part of the platform. When they explode, that part of the platform falls down.

"Can you avoid this, Sonic?" Eggman asked evilly and more lasers are shot from the back of the robot. They hit each other and create a huge blast, that they almost barely dodged it.

"Hey Eggman! I think you need to work more on those things!" Sonic taunted

"ARGH! SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled angrilly "Okay, here I come!"

And the Egg Wyvern charges at Sonic, who once again jumps and grabs on to its antenna. The Egg Wyvern flies around in circles.

"Get off me!" Eggman demanded

"Patience, Eggman. Patience." Sonic taunted makes it fly into another tower, this time the head fell off and Eggman is now visible.

"Oh no! The canopy!" Eggman panicked

"Yo, Eggman! What's the matter?" Sonic taunted

"You! I'm just getting started!" Eggman growled

"Watch out Sonic! He's going to take out the platform again!" Tails warned

Sonic could see his point: Egg Wyvern shots out more and more bombs. The platform just kept getting smaller, every time the bombs take out more parts of it.

"Oh boy, we're running out of room here." Sonic said

"And here he comes again!" Tails warned

Egg Wyvern flies around the platform shooting out more energy balls from the back. Sonic jumps and runs away from them, while Tails flies away from them.

"Oh boy! We've gotta stop him before there's nothing left from this thing!" Sonic said

"I know! Sonic, let's go!" Tails flies up to Sonic, grabs him by the wrists and lifts him up.

"Good thinking, buddy!" Sonic said

Tails giggles "Let's go!" And they fly up to the dragon.

"Oh, so you want to play chicken, eh?" Eggman asked "Ok, let's see who's got the guts then!"

And he shots out lasers from the canopies arms at them, but Tails was to agile.

"Ready, Sonic?" Tails asked

"Ready when you are!" Sonic said

And with that, Tails throws Sonic at Eggman, while holding the ring and turning into his Spin Attack form.

"Here I come Sonic!" Eggman challenged

Egg Wyvern charges at Sonic, ready to shot out lasers from the cockpit's arms.

They are almost close, Eggman shots the lasers from the arms.

"GOOD NIGHT, HEDGEHOG!!!" Eggman laughed maniacally

But the lasers reflected on Sonic's attack, and then the blue hero slices the dragons head off in a blue blur.

"Defeated? Impossible! Noooooooooooo!" Eggman pops out from the Egg Wyverns head in his Egg Mobile. Tails grabs Sonic by the wrists and they see the decapitated Egg Wyvern falling down to the middle of the clouds, followed by the canopy. They turn their attention to Eggman, who was looking at them angry.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"You will never catch me, Sonic!" Eggman flies away to the exit.

"After him, buddy!" Sonic said

"Roger!" Tails said and they fly to the exit door on the wall in front of them.

A/N: Well, that's another villain to go! Now we still have to see Dr. Kamikazi! Find out about it, in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	33. Kamikazi the ninja: 2

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Kamikazi the ninja: 2**

Robotboy and Tommy are still being chased by Beakons, but fortunately, there weren't many of them.

Tommy-"Come on Ro! Just a few more!"

Robotboy shots his laser finger at them, sure they are agile, but at least he blasted two of them.

Tommy-"Yeah! Not many left, keep it up!

Robotboy is still shoting more of his lasers, and managed to blast one of them. Suddenly, Tommy's watch started beeping. Robotboy is starting to run out of batteries.

Tommy-"Oh no!"

Robotboy manages to blast the last Beakon, right before he ran out of batteries and turn to his deactivated mode. With all that speed, Tommy rolled down to the end of the platform bridge, while holding tight to the now deactivated Robotboy. When he stoped rolling, he sat up and looked at the deactivated Robotboy, out of batteries. HE looked sad, until he remembered something.

(Flashback)

Back at Tails' lab.

Tails-"Incase Robotboy runs out of batteries, I have taken the liberty to make a "pocket battery recharge". It will recharge his batteries in no time!"

Tommy-"Thanks Tails."

(End of Flashback)

Tommy puts his hand on his pocket and pulls out the "pocket battery recharge", which is a small grey gadget. Tommy takes out Robotboy's batteries and puts them in the recharge gadget. In less then five seconds, the batteries had been recharged.

Tommy-"Wow, that was fast."

**Sweat drop on his head**

He then places them inside Robotboy, pushes the button on his watch and Robotboy is activated.

Robotboy-"Huh? What happen? Didn't Robotboy run out of batteries?"

Tommy-"Tails invented this. (shows the gadget) It's used to recharge batteries. So now incase you run out of batteries, we can use this to brig you back to the battle field!"

Robotboy-"(happy) Well, want thank Tommy for saving Robotboy and Tails for making that gadget!"

Tommy-"Maybe when we meet up with him, but now we have other busyness to take care of."

Tommy and Robotboy walk over to the door and they go inside. As they walk thru the hallway, they enter a huge dark room with large pillars around. In fact, it was too big for them. They could feel the presence of an evil being in the room.

Tommy-"Alright, I know you're in here! Come on out and show your face!"

A voice-"He, he ,he ,he!"

Robotboy-"(impatient) Where are you?"

Then they see a shrouded figure standing on top of a pillar. The figure suddenly jumped off the pillar and disappeared.

Robotboy-"(whimpers) Robotboy, have no good feeling about this."

Tommy-"Me neither."

A voice-"He, he ,he ,he ,he!"

Tommy-"(growls) JUST SHOW YOUR FAE ALREADY!!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Suddenly a dark figure jumps into them, but Robotboy punches it, causing it to vanish in the thin air.

Robotboy-"What was that?"

Suddenly, more dark figures jump out from everywhere and attacks them.

Robotboy & Tommy-"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

As more dark figures appear, Robotboy turns on his search lights on his eyes and as the light covered the figures, they just disappear in the thin air. Tommy uses his Spin Dash to escape from them, but when he crashes thru some of them, they all vanished in the thin air.

A voice-"(laughs maniacally)"

Suddenly the room became brighter. Tommy and Robotboy look at the top of the tallest pillar in the room, and standing on it is-

Tommy and Robotboy-"KAMIKAZI!!!"

Kamikazi-"(laughs maniacally) Himself! I hope you enjoyed my new friends!"

Then more dark figures appear around the pillar where Kamikazi is standing on. As they looked at them, they all looked exactly as Kamikazi did, except they are all dark colours.

Tommy-"What are those thing?"

Kamikazi-"Ah, Tommy Turnbull. If you had ninja lessons, you would know that this is the art of the ninja: "Copycat"! So now, with my army of shadows, I shall finally defeat all of you. And Robotboy, you…will…work…for…ME!!!"

Robotboy-"(shaking his fist in anger) NEVER!!!"

Kamikazi-"As you wish. Shadow Kazis! ATTACK!!!"

(Theme Song: Robotboy- Robotboy fight)

The room becomes a bit darker, as the shadows charge at them. Robotboy and Tommy do whatever they can to defeat them.

Robotboy punches them away, and back fires their shot attacks (which is when they throw ninja stars or shurikens), by using his Spin Attack.

Tommy just simply Spin Dashes thru them, deflecting their attacks.

Robotboy turns his eyes red, claps his fists together and transforms into his Super Activated mode. He shots his laser guns a the shadows, causing them to vanish into the thin air. As the ninja stars and shuriken shitted him, they just break apart. Robotboy then turns on his search lights. As they covered the shadows, they just vanish into the thin air.

Kamikazi's voice-"It doesn't matter how many you defeat you. (laughs maniacally)"

Tommy then stops Spin dashes next to his robot companion.

Tommy-"It's no use. There are just to many of them."

Robotboy-"(changes back to Activated mode) How are we going to defeat them all at once now?"

Tommy falls into thought, until-

Tommy-"That's it! We'll just have to figure out which one of them is the real Kamikazi! But the problem is, how? I mean, he's chameleon, so he can turn invisible. (sigh) If only Mashimo installed you a heat sensing vision."

As they still are figuring out how to get Kamikazi, the shadows just keep approaching them.

Kamikazi's voice-"What is the matter? Surrender? Good! Now come Robotboy, if you know what is good for you."

Tommy then gets an idea

**A light ball appears above his head**

Tommy-"(faking) Okay Kamikazi, you win, go ahead and take Robotboy. (winks at Robotboy)"

Kamikazi's voice-"Really? Wait, are you making fun of me?"

Tommy-"No really, take Robotboy and do what ever you want with him!"

Robotboy-"Uh, yeah! Robotboy confesses defeat!"

Kamikazi's voice-"Well, it's about time you finally give yourself in."

Kamikazi appears turning visible.

Kamikazi-"(Walking up to them) Well now, come on Robotboy, it is time for me to reprogram you."

And without warning, Robotboy flies up to Kamikazi and punches him in the belly, then beats him up, martial arts style. Kamikazi then jumps away from him and looks angry at them.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Kamikazi-"You shall pay for this, no one makes fun of Dr. Kamikazi! (turns invisible)"

Tommy-"Great, now what?"

Suddenly, Kamikazi appears in front of Robotboy and punches him away, martial arts style.

Tommy-"ROBOTBOY!!!"

Then the same thing happens to him.

The two heroes remain on the ground, shaking in pain. As they slowly sat up, they see that they are completely surrounded by Kamikazi and his shadows.

Kamikazi-"Confess it, you cannot defeat me! And don't even think about tricking me again! Remember, Dr. Kamikazi, does not fall for the same trick twice!"

Robotboy gets up with a serious look on his face. He takes out something from the back: the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

Robotboy-"Sorry, but Robotboy rather end up in a pile of rumble, instead of working for you."

Tommy-"(Getting up) Yeah, and no matter what happens to Robotboy, I will always be at his side!"

Tommy holds on to Robotboy's hand. Kamikazi wonders what they are up to. We zoom out to see the hole room full of shadows, with only a small spot in the middle (that is where the heroes are. Suddnly there's a big flash of light coming from the center that almost covered the entire room.

Robotboy-"CHAOS…RUSH!!!"

Robotboy charges at the shadows while glowing in light blue and holding Tommy by the hand. As he flies thru the shadows, they are all blown away and then they vanish into the thin air. As all the shadows were destroyed, they escape thru the exit, leaving Kamikazi, badly beaten up.

Kamikazi-"So…that was …the power… of…the Emerlds of Chaos? (falls unconscious)"

We zoom into a full view of the room, with Kamikazi laying on the floor, beaten, defeated and alone.

A/N: Well, so mush forKamikazi. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGHEOG**!!!


	34. The ship is going to crash!

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The ship is going to crash!**

Sonic and Tails just keep racing thru the platforms. They had lost Eggman's track.

Sonic-"ARGH! That Eggman!"

Tails-"He must have escaped to the bridge!"

Sonic-"I don't know, but let's check it out!"

CRASH!

Sonic and Tails just stop to see who or what just crashed thru the wall. Why, it's none other then Tommy and Robotboy.

Sonic-"Hey Tom! Robodude!"

Tails-"Hey guys!"

Tommy-"Oh hey guys! How is going!"

Sonic-"We just kicked Eggman's butt. But, in the end, he escaped."

Tommy-"Too bad, that guy is more lucky then Kamikazi!"

Tails-"You guys have been fighting Kamikazi?"

Tommy-"Yeah, that Kamicrazy! He's the most pathetic ninja EVER!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy, hurt Kamikazi!"

Sonic-"Cool! I bet you have showed him the power of the Chaos Emeralds haven't you?"

Tommy-"Yeah, he did this attack called "Chaos Rush" and took out all of his clones!"

Sonic-"I see. Well come on! We have an Eggman to crack open!"

Tails-"Yeah! Let's go!"

As they run down the platform…

Sonic-"I wonder what is taking Knuckles and Shadow so long."

Speaking of Knuckles and Shadow, let's see how they are doing…

In the engine room…

Knuckles-"TAKE THIS!!"

Knuckles punches Constantine right across the face, then another punch, then an upper cut punch, causing him to fall down to the ground. Constantine gets up while holding his bo staff and hits Knuckles across the face, then another one across the face, then he hits it on top of his head, causing him to fall down. Knuckles then grabs Constantine's leg and pulls him down to the ground, spins him around, really fast, then he let's go, sending the overweight tubby cat flying into a machine, causing it to break apart.

Shadow just kept punching and kicking across Decoe's face, until Bocoe jumps out from nowhere and kicks Shadow away from his partner. Shadow gets up growling in anger. Decoe then jumps and kicks Shadow across the face, then Bocoe punches him across the face. But all the pounding they gave him, only made him even more angrier, as he started to glow in red and growling even more. When the two robots notice that, they stop pounding him, afraid of what might happen next.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

Shadow-"(furious) CHAOS…"

Decoe & Bocoe-"Uh oh."

Shadow-"...**BLAST**!!"

And a red dome shaped blast comes from out from Shadow, and it blows Decoe and Bocoe away, as it grew bigger. Then blast dies down, reviling Shadow huffing.

Shadow-"Such worthless, heaps of metal!"

CRASH!

Shadow looks behind him and sees Constantine knocked out, laying on a smashes up machine. Knuckles, walks in.

Knuckles-"(to Constantine) Don't worry, I'll keep it and use it as ammo when ever I want to play with you!"

Knuckles then runs up to the window, followed by Shadow. The two heroes then punch the window, the broken glass spreads all over from the inside. Knuckles jumps in and pulls the Emerald out of it's place.

Knuckles-"I've got it! At last!"

Suddenly then alarm goes off and everything starts shaking.

Computer-"Alert! Alert! Malfunction! Malfunction! Loosing altitude! All systems shut down!"

Shadow-"(jumping in) Let's go!"

He grabs Knuckles by the arm and raises up the Green Chaos Emerald.

Shadow-"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

And the two heroes and the Emerald warp. As the alarm went on, Decoe, Bocoe and Constantine woke up and realised what was going on.

Decoe-"The Master Emerald is gone!"

Bocoe-"Oh boy! The Doctor is going to turn us into scrap metal for sure!"

Constantine-"Just forget about it for now and let's get off this ship now!"

Decoe & Bocoe-"Done and done!!"

And they race off to the nearest exit, leaving the smashed up room.

With Kamikazi…

Computer-"Alert! Engine malfunction! System shut down, initiated!"

Kamikazi makes a sudden wake up jump when he heard that and at the same time the whole thing shaking.

Kamikazi-"What is the meaning of this!?"

Computer-"Engine malfunction! Loosing altitude!"

Kamikazi-"What!? I have to get out of here!!"

And with that, he runs to the nearest exit.

With Eggman…

Eggman-"Why is this happening?"

Computer-"Alert! Engine malfunction!"

Eggman-"Oh?"

Eggman turns on the computer on his panel to see the engine room completely smashed, but what took him off guard is that the Master Emerald is gone.

Eggman-"NOO! Without the Master Emerald, this ship will crash!"

With Sonic and Robotboy…

Computer-"Alert! Loosing altitude! System shut down, engaged!"

Tails-"The Egg Carrier is loosing altitude!"

Sonic-"You guys go ahead and get out of here, fast!"

Others-"What?"

Tommy-"But what about you?"

Sonic-"I will nail that Eggman! Can't let him escape!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of them. When it died down, there was Shadow and Knuckles, holding the Master Emerald.

Tails-"Knuckles! Shadow!"

Sonic-"What took ya?"

Shadow-"I rather not talk about it."

Robotboy-"(looking at the Master Emerald) What is that?"

Knuckles-"What this? This is the Master Emerald! It's the Chaos Emerald's controller!"

Tommy-"Uh, guys? Don't you think e should get going?"

Shadow-"If we are going after Eggman, then I say we all go!"

Sonic starts thinking, until-

Sonic-"Alright then, let's go nail that Eggman!"

Everyone (except Shadow)-"YEAH!!"

And they race off thru the platform. We now zoom to a full view off the ship covered with explosions and loosing altitude. Three figures watch the whole thing, with those sinester eyes glowing in their darkness.

A/N: Whoa! Will they make it? Or are they going to take the fall? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R, please!


	35. The Cloaked man and his robots

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The cloaked man and his robots**

Sonic and the others race down the platform and avoiding any kinds of dangers in the way, such as explosions or falling pieces.

Robotboy-"The ship, falling apart!"

Sonic-"Hang on!"

Sonic grabs Tails and Tommy by the wrists, while Tommy holds Robotboy, then they race off, followed by Shadow, who is holding Knuckles by the wrist, who is holding the Master Emerald tightly under his arm. Unbeknownst to them, the three figures have landed on the ship and are now following them.

In the bridge, Dr. Eggman, Kamikazi, Constantine, Decoe and Bocoe come in, agitated.

Kamikazi-"Why is the ship crashing?! Constantine, I BLAME YOU!!!"

Eggman-"Those fools have removed the Master Emerald from it's place and it was the power source for this ship! Without it, the ship will crash!"

Constantine-"Then what are we waiting for?! We have to get off this ship now!"

Kamikazi-"He's right for once! Where are the escape pods?!"

Decoe & Bocoe walk up to the panel and push a button on it.

Outside, the bridge pops off the top of the tower it was standing on and turns into a ship, then it flew away into the sky. The heroes showed up from the building like machine behind it, just in time to see the ship leave. It was too late for them to stop them.

Sonic-"Damn, they got away!"

Tommy-"So, now what?"

Knuckles-"What else? We get the Tornado and get out of here!"

Tails-"Right! Let's go!"

FLASH!

Suddenly there was flash light and, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow vanished.

Sonic, Tommy and Robotboy-"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what???"

Sonic-"Tails? Knuckles? Shadow? Where are you?"

Robotboy-"Robotboy no have good feeling about this!"

Tommy-"Me neither!"

Suddenly there was an evil chuckle coming from the darkness and the tree remaining heroes turned around to the dark hallway from the building like machine.

Sonic-"Huh? Who's there?! Come on out and show your face!"

Then some blood red eyes appear, glowing in the darkness. Robotboy recognised them and started trembling. He looked like he was about to whimper.

Tommy-"(looking at Robotboy) Ro? What's wrong? Your shaking like an earthquake!"

Then a robotic chuckle came from the darkness, they look at it, determined.

Robotic voice-"It been a long time, "Brother"!"

Manly robotic voice-"You think you can just dump me? Well, not that easy, I tell you!"

Then two robots came out from the darkness. The first one looked similar to Robotboy, in his mobion form, except this one is taller then him, his body is yellow, black spines curved back, black thin arms and legs with sneaker like feet, he seemed to be wearing a pair of black shorts, pointy ears, red eyes, a yellow glass on where it's mouth would be and it glows every time it talks and some red circuit lines on the top of it's head.

The second one was huge. It's head was white, with green eyes that looked like a mask, red spines curved back, pointy ears, he looked like he was wearing a red armour over his body, grey large arms and legs with sneaker like feet. He looked like he was also wearing red shorts.

Sonic had no idea who they were, but then he noticed Tommy and Robotboy looking at them carefully that suddenly became like if they had see a ghost.

Tommy-"(speechless) I…I…d-d-don't…"

Robotboy-"Y-y-you…"

Sonic-"Who the heck are you freaks?!"

The two robots didn't listen to him, they were more concentrated on Robotboy and Tommy.

Yellow robot-"Surprised to see me, "brother"?"

Robotboy and Tommy were still speechless, that only made Sonic wonder even more, what was going on.

Sonic-"(annoyed) HEY!!! Do you know who these guys are?!"

Tommy-"Y-yeah we do. T-t-their-"

Robotboy-"(cutting off Tommy) PROTOBOY (points at the yellow robot)!!!"

Tommy-"…AND ROBOTMAN (points at the big robot)!!!"

Sonic-"Huh?"

Robotman-"That is correct! We have returned to get revenge, on ROBOTBOY!!!"

Robotboy looks at them like if he's seeing a ghost. How did they return? Who come they survived his attempts to put them out of their misery? It didn't make any sense.

Then there's another voice coming from the hallway and a man in a cloak came out, with red eyes that seem together just glow in under the hood.

Cloaked man-"So, what do we have here? A couple of filthy rats and a robot rat, to crush!"

Robotboy becomes angry for insulting him, but Tommy placed his hand n front of him. Then Robotboy remembered, "never fight someone just because they insulted you", so he calmed down. Sonic looks at the cloaked man suspiciously.

Tommy-"(to the robots) So, your still alive, are you? How did you came back?"

Robotman-"The reason we are still alive is thanks to the man in the cloak."

Sonic-"(to the cloaked man) So, what is going on here? And who are you?"

Cloaked man-"(laughs) Do you really expect me to answer you such question?"

Sonic-"(turns to Tommy) So Tom, what's to know about these two robots?"

Tommy-"The yellow one is Protoboy, Robotboy's older brother. And the big guy is Robotman, and his name tells it all, his Robotboy's adult version. Be careful, their really strong!"

Protoboy-"Enough talk! Let's destroy them!"

Robotman-"Agreed!"

Tommy-"Wait! At least tell us, how you came back?"

Cloaked man-"It's all simple. I have always known about your planet and I have watched how powerful your robot is, but these here are far stronger then him but they were destroyed, thanks to your "Strategies". But I was able to create the ultimate gadget, to bring them back to life! Now, they are here to help me, conquer the world and at the same time, helping them destroys your precious toy! (laughs maniacally)"

Tommy-"Sorry, but we have no reason to fight you guys."

Cloaked man-"Oh, but I have something that will make you change your mind!"

And the man takes out a set of cards and they noticed that the cover of these cards had their friends on them. There are: Knuckles, Shadow, The Master Emerald, Lola, Gus, Yumi, Booker, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, G-merl and Mimi.

Tommy-"You want us to play cards? No thanks."

Cloaked man-"(snickers) Haven't you ever wondered that your friends might actually be, INSIDE these cards?"

Tommy-"Huh?"

Cloaked man-"Your friends are cards! I've turned your friends into cards!"

Heroes-"(shocked) WHAT!?"

Robotboy-"How you do that?"

Sonic-"And just who are you?"

Cloaked man-"Enough talk! If you want these cards you will have to fight them! Go my robot friends and destroy these pests!"

And the two robots charge at the heroes, until two shrouded figures jumped out of nowhere, grabbed the heroes and ran away to the front of the falling ship.

Cloaked man-"WHAT??? DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!!"

In the airport of the ship, the shrouded characters carried the heroes to the X-Tornado, place them in their seats. Sonic was now piloting.

Sonic-"What the heck just happened?!"

Tommy-"I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea to GET OFF THIS SHIP BEFORE WE CRASH!!!"

Sonic-"Alright, already! Buckle up!"

Sonic starts the engine and they fly off the falling ship. When Protoboy and Robotman saw the plane, it was already gone. The Cloaked man appears riding an Egg-shaped ship, that looked like a red version of Eggman's Egg Mobile.

Cloaked man-"No worries, they may have escaped this time, but we shall meet them again!"

And they fly at high speed, disappearing in the sky with a flash. Now we just watch the Egg Carrier falling down until it explodes as it crashes between the mountains. In the sky, the heroes watch the explosion from behind them. Until he and the kid, and his robot notice two shrouded characters standing on the wings. But they didn't look like threats to them.

A/N: Well, Protoboy and Robotman have came back from the grave, thanks to a mysterious man in a cloak. Who could it be? And who are these two strangers? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please! Suggestions, welcome!


	36. Silver & Blaze

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Silver & Blaze**

Shrouded figure-"Long time no see, Sonic."

Sonic, Tommy and Robotboy look at the two figures who reviled themselves to be a male silver hedgehog and the other a female purple cat.

The silver hedgehog is 14-years old, with narrow yellow eyes, five quills coming out from the forehead, pointy ears are visible between them, only two spines curved back in the back of the head, white fur coming from the chest around the neck, white gloves with light blue circles on the palm and back of the hands, golden bracelets, dark blue gloves, with light blue spots in it's ends and a white line over it.

The purple cat is 14-years-old, with narrow yellow eyes, long eye lashes, pointy ears, white gloves, her shoes looked like Sonic's sneakers, only high heeled, fuzz around the wrists and ankles, she wears a purple coat lined with gold around the neck and red at the bottom, a pair of white thighs, her hair is tighten up to a red ring, making a ponytail and a red orb-like jewel on her forehead.

Sonic-"Silver!? And Blaze!? What are you doing here?"

Silver hedgehog-"We are here because of the cloaked guy you have encountered."

Sonic-"Huh?"

Tommy-"Hey! Who are you guys?"

Silver hedgehog-"Oh sorry. My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."

Purple cat-"And I'm Blaze, Blaze the Cat."

Tommy-"Nice to meet you! I'm-"

Blaze-"Tommy Turnbull."

Sonic, Tommy and Robotboy-"SAY WHAT!?!!?"

Tommy-"How do you know my name?!"

Blaze-"We know all about you. And the same goes to Robotboy."

Robotboy-"What???"

Sonic-"But, how do-"

Silver-"We'll explain after we land."

Sonic-"Fine, hang on!"

And the X-Tornado flies off thru the air at high speed.

Later, at Tails's workshop, everyone was in the living room talking busyness.

Tommy-"Okay, so how do you know about me and Robotboy? Huh?"

Silver-"We have come from an alternate universe in the future, where the supernatural powers are the norm. Blaze and I are like, you know, the "heroes", because we are always protecting it. One day, we have found this cloaked guy inside a warehouse doing some researches. He talked something about reviving these two robots of pure evil. He builded a machine that created a warp hole from to another dimension. Next, these two robots came out of it. Their names were Protoboy and Robotman, the cloaked guy next programmed them to obey his every command. He said that they were going to help him take over the world and at the same time, destroy a robot called "Robotboy". Later, he told those robots to show their powers and then, the robots flew out from the wearhouse and they used their horrible powers to destroy the entire city. We tried to stop them, but they were too powerful, they nearly killed us. The cloaked guy watched the whole thing and rated them perfect. Next, back at the wearhouse, he picked up a Chaos Emerald and threw it into a portal, next they had used the portal to come to this dimension. After they left, we hacked into the system and we have found incredible info about you Robotboy."

Robotboy-"Me?"

Silver-"Yes. We learned that your creator was Professor Mashimo. You are his most brilliant invention of all time. But those other two Robots, were also created by him and we saw that he rated that he would never create robots who are evil ever again. We then learned that you were sent to live with you, Tommy, for safekeeping, from an evil genius called Dr. Kamikazi. We then thought that the Chaos Emerald was going to land in your world and when you get a hold of it, you would quickly learn how to use "Chaos Control" and come to this dimension. We then decided to bring the Professor here, but we needed a Chaos Emerald to do so. So, we decided to come to this dimension and look for one. And well, the rest you already know."

Tommy-"Wow. Who would have thought. This is really the biggest adventure I had ever had. Don't you think Ro?"

Robotboy-"No wonder Robotboy had been having those visions."

Tommy-"And Sonic? How come you know them?"

Sonic-"Well, a lot has happened before you came."

Blaze-"Well there's no time to waste, we need the professor right away! (takes out the Green Emerald) Good thing I got this after Shadow was turned into a card."

Blaze gives it to Silver. Sonic takes out the Yellow Emerald, the two hedgehogs walk up to each other and reach the emeralds to one another, while the others just watch.

Sonic & Silver-"CHAOS…CONTROL!!!"

And a white vortex appears next to them.

Robotboy & Tommy-"(amazed) WOW!!!"

Silver then throws the Chaos Emerald into the vortex and it closes.

Silver-"There, I have sent the Emerald to your planet and make it appear in Mashimo's lab."

Tommy-"Wow, this is so cool! I can't wait for the professor to see this!"

Robotboy-"Me too!"

Sonic-"(thinking) _Yeah, I'm finnaly going to meet Robodude's creator!_"

A/N: Well, R&R if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	37. Chaos Robotgirl

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Chaos Robotgirl**

Meanwhile, back on Earth, in Professor Mashimo's flying house. The Professor was in the leaving room plaing tetris with his fiancée Myumyu and of course, Myumyu was winning.

Mashimo-"Ah, you beat me again!"

Myumyu-"(giggles)"

In the mean time, Robotgirl was just playing around on the roof and of course, there was no trouble for her, because she can fly. At the same time, she was also thinking about Robotboy and his friends.

Robotgirl-"(sigh) Robotgirl miss you Robotboy."

That's when something appeared in the clear sky. She looks at it and it looked like some kind of white vortex.

Robotgirl-"(curious) What that?"

That's when something fell out from it and it was coming up fast. Robotgirl couldn't stop it and it crashed right thru the roof, leaving a huge hole on it.

Inside, the object was in the middle of the hallway in a huge creator. Mashimo and My My heard it crashing and they came to see what happened.

Mashimo-"What in the world is that? Robotgirl?"

And Robotgirl's head pops out from the hole in the ceiling.

Robotgirl-"Robotgirl no do nothing! Honest!"

Myumyu-"Hey, what's that?"

They all look to the creator and they see the object. It was a green diamond shaped stone.

Mashimo-"My word! Where did this come from?"

Robotgirl-"Robotgirl saw it! It fell from the sky!"

Mashimo-"It fell from the sky?"

Robotgirl-"Yes! There was this strange white shiny thing in sky and it fell from it!"

Mashimo-"Hm, okay, we believe in you. From the looks of it, I can tell it's something out from this world."

Myumyu-"I'll say."

Robotgirl flies in from the hole and lands in front of the stone. She picks it up and then, the stone started glowing brighter and sending out energy into her body, then she jumps and floats in the air, glowing.

Myumyu-"My lord!"

Mashimo-"Robotgirl! Drop the stone, quickly!"

But she didn't listen to him. She then lifts up the stone and-

Robotgirl-"CHAOS…CONTROL!!!"

And a huge light explosion comes out from the stone, swallowing her, Mashimo, Myumyu, as well as the entire house. When the blast faded, the house disappeared from the skies.

Back on Mobius, in Tails' workshop.

Silver and Blaze were telling the adventures of how they met Sonic and what they have done since then. Blaze says that thanks to Sonic and his friends, especially Cream, she had learned the true meaning of friendship. Silver says that he and Sonic didn't see eye to eye at the first time they met, but then they had ended up working tighter to stop an evil doer called Eggman NEGA. Robotboy and Tommy could just imagine all of that happening, but now they had more important things to worry about.

Sonic-"Any minute now and he will show up somewhere around this planet."

Tommy-"And it's quiet possible, because back in his house, there also lives Robotgirl."

Sonic-"Huh? There's a Robotgirl too?"

Silver-"It's true! We've read about her on Mashimo's database!"

Robotboy-"What you guys talking about?"

Tommy-"Well Ro, we were talking about that, if you can use Chaos Control, then maybe Robotgirl can!"

Robotboy-"Well, Robotboy starting to belive that he know Chaos Control because of Chaos Emerald."

Tommy-"Good to hear that, cause there's no way Mashimo could have had any contact with this world before."

Sonic-"Yeah, that would be impossible, unless someone had used Chaos Control and ended up meeting up with him."

Blaze-"Not to mention a way past silly thought, for a robot."

Meanwhile, not to far away from the workshop, a light blast appears in the sky and a japeness house falls out from it and crashes somewhere in the middle of the forest. In the workshop, the heroes heard the crash.

Tommy-"What the heck was that?"

Sonic-"It came from outside!"

They all ran out from the front door and they all see some smoke coming from the forest.

Sonic-"Oh boy! Shall we check it out?"

Blaze-"(Kch) Why shouldn't we?"

Silver-"Come on there's no time to waste!"

And the heroes and run down the hill into the forest.

In the forest, as they run deeper, they find themselves in a small open space, but what caught their attention was the Japanese house. Only Robotboy and Tommy recognised it.

Robotboy-"It Mashimo house!"

Sonic-"His house?"

Tommy-"Yeah, there's no mistaking it!"

Blaze-"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with already!"

Sonic-"Alright, already!"

And they all walk to the front door. Robotboy opens it and sees the house a bit wreaked because it fell from the sky.

Tommy-"Hello? Anybody home?"

Robotboy-"Mashimo? Myumyu? Robotgirl?"

Then they see three figures coming out from a door. Sonic Silver and Blaze kept their guards up, while Tommy and Robotboy looked closely to the three characters.

The first one is a white elderly male hedgehog, wearing small glasses over his narrow brown eyes, pointy ears, three spines curved up on each side, he's wearing a lab coat, yellow rubber gloves and brown shoes.

The second one was a black furred female kitsune, with narrow brown eyes with long eye lashes, pointy ears, and her hair was tighten up into a large bun by two pins, she wears a black kimono with red on the top and bottom and nine tails coming out from under the kimono.

The third and last character was afemale robot hedgehog. She looked exactly like Robotboy in his mobion form, only pink on where his blue, long eye lashes on her friendly pink eyes with long eye lashes and she wears a bow on top of her head and a skirt. She was also holding the Green Chaos Emerald.

White hedgehog-"Who you might be?"

Tommy and Robotboy-"PROFESSOR MASHIMO!!!"

A/N: And so, Professor Mashimo, Myumyu and Robotgirl have landed on Planet Mobius! Now that they have the Professor, will they be able to save their friends and stop the villain in the cloak, who turned them into cards? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! Until then, R&R please!


	38. Collect the cards

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Collect the cards**

Mashimo-"Tommy? Robotboy?"

Tommy-"Yep, it's us alright."

Robotgirl-"Robotboy? That really you?"

Robotboy-"Yes, it me."

Sonic-"(to the white hedgehog) So your Robodude's creator? Professor Mashimo?"

Mashimo-"(looks at Sonic) Oh, and what is this? A giant talking blue hedgehog? Just what in the name of Science is going on here?"

Tommy-"It's quiet simple really. Has Robotgirl screamed Chaos Control and then a light explosion and now you're a hedgehog, a kitsune and a Robot hedgehog?"

Mashimo-"(Thinks, then stops) Oh, I think I now understand, we are on another planet!"

Sonic-"Yeah, you should say so, welcome to Planet Mobius."

Robotgirl-"Um, Robotboy? Who these?"

Robotboy-"Those new friends of this planet."

Robotgirl-"Really?"

Sonic-"(Eye wink and thumbs up) That's right, Robo-girl! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And these two here are Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat!"

Silver-"Hey."

Blaze-"Pleasure, I guess."

Mashimo-"Hm, I see. Well, I also see we ended up here by travelling thru time and space."

Sonic-"Yeah! Robo-girl was able to perform Chaos Control! Just like Robodude here!"

Mashimo-"Increadible."

Myumyu-"I must say so."

Robotgirl-"Uh, Robotboy?"

Robotboy-"Hmm?"

Robotgirl-"(shows the Chaos Emerald) What this?"

Robotboy-"That a Chaos Emerald. Sonic say, they can power up machines and turn thoughts in power. Collect seven and you have power to do what you want."

Robotgirl-"Cool."

Blaze-"(ahem) I don't mean to interrupt this touching reunion but…"

Silver-"We require your help Professor!"

Mashimo-"(confused) My help? For what?"

Tommy-"You may find this impossible but, sometimes the truth can be quiet freaky and dumb and…"

Mashimo-"What is?"

Tommy-"Protoboy and Robotman! They're back!"

Mashimo & Myumyu-"WHAT???"

Tommy-"I know it sounds crazy but it's true! Some guy in a cloak was able to create some kind of machine that brought them back to life!"

Sonic-"And these two here saw the whole thing, right?"

Silver & Blaze-"Yes."

Mashimo-"Hmm, a man in a cloak you say. Hmm, well okay. If you say that they are back, then we believe in you."

Tommy-"Thanks professor."

Sonic-"Well, come on, let's get back to the workshop and think about how to find them."

Tommy-"Yeah, come guys."

Nad everyone leaves the house into the forest. As they walk down the road to Tails' workshop, Mashimo, Myumyu and Robotgirl look around to see the new Planet. Robotgirl flies next to Robotboy.

Robotgirl-"Robotboy? What is, Chaos Control?"

Robotboy-"Sonic say, an ability caused by using Chaos Emerald. It control time and space."

In the mean time, Tommy was also having some disturbing thoughts at the moment.

Tommy-"(thinking) _How ironic this is. Kamikazi and his monkey boy being here is bad enough. But Kurt, makes things worse._"

Sonic-"Something bothering Tom?"

Tommy-"Yeah, how come Kurt ended up here?"

Sonic-"Maybe he was also caught by the Chaos Control Blast. Maybe he was trying to find you and beat you up."

Tommy-"How do you know that?"

Sonic-"I guessed. Oh, I forgot, when I first found him, he has also mentioned your name."

Tommy-"WHAT???"

Robotboy-"What going on Tommy?"

Tommy-"I think Kurt knows that we are here in this planet too. Oh boy, I think I'm gonna be sick. (groans)"

Robotgirl-"Who Kurt?"

Robotboy-"Kurt, bad boy. Big bully, bad for Tommy."

Robotgirl-"What Bully?"

Robotboy-"A bully, someone bad, treat others bad, not to be trusted."

Silver-"What's all the commotion about?"

Sonic-"Tommy is feeling bad, because his school bully is here too."

Blaze-"A school bully?"

Sonic-"Yeah, well here we are."

And they enter Tails' workshop. They are all in thought. They are trying to figure out where they could be, the two evil robots. Sonic was getting bored.

Sonic-"I think I will see what's on the tube."

Sonic picks up the remote control and turns the TV on. They are now watching the news.

Reporter-"We interrupt this program for a special report! (the picture changes to a wreaked city) The city of Station Square is being under attack by these two robots!"

Everyone looks at the TV and to their shock, (especially to Mashimo and Myumyu) There it was, Protoboy and Robotman, wreacking the city with their powers. There are also a bunch of G.U.N. soldiers, human and robots trying to fight them, but they are to powerful for them.

Mashimo-"I don't believe this. Now I truly believe in you."

Tommy-"See? I told ya!"

Silver-"(growls) Those monsters got me last time, but defiantly not today!"

Suddenly, the screen changes to the cloak guy, mush to their disgust! (except for Mashimo and Myumyu, who have no idea who it is)

Cloak Guy-"Hello my friends. I assume you must be wondering how are your pathetic friends, huh?"

Silver-"That the guy who brought Protoboy and Robotman back!"

Mashimo-"Him?"

Blaze-"Yes, him!"

Cloak Guy-"Well, I have prepared a little game for you. As you may know, your friends have been turned into cards and well, your probably wondering how I did it? Well here's the answer: (takes out a photographic camera) This camera is a special piece of technology that can transform ANYTHING into a card! If you want to save your friends, you have to search all over the planet, because I hid two cards in each location! And it's not going to be that easy, for I have given traps and robots to make things more exiting! And don't forget, we are in the search for the Chaos Emeralds as well, for something…special! The first location of your friends, is at the Emerald Beach! That's all folks and I wish good luck to you all, because your gonna need it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

And the picture changes back to the news, with the reporter saying the last report.

Reporter-"We now hope for Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends to come and stop these robots. Thank you and good evening."

Sonic turns the TV off and everyone looks at each other.

Silver-"Who does he think he is!?"

Sonic-"Hmm, I don't think his all talk you know. We better be on our toes if e want to save our friends from this Cloak Guy."

Robotboy-"Robotboy going to fight them, win!"

Mashimo-"In that case, I need to do some modifications to you and Robotgirl."

Myumyu-"In the mean time, Tommy, you and your friends are going to do what is possible to save our friends."

Tommy-"No prob. And Robotboy, hope you can join us quick!"

Robotboy-"(eye wink and thumbs up)"

Sonic-"Come on let's go!"

And Sonic races off their first stop, followed by Tommy, Silver and Blaze, to the Emerald Beach.

Mashimo-"Good luck, my friends. (turns to the robots) Well, let's get you two some modifications, shall we?"

RB & RG-"Okey Dokey, Smokey!"

And they leave the room to the lab.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base, the two evil geniuses are taking a nap, in order to think better in trying to capture Robotboy and destroy his friends. Constantine and the robots where tided up in chains from the ceiling, below them is a pit full of sharp spikes. It was their punishment for letting the heroes get away with the Master Emerald. Un beknows to them, in front of the door to the training room, the door opens, reviling Kurt and his men, with well built bodies. Bambi comes out last huffing for all the cheerleading she gave them.

Kurt-"(Watch out Tommy, cause your ready to kiss the sky! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

A/N: Well, another chapter is done! Will they save their friends? Will Kurt get his revenge! And will Robotboy and his female counterpart be upgraded in time to help their friends? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please!


	39. Beach battle

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Mimi the mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Beach Battle**

Sonic was running at supersonic speed down the road while holding Tommy, Silver and Blaze by the shoulders. They are now going to save their friends who have been turned into cards. Their first stop is the Emerald Beach.

Sonic-"We are almost there, hang on everyone!"

And picks up the pace, making the others get hit by the wind on their faces.

Later…

Sonic-"BREAKS!!!"

And Sonic skids into a stop that the others almost flew off him.

Sonic-"Sorry, but this ride doesn't include safety belts."

Tommy-"Your telling me."

Blaze-"So, this is the place that the cloak guy mentioned."

They looked around and they found themselves in the middle of a beautiful beach. Tommy immediately recognised it.

Tommy-"Hey! This is the first place where Robotboy and I first appeared!"

Sonic-"Really?"

Tommy-"Yeah, really!"

Silver-"Whatever, now where are those cards?"

Blaze-"Hmm, I don't have a good feeling about this."

They all remain alert, until some bubbles started coming out from the water. Everyone looks at them and they gasp in shocked to see a bunch of red piranha-like robots coming out from the water.

Sonic-"Talk about, knowing how to make an entrance!"

Tommy-"Hm, do you think that one of them have the cards?"

Sonic-"I don't know, only one way to find out!"

And the piranha robots start jumping out from the water to the heroes. Sonic uses his spin dash to avoid and destroy them. Tommy does the same thing. Silver points his hands at the piranhas while glowing in green, then the robots stop in the middle of the air, also glowing in green. Blaze takes this opportunity to charge at them, by spinning like a drill into them, destroying them. Tommy saw this and was shocked.

Sonic-"(to Tommy) What's wrong?"

Tommy-"Did you see what they did?"

Sonic-"Oh yeah, remember when they said that they are from a dimension where supernatural powers are the norm?"

Tommy-"Oh yeah."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Silver-"HA! No matter how many of them are there, I will destroy them all!"

Sonic-"(thinking) _He sure has an attitude._"

As they continue destroying more piranhas, black ones have appeared. As Sonic destroyed one of them, he got an electric shock.

Others-"SONIC!!!"

Sonic fell on the ground, feeling paralysed. As one of the piranhas jump onto him, Silver grabbed it with his telekinetic powers, then he threw it back to the other piranhas, destroying them.

Sonic-"(weak) Tommy, the spines of my back."

Tommy walks up to Sonic and reaches his hand to the spines of his back and pulls out a golden ring that looked like the one from back at the battle against "Fire Fighter in Emerald Hill town. Then Sonic slowly grabbed the ring and he quickly got healed.

Sonic-"Alright! Here we go!"

Sonic spin dashes, while holding the glowing ring on his hand into the robots, destroying them. Silver grabs the black ones and throws them on each other, destroying them. Blaze started spinning and turns into a tornado made out of fire. As it moves around the beach, it started to destroy the piranhas. Tommy has also joined the party by simply destroying only the red piranhas, with his spin dash.

After destroying the last piranhas, bubbles started coming out from the water again.

Blaze-"Watch out! It's not over yet!"

Then a HUGE jellyfish like robot comes out from the water. It's tentacles are filled with electricity.

Tommy-"Oh, boy."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Silver-"Come on, you monster!"

The jellyfish robot launches one of his electric tentacles onto them, but they dodged them.

Tommy-"That was close."

Blaze-"Is that the best you can do?"

**Big mistake**

The jelly fish digger it's tentacles into the ground underwater, and they pop out from the sand below them, and they had got caught by an electric shock.

Sonic-"Oh, man."

Tommy-"Robot…boy."

The heroes laid on the ground, feeling paralysed. The jelly fish was ready to finish them off, until some lasers fell from the sky and destroyed most of it's tentacles. It looks up and sees Robotboy and Robotgirl fling in the air in they Super Activated forms. Robotgirl's new Super Activated form looked like the old one, only with spines curved down, sneaker like feet and her face remained the same.

The heroes look up and they see the robots in the air. The robots look back and then they turn to the jellyfish robot with determined faces. The robot launches more tentacles, but they dodge them. Robotboy points his machine gun at the head of the robot and shots at it. Robotgirl does the same thing. They kept shooting until it exploded to pieces. The two robots fly down to the others and at the same time, change back to Activated forms.

Robotboy-"(to Tommy) You, okay?"

Tommy-"I've been…better."

Sonic crawls on the sand to get the ring on the sand, he picks it up and quickly got healed. He gets up in perfect stat.

Robotboy-"(looking at the ring, while picking up Tommy) Sonic? What that?"

Sonic-"Oh this? It's called a Power Ring, it contains large amounts of power, just like the Chaos Emeralds and I always use these whenever things look like in a bleak."

Tommy-"Really? Cool!"

Robotgirl-"(walks in while holding Silver and Blaze) So, what, now?"

Silver-"Look!"

And everyone looks up to see something descending. They looked carefully and saw that they looked like two cards.

Robotboy-"Are those the cards?"

Sonic jumps and picks them. He looks at them and there's Tails and Mimi.

Sonic-"Alright! We have Tails and Mimi's cards!"

Blaze-"Good. Now how are we going to free them?"

Sonic-"Um, before we do that, I suggest we take them to the professor. Maybe we can use these to find the others.

Tommy-"Oh I get it! We are going to make card radar!"

Sonic-"Of course! Now, back to the workshop!"

And Sonic races off, followed by Robotboy who is holding Tommy and Robotgirl who is holding Silver and Blaze.

Unbeknownst to them, some dark figures have seen them leaving. It was Kurt and his man.

Kurt-"What better opportunity then to get back on Tommy, then knowing where he's hiding? Come on guys!"

And they follow the road, to Tails' workshop.

A/N: Uh oh. R&R if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	40. Protect the workshop

A/N: I do own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Protect the workshop**

The heroes have arrived at Tails'workshop, but they were unaware that danger was approaching them. Once there, The heroes ask the professor to make a card radar.

Mashimo-"Hm, I suppose I can make one of those, I might be able to install them in the robots."

Sonic-"That's a great idea prof.! But let's at least free first Mimi so that we can heal our friends here!"

Sonic checks Mimi's card and finds a small button on the corner of the card. He presses it and there's a huge flash of light. When it died down, they could see Mimi back in her normal self, in Sonic's arms.

Mimi-"What happened? And why is Mr. Sonic holding me?"

Sonic-"I'll tell you everything, first help our friends here!"

Mimi-"(looks at Tommy, Silver and Blaze) Oh, okay."

Mimi places her hand over each one of them and sends out pink waves over their bodies, healing them. When she was done, the heroes were healed.

Silver-"Thank you, Mimi."

Tommy-"Yeah, thanks. And glad to have you back."

Mimi-"So, what's going on?"

Sonic-"Apperantly, you and the others have been turned into cards by some guy in a cloak, who has resurrected old enemies of Tom and Robodude here, but we saved you and Tails."

Mimi-"(looks at Mashimo, Myumyu and Robotgirl) And who are those people?"

Tommy-"Those are friends from back at mine and Robotboy's world: Professor Mashimo, Robotboy's creator; Myumyu, the professor's fiancée and Robotgirl, Robotboy's companion."

Robotgirl-"(to Mimi) Hello!"

Mimi-"Hello."

Mashimo-"There, I have installed the material of the card on our radar so that it can track down the other cards. You may now release Tails."

Sonic-"Thanks professor."

Sonic pushes the button on the card and sets Tails free.

Tails-"Wh-wh-wh-what happened?"

Sonic-"Chill out bro! Everything's fine for now."

Sometime later, after explaining the situation to Tails…

Tails-"Hm, I see, so the story of Protoboy and Robotman being back from the grave is true huh?"

Sonic-"As true as the eldery white hedgehog is Robodude's creator."

Tails-"Cool!"

Sonic-"Hey prof., can Tails help you out here? He may be a kid, but his very smart for his age!"

Mashimo-"Sure, you may assist me Tails." 

Tails-"Alright! You won't regret this!"

Meanwhile, outside the workshop, Kurt and his goons were watching Tails' workshop from behind the bushes.

Kurt-"So, this is where Tommy and his freaky new friends are. Get ready boys!"

Stu and Mookei-"Yeah! (sneaker)"

Bambi-"So, what's your plan, hmm?"

Kurt-"My plan is…tear the place apart, Kurt's style!"

Bullies-"(laugh maniacally)"

Inside the warehouse…

Sonic-"Are you done yet?" 

Mashimo-"I'm afraid not, you will have to wait a bit more."

Sonic-"(sigh)"

CRACK!

Sonic-"What the…?"

Silver-"What just happened?"

Sonic runs to the living room and finds the window cracked and glass all over the floor and a rock.

Sonic-"(picks up the rock and walks over to the window) Who's the wise guy!?"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Sonic spots another rock coming and crashes thru the remaining glass. He looks outside again and sees Kurt and his man holding some rocks and they had sinister looks on their faces, but what freaked Sonic out was their new well-built bodies.

Sonic-"Whoa! Looks like they have been working out!"

Tommy-"(walks in) What's going-"(looks out the window and whimpers)"

Kurt-"Hello, Tommy Turnbull!"

Tommy-"K-K-K-K-K-KURT!!!"

Kurt-"Himself! Now come on out, I have an old score to settle with you."

Tommy-"Old score? I don't know what your talking about."

Kurt throws a rock at him, but he dodges it.

Kurt-"Don't play games with me Tommy, I still haven't forgotten about the humiliation you gave to me at that fight, remember!"

Tommy-"Fight?"

Suddenly he remember the time he beat Kurt and his man in an after school fight with Robotboy's help, by using those special helmets when one makes a move the other does the exact thing. He then remembers that Robotboy told him that he beat them in the second round, without his help.

Tommy-"Oh, now I remember. Well, if that's a fight you want then I accept the challenge!"

Kurt-"Splendid, cause I am also happy to get the chance to break down the house!"

Stu & Mookei-"(singing voice) Break down the house, break down the house, break down the house…!!!"

Sonic-"Don't think I'm going to let you do that! Hey, Silver, Blaze, you want to join the party?"

Bullies-"Huh?"

Silver and Blaze appear at the window.

Silver-"So those guys are Kurt and his man?"

Tommy-"Yeah, the yellow echidna is Kurt! Just leave him to me." 

Sonic-"Don't worry, the rest here will take care of the others."

CRASH!

The bullies start throwing heavy stuff at the house, breaking it apart. The heroes jump down from the window ready to face the bullies.

Kurt-"Oh great, more freak shows. Well, good thing we have been making progress since last time."

Tommy-"Come on, let's get this over with already."

Kurt-"(laughs) I though you would never ask!"

Kurt punches the ground HARD and shock wave comes out from the impact, almost caught them, but they jumped over it. Next they all ran to their opponents: Tommy vs. Kurt; Sonic vs. Stu; Silver vs. Mookei and Blaze vs. Bambi.

Kurt gives punches on Tommy, but he dodges them all, suddenly Kurt grabs Tommy's arm and throws him at the wall. Tommy pops out from the wall and skids to the left as Kurt was going to punch him, but he tripped over Tommy's leg and crashes his face at the wall. Tommy laughs, but Kurt gets up angry, he was about to punch him, but Tommy dodges his attack. Kurt just keeps sending out punches, while Tommy does his best to avoid them.

Stu keeps punching the ground sending out shock waves at Sonic, but he keeps dodging them all, break dance style, then disappears from sight. Stu looks around when suddenly Sonic appears on top of his head and makes a funny face in front of him, scaring him. Sonic laughs at this, Stu gets angry and leaps into him, but Sonic skidded out of the way and Stu crashes into a tree, making Sonic laugh at the whole thing.

Mookei jumps into the air, about to give a hammer punch on Silver, but he jumps out of the way. Mookei comes up to him and tries to give hi a spinning punch on him, but he jumps with a hand on Mookei's head and lands behind him. Mookei stops and turns to him, takes out his bowling ball from his beanie and throws it at him, but Silver grabs the ball with his telekinetic powers, too mush to Mookei's shock. Silver then throws the ball back at Mookei's face, giving him a nose bleed. He gets up holding his bleeding nose and tries to the spinning punch again, but he missed again.

Bambi-"Come on! Your better then these stupid freak shows!"

Blaze-"(walking in) Freak shows, huh? Make up freak!"

Bambi-"(angry) What did you just call me?"

Blaze-"You heard me right, what kind of girl at your age would go around wearing make up, huh? You look like a troll."

Bambi-"(angry) WHAT?!"

Blaze-"You should look at yourself in a mirror, your reflection wouldn't be there, because trolls don't exist! That's probably why because Kurt hangs out with you, because like you he's also a troll!"

Bambi-"(shocked) WHAT?! How do you-"

Blaze-"Cat's instinct, I can read thoughts of trolls such as yourselves. I seriously don't understand how can Tommy possibly be in love with YOU!"

Bambi-"(becomes speechless)"

The others stopped fighting as they notice the girl fight. Bambi then runs away crying.

Kurt-"Bambi? (turns to Blaze and charges at her in anger) AAARRGH!!!"

As Kurt got close to her, she then kicks him away, then Silver throws him and Mookei to Sonic with his powers and finally Sonic kicks them into Stu. The bullies get up and look at Sonic with a serious look on his face.

Sonic-"Now I don't ever want to see you around here ever again! OUT!!!"

And the bullies run after Bambi horrified.

Kurt-"You may have won this round, but I ain't done with you yet, Tommy!"

The mobions notice Tommy watching Bambi running away.

Blaze-"Sorry, if I insulted her like that."

Tommy-"Are you kidding, you were even worse then her!"

Mobions-"Huh?"

Tommy-"Yeah, that girl IS mean."

Silver-"Well let's forget about it for now and see if the radars are ready.

Tommy-"Your right."

And they walk inside the house.

In the lab, Mashimo nad Tails are working on the radars. Mimi was sitting there watching them.

Mashimo-"There, it's finally done."

Tails-"Now we have to install these in the robots."

The heroes enter the lab.

Tommy-"Kurt and his goons were breaking down the place but we took care of them.

Mimi-"Glad you guys made it in one piece."

Tommy-"Thanks Mimi."

Sonic-"So how are the radars coming along?"

Tails-"We have finished them, now we're just installing them."

Tommy-"Cool!"

A little time later…

Mashimo-"There, it's done."

They activate the robots, who just look around in curiosity.

Tommy-"So Ro? Wanna test out that radar of yours?"

Robotboy reaches his arm and a small door opens on it, reviling radar hidden under it. They could see a few red lights on it.

Tommy-"Wow, cool!"

Sonic-"Yeah! Find our friends with this baby, it will be a cinch!"

Tails-"Alright Robo-girl! Let's see yours."

Robotgirl reaches her arm and a small door opens, reviling hidden radar, with some red lights, just like his male counterpart.

Tommy-"Wow."

Mashimo-"Well, I think your all ready to go right?"

Tommy-"Yeah, come on Robotboy!"

Robotboy-"Okey Dokey, Smokey!"

Silver-"In that case, Blaze and I will take Robotgirl with us, that is, if you guys don't mind."

Mashimo-"Uh, okay, but remember, Robotgirl doesn't know mush, so make sure she doesn't get into trouble, okay?"

Silver-"Okay, professor."

Outside the workshop…

The groups are: Tommy, Robotboy and Sonic; and Silver, Blaze and Robotgirl.

Tails-"Good luck guys, we'll keep in touch!"

Heroes-"Bye!"

And with that, the two teams jump on their robots, and they all fly to their own destinations.

A/N: Well, the rescue team is off. R&R if you guys ever want to read the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	41. The Gman had it!

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The G-man had it!**

Silver and Blaze are flying on Robotgirl's back over the skies of Station Square, that now appeared to be destroyed, with wreaked buildings, holes on the road, flipped up cars and also wounded G.U.N. soldiers and wreaked G.U.N. robots.

Silver-"Just look at this. These monsters are doing the same thing to our world!"

Robotgirl-"Robotgirl never meet them, but if they did this, Robotgirl not let them get away with this!"

Silver-"Mashimo is real genius in creating robots like you and Robotboy."

Blaze-"Despite that some of his creations give nothing but trouble."

Silver-"There isn't even a single sight of them."

Robotgirl's radar suddenly starts beeping, she takes a look at it and looks at it, Silver and Blaze do the same.

Silver-"Acording to the radar, the signal is coming from…"

All-"…There!"

And next to the sea side, there's an elevator that takes to a platform bridge that takes to a building with an amusement park behind it. It's called: "Twinkle Park". The three heroes land in front of the entrance.

Blaze-"Well, if the cards are this way then let's go."

Robotgirl-"(looking at a computer screen) Look! It's says: "Cute couples can get in free.". What is a couple?"

Silver-"Uh, it's a pair of people, a boy and a girl. And, uh-"

Blaze-"Stay focused here, please!"

Silver-"(Following Blaze) I was just telling Robotgirl here what a couple is."

Blaze-"Well tells her later, we have some friends to save."

They walk in the elevator, go up to the bridge and as they walk thru the bridge, Silver continues explaining what a couple is. Blaze didn't even protest.

Robotgirl-"(happily) Okay, Robotgirl now knows!"

Silver-"Great, now let's foucus."

They walk in to a room that now has two ways.

Computer voice-"Welcome to Twinkle Park!"

Blaze-"Now whish way? The Twinkle Park, or the Twinkle Circuit?"

Robotgirl-"(looks at the radar) Twinkle Park."

Silver-"Okay then let's go!"

They walk thru the door, Twinkle Park. Once in there, they find themselves in a HUGE amusement park fielded with all kinds of fun: roller coaster, marry-go-around, swimming pools, a big wheel and a large castle in the middle. They walk thru it, appreciating it and at the same time, staying alert for any danger.

Silver-"Wow, quiet a place to find somebody."

Robotgirl-"Wonder where everybody is?"

Blaze-"Carefull, danger can be anywhere."

Robotgirl flies up in the air and looks around, when suddenly, she spots a flash in the horizon. Then a missile came flying from that flash and almost hit Robotgirl. The missile hit a big wheel and it crumbled down. Silver grabbed the wheel with his powers and pushed it to the other way.

Silver-"What just happened?"

Robotgirl sees someone approaching, it reviled to, Robotman.

Robotman-"Wait! Your not Robotboy!"

Silver and Blaze-"ROBOTMAN!!!"

Silver-"Robotgirl, get out of there, hurry!"

Robotgirl-"I Robotgirl! You Robotman?"

Robotman-"That is correct, I am Robotman. Now, where is Robotboy?"

Robotgirl-"Robotboy, not here. (Flies past him) Now excuse Robotgirl, she have friends to save."

Robotman-"(grabs Robotgirl's leg) Oh no you don't! You will tell me where Robotboy is, or else!"

Silver-"HEY! Let go of her!"

Silver picks up Blaze with his powers and throws her to Robotman, she then makes a spinning claw attack on him, causing him to let Robotgirl go.

Silver-"Go Robotgirl! Find our friends, we got this one!"

Robotgirl-"Okey Dokey, Smokey!"

She flies throughout the park, leaving Silver and Blaze to fight Robotman.

Robotman-"(landing in front of Silver and Blaze) I remember you, your that hedgehog and cat that me and Protoboy beat up the other day, aren't you?"

Silver-"That may be true, but this time, we're not going to let our guards down."

Blaze-"You bucket of bolts, you have also stolen the Sol Emeralds from me, remember?"

Robotman-"And turned them into cards too. If you try to take them from me, then it's my chance to finally take you for good! Now, shall we start fighting?"

Silver & Blaze-"Let's do it to it!"

And they charge at each other. While they are fighting, Robotgirl is going to look for the cards. As she flies into the castle, she finds a huge slot machine.

Robotgirl-"Hm, Robotgirl seen some of these before in a magazine. But, she not knows the first thing about it."

She examinants it and finds a ring on the machine and a lever on the left side of it. She curiously picks the ring and places it in a small slot, pulls the lever down and the three reels start spinning. As she curiously watches the reels spinning, she finds three buttons on the machine. She pushes the middle button and the reels stop spinning, to mark three card shaped symbols. Then a card flies out from the hole under the machine, she picks it up and finds Gus on it.

Robotgirl-"(reading the name under the card) "Gus"? Where she hear that name before?"

As she thinks, she remembers the first day when she met Robotboy.

(Flashback)

Robotgirl and Robotboy stand in front of the fridge, in their normal robot forms. She opens the cooler and finds a box of ice cream in there.

Robotboy-"That Ice Cream. Gus like, eat mush."

(End Flashback)

Robotgirl-"So this one of Robotboy's friends? A friend of Robotboy, a friend of Robotgirl!"

She then pushes the small button on the corner of the card and in a flash of light, Gus turned back to the huge gorilla.

Gus-"Whoa! What just happened? (looks at Robotgirl) What the? Robotboy??? Is that you???"

Robotgirl-"(shakes her head as in "no") I Robotgirl, Robotboy companion."

Gus-"Robotboy's companion? Whe…uh…where did you come from???"

Robotgirl-"Robotgirl came here, by Chaos Control. Mashimo and Myumyu here as well."

Gus-"Wow! Realy? Cool! So, what's going on huh?"

Robotgirl-"Robotgirl explain later. There another card in slot machine."

Gus-"Slot machine? Card?"

Robotgirl-"New bad guy, turn friends into cards. Must save!"

Gus-"Oh don't worry Robo-girl, the G-man will help you out."

Robotgirl finds another ring and places it in the machine, pulls down the lever and the reels start spinning.

Gus-"Hang on. Let the G-man take care of this."

Gus pushes the three buttons at the same time and-

BOOM!!!

Pushing the buttons at the same time caused the machine to explode.

Robotgirl-"Gus, okay?"

Gus-"(coming out from under the pile of rumble) Yeah, I'm okay."

Gus then notices a card descending; he picks it up and finds Knuckles on it.

Gus-"Cool! A Knuckles trading card! (sees the button) Hey, what's this button do?"

Gus pushes the button on the card and in a flash of light, the card turns back to Knuckles himself.

Knuckles-"What the? What's going on?"

Gus-"Yo, Knuckles boy!"

Knuckles-"Huh? Gus? What are you doing here?"

Gus-"Well, according to Robotgirl, you me and everyone else have been turned into cards by some new bad guy and she saved us."

Knuckles-"Robotgirl?"

Robotgirl-"That me! (giggles)"

Knuckles-"But, where did you come from?"

Robotgirl-"Talk later, Silver and Blaze need help!"

She picks up Gus and Knuckles and flies out from the castle and find their friends.

In the fight, Silver just kept throwing back missiles at Robotman, but they all just bounce off from him. Blaze then jumps and gives a spinning claw on him, but the damage was really poor, then he punched her away.

Silver-"BLAZE!"

But he then got blown away by a missile that flew out from Robotman's chest.

Robotman-"As you can see, I beat you again."

Silver and Blaze slowly get up.

Silver-(in a raspy voice) I won't give up! Can't lose! Not like this!"

Robotman-"Your just wasting my time."

Robotgirl-"(Calling out) Oh, Robotman."

He turns around to see Robotgirl, Knuckles and Gus, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Gus-"W-w-w-wh…R-r-rob-b…(faints)"

Robotgirl-"Robotman not going to get away with this!"

Knuckles-"So Eggman decided to hunt us down, huh?"

Robotman-"Eggman? My master's name isn't Eggman."

Knuckles-"Huh? Then who is your master then?"

Robotman-"You expect me to tell you such thing?"

He opens his chest and shots out missiles from it.

Robotgirl-"LOOK OUT!!!"

Knuckles picks up Gus and he, and Robotgirl jump out of the missiles way. Knuckles jumps on Robotman and gives punches on his head.

Robotman-"Give it up, your just giving me a headache."

The adult robot grabs Knuckles and prepares to crush him at the palm of his hand.

Robotgirl-"I save you!"

She Super-Activates and shots her blaster at Robotman, but it barely made any damage on his back. Robotman turns to Robotgirl angry. Robotgirl takes out her four arm rocket launcher, ready to blast.

Knuckles-"Hey! What about me, huh?"

Robotgirl looks at Knuckles and realises that if she blast Robotman, she could blast Knuckles too. She just puts her guns away and turns back to activated mode. Robotman starts crushing Knuckles, while the others watch helplessly.

Gus starts waking up from his knocked out state and sees Robotman crushing Knuckles.

Gus-"Oh no, what to do? If I try to help him he might kill me!"

Gus just sits there helplessly, thinking of what to do. He just looks at Knuckles letting out his last breaths. Suddenly, Gus felt like something awakened inside of him and becomes determined.

Gus-"ROBOTMAN!!!"

Robotman turns to Gus, ho had a determined look on his face.

Gus-"I AM DONE BEING PUSHED AROUND; NOW IT'S THE GMAN?S TURN; TO SMASH!!!"

And before they knew it, Gus jumps onto Robotman, while letting out a gorilla roar, and gives a HARD punch on his stomach, thus dropping Knuckles. They now watch Gus punching Robotman into a wall, then he punches him into another wall, then he keeps punching him across the face, then he grabs him by the leg, spins around and around while holding Robotman by the leg, until he lets him go and he crashes into the middle of the popcorn.

Gus-"Now, I don't ever, EVER What to see you around here ever again! Got it?!"

Robotman get out from the middle of the popcorn angry and humiliated. He also had a mark on his waist with electric sparks coming out from it.

Robotman-"This isn't over yet, you shall pay dearly for what you did to me! (takes out the white Chaos Emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!!! (disappears in a flash of light)"

Gus-"Ha! Nobody messes with the G-man!"

The other saw the whole spectacular and they couldn't believe what they saw, especially Knuckles. They all run up to him.

Silver-"Wow, Gus, you really gave that guy what for!"

Blaze-"Clumsy, but also good hearted."

Robotgirl-"Yeah! That was so cool!"

Gus-"Huh? You mean, I really beat Robotman up?"

Silver-"Of course you did!"

Gus-"YAHOO!!! Wait until the guys hear about this!"

Robotgirl-"(looks at Knuckles) Knuckles?"

Robogirl flies up to him in curiosity. Knuckles just stood there like a statue, with a goofy look on his face. She pokes him friendly and he falls on the ground like a doll. Robotgirl just looks at "us" and shrugs her arms.

A/N: Bet you didn't see THAT one coming did yeah? R&R if you wanna read the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	42. Train Chase

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Train Chase**

Gus-"(sniff) I smell something."

Silver-"Huh? What is it?"

Gus walks up to the popcorn, where Robotman was, and starts eating it all up while Silver and Blaze just watch. Until…

Gus-"AHA! (pulls something out from the popcorn) Here's the price!"

They look at what was on Gus' hand and it's a card.

Silver-"Another card!"

Blaze-"Wait! Let me see that card."

Gus-"Sure thing."

Gus gives the card to Blaze. As she looks at it, she finds a blue square shaped stone on it, but what caught her attention was what was written at the bottom, it said: "Sol Emerald (Blue)".

Blaze-"Finally! One of the Sol Emeralds!"

She pushes the small button on the corner and the card turns into the stone on it.

Gus-"(looking at the stone) Dude! What is that?"

Blaze-"This is one of the seven Sol Emeralds, Robotman and Protoboy have stolen them from me and turned them into cards."

Gus-"What is this about the Sol Emeralds?"

Silver-"Well, let's just say, their sort of like the Chaos Emeralds, except these are from our planet."

Gus-"Say what?"

Blaze-"Never mind, come on, our work here is done."

Silver-"Yeah, we still have more friends to save."

Gus-"Don't worry, the G-man will help you out!"

Silver-"Hey Robotgirl! We've gotta roll!"

Robotgirl-"(carring the stunted Knuckles) Coming."

Gus-"Dude, what happened to Knuckles?"

Blaze-"My guess is, he's shocked about what you did to Robotman."

Silver-"Come on, let's go!"

And they all walk to the exit, while Robotgirl is still carrying Knuckles. In the mean time, let's see how are Robotboy, Tommy and Sonic doing.

Location: Solleana - 15:36

Robotboy is flying over the sky with Sonic and Tommy on his back. Tommy had just finished telling the full story about Protoboy and Robotman to Sonic.

Sonic-"Hmm, I can tell those robots are nothing but trouble, even after they were brought back to life."

Tommy-"You can say that again!"

Robotboy-"(sigh) If only Mashimo no had invented them."

Sonic-"Well, what's in the past is done as they always say."

Tommy-"Yeah. Hey Ro! Any signal on any of our friends?"

Robotboy takes out his radar and he, Tommy and Sonic, all look at the signal on it.

Sonic-"According to the radar, the signal is coming from…"

All-"…that way!"

As they fly between the clouds, they spot a city at the edge of an island, and they could also see a castle in the middle of the sea, not too far away from that same city.

Sonic-"(looking at the city) The city of water, Solleana!"

Tommy & Robotboy-"Solleana?"

Sonic-"Yeah! This is were they held the Eternal Sun Festival, one of the greatest celebrities none on this planet! And it's also ruled by a 17-year-old princess: Princess Elise III. Hey! Did I ever mention that she's a human?

Tommy & Robotboy-"There are humans in this world too?!"

Sonic-"Yeah, but some most mobions don't trust them, and all because of Dr. Eggface."

That made Robotboy remember that time that three robots had convinced him in turning against Tommy and join the robot revolution, whish turned out to be a trap set by Dr. Kamikazi in order to conquer the world. He snaps back to reality and says:

Robotboy-"Can we go meet her?"

Sonic-"Maybe some other time, now let's go save our friends!"

Tommy-"Your right! Let's go Robotboy!"

Robotboy-"Okey Dokey, Smokey!"

And they fly down to the city. Once there, they walk around the town and it was really beautiful. They even found river roads with some people riding the boats.

Tommy-"Wow, this place is just like Veneza."

Sonic-"Veneza?"

Tommy-"A city of water from back on Earth."

Sonic-"Whatever. So, whish way Robodude?"

Robotboy-"Follow Robotboy!"

Robotboy flies slowly through the streets with Sonic and Tommy following them. Tommy then notices that everybody was watching them, mush to his annoyance.

Tommy-"Oh man, everybody is looking at us because of Robotboy!"

Sonic-"Don't worry, as long as you and Robodude are with me, I won't let them touch you!"

Tommy just nodded and continued following Robotboy through the city, they enter a large gate to a tunnel, that lead them to a big city.

Sonic-"Solleana New City, isn't she a beauty?"

Tommy-"Sure is."

Robotboy-"Yep."

As they continue walking (or fling in Robotboy's case) a group of kids appear right in front of them.

Leader Kid-"Hold it right there!"

Sonic, Tommy & Robotboy-"Huh?"

Leader Kid-"(to Robotboy) You, Robothedgehog, you are going to the lost and found and be taken back to your owner!"

Tommy-"(ahem) I am his owner."

Leader Kid-"(looks at Tommy) You? What prove do you have, hm?"

Sonic-"Get out of the way, Robodude, Tommy and I have urgent busyness to take care of."

Leader Kid-"(nervously) S-S-S-S-S-Sonic the Hedgehog! I didn't recognise you!"

Sonic-"Yeah well, just leave us alone now! And "Robothedgehog" here DOES belong to Tom, now get out of our way!"

Leader Kid-"Oh, right! (to Tommy and Robotboy) So sorry for doubting of you."

Tommy-"That's okay."

Robotboy-"Robotboy understand."

Leader Kid-"By the way, I am Max, the leader of the Solleana Boys!"

Tommy-"Nice to meet you Max, I'm Tommy and this is Robotboy."

Robotboy-"What is Solleana Boys?"

Max-"We the Solleana Boys are a group of brave kids who protect this city from evil and when we grow up, we will become part of the Solleana Guard!"

Tommy & Robotboy-"Cool!"

Sonic-"Keep up the good work boys, and see ya later! (grabs Tommy and Robotboy and races off)"

Solleana Boys-"Good luck Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Later, they are now in front of a huge building that leads to a train station.

Robotboy-"The signal coming from the train station."

Sonic-"Then let's go!"

But as they walk to the building, some guards appear in front of them.

Guard-"Halt! (the heroes stop) Sorry but you cannot enter the train station."

Sonic-"Why not?"

Guard-"Because there's a strange things going there and we suspect it's nothing more then trouble, so we can't let anyone in. Now off you go!"

And they walk away.

Tommy-"Now what do we do, we can't beat them up!"

Robotboy-"Robotboy left Chaos Emerald at Tails' house.

Sonic just thinks until something come to his mind.

Sonic-"I think I know how! I say we take the sewers!"

Tommy-"I don't' like it, but worth a try!"

Robotboy-"What is the sewers?"

Tommy-"I'll tell you on the way, come on!"

As they find the first manhole, Sonic removes the cover, they all jump down into it and Sonic pulls the cover back on. Now we just hear the sound of the heroes crawling in the sewers. Inside the building, the heroes come out from a manhole, without the guards to notice this.

Sonic-"We've made it! Now let's go!"

And they race down the hallway, still without the guards to notice. As they reach the end of the hallway they now find themselves on the platform where they have to catch the trains.

Robotboy-"Look!"

They all look at where Robotboy was pointing and they find a strange white train, ready to leave.

Robotboy-"Signal coming from white train!"

Sonic-"Then let's go!"

Suddenly a flash of light appeared right in front of them, when it died down, there was Protoboy standing there, holding a purple stone on his hand.

Heroes-"PROTOBOY!!!"

Protoboy-"(To Robotboy) Hello again, "brother"."

The train starts leaving, the heroes try to chase it, but Protoboy got on their way.

Robotboy-"Get out of way! Robotboy must save friends!"

Protoboy-"Not before you fight Protoboy!"

Robotboy growls in anger as he gets ready to fight, until Sonic got between them.

Sonic-"Fighting Robotdude now would be a bummer, fight me instead!"

Protoboy-"You right! Protoboy destroy blue hedgehog now!"

Tommy-"Sonic?"

Sonic-"Don't worry about me, I can handle him."

Tommy-"Okay, come on Ro!"

Robotboy-"Ok!"

Tommy jumps on Robotboy's back and they fly after the train, leaving Sonic to fight Protoboy.

Sonic-"Alright! Time to PARTY!!!"

Protoboy-"Protoboy destroy!"

The blue blur and the robot charge onto each other, engaging into battle. Sonic runs thru the platform giving homing attacks on Protoboy, while he keeps shooting his blaster at him.

With Robotboy and Tommy, they just keep flying after the train, the danger is that bombs are being dropped from the car in front of them and they have to avoid their blasts.

Tommy-"We've gotta destroy the train's cars in order to stop it! Robotboy!"

Robotboy-"Okay!"

Robotboy throws Tommy in his spin attack form at the car train like a baseball and it blows up, while Robotboy Super-Activates. Then he grabs Tommy when he flies past him.

Tommy-"Yeah! Let's blast them!"

Robotboy takes out his blasters and shoots at the car trains, blowing them up to pieces. But when they reach the train's locomotive, the real battle started. Lasers come out from all over it and they hit Robotboy, causing him to turn back to Activated mode.

Tommy-"Ro! You okay?"

Robotboy-"Super-Avtivation disabled! But I think for a short time."

Tommy-"Okay, never mind. Let's get beside the train and destroy it!"

Robotboy-"Okay!"

Robotboy flies beside the train, while avoiding the lasers. Robotboy and Tommy grab each others arms and they both start spinning around like a buzz saw. They fly right thru the wheels, blowing them up to bits. After that, the train starts skidding on the rails with sparks coming from the bottom. It then stopped with smoke coming out from under it.

Tommy-"We did it! Come on!"

They land on the train and Robotboy punches on it, making a big hole. They jump down inside it and they find the controls. A robot, which appeared to be the train's driver jumps off from the chair with a machine gun, but Robotboy uses a force field to deflect the bullets. He walks up to him and slices him in half with a karate chop.

Tommy-"Way to go, Robotboy!"

Robotboy-"(giggles)"

They walk up to the controls and they find two cards on the panel: Lola and G-merl.

Tommy-"Well, time to turn them back to normal."

Robotboy picks up G-merl's card and pushes the button on the corner, turning him back to normal. G-merl looks around confused.

Robotboy-"Hello, G-merl!"

G-merl-"(electronic voice) What happened? Where are we?"

Tommy picks up Lola's card, pushes the button on the corner and turns her back to normal, and on Tommy's arms.

Lola-"Huh? What happened? And why am I being held by Tommy?"

Tommy was about to explain, but Robotboy was the first one to say something.

Robotboy-"You, G-merl and everyone else have been turned into cards, by new bad guy, but Robotboy and Tommy save you."

Lola-"Is this true Tommy?"

Tommy-"Uh, yeah what he said."

Lola-"My hero!"

Lola hugs Tommy around the neck and kisses him, while Robotboy and G-merl just watch.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

Meanwhile…

Sonic and Protoboy charge at each other, but it caused them to be blown away from each other. They get up and glare at each other, Sonic had bleeding wounds and Protoboy had some cracks over his body and some electric sparks coming out from them, and they were huffing and could barely stand on their feet.

Sonic-"Give it up, you are totally busted!"

Protoboy-"(growls) Protoboy be back! (takes out the purple Chaos Emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!!! (warps)"

Sonic-"Man, if only I wasn't like this. Well, time to meet up with the others."

And he races off on the track the train was, to meet up with his friends.

A/N: Whoa, that was quiet a chase! If you want to read the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**, then R&R please!!!


	43. Eggrobo NEGA

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Eggrobo NEGA**

Robotboy, Tommy, Lola and G-merl come out from the racked train to the hills. They all could see something in the sky.

Tommy-"What is that?"

Suddenly a missile come fling from the thing in the sky and is on course to them.

Lola-"LOOK OUT!"

And they all what to do to get out of the missile's way, whish crashed on the ground with a loud blast. Tommy had picked up Lola while being carried by Robotboy in the process; whish caused them to blush a bit, then they all landed on the ground safely, and G-merl warping in.

Lola-"(hugs the yellow hedgehog) Thank you Tommy."

Tommy-"Yeah, your welcome."

They all look to the thing in the sky whish appeared to be some kind of ship, with jet engines on it's back, machine guns on it's sides and rocket launchers on the top and on the cockpit was the cloaked guy.

Cloak Guy-"Hello my friends! How is the competition going, hm?"

Lola-"Who's that?" 

Tommy-"That's the guy who turned you and the others into cards!"

Robotboy-"And the one who brought Protoboy and Robotman back to life!"

Lola-"What?"

Cloak Guy-"(laughs maniacally) That is correct my dear."

Tommy-"Enough playing around! Just shows who you are already!"

Cloak Guy-"(sigh) How many times I told you? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU SUCH THING!?!?"

Robotboy-"(sigh) There he go again with that."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Lola-"So, just what do you want now?"

Cloak Guy-"I have come here to bring Robotboy so that he can be destroyed by my friends."

Robotboy-"(growls) THAT IT!!! YOU GOING DOWN!!!"

The mad robot charges at the cloak guy, who just flies away in his fling machine.

Cloack Guy-"Take this!"

He shoots out his machine guns at Robotboy, but he deflects the bullets with his force field. He then turns on his rocket launchers and shots them at him, and the little robot was unable to avoid the last one.

Tommy, Lola & G-merl (in electronic sounds)- ROBOTBOY!!!"

Robotboy crashes on the ground but then he gets up even more angrier, he Super-Activates and shots out his rocket launchers on the Cloak Guy, but when the smog faded, there was barely a single scratch on the ship.

Cloack Guy-"HAHA! PAHETIC!"

The then shots out ALL of his weapons on Robotboy, until he ran out of batteries and deactivated, when that happened he stopped shooting and proclaims victorious.

Cloack Guy-"YES!!!"

Tommy-"Robotboy! (runs up to him) Don't worry! This recharge will bring you back!"

Lola-"LOOK OUT!!!"

Tommy sees a laser fling into him and it hit the gadget, blowing it up to bits. He then looks at the Cloak Guy in his vessel and holding his laser gun.

Cloak Guy-"HA! A battery recharge eh? Luckily you're too late to be a problem! (laughs maniacally, causing Tommy to growl in anger)"

Lola-"Hey cloak freak!"

The Cloak Guy turns to where Lola is and before he knew it, she and G-merl jumped on him trying to remove his cloak.

Lola-"Hey Tommy! A little help would be appreciating!"

Tommy-"Of course!"

Tommy picks up the deactivated Robotboy and puts him in his "pocket", then he jumps on the vessel and tries to remove the man's cloak.

Tommy-"Come on! Let us see what's under that cloak already!"

Lola & G-merl (in electronic sounds)-"Yeah!"

But then they fail as the vessel turns up side down and they all fall on the ground, unable to remove the cloak. Then Tommy looks up and sees the man holding Robotboy deactivated.

Cloak Guy-"HA, HA! Let this be a warning to you all: nobody interferes with my plans! Especially not you Tommy or even Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic's voice-"(rings out) SONIC WIND!!!"

As the cloak guy looks around to see where the voice came from, a blue ball of energy appears flying around the vessel at top speed until it turns into a blue gust of energy that blows the vessel up into a fiery inferno. Tommy sees Robotboy being blown up into the air but it was caught by Sonic who just jumped in and landed on the ground next to Tommy, Lola and G-merl.

Sonic-"(weak voice) Did somebody call for backup?"

Tommy & Lola-"SONIC!!!"

Tommy-"Man am I glad to see you! And boy, you look like you just came back from a war!"

Lola-"Yeah, Look at you, your bleeding!"

Sonic-"He, don't worry, I can still fight."

Lola-"Oh my gosh, the cloak guy!"

They all look at the rumble of the vessel and the cloak guy breaks out from the junk, but his cloak was all shredded and his face was visible. As they looked at it, the gasp in shock to see that it was Eggman, or at least that what they thought.

G-merl-"(electronic sounds) Eggman?"

Cloack Guy-"(Turns to the heroes) I am not Eggman."

Sonic-"Eggman NEGA?"

Cloack Guy-"Close but no. (takes all his cloak off) EGGROBO NEGA!!!"

The robot looked like a clone of Eggman, only a robot and wearing different clothes: a red suit with a white zipper going down the suit, a black jacket with some shades of yellow, boots with yellow and Black strips. His face looked like Eggman's, but his metallic moustache is white, his glasses has it's lenses together and large grey and yellow goggles on his head. He also carried a laser gun case on the right side of his waist and a jet pack on his back.

Tommy-"What? Eggrobo NEGA??!"

Sonic-"But you look just like-" 

Eggrobo NEGA-"Just like Eggman NEGA? That's right, I am a robotic clone of Eggman NEGA, created by himself with his own DNA!"

Lola-"Wait a minute! What do you guys mean by Eggman NEGA?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Well my dear, Eggman NEGA is a descendent of Eggman, from another dimension."

Sonic-"Yeah, the same one that Silver and Blaze came from!"

Lola-"Who's Silver and Blaze?"

Tommy-"We'll tell you later, right now we have to deal with this guy!"

Sonic-"So if I am right, you are planning to conquer the world in Eggman NEGA's place, since Silver turned him into a card, right?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"That is correct, I've always loved investigating other dimensions, especially your world my dears!"

Tommy-"Ours, huh?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Yes, those robots, Protoboy and Robotman were the best robot that Mashimo has ever created, but that fool never realised their perfection, so he let Robotboy use strategies in order to defeat them, so my latest plan, was to bring them back to life, thru the advanced technology of my dimension. I have also sent that Chaos Emerald to your planet, so that when Robotboy gets a hold of it, he would learn how to use Chaos Control and take you all here!"

Tommy-"And so that's why Robotboy knew how to use Chaos Control in the first place, because the Emerald gave him that ability right?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"That is correct, and now, not even you or Sonic or anybody else, are going to interfere with my plans! Now goodbye!"

He drops a bomb that when it when off, it creates a solar flare, that caused them to shield themselves, making him capable of escaping. When it died down, they all noticed that he was gone.

Lola-"He got away!"

Tommy-"Damn!"

Sonic-"(feeling weak) Damn is right!"

Sonic was about to fall down, but G-merl helped him.

Tommy-(looking at Robotboy in his hand) At least your safe Robotboy, for now."

Lola-"I'm sure he will be okay. You too Sonic."

Sonic-"Thanks Lola. Now what do you say we go to Tails' workshop and get us back in business."

Tommy-"I'm with you there!"

G-merl picks them all up and they fly up to the sky.

Location: Unknown – 16:57

Eggrobo NEGA walks in to a control room and finds Protoboy and Robotman standing there, holding themselves because of their damage.

Protoboy-"NEGA fix us!" 

Robotman-"And no funny busyness!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(sigh) Fine, this way, please."

As they were being fixed, The two robots start questioning NEGA.

Robotman-"NEGA, why is conquering the world so important to you?" 

Eggrobo NEGA-"That is none of your busyness, now shut up and let me fix you!"

Protoboy-"Protoboy know! Because you have same brain as your original self, right?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(sigh) Yes, now let me fix you in peace!"

Protoboy-"Sure."

Location: Tails' workshop – 17:02

Meanwhile at Tails' workshop, Mashimo finished fixing Robotboy and Mimi finished healing Sonic.

Tommy-"How are you feeling Ro?"

Robotboy-"Okay, thank you. (giggle)"

Tommy-"(giggle)"

Lola-"See? I told you everything was going to be alright!"

Tommy-"Yeah!"

Mimi-"Those sure were some nasty wound you had Mr. Sonic."

Sonic-"Yeah, and I thought Metal was vicious, but Robodude's brother really takes the cake!"

Tails-"So, what about the cloak guy?"

Sonic-"We know who it is: it's Eggrobo NEGA, a robotic clone of Eggman NEGA himself!"

Tails-"What? Oh man!"

Sonic-"I know!"

Mashimo-"Who is this Eggman NEGA?"

Sonic-"Eggman NEGA is Eggman's descendent from Silver and Blaze's dimension, but he was more cruel and evil then Dr. Eggman. Fortunately he was turned into a card by Silver."

Lola-"Yeah, except that now he has got a clone of himself who brought Mashimo's failed invention to life in order to help him conquer the world!"

Mashimo-"Well, From now just save our friends, then we will deal with this Eggrobo NEGA."

Sonic-"The professor is right! We still need to save our friends!"

Tails-"This time I'm going to help you guys, okay?"

Sonic-"Sure thing buddy, so guys, are you with me?"

Others-"Yes we are!"

Sonic-"Then let's do it to it!"

And with that, Sonic, Tails, Robotboy, Tommy, Lola and G-merl leave the house, off to find their friends, who are still in card forms.

Mashimo-"Good Luck my friends."

Inside a vault in the lab, there's the four Chaos Emerald that our heroes have found: Light blue, Green, Yellow and Dark blue. The all just lay in there, glowing radiantly.

A/N: Bet you didn't see THAT one coming did ya? Now that, we know who the Cloak Guy is, how are they going to stop him? And what about Kamikazi and Eggman, and the bullies, what are they doing at this very moment? All these questions answers can be resolved in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	44. Prison Island

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi, who actually belongs to Numbuh 007.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Prison Island**

Location: Prison Island – 18:30

Meanwhile, Robotgirl, Silver, Blaze, Gus and Knuckles (who finally snapped from his shock) are now walking around some sort of military base in ruins, in the middle of a hunted jungle of an island. They could find some empty prison cages and river of poisoned yellow water.

Gus-"What is to say about this dump?"

Knuckles-"This place used to be a secret military base of G.U.N., until it was destroyed by Eggman and Shadow."

Silver-"What?! Shadow helped Eggman destroy this place?! Why?!"

Knuckles-"It's a long story, let's just get going."

Blaze-"So, where's the cards Robotgirl?"

Robotgirl-"The radar says it's that way."

They all look at where Robotgirl was pointing and, there was a river of that disgusting water.

Knuckles-"That yellow water means death, don't touch it, or otherwise!"

Silver-"Guess, we will just have to fly."

Robotgirl-"Okey Dokey!"

Gus-"You guys go ahead, I will go on my own!"

The others look at him confused, but then they see that Gus was now riding some kind of weird flying soccer like board, with a propeller under it.

Blaze-"Gus? Where did you get that?"

Gus-"It was right over there, next to those bushes."

Knuckles-"Hey! That looks like the board that those black creatures used to hover!"

Robotgirl-"What black creatures?"

Knuckles-"Never mind."

Silver-"Do you know how to ride that thing?"

Gus-"How hard can it be?"

Gus steps hard on the board, tilting it, and it starts moving to where it was tilted to. Then he tilts to the other way, and moves there.

Robotgirl-"Cool!"

Knuckles-"(arms crossed) Yeah, whoopee for you!"

Silver-"Hey Gus, do you think you can ride it over the river?"

Gus-"(looks at the river) Sure, no problem!"

Knuckles-"Yeah, right."

Blaze-"Come on, there's no time to waste!"

Silver-"Right! Let's go!"

Robotgirl picks up Silver, Blaze and Knuckles and flies over the river.

Gus-"(Thinking) _Okay, G-man, let's do it to it!_"

Gus tilts the board toward the river and when he got to it, the board started hovering over the surface.

Gus-"Okay, we are over the water, lets get going!"

He rides the board over the water and tries to follow Robotgirl, then he goes down on a slide, where he finds some barrages in the way, covered with junk and he has to avoid them, by turning to the sides.

Gus-"(going down the slide) WAHOO!!!"

The others look down, and they see Gus doing crazy poses as he rides the board over the river's corrent.

Gus-"Hey guys! Ever tried this to do this? It's really fun!"

Silver-"Just don't enjoy yourself so mush, you might forget to watch where your going!"

But as he looked away he hears Gus screaming, but as he and the others looked back, Gus was gone, but they could still hear him screaming.

Knuckles-"(nervously) Uh, it's probably nothing."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Gus-"GUYS!!! HELP ME!!! COME ON, HELP!!!" 

Silver-"OKAY BUT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then when they took a turn, they see Gus riding his board like crazy, but they notice that it's on fire. Gus jumps off the board to land, then something huge almost over run the others. The thing just flew up into the air.

Silver-"Huff, that was a close one."

Blaze-"Almost too close."

Robotgirl-"(flies up to Gus, while carrying Knuckles, Silver and Blaze) Is Gus okay?"

Gus-"(getting up) Ugh, don't worry, the G-man is indestructible."

Blaze-"(looking up) So, what is that?"

Everyone looks up to see a huge vessel-like robot. It was blue, yellow rocket launchers on the sides of it's "shoulders". It's legs curled up, jet engines underneath it and a cockpit on it.

Knuckles-"Hey! That looks like one of G.U.N.'s robots: the Big Foot!"

Gus-"The "Big Foot"?"

Silver-"And it looks like it is not happy to see us."

Blaze-"And I can tell it's the reason why Gus was crying for help."

Robotgirl-"So now what? We fight, right?"

Knuckles-"Of course we fight? Never turn your back to an enemy, remember?"

As the "Big Foot" robot landed in front of them, another robot appeared and this one looked like a yellow armadillo.

Blaze-"There's another robot!"

Silver-"Looks like it's buddy to join the party!"

Robotgirl's radar starts beeping, she looks at it and sees the signal coming from the armadillo robot.

Robotgirl-"The cards are in the yellow robot!"

Silver-"Alright, you take care of the armadillo robot, we will take care of the Big Foot!"

Gus-"Allow me to help you Robo-girl!" 

Robotgirl-"Okay." 

Now the following fights are these:

Gus & Robotgirl vs. The Robot Armadillo; and Silver, Blaze & Knuckles vs. Big Foot

The Big Foot starts shooting the machine gun on it's "mouth" at them, but they are still too agile. Knuckles punches one of the legs, while Blaze flame slashes the other, making it unable to walk. It then lifts up in the air and starts shooting it's rocket launchers, but Silver grabs all the rockets and throws them all back at the robot, causing it so mush damage, it exploded.

Robotgirl Super-Activates and shots lasers at the armadillo, but it did half damage, because it curled up into a ball and rolled fast into Robotgirl, causing her to crash into the wall. The Armadillo was coming up fast until-

Gus-"Hey metal butt! ( the robot turn to the gorilla) You just got bought from the sales!"

The enraged armadillo robot rolls after Gus, who just keeps making funny faces at it, then Gus stops in front of the river, and before it got to close, Gus skidded out of the way and the armadillo robot fell in the water, causing big damage on him as he uncurls itself. Robotgirl took this opportunity to blast him with her laser cannons at it's belly, causing it to explode.

The heroes have won the battle.

All-"Alright!"

Silver-"Great job everyone! 

Gus-"It was my pleasure!"

Robotgirl sees two cards flying toward them and picks them up. On them are Rouge and Yumi.

Robotgirl-"Hey! We've got Yumi card!"

Knuckels-"And Rouge's. Boring."

She pushed the buttons on them and brings them back to their normal self's.

Yumi-"Huh? What happen?"

Rouge-"Where am I?"

Gus-"Hey Yumi."

Robotgirl-"Hi Yumi!"

Yumi-"Huh? Gus and…Robotgirl? What is going on here?"

Rouge-"Yeah, what's going on Knuckles?"

Knuckles-"(grumbles) Fine, I will tell you." 

Later, after telling everything.

Rouge-"So, if I am right, this new bad boy has turned us all into cards, right?"

Yumi-"Whoever did it, he must be a real crud head!"

Silver-"Yeah, and apperantly Shadow has been turned into card too!"

Yumi-"WHAT!? What are we…We've gotta save him!"

Rouge-"Whoa, slow down there, we'll get him back, but I think we are going to need some assistance."

Blaze-"What do you mean?"

Rouge turns on the communicator on her wrist and the commander appears on the screen.

Rouge-"Hello, this is Rouge, over."

Commander-"Rouge! What the hell have you been doing?! There these robots causing so mush trouble and my men are getting their asses kicked!"

Rouge-"Don't worry, I'll tell you the whole story, but first, I need to contact with E-123 "Omega", it's an emergency!"

Commander-"Hmm, very well then."

Later…

The heroes see a huge G.U.N. ship landing in front of them, when the door opens, a large red robot comes out of it.

The robot has a half tall, half flat yellow head, with black around it's red round eyes, a grey bar coming from the chest up between it's eyes, large black shoulders with an "Omega" sigh on the right one, large arms with yellow at the bottom, grey hands with claw like fingers, large red leg and large black feet.

Gus-"Wow! Awesome robot!"

Yumi-"Rouge, who is this? I've never seen him back at headquarters."

Rouge-"This our most trusted ally, E-123 "Omega".

Omega walks up to the heroes and stops in front of Rouge, he starts analysing her data in order to confirm who it is.

Omega-"Rouge the Bat."

Rouge-"Hi! Long time no see!"

Robotgirl-"Wow!"

Knuckles-"Well, tell him the situation already!"

Rouge-"Very well, then."

Another moment later…

Omega-"Situation understood! I shall be of assistance!"

Rouge-"Okay then, let's go look for our friends, shall we?"

Silver-"Your right, we've already wasted enough time here, so let's get moving!"

This time Robotgirl Super-Activates and picks up, Silver, Blaze, Gus and Yumi; Rouge will be taking Omega with her, even though he's heavy, Omega activates his jet boosters on the back to make less weight.

A/N: So now a new ally has joined the party. R&R if you want to read the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	45. Shadow and Robotman: Unlikely Rivals

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Before I forget, I DO own Eggrobo NEGA, as well as Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Shadow and Robotman: Unlikely Rivals**

Location: Central City – 19:45

Robotboy, Sonic, Tommy, Lola, Tails and G-merl are now waling through the streets of a big city called Central City. What seemed weird is that, they couldn't find a single person in the streets.

Tommy-"Where the heck is everybody?"

A lady-"(at the window) We're hiding! And you kids should hide too!"

She closes the wind, a zipper goes down between the doors of the window, then a locker appears, making it impossible for any intruders to get thru it.

(A/N: If you zoom into the corner of the locker, you will notice a small blood covered doll.)

Tails-"Hiding?"

Lola-"From what?"

That's when they hear a noise, coming from the other side of the street. Robotboy and G-merl pick up their comrades and they fly up to the other side of the street, where they find Robotman tearing down the front wall of one of the houses. The heroes quickly hide behind a wall, as they watch Robotman entering the tired up house.

Robotman-"(To a lady) Excuse me, but have you seen a small light blue robot hedgehog, have you?" 

Lady-"(screams and runs away)"

Robotman-"(growls and calls out) Where are you Robotboy? You cannot hide from me! I will find you, even if I have to crush this city, one brick at a time! (flies away)"

As they come out from their hiding place, they watch Robotman flying away.

Lola-"(shocked) Was that…Robotman?!?!?!"

Tommy-"I know it sounds like a bad dream, but it's true."

Lola-"But…how?" 

Sonic-"Eggrobo NEGA brought them back using the technology from his dimension."

Tails-"So that was one of Mashimo's failed inventions?"

Tommy-"Yeah, that was Robotman."

Robotboy-"(growls) He want to destroy Robotboy, so he can call himself, superior to Robotboy!"

Sonic-"Well, no time to waste, let's go find our friends and quick, before he finds us!"

Tommy-"Your right, Ro?"

Robotboy-"(looks at the radar) Hmmmmmmm, (points down the road) that way! Down that road!"

Sonic-"Then let's go!"

Sonic jumps down the building and slides down the wall and lands safely on the ground, next Robotboy (holding Tommy and Lola) and G-merl land next to him, while Tails lands next to him, while doing his tails helicopter. Sonic races down the road in a blue streak, Tails uses his tails to keep up with him, G-merl uses the jet pack on his back and Robotboy uses his jets, and carries Tommy and Lola under his arms. While on the way, Lola just gives a little sweet look on Tommy and he just looks at her, still clueless about her crush for him, then she just looks back to the road.

Tommy-"(thinking) _Huff, I'm not even going to ask_."

Tails-"Hey Sonic! I think you should let Robotboy lead the way!"

Sonic-"Oops, I forget."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Sonic-"Hey Robodude, come on to the lead!"

And Robotboy does what he told him. As they race down the streets, they stop in a cul-de-sac. They all look around and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Lola-"So, this is our next spot, huh?"

Tails-"(looking at Robotboy's radar) According to the radar, the cards just have to hiding somewhere around in this cul-de-sac."

Sonic-"Then we better start searching everywhere."

Tommy-"Good idea!"

Lola-"Yeah, but what is it to say about that?" 

Others-"Huh?"

They all look at where Lola is pointing and to their surprise and horror, a giant black robot dog wearing some kind of armour over it's head, standing a few feet away right in front of them in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

Robot dog-"RROOOOAAAARRRR!!!"

Sonic-"(grins) Well, look who came out to play!"

Robotboy-"The signal coming from robot dog!"

Tommy-"Are you sure?" 

Robotboy-"(nods)" 

Sonic-"Alright, then let's do it guys!" 

All-"Right!"

Boss: _**EGG CERBERUS**_

The giant dog walks up to them slowly, then it charges at them with a mighty electronic roar. Robotboy jumps and gives a power punch on it's head, but no effect. Sonic and Tommy try out their spin attacks on it, but still no effect. Lola, Tails and G-merl jump out of it's way, then it turns back on them and charges. G-merl and Tails charge at it and they try to attack it with their energy ball cannons on it's head, but still no effect.

Tails-"It's no use! With that armour on, there's no way to smash it!"

Sonic-"But we have to keep trying! (beep) Hey Lola, It's your turn!"

Lola-"Huh? (sees the robot coming) Oh, okay, here goes."

Tommy-"(thinking) _Oh no!_"

Robotboy-"(thinking) _She no stand chance!_"

Lola removes her gloves reviling sharp cat claws, she jumps a gives a spinning claw on it's head, causing some scratches on the armour that almost fell off it's head. She then rolls over it's back and then almost fell on the hard ground, but she then landed on her feet.

Tommy-"Whoa!"

Robotboy-"Cool!"

Sonic-"Nice job Lola! Now I will handle the rest!"

Sonic charges at Egg Cerberus, who was charging back, and this time, Sonic jump-kicked the armour off.

Sonic-"Now to finish you off! Ready guys?"

Others-"(smile and become determined) Okay!"

Robotboy Super-Activates and shots lots of lasers at the dog's head, causing lots of damage on it. Tommy does homing attacks on it, real hard. G-merl turns into his own spin attack form and does homing attack on it. Tails throws some kind of box at it whish when it hit it's head, it explodes and a bunch of rings fell out from the box, causing electric shocks all over it. Lola jumps and gives a spinning claw on it's head.

Sonic-"SONIC WIND!!!" 

Sonic throws a blue energy ball at the robot's head, whish then turned into a blue gust of energy that caused the head of the robot dog to explode to bits. The headless robot falls on the ground defeated.

The heroes have won the battle.

Heroes-"ALRIGHT!!!"

Sonic-"Great job everyone!"

Tails-"(running up to the defeated robot) Now to get those cards!"

While putting her gloves back on, Lola walks up to Tommy, who just nervously looks at her and at the same time surprised about what she did earlier.

Lola-"You didn't expect that did you Tommy? Cause I also didn't."

Tommy-"Well, when it comes to be in another body, in another dimension."

Lola-"I know."

Tommy-"So Tails, are the cards in there?"

Robotboy-"Can Robotboy help?"

Tails-"(pulls out something out of the robot) Got it!"

Tails pulled out some kind of box, when they opened it, they found Shadow and Cream's cards.

Sonic-"Alright, time to set them free!"

Sonic picked up Shadow's card and Lola picked up Cream's. They both press the buttons on them, turning them back to normal.

Shadow-"Hey! What the!?"

Cream-"Cheese, what's going on? Huh? Cheese? Where are you?

Sonic-"Easy guys, we will explain everything!"

Shadow and Cream-"Huh?"

Later, after telling the situation to them.

Cream-"Whoa! So that's what happened?" 

Lola-"Yep. (whispers) And I'm the one who set you free."

Cream-"Really?" 

Lola-"Of course, that's what friends do right?"

Then Cream happily jumps on Lola, giving her huge friendly hug.

Cream-"Thank you so mush!"

Lola-"(returns the hug) No problem."

Meanwhile, the others watched them hugging and couldn't help but smile.

Shadow-"HEADS UP!!!"

Everyone notices some missiles coming toward them and everyone does their best to avoid them: Shadow chaos controls out of the way, Sonic grabs Tails and races out of the way, G-merl warps out of the way, Robotboy was only able to pick up Tommy, but Cream picked her up in time. The missiles hit the ground with small blasts.

Lola-"Thanks Cream."

Cream-"I just thought it would be time to return the favour!"

Lola-"(smiles)"

Sonic-"(thinking) _He, he, those two sure get along very well, hope Blaze doesn't become jealous._"

Tommy-"So, who's there?"

Robotman appears in front of them.

Robotman-"I've finally found you Robotboy, now it is time to finally finish you off for good!" 

Robotboy-"Robotman! (growls)" 

Shadow-"So this is one of the professor's failed buckets of bolts, huh?"

Tommy-"If that's what you want to call, yes."

Robotman-"What are you talking about? I am no failed invention (points to Robotboy) that little toy is!"

Robotboy-"(angry) WHAT LITTLE TOY?!"

Tommy-"Ro! Calm down!"

Robotman-"Enough talk! Let's finish this!"

Robotman flies up to Robotboy, but Shadow gets in his way and kicks him in the face, causing him to fly backwards into a post light.

Shadow-"I'll take care of this, while you make your escape!"

Lola-"Are you crazy? Your just going to face him on your own?" 

Sonic-"Lo, let him, he can handle himself, now let's go!"

Lola-"Oh fine, let's go." 

Cream-"Good luck Mr. Shadow!"

They all fly away, leaving Shadow to fight Robotman.

Robotman-"(pissed off) Your really foolish in challenging me!"

Shadow-"(Kch) It's not some bucket of bolts that was risen up from the junk pile that's going to outsmart me!"

Robotman-"You little rat! I'll crush you!"

Shadow and Robotman charge at each other and so, the fight begins.

Boss: _**ROBOTMAN**_

Robotman gives a few punches and kicks, but Shadow quickly shields himself from he's attacks, then he kicks on Robotman's chest, making him fly backwards, but for a short time as he lands back on the ground. Robotman then jumps into him with a hammer punch, crushing him.

Robotman-"(grins)"

Suddenly, his grin disappears as Shadow appears all dirty and slightly wounded lifting up his huge fists, then he gives a hard push on the fists and they hit Robotman in the face.

Shadow-"You didn't think your big fist could crush me, did you?" 

Robotman-"And you, you didn't think hitting me in the face is going to stop me, did you?" 

Shadow-"(Growls and glows red) CHAOS…"

Robotman-"(Growls and glows red) CHAOS…"

Shadow & Robotman-"…**BLAST**!!!"

And red dome shaped blasts come out from both fighters, almost covering the entire cul-de-sac. When they faded, Shadow and Robotman stood there on the base of the blasts, huffing. Then they charge at each other, giving punches and kicks on each other, but their strikes always collided, they only stop as the start pushing each other.

Robotman-"Why don't you just give up? Your just a nuisance!"

Shadow-"Nuisance, this!"

Shadow chaos controls behind him and launches tones of Chaos Spears at him. When the blasts faded, Robotman laid there on the floor.

Shadow-"(kch) Useless heap of metal."

Shadow turns away from him and storms off, but then he got hit by a missile on the back, fortunately it wasn't enough to finish him off. He turns around on the floor and sees Robotman standing up, with his missile launcher out.

Robotman-"Say good night, hedgehog!"

Suddenly, Robotman gets hit by some bullets, he turns around to see who shot him and Shadow looks behind him and they see Omega with a machine gun coming out from his arm.

Shadow-"Omega!"

Omega-"Greetings Shadow, I have been called to assist you."

Then Yumi, Rouge Gus, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Robotgirl appear.

Yumi-"(runs up to Shadow) Shadow, are you okay?" 

Shadow-"I'm fine, I'm always fine."

Rouge-"(to Robotman) So your one of the bad boys in town, aren't you?"

Gus-"Oh yeah baby! You want some more from the G-man?"

Knuckles-"Heh, you don't' look that though!"

Robotman looks around and sees everyone glaring at him and determined to finish him.

Robotman-"You will never get me! (takes out his emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!!! (warps away)"

Yumi-"Damn, he got away!"

Gus-"See ya later, mechanico!"

Silver-"Hey Shadow, long time no see." 

Shadow-"Oh hey Silver, Sonic told me that you were here."

Blaze-"(picks up a card on the floor and turns it into a purple square-shaped stone) Finally, I got the second one."

Shadow-"(looks at Robotgirl) So, your Robotgirl, huh? You look very mush like Robotboy, except you're a girl."

Robotgirl-"(giggles) Hello, I Robotgirl and you?"

Shadow-"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Rouge-"So, Sonic set you free and leaved you to fight that bad boy?"

Shadow-"He was after Robotboy and I let him escape, now let's go meet up with him and the others!"

Yumi-"Okay then, lead the way."

Shadow skates off, with the others following him.

At the city port.

Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, Sonic, Tails, Cream and G-merl are still looking for more cards, that's when they notice the others appearing.

Sonic-"Hey Shadow, glad to see you."

Shadow-"Whatever, Robotman got away."

Yumi-"Hey Tommy! Hey Lola! Hey Robotboy!"

Robotboy, Tommy & Lola-"Hey Yumi!"

Gus-"Hey there guys!"

Tommy-"Oh hey G-man."

Cream-"Look! It's Blaze! (runs up to Blaze) Hello Blaze, I missed you!"

Blaze-"Hey kiddo, nice to see you again."

Lola-"So your Blaze, Huh?"

Blaze-"(looks at Lola) Oh, your one of the kids from Robotboy and Tommy' world, aren't you?"

Lola-"Yeah, the name's Lola."

Silver-"Hey, I'm Silver."

Lola-"(looks at Silver) Nice to meet you too."

Robotboy-"(looks at Omega) Who that?"

Shadow-"This is E-123 Omega, the last and most powerful E-series robot. He may have been invented by Eggman, but now he's against him for rejecting him and his one of us now."

Tommy-"Cool! Nice to meet you Omega!"

Omega-"My pleasure."

Gus-"So, how many of us are left to save?"

Tails starts making his calculations and the ones who are left are: Booker, Cheese, Amy and the Master Emerald.

Sonic-"Okay guys, we are all in this together, so let get going!"

All-"YEAH!!!"

And they fly up to the sky on Super-Activated Robotboy and Robotgirl, on G-merl, or being carried by Cream, Tails or Rouge.

A/N: You know the drill, the more reviews I get, the sooner I shall update the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!!


	46. Kurt strikes back!

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi, who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Kurt strikes back**

Location: Tails' workshop, 21: 38

Everyone was now at Tails' place and rest for the night. They all walk down to a secret elevator that takes them some kind of laboratory, with sleeping quarters and everything.

Mashimo-"Tails, you sure are one smart fox, you know that?"

Tails-"(rubbing his head) Thanks professor."

Yumi-"Well, we all are going to need some shut eye if we ever want to be in good mood in order to save our missing friends, right?"

Tommy-"Your right! (yawns)"

And everyone starts yawning, one by one, including the robots.

Gus-"Well, good night! (jumps into bed and starts sleeping)"

Sonic-"Yeah, good night everyone!"

And everyone starts saying good night and they all went to sleep. Meanwhile, outside the workshop, four certain figures jump out from the bushes: Kurt and his minions.

Kurt-"Oh good, everyone is asleep! This is our chance to get back on those loosers! Ready?"

Stu & Mookei-"Ready!"

Kurt-"Then let's go give them a rude awakening!"

They all run to the workshop, while laughing maniacally.

Back inside…

Everyone was sleeping soundly, but barely, because Gus was snoring like a train.

Knuckles-"(Throws a bottle at Gus)"

Gus-"(wakes up) OW! (moans, and starts counting sheep) One, (falls asleep and snores like a train)"

Knuckles-"(growls) Such an asshole!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Knuckles picks up Gus and kicks him out from the secret elevator. Gus just lays there on the floor, snoring. Suddenly, the door is busted down and Gus wakes up, sleepy.

Gus-"Huh?"

As Gus recovers his vision, he sees a yellow echidna, two brown bear and a weasel and a blond rabbit.

Kurt-"(looks at the gorilla) Well, look who it is boys!"

Stu-"Hey! I know who it is!

Mookei-" Me too! It's blubber buns!"

Bambi-"The gorilla is actually Tommy's fat friend? EW!"

Gus-"(sleepy) Huh? Who goes there?"

Kurt-"Long time no see, fat boy!"

When Gus recovers his vision and sees the bullies-

Gus-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"

In the lab…

Tommy-"(wakes up) Huh? Gus?"

Back in the house, Gus is now stuck in the corner, with no way out to escape from Kurt and his men.

Kurt-"(sneakers) Looks like it's a dead end to you, huh Gus?" 

Gus-"(shacks in fear)"

Kurt-"So boys, a little warm up would do, huh?" 

Stu & Mookei-"Yeah!"

Tommy-"Not so fast!"

They turn around to see the blond hedgehog looking angry.

Tommy-"Alright Kurt, if it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you get!"

Kurt-"(smiles evilly) Ah, so glad to see you finally agreeing in letting me beat the crud out of you! (laughs) And once I'm done with you, I will be more then happy to take those Chaos Emeralds! (laughs)" 

Gus-"Hey Tommy! Have you gone psycho or something?"

But Tommy ignored Gus.

Tommy-"Outside."

Kurt-"(grins) Makes no difference."

Tommy and the bullies follow him outside, leaving Gus.

Gus-"Oh god! I've gotta tell the others!"

With that, Gus runs to the secret elevator to the lab, once there…

Gus-"GUYS!!! WAKE UP EVERYONE!!!"

Everyone-"(Wakes up, sleepy) What is going on?"

Gus-"It's Tommy! He's going to fight Kurt and his man, by himself!"

Everyone-"WHAT?!"

Mimi-"You mean those big nasty bullies from back at my home town?!"

Robotboy-"Let go! We have to help him!"

Everyone leaves the lab. Outside the workshop, Tommy stands face-to-face with Kurt and his men.

Kurt-"So, what made you decide to finally get yourself beaten?" 

Tommy-"Are we going to do this, or are you going to bore me with your stupid questions?"

Kurt-"(growls) Alright, enough chit-chat!"

Voices-"TOMMY!!!"

They all turn around to see Tommy's friends. Sonic and Knuckles appear beside Tommy.

Tommy-"Guys? What are you doing here?"

Sonic-"You're not seriously thinking about fighting them by yourself are you?"

Knuckles-"Yeah, besides, three versus three are better then one versus three, right?"

Tommy-"Okay, what do you say Kurt?"

Kurt-"Makes no difference."

Bambi-"Yeah! Go Kurt!"

Lola-"(looks at Bambi) Oh no!"

Cream-"What is it Lola?"

Blaze-"It's the make up freak again!"

Rouge-"Make up freak?!"

Blaze-"Not you, (points at Bambi) her!"

Rouge-"Oh."

Bambi-"(Looks at Tommy's friends) Well, if it isn't Tommy's little herd! (laughs)"

Others-"HERD!?"

Mashimo, Myumyu, Rouge and Blaze-"Why I never!"

Robotboy, Lola and the girls glare hard at Bambi, who glares back.

Kurt-"Well, let's get ready to rumble!"

A/N: Wow, a late night fight! Who will win? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please.

P.S.: Check out the new fic **ROBOT KOMBAT**, at the X-over section!


	47. Fight!: the Rematch

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi, who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Fight: the Rematch**

Kurt throws a punch at Tommy but he dodged it. Kurt gives another one, but dodged again. Kurt then gives a hammer punch, but he still dodged it.

Kurt-"Hold still so I can hit you!"

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Tommy-"Okay."

Tommy stands and Kurt let's out another punch, but Tommy blocked it by curling into a ball. As the fist hit his spiky hair-

Kurt-"OUCH!!!"

Tommy-"(Uncurls and grins)"

Kurt-"(growls) I will wipe that smile off your face!

**Another blue vein sticks out from his head**

Kurt gives more punches but Tommy keeps dodging them.

Stu keeps clapping, which sends out shockwaves at Sonic, who just keeps avoiding them by running so fast he looked like he can teleport.

Stu-"(growls) How fast is this hedgehog?!"

And without warning, Stu felt something step on his head and Sonic's face appeared in front of him.

Stu-"AAAH!"

Sonic had jumped on Stu's head and took him by surprise. The blue hedgehog jumps off his head and lands back on the ground.

Sonic-"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost! (laughs)" 

Stu gets up angry and charges at him, he was about to punch him, but Sonic disappeared again.

Stu-"I'm not falling for that again!"

Stu places his hands over his head in order to catch Sonic, but he wasn't there. Stu wonders where he is, when suddenly he tripped on his back. He looks up and sees Sonic grinning in a sly tone.

Sonic-"Tag, your it!"

Stu gets up and tries to punch Sonic, but he keeps moving way too fast for him.

Knuckles and Mookei keep sending out punches, but they always bumped into each other. Mookei is able to grab Knuckles' arm and sends a punch into his stomach, but Knuckles grabbed the fist with the other hand. Then Knuckles swings Mookei around and sends him flying backwards.

Knuckles-"Anything new on schedule?" 

Mookei gets up angry and takes his beanie off, taking out his bowling ball. This time he throws it high up into the air and starts falling down toward Knuckles.

Knuckles-"Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!!!"

As the ball got too close, Knuckles punches it back at Mookei.

Mookei-"(dolding his nose) OW! Not my nose again!"

Knuckles-"Ha, you guys haven't learned anything, haven't you?"

Mookei charges up to Knuckles with a spinning punch and Knuckles blocks it.

With the crowd…

Bambi-"I'm telling you, Kurt and his men are way more better then your whimpy farm animals!"

Lola-"Oh realy? What about the time that you thugs beat up poor Cream?"

Cream-"Yeah! They got beaten by Knuckles!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Bambi-"That was because he was careless! And further more, Kurt is going to teach that stupid square headed boy a lesson for what he did the last time they had a fight, and this time, he's going to wish he was never born!"

Shadow-"The kids got something in him that not even he knew about it."

Yumi-"How do you know that Shadow?"

Shadow-"Not your busyness."

Yumi-"(kch) Whatever."

Gus-"Boy Bambi, that was SOOO last season! (to "us") Available on Cartoon Network now!"

Blaze-"Admit it make up freak, your boyfriend's a wimp!"

Bambi-"That was then and this is now!"

Rouge-"I bet you have more ugliness then Eggman."

Bambi-"WHAT!?"

Everyone laughs at that, except Mashimo, Myumyu and Robotgirl, because they didn't knew who Eggman was, yet. Bambi couldn't stand that any longer.

Bambi-"KURT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Kurt-"I've had enough about this, time to finish this!"

Tommy-"What are you up to this time?"

Kurt whistles and Stu and Mookei run up beside him.

Kurt-"This is it, time to eat fists!!!"

The three leap toward Tommy with their fists out, but then (in matrix style) Tommy leaps toward them and turns into his spin attack from, then there's a big crash and a huge fog covers them.

Everyone-"(gasp)"

Robotboy-"(Thinking) Tommy!"

Everyone looks at the dust fog, when it cleared, they are shocked and surprised to see Tommy standing on top of a mount made from a yellow echidna and two brown bear and a weasel all knocked out.

Sonic-"(grins) One hit K.O.! Tommy wins!"

Knuckles-"A flawless victory!"

The croud cheers for Tommy, while Bambi just falls over, anime style.

Everyone-"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!"

Tommy-"(rubs his head) He, he, no problem."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Later, they all have put Kurt and his men in a cannon built by Tails and shoots them far away. Bambi didn't get shot, because she had mysteriously disappeared.

Mashimo-"Well, now that we took care of those bullies, I think it's time to go back to sleep."

Gus-"Dude, I'm so there!"

Knuckles-"Just stop snoring like a train!"

As everyone were all in the sleeping quarters…

Robotboy-"Tommy, you beat Kurt and men all by yourself again!"

Tommy-"I know Ro. It's like I could be a robot like you instead of a human." 

They both laugh.

Tommy-"Can you believe it? Me, a robot?"

Robotboy-"Me know, it not true."

Tommy-"Well let's go, you have to recharge batteries for tomorrow!"

And with that, everyone went to sleep.

Location: Unknown

In Eggrobo NEGA's lab, the eggman look-alike robot had watched the whole thing.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Hmm, it appears that your former creator is here as well!" 

Robotman-"And the little brown spiky girl, my sences say that the girl is Professor Mashimo's niece!"

Protoboy-"How do Robotman know that? You never even meet her?"

Robotman-"That is because I have an individual data scanner!"

Protoboy-"Oh sure, the perfect fighting robot. Big deal!"

Robotman-"WHAT?!" 

Eggrobo NEGA-"Now, now, no fighting please. Now, what info do you have about her?"

Robotman-"Well, she may look like a hard core girl, but she also has abilities as a robolocist like Mashimo. She even created a robot girl named "Yumibot", but she was destroyed by Kamikazi."

Eggrobo NEGA-"Interesting, time to use the robot revival!"

Eggrobo NEGA walks up to a huge ring shaped machine and starts typing on the panel. A portal opens and a dark figure walk out from it. Then the portal closes.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Hello little robot, how would you like to help me with my plan for world domination?"

The figure get red eyes glowing in it's darkness and an evil smile appears on her face.

A/N: Uh oh. Do you think who I think it is? Will our heroes be able to get the other cards back? Or is this new newcomer going to stand on their way? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please.


	48. Flower Forest Castle

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, including Yumi who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Flower Forest Castle**

Location: Flower Forest Town – 9:30

It was a beautiful morning on a land called Flower Forest. This is a place full of life and BIG flowers of all kinds, some even rare. The sun is shining and Mobion birds known as Flickys are singing. Somewhere in this forest, there's a small town, where everyone is enjoying the sun and minding their own busyness. But what they are unaware is that there are five strange people wearing large jackets and hats over their heads, shading their faces. The five enter a salon and some look at them in suspicious, but they didn't care. They just sit on their chairs and ask their orders.

Man nº1-"A no alcohol wine and an egg, please."

Man nº2-"Some tapas, please."

Waiter Turtle-"And what about you guys?"

Man nº3-"Just a no alcohol wine please."

Man nº4 & 5-"Uh, nothing, were fine."

Waiter Turtle-"Coming right up!"

Random rabbit-"Hey be quiet everyone, the news are on!"

The five man and everyone in the salon look at the TV and they hear the news on it.

TV Reporter-"As time passes on, these mysterious robots have appeared out of no where and they are destroying every city they find on their way. Some people say that these robots do not look like they were created by Dr. Eggman, but who ever invented them, must stop this at once!"

Man nº2-"(whispers to Man nº1) Robots he say? And they weren't created by you?"

Man nº1-"I most certainly didn't send any robots to attack cities and if I had done it, I would have let you know."

TV Reporter-"And now, here are the pictures of these robots!"

The TV shows pictures of a city street on fire, and there was two visible dark figures in the fire. Man nº 2 & 3 looked at one of them and they almost jumped out from their jackets.

Man nº1-"(whispers) What is wrong?"

Man nº2-"Um, nothing, uh, I mean, (whispers real quietly) I'll tell you when we get out of here."

Man nº1-"(grunts) Fine."

Waiter Turtle-"Here are your orders."

As they finish their orders, they pay them with fifteen rings and they look one last time to the TV.

TV Reporter-"We may not know who these robots are or who their creator is, but all we can say now is, that the only one who we can now count on to stop them, is Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. And now, we will be right back after these massages!"

Later, the five man left the salon and they hide in an alley, so that no one would find them. They remove their hats and revel to be: Drs. Kamikazi & Eggman and their lackeys: Constantine and Decoe & Bocoe.

Eggman-"So, what was wrong with you back there, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Kamkazi-"Okay, okay, the reason that I became like that was because, one of those robots just gave me a vision! A vision from the past!"

Constantine-"Yes, I remember that too!"

Kamikazi-"Quiet! Do not talk, when I'm talking Constantine!"

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Eggman and his robots look at each other.

Kamikazi-"Anyway, as I was saying, the robot looked someone from the past, uh, how should I put this, another creation of Mashimo!"

Eggman-"Oh, another one you say?"

Kamikazi-"Yes, this one was created before Robotboy. His name was…"

Constantine-"Protoboy."

Kamikazi-"Yeah, that's it! His name was Protoboy! Not smart like Robotboy, but twice stronger then he! I remember, back when I was young, we kidnapped this robot from Mashimo's house and took him back to our island, next we tried to turn him into our slave-"

Constantine-"But he became out of control."

Kamikazi-"(Ponds Constantine) I SAID SHUT IT!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Kamikazi-"(ahem) Protoboy then became evil but because of a slight miscaucilation, he became out of control and almost destroyed us! Thankfully, Constantine disconnected him. But years later, Robotboy heard about Protoboy and reconnected him, then his rampage started again. Robotboy blew him up to bits with his new weapon and we thought that we would never see him again."

Eggman-"Hmm, I understand, it just has got to be work of someone. Someone who must have created a machine to revive him and maybe that other guy with him. Someone who must have been watching you, Robotboy and everyone else!"

Decoe-"Wow, it's impressive when he talks like that, isn't it?"

Bocoe-"I mostly agree!"

Constantine-"But, who could have done it?"

They all became in though, when a sound came from the bushes at the end of the alley.

Kamikazi-"Uh oh!"

Eggman-"Quick, you're disguises!"

They return to their disguises, but…

Robotic female voice-"Long time no see, Kamikrazy!"

Kamikazi-"Huh?"

A dark figure comes out from the bushes and approaches them.

Dark figure-"I haven't forgotten what you did to me!"

As it got closer…

Kamikazi-"OH NO!!! YOU'RE—AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Later……….

Above the sky of Flower Forest Town, we see some figures flying down from the sun light, they revel to be: The X-Tornado, with Tails (as the pilot), Rouge (as the co-pilot), Cream and Lola in the back seats, Sonic standing on the nosecone, Shadow and Knuckles standing on the upper wings and Silver and Blaze standing on the lower wings; fling on the left side is Robotboy, carrying Tommy and Gus, G-merl carrying Omega on his hands and on the right side was Robotgirl with Yumi on her back.

Tommy-"The signal is coming from around here, somewhere!"

Sonic-"Let's go to that town down there!"

Later, after landing near the entrance to town, they all walk around like normal people. They all keep an eye out for any danger or any thing suspicious.

Cream-"Hey! Look over there!"

They all look at a crowd of people talking about something.

Silver-"Their quiet noisy."

Sonic-"And whatever it is what they are talking about, it probably means bad news!"

Tails-"(walks up to the crowd) Excuse me, but what is going on?"

Random squirrel-"We just heard some screams coming from this alley, but we didn't find anything."

Random fox-"Yeah! All we heard was a scream, but by the time we got here, whoever was the one who screamed was not there!"

Shadow-"(kch) When will this all end?"

Yumi-"After we beat this "NEGA" guy, that's when!"

Blaze-"So, where's the signal coming from?"

Robotboy & Robotgirl-"There!"

They all look at where they are pointing and they see a huge castle up ahead. On top of a hill in the forest.

Gus-"Dude, now that's what I call a castle!"

Rouge-"So the cards are in there?"

Knuckles-"If you don't want to , then you might as well stay here!"

Rouge-"You've got to be kidding."

Gus-"(snickers)"

Knuckles-"(Glares at Gus)"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Gus-"(scared eyes) I'm good!"

**Sweat drop on his head**

Tommy-"Come on, we can't waist any more time!"

He and Robotboy fly to the castle.

Robotgirl-"(flies after them) Hey wait up!"

Sonic-"(to Shadow) See ya later slowpoke! (races off)"

Shadow-"(enraged) SLOWPOKE!? (skates off)"

Others-"Hey! Wait up!"

The other run after the speedy ones toward the castle.

Later, they were all standing in front of the castle, it looked 300 feet taller then them.

Everyone-"WOW!"

Silver-"It sure is one big castle!"

Rouge-"Stories say that the Flower Forest Town King used to live in this castle. Stories say that he cared so mush about the flowers of this land, he kept them under protection, and so name this land, "Flower Forest". Now this old thing is used for tourism."

Yumi-"How do you know all that?"

Rouge-"I know a lot of history about Mobius then anyone else, right Knucky?"

Knuckles-"(enraged) WHAT'S THAT SUPOST TO MEAN!?!?"

Sonic-"Whoa! Chill out Knuckles!"

Shadow-"Yeah, let's just get focussed on finding those cards!"

Tommy-"(looking at the radar) It says that there are three cards in here and in separate rooms!"

Tails-"In order to find them at once, we will have to split up!"

Sonic-"Yeah, so let's do it to it!"

Omega-"Warning! Sensors indicate numerous threats inside! Battle sequence required!"

Rouge-"Threats? Oh that is just great."

Yumi-"I'm with you there, Rouge!"

Gus-"Hey, no problem! We are strong and brave and we are not as dumb as Knuckles!"

Knuckles-"(outraged) WHAT!?!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Gus-"Uh, I mean, NEGA! Yeah, that's it, we're not as dumb as NEGA!"

Lola-"How can you be sure of that? You never even met him!"

Shadow-"Can we stay focused here!?"

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Sonic-"Guys, enough chit-chat, let's go!"

They all nod and race inside the castle. Unbeknowst to them, a being whish now is a serious threat to them awaits them.

Location: Inside Flower Forest Castle – 10:58

In the old throne room, Kamikazi was now tighten up to a rope by the leg and being deep in a bucket of mud.

Kamikazi-"NO PLEASE!!! I'm sure we can work this out!"

Figure-"I don't think so!"

Kamikazi-"HELP!!!"

A/N: Will our heroes be able to find their friends? And will Kamikazi be able to escape from this mysterious character? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please!


	49. Inside the castle

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi, who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose and Eggrobo NEGA.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Inside the castle**

Inside the castle, the heroes have split into groups: The first group is Lola, Gus, Cream, Knuckles, G-merl and Robotgirl. This group is right now entering the dinning room.

Lola-"This must be the dinning room."

Gus-"Cool! Cause I'm hungry!"

Lola-"Gus, you're always hungry."

Gus-"Whatever."

Knuckles-"Stay focused here guys! I can sense that something not cool is about to happen if we don't find those cards!"

Cream-"Yeah! I want to find Cheese and quick!"

Lola-"Don't worry, we'll find him!"

The group search the room to find anything suspicious (and Gus checking for food at the table).

Gus-"(spots a turkey) FOOD, at last!"

Gus picks up the turkey and takes a bite on it, but.

Gus-"(Spits the turkey out) YUCK! Where's the cook! This turkey tastes like wax!"

Lola-"That's because it IS wax, stupid!"

Gus-"(stupidly) I knew that."

Lola-"(sigh) Why do I have to deal with this guy?"

**Sweat drop on her head**

Knuckles-"Find anything?"

Others-"No."

That's when the room started shaking and everyone just hold on to whatever they could find.

Robotgirl-"What going on?"

Cream-"We don't know yet, stay alert!"

CRUMBLE!

Suddenly the wall from the end of the room crumbled down. Out from the fog of dust, a huge robot comes out from the crumbled wall. It looked like a cook, with black and blue eyes, a cook's hat and thrusters, instead of feet.

Robot cook-"Well, well, well! Looks like we have got some costumers here!"

Gus-"Dude! A robot cook!"

Knuckles-"(forming fighting pose) Watch out guys! He could be dangerous!"

Robot cook-"I'm sorry, but is it not my cooking you want? Oh right, you want this, right?"

The robot opens his chest showing Cheese's card inside as his power source.

Cream-"CHEESE!!"

Robot cook-"(closes his chest) Is this what you want? Then why not starting with the appetisers?"

Knuckles-"Get ready everyone!"

Others-"Right!"

Boss: _**E-59 DELICIO**_

Robot Cook-"Here comes the appetisers!"

And a bunch of turkey robots come out from the hole, all charging at the heroes.

Heroes-"Let's do it to it!"

Knuckles punches the turkeys with his powerful spiky fists, Lola removes her gloves and slashes them with her cat claws, Gus simply bashes them and he was having quite a blast with it, Robotgirl dodges the charging turkeys in a dance way, Cream flies over by flapping her ears like wings over them and kicks the ones that jump on her and G-merl punches and kicks them.

After a few minutes, all the turkeys were nothing but scrap heap.

Knuckles-"Is that all you got?"

Gus-"Yeah dude, I'm still hungry!"

Robot cook-"Very well then, here comes more appetisers!"

Now a bunch of goose robots come out from the hole.

Lola-"Oh here we go again!"

A few minutes later, all the goose robots got trashed by our heroes.

Lola-"Are done yet?"

Robot cook-"Very well then, here comes, THE MAIN COURSE!!!"

The cook opens his hat and a bunch of missiles fly out from it.

Knuckles-"Look out!"

Everyone ducked except Robotgirl and G-merl. The two robots activate their force fields and they destroy the missile with them. G-merl grabs one of them and throws it back at the cook, who skids out of the way with his thrusters and the missile hit the floor, exploding.

Gus-"So bagging!"

Cream-"Yeah, but were not done yet! Look!"

The robot cook flies up the room and takes out a big cooking axe.

Robot cook-"Time to cut the meat! The strong ones first!"

The cook charges at Knuckles. As the axe was about to slice him, Knuckles grabbed the axe by the sides of the blade. The echidna uses all his strength to push the axe away.

Knuckles-"Guys! A little help here?"

Lola-"Hey Robotgirl! Super Activate now!"

Robotgirl does that and points her laser rifle at the cook.

Robot cook-"Uh, uh, uh! One more step and the echidna's a goner!"

Gus-"Hey dummy bot! (the cook turns to him) Your cooking is so bad like your brain!"

Robot cook-"(outraged) WHAT!!!???"

The robot cook stops pushing the axe on Knuckles and charges at the run away gorilla, giving Robotgirl her chance to attack. She locks on to the cook and shoots her laser rifle, blowing him up to bits.

The robot cook has been defeated.

Everyone-"ALRIGHT!!!"

Cheese's card flies out from the blast and Cream immediately catches it, pushes the button on it and turning the chao back to normal.

Cheese-"Chao, chao?"

Cream-"Cheese?"

Cheese-"(looks at Cream) Chao?"

Cream-"CHEESE! Your okay!"

Cream hugs Cheese with joy while the others look at this with smiles, well, almost everyone.

Gus-"Well, now that's done, let's go to the kitchen and see if we can find so food!"

Others-"(glares at Gus)"

Gus-"What? I'm hungry!"

Someplace else…

Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Yumi and Silver enter the ball room.

Yumi-"Okay, who's dumb idea was to come to this lame ball room anyway?"

Shadow-"We're in here, because I sense the energy of a Chaos Emerald around here."

Yumi-"How?"

Rouge-"Shadow has the natural ability to use Chaos Control, whish allows him to sense the energy of an Emerald!"

Omega-"Sensors indicate that a high level threat is approaching."

Silver-"Stay alert everyone, this might get rough!"

Everyone slowly walks thru the ball room until they reached the centre of the room.

Shadow-"Look out! Here it comes!"

Then there's a blinding light, which everyone had to shield their eyes, when the light faded, their surprised to find Robotman in front of them.

Heroes-"Robotman!"

Robotman-"Where's Robotboy?"

Yumi-"I have no idea."

Silver-"Sorry, but you mess with the wrong group, again!"

Robotman-"(growls)"

Shadow-"(ahem) I belive we have some unfinished business, Robotman!"

Robotman-"(looks at Shadow) Very well then, let's begin the fighting and cut with the talking!"

Shadow-"Bring it on, Scrapman!"

Boss: _**ROBOTMAN**_

Robotman flies in midair in the room.

Silver-"Your going to pay hard for what you did to my world!"

Yumi-"My uncle really made a mistake in creating you in the first place!"

Rouge-"Perfection also has it's own flaws! Don't think otherwise!"

Robotman starts shooting missiles from his chest and everyone doges them. Silver uses his telekinesis to throw the missiles back at Robotman, causing some damage on him.

Robotman-"Urgh! Not bad, but you will not defeat me!"

Robotman charges at them, but they all skid out of the way. Robotman tries again and hit Omega.

Shadow and Rouge-"OMEGA!!!"

Shadow-"That's it! Now I'm mad!"

Shadow jumps high up, with the help of his air shoes and begins to send out punches and kicks on Robotman, who sends more punches and kicks back. The two suddenly disappeared.

Yumi-"Where did they go?"

Rouge-"There!"

That's when they start hearing fighting sounds, white waves appear everywhere, with the fighting sounds coming from them. Then the two fighters jump out from the last wave and stare at each other.

Robotman-"You inferior life form is no match for me, surrender!"

Shadow-"(chuckle) Surrender? Don't make me laugh!"

Robotman and Shadow both start glowing in red and growling in anger.

Shadow & Robotman-"CHAOS…"

Rouge-"RUN!!!"

Yumi and Silver help Rouge carry Omega away from the fighters.

Shadow & Robotman-"…BLAST!!!"

Two red dome shaped blasts come out from each fighter, the dome grows, the others get blown away into a wall.

The blasts faded, reviling Shadow and Robotman, still in the same spot.

Yumi-"Two huge blasts and for what?"

Silver-"(shouting while shaking his fist) Hey Shadow! Next time you use that, warn us!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Robotman charges at Shadow, but he chaos controlled out of the way, reappears behind him and launches five Chaos Spears straight at him, causing a huge blast fog.

Yumi-"Alright Shadow!"

Silver-"Is he gone?"

Omega-"Negative, Robotman is still there!"

When the fog disappeared, Robotman was now different: He was larger, his spines are curved up and longer, he had two large spines curved up sticking out from the sides of his back and his arm and legs are much larger.

Rouge-"What is this?!"

Yumi-"Robotman Super-Activated!"

Silver-"So he can do it as well."

Robotman-"(deeper voice) Shadow the Hedgehog, prepare to meet your demise!"

Shadow-"(growling) After you!"

Shadow charges at Robotman and punches him in the face, but it hardly made any damage. Shadow the kicks him in the back of the neck, but still, he hardly damaged him.

Robotman-"Leave me alone!"

Robotman punches Shadow into a wall; the collision caused a huge fog of dust.

Others-"SHADOW!!!"

Silver-"That does it! I will defeat you now Robotman!"

The silver hedgehog charges at the adult robot, but Robotman stops time with his Chaos Control and kicks Silver in the belly, the hit was so hard, it caused Silver to spit drops of blood out of his mouth, and then he is blown into the ceiling.

Yumi-"Oh no! There's nothing that can stop this guy! Mashimo really created a monster!"

Rouge-"Didn't your good uncle input some sort of weak point in this guy?"

Yumi-"No, he said that this robot was built to be perfect."

Rouge-"Oh, that's brilliant."

The two girls then hear a mechanical sound and they turn to see Omega pointing his rocket launcher at Robotman.

Omega-"Robotman, target acquired, located and loaded, FIRE!"

Omega shoots millions of rockets on Robotman, all of them explode on him, creating a large fog caused by the blast.

Rouge-"Did it work?"

But to their shock, the fog disappeared, reviling Robotman with a force field on him.

Rouge-"Oh man, we're goners this time."

Robotman-"(walks up to the girls and Omega) I will destroy you now!"

Rouge-"Kid, it's been nice knowing you."

Yumi-"Uh, you too."

Omega-"(sad) This mission is a failure."

Robotman turns his arms into blasters, ready to kill them.

Robotman-"Extermination sequence, initiating in 5…4…3…2…1…"

Shadow-"ZERO!!!"

Shadow had chaos controlled in front of him and double kicks him away. Robotman falls on his back and his blasters fired to the other side of the room, blasting the wall. He quickly gets up and sees Shadow glaring at him, HARD.

Shadow-"(takes the rings off his wrists) Time to unleash my true power!"

He starts glowing in red really bright, more brighter then ever and the whole room was shaking.

Yumi-"Whoa! What's going on?"

Rouge-"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?"

Shadow-"(laughs evilly)"

Robotman-"You fool! I will…UGH!!!"

Robotman becomes parallelised and glows in green. It was Silver, who was holding on to a ceiling light, who caught him with his telekinesis.

Silver-"Now Shadow!"

Shadow-"CHAOS…(chaos controls to Robotman and grabs him by the neck)…BLAST!!!"

And the huge red dome-shaped blast that came from Shadow covers almost the entire ballroom. When the blast faded, Shadow stood there huffing and Robotman lays on the floor, completely damaged and unable to move.

Shadow-"Your finished, Junkman!"

(Theme song: Shadow the Hedgehog – Mission Complete)

Yumi-"ALRIGHT!!! Way to go Shadow!"

Rouge-"That sure was a blast, don't you think Omega?"

Omega-"Affirmative."

Silver drops down from the light and lands next to Shadow, he then picks from the floor four Sol Emerald cards: Yellow, Green, Light Blue and Red.

Silver-"(puts the cards in his "pocket") Alright Robotman, give me that other card!"

Robotman-"(raspy voice) Never!"

That's when a shadowy figure appears, picks Robotman up and warped away.

Rouge-"Whoa! What just happened?"

Omega-"An unknown subject just took Robotman away."

Shadow-"(placing his rings back on his wrists) Well, at least I got my revenge and Silver's got four more Sol Emeralds."

Silver-"Yeah, but we still need to find where are our friends!"

The group reaches the end of the ball room, where they find a slot machine.

Yumi-"Uh, what's a slot machine doing in here?"

Omega-"Stand back everyone."

Omega points his machine guns and destroys the slot machine, then he picks up from the scrap Booker's card. Omega pushes the button thus turning him back to normal.

Booker-"Huh? What is going on?"

Yumi-"Calm down dude, we'll explain everything."

Another place else…

Robotboy, Tommy, Sonic, Tails and Blaze are walking on the balconies of the castle.

Tommy-"Find anything Ro?"

Robotboy-"Odd, the signal is moving."

Sonic-"Moving?"

Tails-"That can only mean…"

Suddenly a dark figure passed by and almost everyone shrieked.

Tails-"What was that?"

Blaze-"Whatever it is,(makes fighting pose) he better not mess with me!"

Sonic-"Let's just keep moving and don't let your guards down!"

The heroes slowly walk on tepee toes, meanwhile another dark figure with yellow eyes, followed them while hiding in the shadows.

Tommy-"I have a bad feeling about this, guys."

Blaze-"We all do kid."

That's when the dark figure that followed them that jumped from the shadows and grabbed Robotboy.

Tommy-"CONSTANTINE!!!"

Constantine-"(Reaching Robotboy's batteries) I've got you now you little rascal!"

But before he did anything to Robotboy, the blue blur swapped Robotboy off the tubby cat's hands.

Sonic-"You forgot to say please!"

Constantine takes his clothes off, now wearing his sumo pants, He charges at them but Blaze stood in his way and spin kicked the tubby cat, knocking him to the ground. Blaze stands on Constantine, read to fry him.

Constantine-"No! Please, I give! I give!"

Blaze-"How do I know I can trust you?"

Constantine-"Please, listens to me!"

They all look at him in suspicious, since he worked for Kamikazi, who is now allies with Eggman. But then again, this guy was less evil then those two combined.

Tommy-"Alright Constantine, what is going on?"

Constantine-"Well, my boss and Eggman were talking about those mysterious robots that are causing damage to this world and well, the boss got kidnapped by, uh, I know your not going to believe this but, by Yumibot!"

Robotboy & Tommy-"WHAT!??!?!"

Blaze-"Yumibot?"

Tails-"Another robot created by Mashimo?"

Tommy-"No, this one was by Yumi."

Sonic-"By Yumi?"

Tommy-"Yeah, Yumi is Professor Mashimo's neice, so she knows about robots. Yumibot was her creation, but Kamikazi destroyed her."

Constantine-"Yeah and she's here in this castle, probably giving him a painfully slow death! And I need to rescue him! Listen, I know that we are the bad guys and but-"

Tommy-"You want us to help you save him, don't you?"

Constantine-"Please, if his gone, I will lose my job!"

Tails-"Why? Can't you find another one?"

Constantine-"No, because I have no where else to go. So just please!"

Robotboy & Tommy-"Hmmmm, okay."

Constantine-"Thank you so much!"

Blaze-"What are you doing kid?!"

Tommy-"Not to worry, if anything goes wrong I got it covered."

Sonic-"Okay Constantine, we'll help you, but wait! What about Eggman and his robots?"

Constantine-"Oh yeah! Protoboy and that other guy took them away, probably to their hideout or something."

Sonic-"Hm, guess we all have an enemy in common, well, better stop wasting time and keep moving!"

Others-"Okay."

And so, Constantine has joined the group and they continue searching the castle. As they keep searching, they now enter what appears to be a simple hallway.

Voice-"HELP ME!!!"

Sonic-"Whoa, I think someone needs to learn how to sing!"

Constantine-"That was my boss' voice! He's in trouble!"

Robotboy-"(sigh) Sometimes Robotboy just hates being the good guy."

Sonic-"Come on let's go! (Races down the hall way with the others behind)"

As they race down the hallway, the dark figure passes by again and Robotboy's radar beeps.

Robotboy-"There it go again!"

Sonic-"Then come on, let's get going!"

Constantine-"I say! What have you been doing while we were gone?"

Tommy-"Our friends got captured by the one who brought Protoboy and Yumibot back to life, by turning them into cards with some special camera. And now we have to save them!"

Then they stop in front of a large door in front of them.

Voice-"(behind the door) CONSTANTINE HELP ME!!!"

Female voice-"(slap) Shut up!"

Constantine then looks out the door lock and sees Kamikazi on some kind of rack and a dark figure is reeling the rack and torturing him.

Constantine-"OH MY GOD!!! She is killing him!"

Sonic-"Okay then, on the count to three! 1…2…3!!!"

A/N: And…cut! Sorry it took so long, I was on a dead line. Well, now stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please!


	50. Evil Yumibot

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi and Yumibot, who both belong to numbuh 007.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Evil Yumibot**

Sonic-"On the count of 3. 1…2…3!!!"

Sonic, Robotboy, Tommy, Tails, Blaze and Constantine kick on the door with great force, but the door barely moved.

Robotboy-"Robotboy go Super-Activate! (Super-Activates)"

Sonic-"Let's try it again! 1…2…3!!!"

They all kick on the door and this time it opened, but before they entered, a huge hazard like robot was standing in their way.

Constantine-"Now where did THIS come from?"

Tails-"Look guys! On the hazard's back!"

They look up and they all look up and they see a red crystal with a card like object in side it. It was Amy's card.

Tommy-"That thing has Amy's card in that crystal!"

Sonic-"Your right! I bet it just has to be it's weak point! Come on guys, let's get him!"

Boss: _**EGG HAZARD**_

The hazard stick his pointy tongue out and almost caught them, fortunately they dodged the attack. Next Robotboy starts shooting lasers at the crystal, whish began to crack with the impacts. The hazard then spits an energy ball from it's mouth and it hit Robotboy, causing him to be blown out of the air and fall on the floor.

Tommy-"Robotboy!"

Robotboy gets up and shacks his head in daze.

Sonic-"Don't worry! I got it!"

Sonic dashes toward the hazard, while avoiding it's energy balls. The hazard tries to bite him, but Sonic jumps and grinds over the hazard's neck up to it's back. Then he jumps and does a homing attack on the crystal, cracking it. Sonic then lands back on the floor.

Tails-"My turn!"

Tails flies up to the back of the hazard as he's about to shoot his own energy ball at the crystal, but unfortunately the hazard knocked him down with his tail, like a whip.

Sonic-"Tails!"

Sonic catches Tails just in time, before he fell on the floor.

Tails-"Thanks Sonic."

Sonic-"No problem!"

Blaze-"Alright, it's my turn!"

Blaze runs up toward the hazard, who just keeps shooting energy balls from it's mouth, but Blaze is still dodging them. She jumps on top of it's head and jumps toward the crystal, turns into a fire tornado and crashes on the crystal, cracking it. Then she lands back on the floor.

Constantine-"Stand back everyone!"

Constantine charges at the hazard while avoiding it's energy balls, then he jumps high and about to hammer punch the crystal, but fails as the hazard knocks him down with it's tail.

Constantine-"Ouch! Sorry folks."

Tommy-"Meh, you've been in worst."

Sonic-"Come on you guys, let's finish this!"

Robotboy flies up while holding Tommy. The blonde hedgehog starts spinning over Robotboy's hand, the he throws him at the crystal, cracking it more.

Tails-"We're almost there! Let's finish it!"

Tails picks Sonic up and flies up to the ceiling. Then Tails throws Sonic down, and he spin attacks on the crystal, this time cracking it open and catching Amy's card. Blasts come out from the sides of the hazard and Sonic jumps out from it's mouth and lands on the floor, holding Amy's card. The robot hazard's body drops down on the ground, no longer in function.

Tommy-"Well, that takes care of that."

Robotboy-"(lands next to Tommy and changes back to Active mode)"

Sonic click on the button on Amy's card, changing her back to normal, and on his arms.

Amy-"Huh? What just happened? And Sonic?"

Sonic-"Uh-"

Tails-"You and everyone else got turned into cards by a clone of Eggman NEGA, but we saved you."

Amy-"Really? (looks at Sonic)"

Sonic-"Y-yep, what he said."

Amy-"My hero!!!"

Amy hugs Sonic so hard and kisses him all over his face.

Sonic-"Ugh! Amy, cool down!!!"

The others watch this.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

Constantine-"Ah, love is such a powerful force isn't it?"

Blaze-"(ingrate) It sure is.

**Sweat drop on her head**

That is when Knuckle, Lola, Gus, Cream, Cheese, G-merl, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Yumi, Booker and Robotgirl enter the scene, just in time to see Amy hugging and kissing Sonic to death.

Knuckles-"Hey you guys! (looks at Sonic being hugged to death) What the…???"

Gus-"(laughs like mad) I could watch this forever!"

Cream-"Gus! Please don't laugh at this!"

Gus-"(still laughing like mad) I can't! (falls on his back, still laughing) Quick! Somebody call the doctor, I'm ready to bust an artery!"

Amy stops hugging Sonic, who drops on the ground catching breath, and glares hard at Gus, who is still laughing like mad. Her eyes glow in red and flame like aura appears flowing over her body and let's out a growl.

Lola-"Something tells me this won't end well."

**Sweat drop on her head**

Everyone (except Gus), looks at Amy, who is really angry. Actually, she isn't angry, she is **furious**.

Amy-"(Takes her hammer out) No one makes fun of our love!"

She throws the hammer at Gus, who is still laughing like mad.

Lola-"Uh, Gus?"

Gus-"(whipping a tear) Yeah?"

Lola-"Look-"

BUMP!

Lola-"…out."

The hammer hit right in on top of Gus' head, leaving a HUGE bump on the head and he fell unconscious. Knuckles laughs at the whole thing.

Knuckles-"Serves you right!"

Booker-"Did you see that?"

Yumi-"I think we all saw that."

Robotgirl-"Why she do that?"

Cream-"(whispers at Robotgirl's anttena)"

Robotgirl-"Oooh."

Robotboy and Tommy look at Amy, huffing from that fury. Sonic was not very happy about what she just did.

Sonic-"(angry) Amy! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Amy-"Because no one has the right to make fun of OUR love Sonic, that's why!"

Sonic-"(slaps his hand over his fore head)"

Blaze-"Guys, enough fooling around, let's go!"

Amy-"(looks at Blaze) Blaze? What are you doing here?"

Blae-"Now is not a good time to explain, looks like we have a new foe on the loose."

Constantine-"Yumi, I think you should be the one to see it first!"

Yumi-"Constantine? What do you mean?!"

Constantine-"Just go to that room behind the hazard, we will be right behind you!"

Lola-"Hold up! Tommy, what is going on here?"

Tommy-"Not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Omega picks up the unconscious Gus and they all walk past the dead hazard and they enter the throne room. Yumi was on front, with Constantine right behind her. Everyone looks around and they see that the room is huge and there's the throne at the end of the room.

Kamikazi's voice-"Constantine! You have come!"

Constantine-"(looking around) Boss?"

Kamikazi's voice-"Up here, dummy!"

They all look up to see Kamikazi, tight up in chains on the chandelier of the ceiling.

Constantine-"Are you okay boss?"

Kamikazi-"Of course I'm not okay! Get me down from here right now!"

Constantine-"(to Tommy and Robotboy) Could you be of assistance?"

Tommy-"(sigh) Sometimes I REALLY hate bring the good guy. Ro?"

Robotboy-"(sigh)"

The little robot flies up to the chandelier, when suddenly he got knocked down by a brute force and he fell down on the floor.

Everyone-"Robotboy!"

They all look up and see Protoboy.

Protoboy-"(laughs) You're dead, brother!"

Robotboy-"Protoboy!"

Amy-"What is that?!"

Sonic-"Robodude's evil brother!"

Protoboy-"This time Protoboy going to destroy brother! And blue hedgehog aswell!"

Robotboy and Sonic make fighting poses as Protoboy is about to prepare to charge.

Lola-"Tommy? Is this Protoboy? The one that you told me and Gus about?"

Tommy-"The same!"

Robotgirl-"(scratching head) Brother?"

Silver-"Your actions will only serve your own destruction Protoboy!"

Protoboy-"Ha! Just wait until you face HER!"

Others-""Her"?"

Protoboy charges at Sonic and Robotboy, who both charge back, when suddenly.

Protoboy-"Takes out the red emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

There was a huge flash of ligh and Sonic, Robotboy and Protoboy disappeared.

Cream-"What happened?"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Shadow-"Proto-freak took the boy robot and Sonic away using Chaos Control!"

Rouge-"Oh great! Now what?"

Kamikazi-"I don't know, maybe GET ME DOWN BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!!!"

Yumi-"Who is "she"?"

Familiar female voice-"Hehehehehehe, oh Yumi, don't tell me you forgot about someone who was like your sister, or even your own daughter! (evil sneaker)"

Yumi-"(gasp) That voice! It can't be!"

Female voice-"(evil laugh)"

And in a flash of light, appears a figure sitting on the throne. The figure looked like a female robot girl, that looked like Robotboy and Robotgirl, except, she is black and purple, long eye lashes, sneaker like feet and long purple spines curved down, similar to Yumi's.

Robot-"(female voice) Hello, Yumi! Long time no see!"

Yumi-"(gasp) It can't be you! Y-y-y-yumibot???"

Tommy and Lola became in shock at this, to see that an old friend that was killed for a long time has been resurrected.

Yumi-"Y-y-your r-r-really alive???"

Yumibot-"Yes! Too bad that you, will DIE!!! (laughs maniacally)"

A/N: Uh oh! Looks like a fight between former friends! And whatever happened to Robotboy and Sonic? Will they be okay? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please!


	51. Robotboy & Sonic vs Protoboy

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi and Yumibot, they belong to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Robotboy & Sonic vs. Protoboy**

The gang stands in front of the black and purple robot hedgehog, with the evil smile on her face.

Yumibot-"So, each one of you losers what's to come first?"

Knuckles-"Me! (charges at Yumibot, but she blew him away with an upper cut punch)"

Others-"KNUCKLES!!"

Knuckles crashes on a pillar, cracking it, and then falls on the floor uncounciouss.

Yumibot-"Who's next?"

Tommy-"You guys take care of her, I'll go find Robotboy!"

Tails-"I'm going with you! I need to find Sonic!"

Lola-"Okay, come back safe."

They leave and now the remaining members of the team prepare to face Yumibot, except Yumi, who is still in shock for her old best friend became.

Kamikazi-"Constantine, I'm counting on you!"

Constantine-"Fear not boss, I will rescue you!"

Omega picks up Knuckles and takes him and Gus nest to the door, then rejoins the group, ready to fight her.

Amy-"Okay guys, let's do it to it!"

Meanwhile…

Robotboy and Sonic fall out from a flash of light and land on their feet.

Robotboy-"What happened?"

Sonic-"I think your so-called brother took us to another place."

The two look around and they find themselves standing on a bridge, inside a dark cave, that was lighted with light balls over sides of the bridge.

Sonic-"Come on, let's get back to the castle!"

Robotboy-"But what about Protoboy?"

A voice-"(behind Robotboy) Protoboy, right here!"

Robotboy looks behind and sees Protoboy about to punch him, but Robotboy blocks it. Protoboy gives out more punches and Robotboy tries to block them all.

Sonic-"Hang on Robodude! I'll-"

But before Robotboy could charge, a bunch of flying beetle like robots came out from the dark and they all pushed Sonic away.

Robotboy-"SONIC! (Gets hit by Protoboy's kick)"

Sonic somehow managed to hold on to one of the beetle robots and started smashing them with his spin attack, but no matter how many he defeats, they just keep coming. Sonic turns into a blue blur and move around in the dark, jumping from platform to platform, while fighting the beetle robots.

With Robotboy and Protoboy, the hero robot punches his evil brother across the face, but Protoboy manages to kick him, then gives him a punch, making him fall on the side of the bridge. Protoboy tries to stomp on him, but Robotboy manages to roll out of the way. Protoboy lets out three punches and Robotboy gets hit by the third one, the blue robot tries to punch him, but the yellow robot ducked, then Robotboy let's out a kick, but protoboy dodges it, next Robotboy let's out another punch, but Protoboy manages to dodge it again. Protoboy kicks Robotboy away, but the little robot hedgehog grabbed on a pole coming out from the side of the bridge, spin around on it, let's go and kicks Protoboy away.

Robotboy-"You no escape this time!"

Protoboy-"(charges at Robotboy with a roar)"

Robotboy tries to punch Protoboy, but he manages to dodge them, then Protoboy tries to kick him, but Robotboy dodges it.

With Sonic, the blue blur runs around some beetles and they start to short-circuit and blow up. Next one crash right on Sonic's back, making him almost fall off the platform, but managed to grab the ledge and jumps back on it. More beetles appear out of the darkness and fly toward Sonic, but he dodges them.

Sonic-"Man, these guys are persistent!"

They charge at Sonic and the blue hedgehog dashes toward them and bash them away.

Back with Robotboy and Protoboy, the hero robot punches the evil robot, but Protoboy manages to kick him. Protoboy grabs Robotboy's punch and twist his arm, then kicks him on his chest. Then he lifts him up and punches him across the face, making him fall on the edge of the bridge again, then the little robot rolls away from his brother's stomp. Robotboy grabs Protoboy and punches him, but Protoboy escapes his grip and kicks him away. Robotboy lays on the floor While blocking Protoboy's kicks.

Protoboy-"Brother deserves to die!"

Robotboy-"(growls)"

Robotboy gets between his legs and head butts him up to the rocky ceiling, causing some damage. Enraged, Protoboy flies off the ceiling and almost crashed on top of Robotboy, but the little robot hedgehog managed to jump out of the way.

Protoboy-"Now, times to get serious!"

Robotboy-"(Changing his eyes from green to red) Robotboy, always ready!"

And the two robots Super-Activate. Protoboy's Super-Activated mode looked similar to his old one, except for the hedgehog features: Sneaker like feet and black spines coming out from the back of his head, curved up.

The two continue to punch and kick each other. Robotboy grabs Protoboy's arm and throws him to the ground, but while on the floor, Protoboy grabbed Robotboy and pulled him to the ground too. The two get up as they continue fighting all over the bridge and shooting lasers at each other, but they both keep dodging them (plus the lasers collusions on the rocks and platform, cause then to violently explode).

Sonic-"WHOA! (Dodges a laser that then blew up a beetle) Hey! Watch it you guys!"

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Protoboy somersault jumps over a laser and kicks Robotboy across the bridge. Robotboy grabs on to a horizontal pole and kicks a charging Protoboy across the bridge. Robotboy spins over the pole, let's go and lands on a higher platform.

Protoboy-"(gets up) Stupid brother! (takes out the red chaos emerald) CHAOS CONTROL! (warps out of sight)"

Robotboy looks around to see where he was. But there was no sight of him.

A voice-"(behind Robotboy) Pink-a-boo!"

Robotboy turns around, only to see a laser, blowing him off the platform and crash thru the bridge, then crash in the middle of the rocks. The laser caused so much damage, that Robotboy could barely get up. Protoboy lands in front of him with his feet thrusters.

Protoboy-"This time, no more interruptions!"

Protoboy points his blaster gun at Robotboy and begins charging up, when suddenly-

Sonic-"(riding a beetle robot) Not so fast Protoboy!"

Protoboy turns to where Sonic was, and when he did, a beetle robot crashed right on him, making him shoot his blaster gun to somewhere else in the dark, where a loud explosion occurred.

Sonic-"(helps Robotboy up) Come on Robodude, now is your chance!"

Robotboy slowly lifts up his arm and turns it into laser cannon. Protoboy gets up and sees Robotboy about to shot him, so he points his blaster gun back at him. The two robots shot their lasers and they crash each other, starting to push each other.

Protoboy-"Brother weak, brother should be sent to scrap heap!"

Robotboy becomes furious and starts pushing even harder, but Protoboy doesn't hold back. Sonic watches and notices that protoboy's laser was pushing harder then Robotboy's.

Sonic-"(thinking) _I've got to help Robodude, but how?_ (looks at Protoboy and notices something shining on him) _That's it!_"

Sonic then dashes fast, like if he had teleported, then he kicks right on Protoboy's metal behind, where a small door opened and batteries fell out from it.

Protoboy-"What the-? (Reduces back to active mode, but his eyes turn grey)"

Robotboy's laser then pushed the deactivated Protoboy away into a rock, with a large fog of dust. When it cleared, a badlly damaged Protoboy remained deactivated on a pile of rocks reduced to fragments.

Robotboy-"(turns back to active mode) Thank you Sonic, you save Robotboy!"

Sonic-"(tossing Protoboy's batteries up and down) Well, I had to do something to help out, I couldn't just sit there with my arms crossed doing nothing, right?"

Robotboy-"Yeah."

Sonic-"Hey look!"

Sonic runs up to Protoboy and picks up something from his back: The red Chaos Emerald.

Sonic-"Check it out Robodude, now we've got five Chaos Emeralds! Two more and you can go home!"

Robotboy-"Cool! (looks at Protoboy) Robotboy have a idea!"

Robotboy walks up to Protoboy and picks him up. Sonic then realised what he was thinking.

Sonic-"Smart thinking Robodude, now let's get out of here and find the others, quick!"

Robotboy picks up Sonic and flies up to the bridge, once on it, they both race down the bridge (or fly in Robotboy's case).

Robotboy-"Robotboy have idea!"

Sonic-"What is it? (Robotboy gives Protoboy to him) Huh?"

Robotboy then grabs Sonic by the arm, takes out the Emerald and says the magic words.

Robotboy-"CHAO CONTROL!!"

And they both move forward, at fast speed, until they finally came out to the light, meaning they made out from the cave. Once outside, they find themselves on top of a hill and they could see Flower Forest Town, dead ahead of them.

Sonic-"Again, smart thinking!"

Robotboy-(giggle) Robotboy actually starting to enjoy this!"

Tommy's voice-"ROBOTBOY!"

Tails' voice-"SONIC!"

Robotboy and Sonic look down the road and they see Tommy and Tails running toward.

Robotboy-"Tommy!"

Sonic-"Tails!"

A/N: Well, that settles it, for now! Find out what happens next in the next exciting chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R, please.


	52. Remember me?

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters Yumi and Yumibot, who actually belong to numbuh 007.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Remember me?**

On the last chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**, Sonic & Robotboy were taken away from the gang by Protoboy. The gang was left behind fighting Yumibot while Tommy and Tails had left to look for Sonic & Robotboy. Meanwhile, Robotboy & Sonic were fighting Protoboy and some beetle robots in a dark cave. In the end, the duo defeated Protoboy and escaped from the cave, with Protoboy without batteries. Once they left the cave, they met up with Tommy and Tails. What will happen next?

Now, back to where we left off…

Robotboy and Sonic explained what happened and they showed Protoboy with no batteries.

Tommy-"You guys beat Protoboy? Awesome! Great job!"

Robotboy-"Thank you Tommy!"

Sonic-"It was a piece of cake."

Tails-"Yeah, except that now Robo NEGA has a new robot in his crew, Yumibot!"

Robotboy-"(shocked) Yumibot, alive?!"

Tommy-"Oh boy, I almost forgot about it!"

Sonic-"Don't worry; we'll take care of it!"

Tails-"I would like to take Protoboy to the professor, care to join me Tommy?" 

Tommy-"Uh okay. Ro, you and Sonic go help the others okay?"

Robotboy-"Okay." 

Sonic-"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to Robodude."

Tommy-"Okay, thanks Sonic."

Tommy picks up Protoboy, then Tails picks him up and then they flew away to find the X-Tornado.

Sonic-"Well, let's go Robodude."

Robotboy-"Okay."

Sonic and Robotboy race down the road.

In the castle…

Lola-"LOOK OUT!!!" 

Yumibot punches Omega toward a wall, "knocking him out". Next Rouge spin kicks toward her, but Yumibot did the same and hers was much stronger, so Rouge got thrown to the ground.

Yumibot-"Hahaha! This is too easy!"

Shadow-"(charging at her) how's this for too easy?"

Shadow surprisingly kicks Yumibot toward the throne, breaking it to bits. Yumibot pops out from the rumble, annoyed.

Yumibot-"Why you!" 

Yumibot flies toward Shadow and the black hedgehog dashes toward her. Once they get close on each other, they start sending out punches and kicks real fast. Yumibot grabs Shadow's leg then head butts him, making him fly backwards toward the doors, braking them to bits.

Yumibot looks around and sees that the only ones remaining are Yumi, Lola, Booker, Robotgirl, Amy, Cream and Cheese. The rest have been knocked out.

Yumibot-"Well, looks like the weaklings are the only ones left! (laughs maniacally)"

Robotgirl-"What a weakling?"

Amy-"You don't wanna know!"

Robotgirl-"Why?" 

Others-"(fall over anime style)"

Robotgirl-"What?"

Yumibot-"Never mind…TAKE THIS!!!" 

Yumibot charges at Robotgirl, but she took one step aside and the robot girl hedgehog crashed onto a pillar, leaving a crack on it.

Robotgirl-"Be careful, you almost over run me."

The others laugh at that, while Yumibot turns on her with pure annoyance in her face (and a crack on her forehead too).

Yumibot-"(growls) You…stop toying with me!"

Yumibot flies up and then flies down toward Robotgirl.

Booker-"Look out above!" 

Robotgirl looks up and takes another step aside, making Yumibot crash on the floor, with a huge fog of dust. When it cleared, there was big hole on the floor and Yumibot pops out from it, now getting really annoyed.

Yumibot-"That's it! (takes out the purple emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!!!" 

The time stops. Yumibot flies toward Robotgirl and beats her to a pulp. After her final kick, the time comes back to normal and Robotgirl flies backwards. She crashes on Lola, then on Amy, Cream, Cheese and Booker. Then they all slide on the floor and stop next to the wall.

Yumibot-"(turns to Yumi) Well, looks like it's just you and me now."

Yumi stands there shacking in fear and sweating. She couldn't do anything on her, because she created Yumibot and if she does anything bad on her, it would be like attacking one of her own.

Yumi-"Yumibot, why are listening to…uh, what's his name?" 

Yumibot-"Eggrobo NEGA."

**Sweat drop on her head**

Yumi-"Yeah! Why are doing his dirty work? Why are you doing all of this?"

Yumibot-"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Yumi-"Huh? But Yumibot, don't you remember me?" 

Yumibot-"Of course I do, my former creator of course. You were unable to do anything to save me from being murdered by that joke of a villain! (points at Kamikazi, who is still dangling from the chandelier)"

Kamikazi became speechless at what she told him. Madness grows inside him.

Yumi-"Yeah, but what could have I done to save you?"

Yumibot-"Shut up! I have a better group now, a group that I can trust and do what ever I want!"

Yumi-"Please Yumibot, it wasn't my fault. Everyone is responsible for their own destiny!"

Yumibot-"Oh, so now your saying it's my fault that I got killed?"

Yumi-"NO! Uh, well yeah, but that's not the point! The point is, nobody expected this to happen, so it did! Now please Yumibot, just leave those guys and came back to me, so that we can start a new life, okay?" 

Yumibot-"(silence)"

Yumi-"Please?"

Suddenly a huge shadow covers them and they turn to see-

Yumibot-"Master!"

Yumi-"MASTER?!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Bohoho! I'm so sad! (laughs maniacally) Well, what are you waiting for Yumibot? Finish her!"

Yumi-"You monster! How could you have done this to my robot?" 

Eggrobo NEGA-""Your" robot? I don't see your name on her, LOSER!!!"

BIG mistake

Yumi-"(REALLY angry) What you call me?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Enough chit-chat! Yumibot, ATTACK!!!" 

Yumibot-"Yes, master." 

But before she could get a nail on her, a blue blur jumped out of nowhere and kicked her away, then Super-Activated Robotboy appears and grabs her, next he pulls out her batteries, deactivating her.

Eggrobo NEGA-"WHAT?! (growls)" 

Sonic-"Now us, NEGA!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(growls harder and drops a smokescreen)"

After the smoke screen cleared, NEGA was gone.

Sonic-"Don't worry, we'll get him next time!"

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please!


	53. History of the Special Zone

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. Including Yumi and Yumibot, who are properties of numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**History of the Special Zone**

Robotboy, who changed back to his normal appearance, handed Yumibot to Yumi and she hugged her tightly.

Yumi-"(whispering) Don't worry Yumibot, we are together again."

Sonic was helping at the moment Lola, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Robotgirl and Booker get up.

Sonic-"You guys okay?"

Lola-"Yeah, we're okay."

Amy-"Sonic! Where the heck have you been?

Sonic-"I've been fighting Robodude's brother."

Robotgirl-"(rubs her head in pain)"

Cream-"Where's Yumibot?"

Cheese-"Chao chao chao?"

Sonic-"(looks at Yumi) Yumibot is not going to be what you saw her like anymore."

Moments later, everyone was up and ready to leave.

Shadow-"(holding his Chaos Emerald) I'm ready when you guys are."

Kamikazi-"(to Robotboy) Remember Robotboy, when this is over, I shall make you my slave, got it?"

Robotboy-"(smirks) Yeah sure."

Everyone holds on to each other while also holding on to Shadow, who was ready to bring them all back to Tails' workshop.

Shadow-"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

They all disappeared in a flash of light. Meanwhile, someone was watching from behind the broken doors.

Dark figure-"(growls) I'll make them pay!"

Moments later, everyone was back at Tails workshop, but oddly enough, the door was open and smoke coming out from it.

Sonic-"Uh oh, I don't like this one bit."

Robotboy-"Tommy? (Flies inside, followed by Sonic)"

Rouge-"That robot and the boy sure are inseparable aren't they?"

Silver-"Tell me about it."

Inside, they were both socked to find the house a complete mess and everything destroyed. They both become worried of what might have happened.

Sonic-"Tails? Mimi?"

Robotboy-"Tommy? Mashimo? Myumyu?"

They both entered the lab and it was a mess. They continued looking for their friends and somehow, there was no sight of them. Robotboy starts whimpering.

Sonic-"Whoa, calm down Robodude you're falling apart! Literally!"

What Sonic meant was that Robotboy was shacking in fear more then usual and some of his nuts were falling out.

Robotboy-"T-t-t-tommy? Where you Tommy?"

Sonic-"(his ear perks something) What was that?"

They turn to a closet that had lots of scrap metal blocking the door and they could hear some tapping sounds coming from behind. Robotboy and Sonic started taking all the scrap that was blocking the door and suddenly Mimi jumped out from from the closet on to Robotboy's arms.

Mimi-"(huffing) Uff, I thought I would never get out of there."

Sonic-"Mimi? What happened? And where are the others?"

Mimi-"I…I'm not sure, but I think the others are in trouble!"

Robotboy-"What? Where are they?"

Mimi-"Well…"

(Flashback)

Tommy and Tails were in the lab with Mashimo and Myumyu fixing Protoboy. Mimi was assisting them.

"_Tommy and Tails had come with one of the robots who were causing trouble and so, they started fixing him and then reprogram his system by turning him good."_

While they were fixing him, a sudden explosion came from the room above and they all jumped to attention.

"_There was sudden explosion and we all feared what it could have been. They told me to hide if it was something bad."_

Mimi hides in a closet, while the others prepare for what it could be.

Tommy-"Who's there?!"

Tails-"This is my property and if you think you can just trespass like that, then you should have thought twice about doing so!"

A voice-"(evil sneaker) Well, well, that sure is a nice way to give us welcome!"

Another voice-"May I master?"

Voice-"Of course!"

There was sudden blast from the elevator door and two figures came out: Eggrobo NEGA and Robotman (Super Activated).

Tommy, Tails, Mashimo and Myumyu-"Oh no!"

In the closet, Mimi watched the horror scene from outside. There was a fight, a furious fight! They were resisting against their assault and everything was coming down. Suddenly scraps of metal blocked the view and Mimi was stuck in the closet.

(End of flashback)

Mimi-"And after that, I don't know what happened."

Sonic and Robotboy were shocked upon this. They couldn't have possibly took them away, or worse, killed them. No way! Death is out of question in this case! Is it?

Sonic-"Okay, no body panic! If they took them, we'll find them! Okay?"

Robotboy and Mimi-"(nod)"

Suddenly they hear two voices moaning. They look around trying to find out where they are coming from. They come across a pile of scrap and they find a bloody hand coming out from under it.

Mimi-"(with her hands over her mouth) Oh my, gosh!!"

Sonic and Robotboy take all the scrap and they are shocked find Tommy and Tails unconscious and bleeding.

Robotboy-"TOMMY!!"

Sonic-"TAILS!!"

Mimi-"Oh my!"

Sonic-"Tails. What did they do to you?"

Robotboy-"(hugs Tommy) Tommy!"

Mimi-"Their not dead are they?"

Sonic-"(places his hand over Tails' mouth and nose) His still breathing."

Robotboy-"(hearing Tommy's heart) He heart still beating, but barely."

Mimi-"That's good news! Let me help!"

Sonic and Robotboy place their best buddies in front of Mimi. The young mongoose places her hands on each of their chests and pink waves spread all over their bodies. A few seconds later, all the wounds have been healed.

Mimi-"There, they should be fine now."

Tommy and Tails both start waking up. They open their eyes to see Robotboy, Sonic and Mimi looking at them back.

Tommy-"Ro?"

Tails-"Sonic?"

Robotboy-"TOMMY! (hugs Tommy)"

Sonic-"(rubs Tails head) Welcome back Tails!"

Tails-"Sonic? What happened?"

Sonic-"Well, according to Mimi, you guys were attacked."

Tommy-"(realises what is going on) OH MY GOD!! The professor and Myumyu! NEGA and Robotman must have kidnapped them!"

Tails-"Yeah! It's true! And they must have also taken Protoboy back!"

Knuckles' voice-"Hey! Is everything okay?"

Sonic-"Oh, the others must be wondering what's going on!"

Mimi-"Yeah! Let's go!"

They all rush out from the lab into the house where they find the rest of the crew.

Lola-"Tommy! Your okay!"

Gus-"Dude! And I thought you were dead!"

Tommy-"Well I would if Mimi didn't heal me."

Booker-"So what happened here?"

Cream-"Yeah! This place is all messy!"

Rouge-"It looks like a tornado just passed by here!"

Blaze-"More like a cyclone if you ask me."

As time went on, Tommy, Tails and Mimi told the whole story: the reprogramming of Protoboy, the explosion, Mimi hiding in the closet, Eggrobo NEGA and Robotman came in and there was vicious fight.

Gmerl-"(electronic sounds)"

Yumi-"My family? Has been captured?"

Amy-"Why would they want to capture them anyway?"

Rouge-"And why are you so simple minded?"

Amy-"(glares at Rouge)"

Lola-"It's obvious! NEGA must probably want to force them into building a whole army of super robots like Robotboy to take over the world!"

Tommy-"That's right!"

Kamikazi-"(growls) Why are the other villains always getting the best of me??"

Constantine-"The doctor meant that he wanted to be the one to capture Mashimo and then get his own robot army."

Tommy-"Yeah, but he never got the chance, because the professor's lab's location is always top secret."

Shadow-"Well, if that's the case, then we must find their hideout before that even happens. But the problem is: Where is it?"

Knuckles-"Yeah, that is the problem, not to mention that he probably must have the Master Emerald with him and still turned into a card."

Everyone thinks for a moment when…

CRASH!!

Robotgirl-"What that?"

Everyone runs outside to find a small smoking crater on the ground.

A childish voice-"SHADOW!! KAMIKAZI!! CONSTANTINE!!"

Shadow-"That voice."

Sonic-"Oh no!"

And out from the smoke comes out a small black robot. He had two antennas coming out from the sides of his head, yellow eyes, a grey line around the top of his head, red boots, white gloves, a red belt with a "E" shaped buckle on it and a jet pack on his back and he carried a green pack with a single strap around it's shoulder.

Robotboy-"Who that?"

Most Mobions-"(unpleased) Bookun."

Bookun-"Hey! Don't look at me like that, for I came here with an important message from Dr. Eggman himself! Now shut your traps and listen to it very carefully!"

Bookun takes out from his pack what looked like a TV set.

Tommy-"(whispering to Sonic) So who exactly is this guy?"

Sonic-"(whispering) Bookun is one of Eggman's robots. He's a messaged and most of the time these messages self-destruct."

Tommy and the gang-"(gulp)"

Bookun pushes a button on the TV set and Eggman's face appears in the screen.

Eggman-"Greetings my friends! (and mostly enemies) It seems that all of us here have a common enemy. Well, and here I am as this enemie's prisioner, along with my robots and two more in the cell next to me. Listen very carefully, if you want to know where we are being held it is on Eggrobo NEGA's Death Egg in the Special Zone. What NEGA is planning right now is to make this guy, say, Professor Mashimo turn him into a truly powerfull robot and give him the ability of Super Activation.

Decoe-"Doctor! I can see those two trouble making robots coming!"

Bocoe-"They must be here for the professor!"

Eggman-"(to the robots) Okay, okay! (turns back to the camera) Well I better go now and remember: you have to come to the Special Zone right away before it's too late, and bring the Chaos Emeralds with you, for Robotman still has his own emerald with him! Over and out! (the image disappears)"

Silver-"So that was his real plan all along: to get the secret of super activation for himself!"

Amy-"But why couldn't he just get the secret from Protoboy or Robotman?"

Cream-"Maybe it's because they didn't want him to take it from them."

Cheese-"Chao!"

Gus-"So I guess this means the critical moment is finally upon us huh? Well do not worry, for the G-man will save us all!"

Everyone stares at Gus and let out a sight.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

Mimi-"(to Bookun) Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but what are those numbers on your TV set decreasing for?"

Bookun-"(looks at the set and whimpers) Oh boy, I forgot to tell you that these messages always self-destruct after the end of transmission!"

Everyone-"(O.O) Uh-oh."

**Sweat drop on their heads**

BOOOOM!!

The smoke of the explosion clears, reviling everyone toasted. The robots somehow defended themselves with their force fields, Shadow used Chaos Control to escape from the blast and Sonic had zoomed away and came back. Plus, Bookun was gone.

Knuckles-"ARGH!! That little runt!!

Gus-"Tell me about, he ruined my shirt!!

Tommy-"Sonic did say those his messages always self-destruct at the end of the transmission didn't he?"

Blaze-"At least we are still alive."

Omega-"Must memorise to exterminate Bookun the next time he does this!"

Amy-"This is the last time I'm EVER going to listen to those messages!!"

Later, everyone cleaned themselves after the blast and Yumi was right now fixing Yumibot, with Tails' and Tommy's help. Meanwhile, Sonic was explaining to Tommy and the gang what the Special Zone is.

Sonic-"Well, the Special Zone is another dimension full of surprises, where you can either collect more rings and other stuff that can help us in the battle against Dr. Eggman and other threats to Mobius, but of course, it also contains it's own dangers. In the past, it also used to be a perfect hiding place for the Chaos Emeralds. Every time you entered the Special Zone, you had to collect enough rings in order to advance through the Zone, until you finally reached the Emerald. Once you grab the Emerald, you are directly teleported back to Mobius. But now, this place has been most certainly forgotten and sometimes it can be used to reach other places far away from where you were before. As for the Chaos Emeralds, they can only be found around here on this planet, spread all over it."

Gus-"Dude! That is so bagging!"

Lola-"This place never ceases to amaze me."

Robotgirl-"But, how you get to Special Zone?"

Sonic-"You have to use a Star Post, which can be used as a portal to the Special Zone. But we need to find 50 power rings to open the portal."

Booker-"And, where can you find these, 50 power rings?"

Knuckles-"Easy, you have to travel around some of the Zones of this planet, there are plenty of rings hiding around."

Silver-"Oh, I almost forgot. Blaze, I got these from Robotman! (gives Blaze the four Sol Emerald cards)"

Blaze-"More of the Sol Emeralds! Thank you Silver."

Silver-"Any time."

Robotboy-"(confused) Sol Emeralds?"

Sonic-"Long story, we'll tell you later."

Tails-"Well, I guess that should do it!"

Tommy-"Yumi? You still have it with you don't you?"

Yumi-"Of course, I never leave home without it!"

Yumi reaches her arm out, reviling a purple and black watch. She pushes the button on it and Yumibot came to life, no longer with the evil attitude."

Yumibot-"(looks around confused and stops at Yumi) Yumi? Is that you?"

Yumi-"Yumibot? Is that you?"

Yumi and Yumibot-"(gasp) IT IS YOU!! (They hug)"

Tommy-"Well, everything is back to normal, don't you say?"

Everyone nods in agreement, except Kamikazi, who just turned away in disgust. Constantine let's out a smirk. Later, Yumi explained her whole adventure to Yumibot and even introduced her new friends to her.

Yumibot-"So we are not on Earth anymore?"

Yumi-"Uh huh."

Yumibot-"And now this planet is in danger?"

Yumi-"Yep."

Yumibot-"Then let's do it!"

Robotboy-"Yay!"

Tommy-"It's good to have you back with us YB!"

Sonic-"Well, come on, we have to get those 50 power rings fast and get to the Special Zone!"

Everyone leaves the workshop to find the rings and save the Professor. Unbeknownst to them, a few angry enemies are waiting for them during their journey.

A/N: Looks like the end is aprotching. Will they succeed? Or is already too late? Everything will be reviled in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R please!


	54. Ring Challenge: Act 1

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, or the characters Yumi and Yumibot, who actually belong to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose and Sneaky the Weasel.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Ring Challenge: Act 1**

Our heroes decided to split to groups in order to find the fifty rings in order to enter the Special Zone. With Knuckles, Gus and G-merl, they were right now in the old pyramid in a jungle of a place called the Mystic Ruins.

Gus-"(sniff) Yo, my G-senses says that there's some rings behind this wall!"

Knuckles-"(sarcastic) Really?"

G-merl walks over the wall at where Gus was standing next to. He places his sensor on it and hears some sounds coming from the other side. He then warps back and charges right into the wall, braking thru it.

Gus & Knuckles-"(peak thru the hole)"

Knuckles-"G-merl?"

Suddenly something huge passes by, which appeared to be a flying caterpillar robot and G-merl was fighting it.

Knuckles-"(to Gus) I think your "G-senses" were wrong. But I knew it all along."

G-merl punches the carpillar robot in the head, destroying it instantly. As the scraps spread, some rings fell out, making Knuckles drop his jaw down the floor.

Gus-"You were saying?"

G-merl picks up the rings and counts them: 12 rings.

With Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Yumi, Yumibot and Booker, they were now checking a place called the Spring Yard Zone. It was some kind of abandoned theme park, with green buildings and some red springs around.

Shadow-"Find any rings Omega?"

Omega-"Sensors indicate that there are some items of high power level hidden in one of those buildings."

Booker-"Whish one of them?"

Omega-"Scanning…warning! Items are in movement! They are coming from that building over there, in the roof."

Rouge-"Don't count on me in taking all of you up there."

Yumi-"(grins) Don't worry. Let's go Yumibot!

Yumibot-"Okey Yumi!"

Yumibot picks up Yumi ands flies up to the roof of the building.

Booker-"Since I can fly with my tails…(spins his tails and off he goes)"

Shadow-"You see Rouge, you don't have to worry about it."

Rouge-"Alright alright. Let's just go. (flies up to the roof)"

Shadow and Omega jump on the springs and-BOING-up they go. When they all reach the roof, they find a weird character: A black weasel, wearing a blue belt, blue boots and gloves, white fur around the mouth and on the belly, and brown eyes. He was also carrying a small bag.

Shadow-"Hey you!"

The weasel turns around and whimpers when he sees the heroes.

Weasel-"Oh no! I've been caught! (runs away down the stairs)"

Shadow-"After him!"

The GUN agents chase after the weasel down the stairs. Yumi, Yumibot and Booker notice that the weasel was grinding on the rails of the stairs.

Weasel-"You will never take any booty from Sneaky the Weasel! Bye bye! (grinds faster after giving them the finger)"

Yumi-"(REALLY angry) Did he just? AARRGH!!! LET'S GET HIM YUMIBOT!!! (she and Yumibot jump down the stairs)"

Shadow-"What the?"

Yumi and Yumibot dived down toward the weasel, apparently called Sneaky, and pushed him off the rails and they roll down the stairs.

Booker-"Oh my gosh! They're going to get hurt!"

Shadow skates down the stairs at full speed and grabs Yumi, Yumibot and the small bag, while Sneaky continued rolling down the stairs.

Yumi-"Thanks Shadow."

Shadow-"No problem."

Shadow puts them down and opens the bag to find: 19 rings. Rouge, Omega and Booker then catch up with them.

Rouge-"Wow kids! That was a really gutsy move you made back there!"

Yumi-"I just wanted to give that guy what he deserves."

Yumibot-"Yeah! He gave us the finger!"

Omega-"Our primary targets are the 50 rings! Don't forget that!"

With Silver, Blaze and Robotgirl, they were now searching a zone called the Aquatic Ruins. This zone had many ruins spread over the place and lots of lakes and rivers.

Robotgirl-"(looking around) Ooh, this place beautiful!"

Silver-"Maybe, but don't forget why we are here."

Blaze-"We have to find 50 rings to save your creator and the last Sol Emerald too!"

Robotgirl-"Okay, uh…what is rings?"

Silver-"Rings are items with a high level of energy. They can be used to keep you from dieing or to buy stuff with them. In this case, we need 50 of them in order to enter the special zone and save the professor."

Robotgirl-"Okay."

They walk through the grass lands and keeping an eye out for rings. Suddenly a fly look-alike robot appeared and attacks them.

Silver-"LOOK OUT!"

Robotgirl sees the fly coming toward her and uses her force field to defend herself. The fly crashes onto the force field and bounces off, damaged. The fly falls into the water.

Blaze-"Quick thinking Robotgirl! We won't have to worry about that fly any more."

Silver-"Yeah, but there might be more out there."

Bubbles the start coming out of the water and along with them are…RINGS!

Silver-"Wow! What luck!"

Blaze-"The fly must have fallen where the rings were and they came to the surface."

Then more fly like robots appeared.

Silver-"Uh oh, we better move fast!"

Blaze-"(to Robotgirl) Quick! Pick up those rings and get out of here!"

Robotgirl noods. She flies over the water surface and picks up the rings. Then she, Silver and Blaze made a run for it, with the fly like robots chasing them. While running, Robotgirl counted the rings: 5 rings.

A/N: Well, that's it from now on, next chapter will be with the rest of the group and trust me, it's going to get better! Now, stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please.


	55. Ring Challenge: Act 2

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog or Yumi and Yumibot, who actually belongs to numbuh 007. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTBOY**

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Ring Challenge: Act 2**

With Lola, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Mimi and Constantine, they were right now searching a place called the "Toy Kingdom", a place that seemed to be made out of toys.

Lola-"Cool Kingdom!"

Amy-"It sure is, now where could those rings be?"

Mimi-"Only one way to find out: let's explore."

Constantine-"Good idea, but I think it would be better if just stay together."

Cream-"Why mister Constantine?"

Cheese-"Chao chao?"

Constantine-"You know? Who knows what evil may lurk in this place.

Amy-"But you are evil as well. You work for that mad chameleon Kamikazi."

Constantine-"True, but since we are working together now, I think we should look out for each other right?"

Lola-"He's got a point."

Amy-"Well, time to look for those rings, for my dear Sonic! (dreamy eyes)"

Constantine-"You sure must love that blue hedgehog."

Amy-"Of course, one of these days, he WILL become my husband!"

Lola-"Man, I wish I could be like you."

Amy-"(turns to Lola) Oh, Lola? Do you also have somebody who you love?"

Lola-"(blushes) Um, well…"

Cream-"(exited) You too Lola?"

Lola-"…"

Amy-"Oh, I get it, a secret crush, how cute!"

Constantine-"And I know who is her boy, but I'm not going to tell you."

Mimi-"Um, guys? Aren't we forgetting something? We need to find 50 rings for the Special Zone portal!"

Amy-"Oh yeah, let's go!"

And they continue their exploring. As they go on, they enter a castle, made out of legos. They look around and Lola sees that the decoration is all made out of legos as well.

Cream-"Oh look!"

Everyone looks at where Cream was pointing and they see a chandelier with rings hanging on to it.

Amy-"Cream should be able to handle this. Cream?"

Cream-"Don't worry, I'll take care of it!"

Cream starts flying up to the chandelier with Cheese flying next to her, when suddenly…

WHOOSH

Girls and Constantine-"What the?"

Someone or something just grabbed all the rings from the chandelier.

Cream-"The rings are gone!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Mimi-"There it goes!"

A Piggy-bank like robot holding the rings disappeared thru a door.

Amy-"Come on let's get him!"

The girls and Constantine chase after the pig, through the lego castle. The pig jumps on a box with a blue light on it and a spring launched it thru a hole in the ceiling. Constantine jumps on the box (which it's light turned red), but instead of a normal spring, a spike covered spring came out and peaked his bottom.

Constantine-"(jumps and hops around, holding his bottom) OUCHIE, OUCHIE, OUCHIE!!!"

Mimi-"Oh dear."

**Sweat drop on her head**

Lola-"What just happened?"

Amy-"Oh yeah, the box changes lights. When it's blue, a spring comes out, and when it's red, a spike covered one comes out."

Lola looks at the box and notices it changing lights from blue to red and from red to blue.

Lola-"I see."

Mimi-"Come on let's go! (jumps on the box with the blue light and the spring launches her up to the hole, followed by the rest)"

Now the group we're on the roof, looking around for the piggy bank.

Cream-"There it goes!"

The pig was running toward the edge and jumps on a sledge. The rest of the group chases after it. Then they all fall on the bouncing beds, trying to figure out a way out of it.

Amy-"(getting annoyed) That's it! I've had enough!"

Amy takes out her hammer and throws it at the pig like a boomerang and the pig explodes, dropping the ring. The girls and Constantine pick up the rings.

Amy-"Yay! We got the rings back."

Lola-"Way to go Amy!"

Constantine-"Yes! You sure are handy with your hammer aren't you?"

Amy-"It's my trademark weapon. Come on, let's get out of here!"

As they leave the kingdom, they see how many rings they got: 5 rings.

Meanwhile, with Tommy, Robotboy, Sonic, Tails and Kamikazi, they were right now exploring a place called Swamp Village.

Kamikazi-"Swamp Village? What kind of name for a village is that?"

Sonic-"It's because this village was built in a place where many swamps can be found. Now let's go, we have a robot inventor to save!"

Tommy-"You don't have to tell me twice!"

As they explore the town, it seemed to be somehow, empty. Not a single individual in sight.

Tails-"But, where is everyone?"

A voice-"(chukles) Scared them away."

And out from some shadows comes out, Fang the Sniper.

Sonic-"(sly grin) Long time no see Fang!"

Tommy-"Fang? What do you want from us?"

Fang-"Simple, I want my Chaos Emerald back! (to Robotboy) And I also have an old score to settle with you too!"

Robotboy-"(growls)"

Kamikazi-"Fang? Chaos Emerald? Old score? What is going on here?"

Tails-"We beat up Fang for a Chaos Emerald while we we're coming back from checking Robotboy."

Sonic-"And I suppose you are going to fight us for it, huh?" 

Fang-"Yes, only this time, I brought my "friends" to help me!"

And two more mobions come out from the shadows. The first one is a huge yellow polar bear, with white fur in front, brown winter gloves, an orange beanie, brown winter boots, a pony tail and narrow brown eyes. The second one is a green woodpecker with a large yellow beak, three bangs hanging down on top of his head, white gloves, yellow legs with red shoes with one white strip on each of them worn on his feet.

Polar Bear-"Long times no see Sonic."

Woodpecker-"Yeah Sonic, long times no see."

Robotboy-"(to Sonic) Who they? (points at the polar bear and the woodpecker)"

Sonic-"Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite. Fang's henchman."

Fang-"So, are you going to hand over the Chaos Emerald? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Sonic-"Tom! You, Robodude and Kamikazi search for those rings. Tails and I will hold them off."

Tommy-"Okay."

Tommy, Robotboy and Kamikazi run down the street, leaving Sonic and Tails to deal with Fang and his men.

Fang-"Okay Sonic, prepare to get a taste of my bullets!"

Sonic-"Bring it on!"

While they are fighting, The duo and Kamikazi entered a salon in the middle of the water.

Tommy-"There should be some rings hiding around here. Start searching Ro."

Robotboy-"Okey Dokey!"

Kamikazi-"(sigh) Let's just get this over with."

A voice-"I found you at last!"

Tommy-"Huh?"

Tommy, Robotboy and Kamikazi look up to see…KURT, and his minions, on the top floor view.

Tommy-"Oh crap, not you guys again!"

Kurt-"I will not rest until I finally get my revenge on you Tommy Turnbull!"

Mookei-"Yeah! And then we'll take care of friends as well!"

Stu-"Yeah, that blue one is going to pay hard! Isn't that right Kurt?" 

Kurt-"You betcha! And it's going to be extra for firing us away with a cannon!"

Tommy-"Can't we do this some other time? We have other busyness to take care of!"

Kurt-"Oh really? Like what?"

Tommy-"Sorry, no time for messing around with you, let's go guys!"

They were about to leave the saloon, when suddenly, a rock fell in front of them and now it's blocking their exit. Tommy angrily turns to Kurt and his men.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Tommy-"(in a dangerous tone) I told you I don't have time for this!"

But Kurt and his men didn't listen and jumped down from the top floor and charged at the duo and Kamikazi.

Kurt-"Time for "the basher" men!"

Stu and Mookei-"Cool!"

Robotboy then flies off from where he was.

Tommy-"RO!"

Kamikazi-"Oh snap!"

Kurt and his men stop as Robotboy flies around them, fast as Sonic. He kept doing this until finally Kurt and his men fell on the floor with their eyes spinning around, in daze. Robotboy flies over to the rock and moves it away from the door.

Tommy-"Boy Ro, that was crazy move you made back there! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ro-"(giggles and rubs the back of his head) Sorry!"

**Sweat drop on his head**

Kamikazi-"(spots a safe) Look maybe there might be some rings in that safe over there!"

Robotboy flies over to it and rips the door off. They look in it, and they find: 10 rings.

Tommy-"Awsome! (to Kamikazi) You now Kamikazi, for bad guy, you sure now how to help out when a big criss is coming to destroy us all!"

Kamikazi-"Whatever, I just want to get this over with so I can then go back in capturing your precious robot and use him for world domination!"

Tommy-"Yeah, yeah, come on, Sonic and Tails might be needing help!"

And the three rush out from the saloon. Kurt and his men wake up, still in a bit of daze.

Kurt-"(rubbing his head) What was that blue thing?"

Back with Sonic and Tails...

Bark tries to slam on Tails, but the little fox rolled behind him and then jumped and hit his head with a powerful tail swipe, knocking him down to the ground, unconscious.

Bean throws bombs at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog keeps dodging them all.

Bean-"(getting annoyed) Hold still so I can hit yeah!"

Sonic stops. As Bean throws a bomb at Sonic, the blue hedgehog kicked it back as it got close on him. The bomb flies into Bean's mouth and explodes, causing Bean's head to grow like a balloon, and decreses back to it's original size. Bean falls on his back and let's out a smoking (literally) burp, before falling unconscious.

Fang-"(growls) Take this Sonic!"

Fang takes out his pistol and starts shooting at Sonic, who deflected all the bullets with his spin attack.

Sonic-"You'll have to do better then that!"

Fang-"(face turns red) STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!

The furious weasel starts shot all around him like crazy. Sonic and Tails did whatever they could do to avoid the bullets. When Fang ran out of bullets, Sonic and Tails had some bleeding cuts from some bullets they barely dodged.

Fang-"(takes out a huge gun) Say your last words Sonic, for your Chaos Emeralds are mine!"

Sonic-"(notices something huge behind Fang and grins) You know Fang? You should get yourself better weapons, because that one is out of date."

Fang-"(confused) What's that suppose to mean?"

Tails-"(grinning) Just look behind you."

Fang looks behind and sees Robotboy (Super Activated), pointing his machine guns at him. Fang, becomes pale and drops his gun.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Fang-"Boys, let's ditch this joint!"

Bean and Bark wake up only to see Fang running away. When they see Robotboy they got the point and run away, following Fang.

Sonic-"Perfect timing, you guys!"

Tommy-"Thanks, and we got the lot! (shows the rings)"

Sonic-"Awesome! Now we have to meet up with the others!"

Kamikazi-"Now? But we only got 10 rings."

Tails-"True, but counting with the other groups, we have the exact number of rings we need!"

Tommy-"Really? That's pretty cool! Now we can go save the professor!"

Sonic-"Yep! Now come on! I now where to find a star post!"

Sonic grabs Tails and Kamikazi by their wrists and Robotboy picks up Tommy. Sonic dashes down the road, with the huge robot flying next to him.

A/N: Well, about time huh? Well, will our heroes save the professor before it's too late? Or is already too late? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!! R&R, please!


	56. The Special Zone

A/N: I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Mimi the Mongoose and Eggrobo NEGA.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**The Special Zone**

Location: Desert cave – 17:45

Everyone was gathering up at the entrance of a cave on a rock, in the middle of the desert. At the entrance was Sonic, Tails, Robotboy, Tommy and Kamikazi.

Yumi-"(whips sweat from her forehead) Man, I'm frying like an egg here!"

Yumibot-"(smiles naughtily) It's fortunate that we robots can't feel the heat! (snickers)"

After they gathered at the entrance…

Sonic-"Alright, is everyone present? When I say your names, answer me! Shadow?"

Shadow-"Humph, here."

Sonic-"Rouge?" 

Rouge-"Here I am!"

Sonic-"Omega?"

Omega-"Here."

Sonic-"Yumi?"

Yumi-"Here!"

Sonic-"Yumibot?"

Yumibot-"Here."

Sonic-"Booker?"

Booker-"Present!"

Sonic-"Silver?"

Silver-"Here!"

Sonic-"Blaze?"

Blaze-"Here."

Sonic-"Robotgirl?"

Robotgirl-"Uh, here?"

Sonic-"Knuckles?"

Knuckles-"(groans) Here."

Sonic-"G-merl?"

G-merl-"(raises his hand)"

Sonic-"Gus?"

Gus doesn't answer.

Sonic-"Huh? Gus?"

Still no answer.

Sonic-"(to Knuckles) Hey! Wasn't Gus with you?"

Knuckles-"Uh…(looks behind)…oh there he is."

Gus was crawling in the sand, huffing and sweating.

Gus-"Waaaaaaateeeeeer!! (falls down besides Knuckles)"

Sonic-"(raises his eyebrow) Ooookay…Amy?"

Amy-"Right here Sonic!"

Sonic-"Cream? Cheese?"

Cream-"Right here Mr. Sonic!"

Cheese-"Chao chao chao!"

Sonic-"Lola?"

Lola-"Here."

Sonic-"Constantine?"

Constantine-"Here I am!"

Sonic-"Mimi?"

Mimi-"Here."

Sonic-"Well, guess everyone is here."

Tommy-"Yeah, looks like it."

Tails-"Okay, well guys, the Portal for the Special Zone is located in this cave right behind us. (points at the cave entrance)" 

Rouge-"Why in the world did you guys choose to pick the one in this oven like place?"

Sonic-"Sorry, but this is the nearest one from where we were standing."

Yumi-"Whatever, come on, we have to save my uncle!"

Booker-"Don't worry Yumi, we'll save him!"

Kamikazi-"Yes, let's get this over with, so that I can go back on capturing Robotboy!"

Constantine-"(sigh) When will it end?"

Everyone enters the cave. About five minutes later, they entered some kind of dome shaped chamber. In the middle was a tall metal post with yellow at the bottom and on top was a red circle with a yellow star on it and black in the back.

Heroes from Earth-"WOW!"

Robotboy-"It that portal for Special Zone?" 

Sonic-"Yep, we are gonna need the rings we have to activate it. So let's get to it!"

Everyone nods. They bring out the rings the had gathered and they started glowing radiantly, lot's of beams of light, and then they disappeared right off their hands. The next thing they notice is that the star on the post was glowing radiantly and some red and white sparkles flying around it.

Heroes from Earth-"WOW!!"

Sonic-"Okay guys, the portal is open! Go for the star on top of the post!"

Sonic was the first one, he dashes toward the post and jumps onto the star on top of it and warps as he touches it.

Heroes from Earth-"WOW!!"

Gus-"Okay! The G-man is next! (rushes for the star and warps as he touches it)

Tommy-"Hey, wait up Gus!"

Tommy jumps onto the star and warps. Followed by Robotboy, Lola, Yumi, Yumibot, Booker, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, G-merl, Robotgirl, Silver, Blaze and finally Kamikazi and Constantine. After they were all gone, the light on the star post died down and the sparkles disappeared.

Soon, everyone gets out of the warp and land on their feet (except Gus, who fell on his face, flat, making Knuckles crack a smile).

Gus-"Why does this keep happening to me?"

Knuckles-"(grins) According to Lola, you eat to much candy."

Robotboy and Tommy-"(look around) Wow!"

They were standing on what appeared to be a colourful half-cut pipe like road, with spheres that appeared to make it look like the skeleton on the part that was cut off. The sky looked like night time, but Tommy thought it was like they were in outer space.

Yumibot-"So this is the Special Zone?"

Knuckles-"Yeah, now enough chit-chat! I assume that Eggrobo NEGA has my Master Emerald and I need to retrieve it!"

Lola-"Chill Knuckles, you'll get your emerald back."

Shadow-"Yeah, now enough standing around and let's get going!"

Sonic-"He's right, now, let's go!"

(Theme song: Special Zone – Sonic the Hedgehog 2)

And everyone races down the road at full speed. On their way, they find some dark spheres laying around.

Sonic-"Uh oh! Tom and the gang! Watch out for those black things! They're bombs!"

Gus-"Bombs?!"

Robotboy and Robotgirl pick up he heroes, and fly over the bombs, while the speedy ones race between them and the flying ones pick some up and fly over them.

As they continue racing down the road, they were being watched via computer. It was Eggrobo NEGA, Protoboy and Robotman.

Eggrobo NEGA-"He he, everything is going according the plan! They'll bring the Chaos Emeralds to me and soon my plan for world conquest will be complete!"

Protoboy-"What you talking about, they have brought Yumibot to their side!"

Robotman-"Again!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, for we have a surprise waiting for them all! (laughs maniacally)"

Meanwhile, Mashimo and Myumyu were sitting in a jail sell. Eggman and his robots were on the sell next to them, doing the same thing.

Mashimo-"This is awful, we either find a out, or hope that Tommy Robotboy and everyone else comes to rescue us!"

Eggman-"(thinking while looking at Mashimo) _Hmm, I was so wrong about my opinion on Robotboy's technology. If this man is really his creator, then I can clearly see that he has a brilliant mind. Well, maybe not as brilliant as mine, but still, his quiet brilliant. _(to the professor) Don't you worry, I'm sure that the rescuers got the message from my little massager."

Mashimo-"Do you really think so Eggman?"

Eggman-"Of course."

Mashimo-"You now, for a mad scientist such as yourself, you also know when it's like facing a greater evil then you."

Eggman-"Don't remind me."

Decoe-"Yeah, the doctor doesn't like when it's someone else who is tring to atchive his goal for world domination."

Bocoe-"He always becomes jealous of him."

Mashimo-"Well, let's just hope they make it here somehow!"

Meanwhile, back in the Special Zone road...

Sonic-"HALT!!"

Everyone stops.

Boys-"Why did we stop for?"

Sonic-"Look up there!"

Everyone looks at where Sonic was pointing at, and they find a huge fortress like ship floating in space.

Rouge-"That must be NEGA's hideout."

Shadow-"What do you think Omega?"

Omega-"(analysing the fortress) Sensors indicate three life forms inside!"

Amy-"That's them alright!"

Tommy-"Okay, Robotboy, do your stuff!"

Robotboy-"Okey Dokey!"

Robotboy changes to Super Active mode and picks up as many as he can and flyies toward the base. Robotgirl does the same. Yumibot, just doesn't Super Activate because she doesn't have that ability.

Later, they all land safely on a platform of the base.

Sonic-"Well, we made it."

Tails-"Yeah, although, it seemed pretty easy."

Tommy-"Your right, it's like NEGA actually wanted us to get in."

Amy-"Who cares, as long as we are in here, and alive, that's all that matters."

Silver-"Let's just get going already!"

Sonic-"Okay okay, no need to get pushy!"

And everyone races down the platform and they enter a tunnel. In the control room.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Yes, everything is going according the plan! (laughs maniacally)"

The view zooms out into a full view of the fortress.

A/N: Uh oh, what could he be planning? Anyway, the climax of this fic is about to come, so stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R, please!


	57. Final Showdown: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi the Mongoose and Eggrobo NEGA.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Final Showdown: Part 1**

After travelling thru hallways and huge rooms, the heroes have now entered a huge room with a large and complex panel board by a huge window with the vision of space on the other side. But they also do notice someone by the panel board: Eggrobo NEGA.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Ah, I've been expecting you and I see you also brought the Chaos Emeralds that you've collected."

Silver-"Enough with the polite talking!"

Tommy-"Yeah you stupid bucket of bolts! Where's the professor!?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"How rude. Anyway, if you want the professor, I suggest you hand me the Chaos Emeralds first!"

Sonic-"What if we refuse?"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Good question. If you don't give them to me, then I'll push this switch right here (indicates the switch) and the professor is gonna get it!"

Gus-"What're ya gonna do? Electrocute him?"

Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Yumi and Booker-"GUS!!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"No, I'll eject them into the void of space! (laughs maniacally)"

Robotboy-"(growls hard)

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Silver-"That's…cowardice! Pretty much I've also expected from you thought, because your Eggman NEGA's clone!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"If you want your precious professor alive, then I suggest you place the emerald in that table over there (indicates the table) and I won't harm him."

Sonic-"(sly grin) You turned into a big time villain NEGA! Tails?"

Tails-"Uh, okay. (thinking) _Why does this all sound familiar to me?_"

Tails hands Sonic the bag with the emeralds in it. Sonic walks up to the table and dump the emeralds on it and backs away a little. Then a dome shaped glass covered the table with all emeralds in them.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Good, good."

Sonic-"Okay, you have your emeralds, now…"

Tommy-"Let the professor go!"

Eggrobo NEGA then pushes a switch, but instead of seeing what they wanted, the strongest fighters, which were Robotboy, Sonic, Knuckles, Robotgirl, Silver, Blaze, Yumibot, Shadow and Omega, were suddenly teleported out of sight.

Tommy, Lola, Gus and Booker-"ROBOTBOY!!"

Tails and Amy-"SONIC!! KNUCKLES!!"

Cream-"BLAZE!! SILVER!!"

Cheese-"CHAO CHAO!!"

Yumi-"YUMIBOT!!"

Tommy-"(growling turns to NEGA) What have you done to them??"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Don't worry, I just simply teleported them to a place were they will face their (dramatic pause) doom! (laughs maniacally)"

Heroes-"(growl in anger)"

Eggrobo NEGA-"And now (pushes a button and the table with the emeralds is moved toward him) I have what I need for world conquest! (brings out a card)"

Rouge-"Look! He's got the Master Emerald card!"

Then NEGA brings out, the white Chaos Emerald and places it with the other emeralds. Then he places the Master Emerald card in a slot and suddenly starts glowing. And all the Chaos Emeralds, glowing brighter then before now fly around the evil robot.

Eggrobo NEGA-"At last! I have all the Chaos Emeralds! Now begins the empire of Eggrobo NEGA!!

Next there was a bright aura flowing over his body, the covered with light and then, and huge explosion of light, that was so bright that our heroes had to shield their eyes. When the explosion faded, the heroes took their arms off their eyes and they couldn't believe what they were looking at now: Eggrobo NEGA was now a huge, gigantic version of himself, with monstrous features: hand and feet with terrifying claws, a mouth with spiky teeth, red eyes, laser blasters coming out from it's wrists and rocket launchers coming out from it's shoulders. Oh, and a huge dark aura flowing it's body.

Constantine-"Boss? What are your orders?"

Kamikazi-"I'm afraid we have to remain still and hope for a miracle. If we run away, that thing will most certainly finish us off with a single blow!"

Tommy-"I just hope nothing bad happens to them, especially Robotboy."

Mimi-"Me too."

Eggrobo NEGA: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HOHOHOHO, HOHOHOHOHO, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Meanwhile, in an uncertain location…

Robotboy, Sonic, Knuckles, Robotgirl, Shadow, Omega, Yumibot, Silver and Blaze appear out of teleportation. They look around and find themselves standing on a platform in the middle of space.

RB & RG-"What happened?!"

Silver-"Where are we?"

Blaze-"What's going on here?"

Omega-"Eggrobo NEGA made us a trap. He teleported us from his base to this location in order to keep us from stopping his plan to take over Mobius.

Knuckles-"Great, now how are going to get out of here and get back to his base."

Robotboy-"Must save Tommy!"

Yumibot-"Yumi is in trouble! I need to save her!"

Sonic-"Don't worry guys, we'll save them, we just need to-"

A voice-"Targets acquired. Proceed with termination mode!"

Heroes-"Huh?"

The heroes turn around to see four characters, which two of them are: Protoboy and Robotman! The other two are two huge robots with drill like noses and spikes going down their back from their heads.

Protoboy-"Hello again, brother."

Robotman-"I said it before and I'll say it again! You are unsuitable Robotboy, nobody needs you anymore!"

Robotboy-"(roars) NO! Tommy need Robotboy!"

Silver-"You guys destroyed our peaceful world! Now it's payback time!"

Blaze-"(with flames on her hands) You'll regret for stealing my Sol Emeralds!"

Yumibot-"(to Robotboy) Hey Ro! Are these two, Protoboy and Robotman that Yumi told me about?"

Robotboy-"(growling) Yes."

Robotman-"(to Shadow) And I also have an old score to settle with you black hedgehog!"

Shadow-"Are we gonna do idle chit-chat all day? Or are we gonna fight?"

Protoboy-"We fight! But Protoboy and Robotman have surprise for you."

Heroes-"Huh?"

Protoboy and Robotman first Super-Activate. Next, they link their finger tips to each other and there's suddenly a light explosion, that the heroes had to shield their eyes. When the explosion faded, they unshielded themselves and were shocked by what they were looking at: A gigantic robot hedgehog, with black and red spines curved up high, a pair of red eyes and a green visor on the forehead, a red armour and large arms and legs, with spiky claws.

Robot hedgehog-"I am…(makes fighting pose)…PROBOMAN!!"

Robotboy-"(shocked) Protoboy…and Robotman…together in one??"

Sonic-"They fused Robodude!"

Proboman-"Behold, our new power! Developed by Professor Mashimo himself! Prepare yourself!"

Robotboy-"(shocked) Professor Mashimo??"

Sonic-"Don't get influenced by that Robodude, they probably forced him to do so, or they would probably have killed him. Now, let's finish these guys off so we can go save our friends!"

Robotboy nods and Super Activates. Robotgirl does the same too.

Omega-"(makes fighting pose) Battle mode initiated!"

The two opposing parties charge at each other and the fight begins.

Robotboy uses his laser blasters, but Proboman used a force field. Robotgirl uses laser blaster too, but just as it hit Proboman's force field, it bunced off to one of the drill robots. Sonic then charges at Proboman and the drill bots with a spin dash, and somehow he only made damage on one of the drill bots and Proboman remained unscratched. Knuckles then focus his power and point his fist at Proboman.

Knuckles-"THUNDER ARROW!!"

And an arrow shaped lightning fell on top of Proboman, but barely made a scratch. One of the drill bots, charged at Shadow and Omega. First it tries to drill up Shadow, but the black hedgehog chaos controlled behind it and kicked it, without touching the spikes, toward Omega, who blasted it with his rocket launchers.

Shadow-"Useless heaps of metal."

Omega-"One target destroyed. Proceed with destroying the other two."

Yumibot shots her laser at Proboman, but Proboman still had his force field on. Silver picks up Blaze with his powers and launches her at Proboman and the drill bot, like a rocket. As she got close to them, she started spinning into a fire tornado and somehow only damaged the drill bot, while Proboman barely had a scratch.

Proboman-"Initiate annihilation program!"

Proboman turns his arms into deadly blasters and shoots out a storm of missiles and lasers at the same time.

Silver-"SCATTER!!"

BOOOM, BOOOM, KA-BOOM, BAAAOM!!

After the explosions, the smoke cleared revelling our heroes with scratches and barely able to stand on their feet.

Sonic-"Man, what power. It's gonna take more to beat this guy!"

Silver-"We must carry on, we can't lose!"

The remaining drill bot stabs it's drill nose on the floor and a fusel opens up toward Robotboy and Robotgirl.

Yumibot-"LOOK OUT!!"

Robotboy grabbed Robotgirl's arm as he flew away from the fusel, whish then exploded on where they were standing.

Knuckles-"I'll take care of that other drill guy, you all take care of Probo-loser!"

They nod as they watch Knuckles charge at the drill bot, while they charged at Proboman. Knuckles let's out some punches on the robot, leaving really serious punch marks. The robot tries to stab it's drill on the echidna, but Knuckles was too fast and agile for it. Then, as it was about to try to stab him again, Knuckles let out a powerful punch on the drill, breaking it to bits, right off it's face. The drill bot enrage tries to stab him with the drills on it's hands, but Knuckles grabbed them by the wrists. Next, Knuckles places his feet on the robot's belly and with all his strength, he ripps the arms off the drill bot. Knuckles then looks at the armless robot, with sparks coming out from where they were and smirks.

Knuckles-"Time to end this!"

Purple balls of energy start flying around him real fast until he had a red aura flowing over his body. Then he charges at the drill bot at full speed and trashes it, hard core. When he was done, the robot was now, scrap metal.

With the rest of the group, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Yumibot and Omega kept shooting laser and missiles at Proboman, but he still kept his force field on. Shadow keeps letting out more of his Chaos Spears and Sonic uses his Sonic Wind. Blazes let out more slashes of fire at it, but the force field was too strong. Silver tries to break it open with his powers but it was no use. Knuckles joins in and let's out another Thunder Arrow, but, Proboman still had his force field on.

Proboman-"(laughs maniacally) You are all just wasting your time. Nothing can get thru my force field! NOTHING!!"

Shadow-"(growls) Stand back everyone!"

Everyone doses so, as Shadow starts growling hard and a red aura flowing over his body.

Shadow-"CHAOS…**BLAST**!!"

The explosion covered almost the entire platform, but luckily the others, were safe. As the explosion faded, Shadow noticed that the force field was a that red and then changed back to transparent.

Shadow-"Guys! I figured it out! We just got attack him with our best shots at the same time in order to destroy the force field!"

Sonic-"Yeah I get it! Let's do it!"

Proboman then takes out some rocket launchers and buzz saws. He shoots then all at our heroes, but they dodge them.

Robotboy then turns his arm into a devastator blaster, Robotgirl turns her arm into a powerful laser cannon. Yumibot turns her arm into a deadly rocket launcher. Sonic and Shadow spin dash to charge up energy for the Light Speed attack and knuckles charges up energy for his Maxium Heat attack. Omega activates his rocket launchers. Blaze takes her cape off and turns into a fiery inferno. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles finish charging energy and they grin.

Sonic-"Ready?...GO!!"

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles turn into three streaks of light (blue, yellow and red, respectively) and charge at Proboman and start pounding on his force field force field. The robots shoot out their weapons on Proboman, without hitting Sonic, Shadow or Knuckles. Silver picks up blaze and launches her at Proboman, as she turns into an infernal flame tornado and…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The explosion was visible miles away from the battle field. Back to it, the smoke cleared, reviling Proboman, without his force field.

Proboman-"(tries to activate his force field) Wha-what's happening??"

Silver-"This is it guys! Let's finish him off!"

Others-"HELL YEAH!!"

Proboman shoots his lasers and missiles at them, but they all dodge them. Sonic takes out a ring and attacks Proboman with his Spin Dash, leaving lots of scrap scratches. Shadow punches and kicks on him, leaving serious marks on him. Knuckles keeps punching him all over. Omega and Blaze slash him with fiery slashes. Yumibot kicks several times on Proboman's face. Robotboy and Robotgirl shoot at him with flying fists and hit him right on the face and belly.

Proboman fell on the floor in a near death state. Suddenly they were covered in light and became two separate entities: he changed back into Protoboy and Robotman, both lying on the ground.

Silver-"Is it over?"

Robotboy, Sonic and Shadow slowly walked up to the two robots and kicked them slightly. But they didn't react.

Sonic-"Yep, think so."

Blaze walks up to Robotman and picks something up from him: the last Sol Emerald card. She pushes the button on it and it turns back into it's normal self.

Blaze-"I finally have all Sol Emeralds."

Knuckles-"Yeah, but now how are we going to stop Eggrobo NEGA?"

Yumibot-"Why not use that road over there?"

Everyone-"Road?"

They look at where Yumibot was pointing and they see a half-cutten pipe like road above.

Knuckles-"How come we never even noticed that?!"

Sonic-"Save it for later! Let's go find the others!"

Robotboy, Robotgirl and Yumibot pick the mobions up and the fly onto the road and they were off.

A/N: Well, that was intense now wasn't it? Well, stay tuned for more **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**, after another fight for school and to stop being lazy. LOL. R&R, please.


	58. Final Showdown: Part 2

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi the Mongoose and Eggrobo NEGA.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Final Showdown: Part 2**

"LOOK OUT!"

Tommy and Tails jumped out of the way of a missile that exploded with the impact on the floor. Robo NEGA sends out a slash at Booker and Rouge, but thanks to their flying abilities, they dodged the attack.

Gus-"G-MAN TO THE RESCUE!!"

Gus dashes toward the robot's leg and hits it with his elbow on the leg, but it wasn't enough, so he got blown away by a laser blast that hit in front of him. Gus just laid there holding to himself in pain.

Gus-"Ouch!"

Tommy-"GUS! No messes with the G-man! Tails, take me up!"

Tails-"On it!"

Tails picks up Tommy and flies up to Robo Nega's head, while dodging it's missiles, laser blasts and slashes. When they finally reached it's head, Tails used the spin and release trick, to launch Tommy onto NEGA'S head, but it hardly made any damage and Tommy landed on the floor on his feet.

Eggrobo NEGA-"(evil laugh) You are no match for me! TAKE THIS!"

Robo NEGA was about to slash kick on Tommy, but the yellow hedgehog jumped in time to hold Tails' hand and fly away. Cream then appeared next to them, holding Lola. Cheese was flying next to them.

Lola-"Hey! You guys are not going to have all the fun are you?"

Cream-"Let us help out!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Tommy and Tails-"Okay!"

Both duo's fly toward NEGA's head, while dodging it's missiles and laser blasts. Then Tails and Cream use the spin and release trick to launch Tommy and Lola toward the head. When the got close enough, Tommy used his spin attack, while Lola used her cat claws to slash. Although it did more damage, it still wasn't effective enough. They both land on their feet. In the mean time, Mimi was healing Gus, while Amy protected her, by defecting missiles and laser blasts with her hammer.

Mimi-"Done!"

Amy-"'bout time!"

Gus-"What the? Did I miss anything?"

Mimi-"Not really."

Meanwhile, Yumi, Booker and Rouge had joined Tommy, Tails, Lola, Cream and Cheese, on the head beating. They kept dodging more missiles and laser blasts and Tails, Cream and Booker spin and released Tommy, Lola and Yumi, respectively. Rouge flew toward it. Tommy uses his spin attack, Lola uses her cat claws, Rouge give a round-house kick and Yumi planted a device on it. When they landed on the floor, Yumi pushed a button on a remote and the device exploded.

Eggrobo NEGA-"ARRGRH! That one actually, hurt a little!"

G-merl then flew around NEGA multiple time, launching missiles and stuff at him. Then head butt dashed him and spin attacks the head.

Eggrobo NEGA-"OOUCH!!"

Amy-"Gus, curl yourself into a ball!"

Gus-"Why?"

Amy-"JUST DO IT!"

Gus-"Fine, fine!"

Gus curls himself into a ball. Amy then hit Gus with her hammer, like a pokey ball and he flew right toward the back of NEGA's head.

Gus-"G-MAN TO THE RESCUE!!" 

Gus then hit the back of NEGA's head, tilting him a little. Gus then fell on his back in front of the rest of the crew.

Gus-"(dazed) Hey guys, did you enjoy the show?"

They look up to see Eggrobo NEGA pulling himself together, until he stood there with glowing red eyes, meaning that he was angry now.

Eggrobo NEGA-"So, you like to play dirty? Okay, let's play dirty then! Allow me to show you what the power of the Chaos Emeralds can do!"

Robo NEGA places his hands together and starts building up energy, chaos energy to be precise. NEGA, then notices Kamikazi and Constantine walking away on tippy-toes, points and shoots and energy blast at them.

Constantine-"(looks behind and sees the blast) ACK!!

The huge grey cat grabs Kamikazi and runs away from the blast, but it exploded right behind them and the explosion knocked them off the catwalk like bridge. The heroes ran over to the edge and they could see Kamikazi and Constantine falling down into a pit of darkness.

Tommy-"Gosh, even thought they were bad guys, I would have never thought up of something like this."

Tails-"Um, guys, I believe we still need to deal with a certain robot!"

Everyone turned to where Tails was looking and they saw NEGA ready to fire another energy blast at them.

Tommy-"SCATTER!!"

And everyone scattered around the room, trying to avoid the blast from hitting them. At least no one had the same fate as Kamikazi and Constantine.

G-merl charges at NEGA with a missile launcher spin attack, but NEGA shot laser beams from his eyes and knocked G-merl down.

Cream-"G-MERL!!"

Cheese-"CHAO!!"

G-merl slowly got up to see NEGA about to slash him with his claws, but Amy knocked them away with her hammer, giving G-merl the chance to fully recover himself.

Cream throws Cheese, in his spin attack form, at NEGA's legs, damaging them, but only slightly. Tails then brings out his energy ball cannon and fire's it at the legs, damaging slightly the legs.

Eggrobo NEGA-"ARGH! Don't get to cocky just yet!"

NEGA then launches out more missiles and energy blasts from his weapons at the heroes. Tails takes Tommy up, while Cream takes Amy and Lola, with Mimi under her arm, Booker takes Yumi and Rouge went by herself. They all landed safely on a platform near the ceiling of the room.

Gus-"(While running from the missiles and laser blasts) Hey dudes! What about me?!"

Tails-"I'll get him!"

Tails flies down and grabs Gus, before he was hit by a missile. Tails then took Gus to the platform, and laid back, huffing and sweating.

Gus-"Whoa, thanks man, you saved the G-man's butt!"

Tails-"(huffing) I have two words for you: work out!"

Tommy-"(thinking) _I wonder if Robotboy's okay._"

Meanwhile…

BOOOOOM!!

Robotboy, Sonic and the others have blasted themselves into the base, where they find themselves in the middle of a long hallway.

Sonic-"Okay, we're in the base, now to find Robo butt and save our friends."

Knuckles-"Yeah, but which way do we take?"

Shadow-"(sences something) I feel the energy of the emeralds coming from that direction!"

Silver-"Then let's get going!"

The mobions and the robots race (or hover, or fly in Robotboy, Robotgirl, Yumibot and Omega's case), down the hallway. In the way they had to fight against some robot soldiers and the security system's weaponry. Suddenly the hear screaming.

Blaze-"What's all that screaming?"

Shadow-"(looks up) That's what."

They look up to see a certain chameleon and a certain tubby cat falling from the darkness in the ceiling. The took one step behind and Kamikazi fell first on the floor, followed by Constantine, who fell right on top of him.

Knuckles-"Hey! It's those two dorks again!"

Constantine-"(looks up and gasps) Your alive!"

Constantine gets up, reviling Kamikazi half buried in his belly. The red chameleon pops himself off and dusts himself off.

Kamikazi-"Next time Constantine, you fall first!"

Sonic-"Hey! How come you guys were falling from the ceiling? (Robotboy points his guns at them) And where are Tails, Tommy and the others?"

Kamikazi-"(shaken from Robotboy's threat) Oh, um, Eggrobo NEGA has transformed the with the Emeralds of Chaos and blasted us both off from the field of battle and well, here we are!"

Robotboy puts his guns away.

Shadow-"Looks like we have another situation huh?"

Knuckles-"And what about the Master Emerald?"

Constantine-"Oh, NEGA swallowed it before he transformed with the emeralds."

Mobions-"(shocked) WHAT!?"

Knuckles-"(furious) THAT DOES IT! THIS GUY IS GOING DOWN HARD CORE!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Knuckles jumps on a wall and climbs up using his spiky fists to hold on to the wall.

Sonic-"Hey Knuckles wait up! (but Knuckles was gone) I hate it when he's like this."

Omega-"(senses something) Warning! Sensors indicate that there are three life forms up ahead in that room. (points at a door at the end of the hallway)"

Silver-"Life forms? That can only mean…"

Robotboy quickly flew over to the door, smashing it down, literally.

Sonic-"Hey! Wait up Robodude!"

Sonic and the others raced after him into the room. Meanwhile, Mashimo, Myumyu, Eggman and the robots were still in their cells, when they heard some blasting noises.

Mashimo-"What is that?"

BOOOOM!!

Robotboy came in, blasting the doors down, followed by Sonic, Robotgirl, Yumibot, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Kamikazi and Constantine.

Sonic-"Hey Prof! Hey Doc!"

Mashimo-"You finally came!"

Robotboy blasted the bars down with his laser guns, setting them free. Shadow Chaos Speared the bars from Eggman and the robots' cell down, setting them free aswell.

Eggman-"It's about time you got here."

Yumibot-"(to Mashimo) Are you Professor Mashimo? Yumi's uncle?"

Mashimo-"Why yes, but…who are you?"

Yumibot-"Oh, I'm Yumibot, and I'm Yumi's robot friend!"

Mashimo-"Oh, so you are the robot that my niece told me about?"

Yumibot-"(nods) Robo NEGA revived me and now, he's going to regret it!"

Blaze-"Speaking of which, we still have a mad man robot clone to destroy!"

Sonic-"She's right! Come on! We have to catch up with Knuckles!"

Everyone raced out from the room. Robotboy, Robotgirl and Yumibot picked them non-flying ones up to Knuckles' direction.

Meanwhile, back at the final showdown field, The gang was doing their best to attack and dodge NEGA's attacks. It was also difficult, because some had to protect Mimi, while she was healing the ones who were down. They all just stood there tired and barely able to carry on fighting. Mimi had a major headache from healing everyone countless times, that she could barely stand on her feet. Eggrobo NEGA walked up to them and laughed maniacally.

Eggrobo NEGA-"That was fun, but I'm afraid our game must end here!"

Eggrobo NEGA brings out all his weapons, ready to finish them off as he started charging up power.

Tails-"Looks like this is it."

Tommy-"(thinking) _Ro, if you are still around, I always watch over you in the next world._"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(at full power) Sayonara!

A voice-"THUNDER ARROW!!"

Before NEGA had a chance to use his finishing move, he was suddenly struck by an arrow shaped thunder, which hit him right in the belly, damaging it of course, causing him to hurl backwards.

Eggrobo NEGA-"ARRRRRGHHH!!"

Heroes-"Huh?"

They then notice something flying out from the damaged belly: the Master Emerald card. And then a certain red echidna jumped and grabbed it.

Lola-"It's Knuckles!"

Gus-"Where the hell have you been!?"

Amy-"Déjà vu."

Then the rest of the gang appeared: Robotboy, Sonic, Shadow, Robotgirl, Yumibot, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Mashimo, Myumyu, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe.

Tommy-"(looks to Robotboy) Robotboy, you're okay!"

Yumibot-"(helps Yumi up) Are you okay Yumi-chan?"

Yumi-"Yeah, just tired that's all."

While the others were helping the little heroes, Knuckles pushes the button on the card, transforming it back into the huge emerald appearance.

Knuckles-"(holding the emerald) Finally!"

Sonic-"(looks to NEGA) So that is Robo butt's new form? I'm not surprised."

Shadow-"Same here."

Silver-"Either way, I will not let him get away with what he has done!"

Blaze-"Yeah, and after all, he'll get us if we don't get him first!"

Knuckles-"You guys hold him off, while I try to get the emeralds back with the Master Emerald."

Sonic gives him a nod and thumbs up, before he, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Yumibot, Shadow, Silver, Omega, Blaze and G-merl charged at the recovering robot monster.

Eggrobo NEGA-"How did you escape?!"

Sonic-"Never underestimate us Robo butt!"

Yumibot-"You may have revived me, but now, you'll regret it!"

Silver-"Let's finish this!"

While they were fighting, Knuckles placed his hands on the Master Emerald and started whispering some kind of spell. The rest just watched.

Gus-"What's he doing?"

Cream-"(hushes and whispers) He is going to get the emeralds back.

Cheese-"(whispers) Chao!"

Knuckles-"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

The Master Emerald starts glowing and during the fight, Robo NEGA started feeling weird.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Wh-what's happening?!"

Sonic-"(grins) What's wrong NEGA? You don't look so good."

Knuckles-"(carrying on) Only you can do this! Master Emerald heed my words: stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

The Master Emerald then glows even brighter and send so ut some electricity at NEGA.

Eggrobo NEGA-"AARGHGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Sudeenly seven streaks of light flew out from his chest and they crashed on the floor, leaving some small craters. They were the Chaos Emeralds, except that they were now black.

Knuckles-"Alright!"

Heroes-"WE DID IT!!"

Silver-"Alright NEGA! Time to send you to the scrap pile!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"Not so fast! You may have taken the Chaos Emeralds out from me, but I still have more tricks up my sleeve!"

Heroes-"Huh?"

Suddenly, Eggrobo NEGA was covered in light and growling hard. Then clapped his fist together and a transformation occurred. When he was done, the heroes could not believe their eyes on what they were looking at now.

Tommy-"Oh god! When will it end?"

A/N: Well, that's it for now! If you want to see the final part of this battle, just R&R and I'll update the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!!


	59. Final Showdown: Part 3

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi the Mongoose and Eggrobo NEGA.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Final Showdown: Part 3**

The heroes, Eggman, Kamikazi, Constantine and the robots were now looking at Eggrobo NEGA's new from: it looked similar to the other one, but this one looked more advanced, with robotic bat-like wings.

Eggrobo NEGA-"(evil sneaker) I assume none of you have seen this one coming! It's something that the professor had also given to his other creations!"

Everyone had guessed what this power had to be: Super-Activation. Mashimo bends his head down in disappointment to himself.

Tommy-"(growls) Y-you monster!

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Eggrobo NEGA-"And before I go, I'll leave you with a little present!"

The giant robot then launches out a missile from his chest into the ventilation.

Amy-"HA! You missed us!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(evil chuckle) You are all so simple minded. I wasn't trying to hit you, I had programmed that missile to blow up the core of this base!"

Everyone-"WHAT?!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"You have 30 seconds to escape! CHAOS CONTROL!! (warps out of sight)"

Gus-"(panicking) WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOOO??"

Sonic then closes his eyes and starts concentrating energy. Tommy, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Lola, Booker, Yumi, Mashimo, Myumyu, Kamikazi and Constantine notice that the Chaos Emeralds started glowing with their colours back and they float off the ground. The seven of them surround Sonic.

Sonic-"Shadow! Silver!"

Shadow and Silver-"(nod)"

The black and silver hedgehogs stand beside Sonic on each side and close their eyes as well. The heroes and villains from Earth watch as the three hedgehogs levitate into the air with the Chaos Emerald flying around them at full speed. Next the three of them were covered in light and then…

Sonic, Shadow and Silver-"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Then they and the rest warped out of sight. At the base's core, the missile flies out from the ventilation and hits the machine, blowing it up. From outside, the entire base had millions of explosions coming out from all over it, until…

BAAAOOOOOMMM!! 

There was a huge final explosion that blew the entire base into a trillion pieces. The explosion swallowed almost the entire space, including the platform where the destroyed Protoboy and Robotman were laying on. After the explosion died down, there was a millions of scarp pieces floating in space.

Back on Mobius, the gang (with Robotboy and Robotgirl still in Super-Activated mode) came out of warp into the middle of a small neighbourhood, looking around in confusion.

Tommy-"What just happened?"

Sonic's voice-"We just Chaos Controlled you back to Mobius."

The gang turns to where his voice came from and the gang from Earth became shocked and amazed (and Gus drops his jaw on the ground, literally) to see three golden yellow hedgehogs with bright auras flowing over their bodies.

The first one had narrow red eyes, his spines were curved all up and he was wearing the same sneakers and gloves that Sonic wore.

The second one had red eyes and marks on his curved up spines, sides of his eyes, arms and legs, white fur on his chest and the same sneakers and gloves as Shadow.

The third and last one had red eyes, six quills coming out from his forehead, his spines curved up, white fur around neck and chest and the same boots and gloves that Silver wore.

Tommy-"WOW! Sonic, is that you?"

First hedgehog-"Yes Tommy, it's me, Sonic."

Yumi-"(to the second one) And you just have to be Shadow, right?"

Second hedgehog-"Of course it's me my tomboy friend."

Lola-"(to the third hedgehog) And I assume you're Silver, right?"

Third hedgehog-"Correct."

Booker-"What strange changes have occurred to you?"

Sonic-"We have used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to enter our Super Forms."

Mashimo-"Super Forms? May I ask what those are?"

Shadow-"The Super Forms are magical transformations that only the ones who can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds can enter in."

Sonic-"Yep, I have now become Super Sonic!"

Silver-"I'm Super Silver."

Shadow-"And I'm Super Shadow."

Earth kids-"WOOOW!"

Kamikazi-"(to Eggman) So this is why the Chaos Emeralds are so important to you?"

Eggman-"(nods) Yes."

Tommy-"So does this mean you got enough power to defeat NEGA now?"

Super Sonic-"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can defeat him by ourselves, we also need you to help us out."

Robotboy, Robotgirl, Yumibot and Blaze stepped forward.

Super Silver-"You guys are gonna help?"

Yumibot-"(while Robotboy and Robotgirl nod) Of course!"

Blaze-"There's also another one here who can transform as well!"

Blaze closed her eyes as the heroes and villains from Earth watched. Then the seven Sol Emeralds started flying around her at full speed until there was a light explosion. After the explosion faded, they see Blaze in another form, with pink fur, a red cape and flames all over her body.

Blaze-"Introducing, Burning Blaze!"

Earth kids-"WOOW COOOOL!!"

Gus-"Dude! Now there's a girl who can also transform!"

Booker-"Indeed, except that it's with supernatural stones from an alternate dimension!"

Super Silver-"So, is everything settled?"

Others-"(nod)"

Super Sonic-"Then let's go find NEGA and send him to the scarp heap!"

The three hedgehogs flew up into the sky, followed by Robotboy, Robotgirl and Burning Blaze. Before Yumibot went after them Yumi walked over to her.

Yumi-"Yumibot, promise me that you won't die again okay?"

Yumibot-"(smiles) Okay, I promise."

Yumi-"Then go get him!"

And without further ado, Yumibot went after the three hedgehogs and the two robots. The rest of the gang watch them leave.

Gus-"So now what do we do?"

Tommy-"(remembers something) Oh my, gosh! I just remembered that Kurt and his goons are still here!"

Lola-"Yeah, (disgusted) and Bambi too!"

Tails-"Then come on, let's go look for them!"

Knuckles-"And kick their butts!"

Eggman-"We shall assist you, since I have gained their trust, now it is time to betray them. Besides, I know how to get those bulky bodies of them away.

Kamikazi-"We shall help you as well, but only cuz I ain't got anything better to do right now."

Constantine-"(smirks at him)"

Mashimo-"Before you go, I want you to use this. (hands Tommy a device) It's a memory eraser; it knocks and wipes out the memory of others. You can use it to wipe your bullies' memories out and make them forget everything about this planet. But be careful, it only has enough power for one shot. After you use it, it will become useless."

Tommy-"Thanks professor."

Booker-"(to Rouge and Omega) Will you be joining us?"

Rouge-"Sorry, but Omega and I are going back to HQ and report this all to the Commander. But hey, good luck with your bullies."

Yumi-"Thanks."

Rouge-"Come on Professor, we will introduce you to our Commander, I'm sure he will have quiet an interest in you."

Mashimo-"Very well, lead the way."

After Rouge, Omega, Mashimo and Myumyu left, the rest of the gang went the other way to look for Kurt, his goons and Bambi.

Meanwhile, in a city called Westopolis, the people were minding their own busyness when they noticed the sky getting dark and a huge shadow figure appeared over the city. It was Eggrobo NEGA!

Eggrobo NEGA-"Greetings, citizens of Mobius! I am Eggrobo NEGA, and I came here to announce I came here for one purpose: to conquer this planet and enslave you all and any attempt to resist will only result in the destruction of this pitiful world! So, what's it gonna be?"

A random person-"RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!"

Everyone runs evacuates the city panicking, as Eggrobo NEGA begins his rampage. He lands hard on the ground, rumbling the city. It didn't destroy it mush, but it did make a few buildings tilt or crumble.

A voice-"HEY NEGA!"

Robo NEGA turns to see Robotboy, Robotgirl, Yumibot, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze flying into the scene and stop in front of NEGA.

Eggrobo NEGA-"So you escaped my trap huh?"

Super Sonic-"You can say so."

Super Silver-"And now, we are here to settle this once and for all!"

Yumibot-"NEGA, for one side, I would like to thank you for reviving me, because if you didn't, I would probably would never be with Yumi again, and since you want to destroy this planet, I'll have no choice but to send you to the scrap heap!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(evil laugh) Simple words from a simple robot! But who am I to turn down a death wish? Besides, after I destroy you all, I'll be more then happy to destroy your friends as well."

Super Shadow-"Enough of this! Are we going to do this? Or are we gonna do idle chit-chat all day?"

Super Sonic-"I just remembered something! (the gang looks at him) Before we begin, I have surprise that will give us a big advantage to win! Robodude, Robo-gals, come over here!"

Robotboy, Robotgirl and Yumibot approached to Sonic. The super hedgehog then points his hands at them and his aura increases, swallowing the three robots.

Meanwhile…

Kurt and his goons were looking around the beach, bulling every young mobion animal or human they encountered.

Kurt-"Man, this would be even more fun if we also had a chance to bully that Tommy Turnbull!"

A voice-"Awww, like we also missed bullying you guys too!"

Kurt and his men turn to see Tommy leaning over a tree, with arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Tommy-"Looking for me?"

Kurt-"(growls) I don't know what the deal with that smirk on your face and I don't care! Come on boys, let's get him!"

As Kurt and his goons were about to charge at the blonde hedgehog, Yumi and Knuckles appeared in the way.

Knuckles-"Missed me?"

Yumi-"Long time no see jerk!"

Kurt-"(sees Yumi and gasps) You!!"

Yumi-"That's right, it's been a while since I kicked your butt hasn't it?

Kurt-"(angry) GET THEM!!

Stu and Mookey jumped on both of them, but the red echidna and the brown girl hedgehog were able to give them a fight.

Kurt-"Now you and me!"

But before Kurt was able to charge at Tommy, he was suddenly hit by a yellow and red hammer on the head, knocking him unconscious and with a big bump on his head and Tommy's flying around it. It was Amy, holding her hammer. Yumi and Knuckles had also been able to knock the other two out with powerful punches on their faces. Yumi on Mookey and Knuckles on Stu.

Eggman-"(picks up something from Kurt) Lucky thing that I secretly planted a tracking device on this brat."

Amy-"Well, that's three down.

Lola-"Yeah, but we still have one more to capture!"

Mimi-"Yeah, the rabbit girl with the make up."

Cream-"I can feel that it's not going to be easy to capture her."

Cheese-"Chao chao!"

Gus-"Yeah, considering that Tommy still thinks he has a chance with her!"

Tommy-"(angry) WHY YOU!! (Tries to beat up Gus, but the others stop him)"

Kamikazi-"Ha, stupid kid."

Tails-"I don't get it Tommy, what do you see in her anyway?"

Tommy froze when he heard that question. The only reason he kept falling for her was because of her beauty. He also thought she would be sweet, but then turns out to be a mean girl, who disliked and insulted him. Plus, she liked Kurt and not him.

Tommy-"(clams down) Let's just find her and get this over with."

Knuckles-"(picks up the unconscious bullies) Yeah, so let's get going."

And they were off to find Bambi, who obviously wasn't going to be easy to catch.

Tommy-"I wonder how Robotboy, Sonic and the others are doing?"

Tails-"Let's all hope that they are okay."

Back in Westopolis, Sonic's aura died down a little, reviling Robotboy, Robotgirl and Yumibot now glowing and they had golden yellow auras flowing over their bodies.

Yumibot-"(while Robotboy and Robotgirl checked themselves out) Wow, cool!"

Super Sonic-"I have given you some of my chaos energy, in order for you to have enough power to defeat NEGA, so, are you ready?"

The three robots nod and they all turn to NEGA in their fighting poses and the evil giant robot chuckles.

Eggorobo NEGA-"This suspense is simply awful. COME AT ME, COME AT EGGROBO NEGA!! YOUR DOOM AWAITS YOU!!"

And so, the final showdown begins.

Eggrobo NEGA sends out slash waves at the heroes, but they quickly dodge them. Robotboy brings out his machine guns and has he shoots them at NEGA, the impact of them shots cause powerful explosions on him.

Eggorobo NEGA-"OUCH! You'll pay for that!"

Robotgirl then brings out a powerful laser beam cannon and shots it at NEGA, hitting his arm with a huge explosion. Sonic then charges at NEGA, while dodging his missiles and head butts on it's belly, sending him backwards.

Eggrobo NEGA-"WHY YOU!"

Shadow then starts charging up chaos energy, while avoiding laser beams from NEGA's claws. When he was in full power, the Ultimate Life-form launched out a rain of red lance shaped lasers at the evil robot, damaging his right arm.

Eggrobo NEGA-"ARGH! Heh, this is nothing!"

NEGA then starts shooting missiles. As the missiles approached, they opened their heads and start shooting lasers at the heroes. The heroes dodge the lasers and destroy them with their attacks. The robots blasted them with their lasers, Sonic and Shadow use their spin attacks, Blaze shots fire balls at them and Silver grabs them with his psychic powers.

Super Silver-"(to NEGA) TAKE THIS!!"

Silver throws the missiles at NEGA's left leg, damaging them with large explosions from the impacts.

Eggrobo NEGA-"ARGH! You'll regret that!"

Yumibot charges up to Eggrobo NEGA. The giant robot launches out floating orb like devices. The orbs surround Yumibot, making the female robot confused.

Yumibot-"What the heck are these?"

Burning Blaze-"Wait a minute! YUMIBOT GET OUT OF THERE HURRY!!"

Yumibot got the message when she noticed the orbs glowing and then shot lasers at them. She quickly escapes, but the orbs chase her still shooting lasers at her. Yumibot quickly shots lasers from her index fingers, backing away the lasers or blasting the orbs. She then quickly kicks the last orb at NEGA's head, exploding with the impact.

Eggrobo NEGA-"ARRGH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!"

Super Sonic-"Heh, looks like you're not as tough as we thought you would be."

Eggrobo NEGA-"He, no matter, I can still fight."

Then NEGA starts flapping his wings, creating a powerful gust of wind at them. The hedgehogs, the cat and the robots are blown away, but they quickly get their guards up and starts fighting the gust to reach him. As they fight it, they dodge some missiles and lasers which were being shot from NEGA's knuckles, chest and launchers on his shoulders.

Super Sonic-"Come on guys, we can do this!"

While they are fighting the gust, let's see how the others are doing. In Station Square, the gang was still looking for Bambi.

Eggman-"My radar, says that Bambi is somewhere around here."

Constantine-"But where is she?"

A female voice-"(evil chuckle) I would have suspect that you would turn out to be an evil guy doctor."

They turn around to see Bambi standing there with her arms behind her back.

Tommy-"(Lovey Dovey) Baaaaaaaambi…(Lola death glares at this)"

Bambi-"(giggles) So I hear you were looking for me huh?"

Cream-"You are a very bad girl Bambi and we are here to teach you a lesson!"

Cheese-"Chao!"

Amy-"I seriously don't know why Tommy here is even in love for you!"

Bambi-"Oh ignore him, that kid is an idiot."

Tommy-"(still lovey dovey, sighs)"

Gus-"(snaping his fingers at Tommy's face) Dude, snap out of it!"

Eggman-"(walks over to Bambi) Well my dear, I can clearly see that you figured out that I am a world renowned evil genius."

Bambi-"Of course doc, and I'm afraid that now I am going to destroy you and the rest of these idiots."

Everyone froze at that and remained silent for a moment. Then they burst into laughter, except Tommy, who was still Lovey Dovey.

Kamikazi-"(holding his chest while laughing) Did you hear that Constantine? She said she is going to destroy us!"

Constantine-"I know boss! (laughs)"

Knuckles-"What's she gonna do, slap us in the face? (laughs)"

Bambi-"(sigh) They never believe you. (snaps her fingers)"

They all stop laughing when a huge robot appears. It is black, blue and grey, yellow eyes glowing in it's black visor and stands about 30 feet tall. The robot picks up Bambi and places her on his shoulder, where she sat down.

Eggman-"What the? Hey! That's my Guerra-Hard robot!"

Bambi-"(giggles) You should know better then leaving the door to your arsenal open."

Eggman-"(growls)"

Bambi-"Oh Mr. Robot! Please crush these idiots, like he insects they are."

Guerra-Hard then sends a kicks at them, but the gang dodged it's attack. Mimi hides behind some garbage cans and Tails had to carry Tommy with him, cuz he was still lovey dovey.

Tails-"Come on Tommy snap out of it! That girl is trying to kill us!"

Tommy-"(still lovey dovey for a few seconds before returning to his regular self) What? Did I miss anything?"

Tails-"No, but we still have to stop Bambi before she smashes us! (indicates Bambi, sitting on Guerra-Hard's shoulder)"

Tommy watched as Guerra-Hard was about to stomp on Knuckles, but the echidna tries to push it away. Amy tries to hit it with her hammer, but it didn't do any damage at all, ending up hurting herself.

Amy-"Ouch!"

Guerra-Hard grabs Amy and throws her into the air.

Amy-"AAAH! HELP ME!!"

Cream flies up and quickly catches her.

Cream-"Are you okay Amy?"

Cheese-"Chao chao?"

Amy-"I'm fine, but she won't for long!"

Guerra-Hard was still trying to crush Knuckles. Booker flies up with Yumi toward Bambi.

Yumi-"How's about a knuckle sandwich princess?"

As they reached her, Guerra-Hard punched them away and they crashed into some garbage cans.

Bambi-"Sorry, but I'm not hungry! (evil laugh)"

Gus-"G-MAN TO THE RECUE!!"

Gus charges at the robot and bashes onto it's leg, only to break his arm.

Gus-"OW!"

Guerra-Hard kicks Gus away down the street. Lola jumps on it's leg, sticking her claws into it's metal and starts climbing toward Bambi.

Lola-"You're dead Bambi!"

Bambi-"Oh am I?"

The closer Lola got to Bambi, Guerra-Hard grabbed her off the chest.

Lola-"(trapped in the robot's grip) WHAT!? AAH! HELP!"

Eggman-"GUERRA-HARD! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!"

But instead of obeying him, Guerra-Hard shot his fist at him. The doctor panics, but Decoe and Bocoe quickly pull him out of the way.

Bambi-"Oh I'm sorry, but I reprogrammed him to obey me now."

Eggman-"WHAT?! (roars) HOW DARE YOU REPROGRAM MY INVENTION!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Kamikazi turns invisible and starts climbing up the robot, but then the back of the robot pushes Kamikazi away with a spring. Constantine catches him.

Cream, Cheese and Amy charge at Bambi, but the robot then punched them away into a building, breaking thru the windows, while Bambi laughs evilly.

Back with Tails and Tommy.

Tails-"You see Tommy? Is this the type of girl you want to go for? Answer me!"

Tommy just watched the whole scene, while shock growing in him. Bambi, the most popular girl at his school and his love, turns out to be a villain, who ever took over one of Eggman's robots. He watches as he tries to crush Knuckles and Lola is losing breath in the robot's grip. His face turns angry.

Tommy-"(in a dark and sinister whisper) She's mine. (out loud) Tails, toss me to her!"

Tails-"(smirks) I thought you'd never ask!"

Tails spins and releases Tommy, sending flying toward Bambi. The blonde rabbit notices this and grins.

Bambi-"Oh Mr. robot."

The robot tries to punch him, but the blonde hedgehog turns into his spin attack form and crashes right thru it.

Bambi-"WHAT THE??"

Tommy then lands in front of her, with an angry look on his face.

Bambi-"Oh hello Tommy, did you came to ask me for a date? Well forget it, you are stupid, stupid, stupid! (evil laugh)"

Tommy-"My friends were right, why did I fall for you in the first place?"

Bambi-"Because you are stupid. (laughs)"

Tommy loses it and gives her a surprise kick off the robot's shoulder, making everyone gasp in shock at this scene.

Lola-"Tommy?"

Knuckles-"Huh?"

Bambi then crashes right on top of Kurt and his goons, who were still unconscious.

Bambi-"OUCH!"

Tommy then spin dashes down the robot and stops in front of her. He brings out the memory eraser that Mashimo gave him and points at her and the bullies. He quickly pushes the button and it sends out waves on them, knocking her unconscious along with the others.

Others-"Whoa!"

Next, Tommy turns back to Guerra-Hard and spins dashes toward it and goes up toward it's head. He jumps off and breaks thru the arm that was holding Lola. The arm falls on the ground and the grip opens, releasing her. Knuckles push Guerra-Hard's foot off him, tilting it backwards. Then Eggman takes out a device and shots it at the robot's head and it gets attached to it. The evil genius types something on his mini portable computer and when he was done.

Eggman-"Guerra-hard, HALT!"

The robot stops and stands still, with his right arm still damaged and a missing right arm.

Kamikazi-"What happened?"

Eggman-"I reprogrammed Guerra-Hard to obey me again, using my Egg Hacker. (indicates the device attached to Guerra-Hard's head)"

Decoe-"It's impressive how ingenious our doctor here is isn't it?"

Bocoe-"Yeah, after all, he has an IQ of 300."

The entire gang gathered around Tommy after they we're healed by Mimi. The blonde hedgehog was currently looking at the unconscious Bambi and bullies.

Amy-"Just face it, you would never get along with her, even if she wanted you."

Tommy-"(turns to his friends with a smile) Yeah, you're right, let's go."

Decoe and Bocoe picked up the unconscious bullies and Bambi before they and the rest of the gang were off. Eggman pushed a button on his computer and Guerra-Hard flew away, back to his base.

Back in Westopolis, the super heroes were still fighting the gusts of wind from Eggrobo NEGA.

Super Silver-"Come on guys, we're almost there!"

NEGA turns his wings to the maximum, causing an even stronger gust of wind, making the heroes back away a little from him. Even so, the heroes continued fighting the gust with all their power.

Super Shadow-"No way we're letting you get away with this!"

They keep fighting more and avoiding the missiles and laser beams coming from NEGA's weapons. Robotboy couldn't take this no more and brought out his laser blaster. He locks on to the right wing and shoots, blowing up the wing with a large and powerful laser wave. The gust of wind stopped.

Eggorobo NEGA-"ARRGH! How dare you do this to my precious wing?"

Super Sonic-"(winks and thumbs up) Way to go Robodude!"

Robotboy-"(winks and thumbs up too)"

Eggrobo NEGA-"He, fine. If I can't beat without breaking a sweat, then this calls for drastic matures."

Super Silver-"Drastic matures? What do you mean by that?"

Eggrobo NEGA forms a sly grin with his spiky teeth mouth, making our heroes confused. The giant robot lifts his arms into the air and starts forming a ball of chaos energy, and it was growing larger and larger every second.

Yumibot-"Whoa, what's that?"

Super Shadow-"NO! He's going to blow the whole place up with that energy ball!"

Others-"WHAT??"

Super Sonic-"He can't do that! Not only will us, but he will blow up too!"

Eggrobo NEGA-"(evil laugh) That's right! If I can't rule the world, then no one will!"

But before he launch his attack, he was suddenly hit by a bunch of laser beam waves in the back, causing him to cry in pain and the energy ball disappear.

Eggrobo NEGA-"AAH!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

The heroes look at where the lasers came from and they spotted Mashimo, Myumyu Rouge, Omega, the Commander and some GUN soldiers, standing on some sort of air transport. They could see it was Omega who shot the lasers.

Super Sonic-"Hey look! It's the professor and the others!"

Rouge-"You can thank us later, now finish him off!"

Super Sonic-"Alright guys, let's do this!"

Others-"YEAH!"

They all move so fast, it looked like they disappeared.

Eggrobo NEGA-"Where did you go??"

Suddenly he was hit by a punch from Robotboy, causing damage and sending him backwards. Then he received a kick from Robotgirl, causing damage of course and making him fly up forward. Then he received a laser blast from Yumibot, causing more damage and making him fly backwards. Then he received a triple head bash attack, from Sonic, Shadow and Blaze, causing more damage and making him fly upward. Next Silver trapped him in a green ball of energy and launches him down to the ground, causing a huge fog of dust with the impact. When the fog cleared, NEGA got up, badly damaged and barely able to move. Silver then grabs him again by trapping him in another green ball of energy.

Eggrobo NEGA-"W-WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!"

Super Silver-"Now guys!"

The others prepare to make their final blow on that robot monster.

Super Sonic-"SUPER SONIC WIND!!"

Super Shadow-"SUPER CHAOS LANCE!!"

Burning Blaze-"BURNING FLAME ATTACK!!"

As they launched their attacks, Robotboy, Robotgirl and Yumibot shot out laser beams. All of their attacks fuse together, turning into a huge white chaos energy ball, flying toward NEGA. As the ball hit NEGA, Silver released NEGA from his ball, causing the giant robot to be pushed by the super attack out of the city and into the grass fields.

Eggrobo NEGA-"No…NO…NOOOOOOOO!!"

The ball of energy exploded into a huge dome shaped explosion that swallowed NEGA, reducing him into ashes. As the explosion faded, the only thing left was a huge creator.

Burning Blaze-"It is over."

Super Silver-"The world is safe once more."

Super Sonic-"Way to guys, especially you Robo-gang!"

Yumibot-"(while Robotboy rubs the back of his head and Robotgirl gives a cute look) No problem dude!"

Super Shadow-"(smiles) Hmmph, you definitely are Yumi's robot."

Some laugh and giggle with joy, as the sun returns and the citizens cheer.

A/N: Wowy Zowy! That sure was quiet a Final Showdown no wasn't it? Stay tuned for the epilogue of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG**!! R&R, please!


	60. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG**

**Epilogue**

The entire gang had gathered around at the Emerald Hill Plaza (Sonic, Shadow, Silver Blaze, Robotboy, Robotgirl and Yumibot were back in their previous forms). They were all talking about the battle against Eggrobo NEGA and how they captured the bullies. In the mean time, Tails and Mashimo had just finished building a huge ring shaped device.

Tails-"Well, that's that."

Mashimo-"Now we just need to place the Chaos Emeralds in their proper positions so we can activate it."

The heroes walk over to the device and place each Chaos Emerald in their places of the device. Next Knuckles walked over to it with his Master Emerald. He places it in front of the device and says the magic words.

Knuckles-"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller is the only one who unifies the chaos."

Upon these words, the Master Emerald glows brightly. Sonic, Shadow and Silver nod in agreement and they too say their own magic words.

Sonic, Shadow & Silver-"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Upon these words, the chaos emeralds glow brightly and they form a light portal from within the hole of the device. Everyone from Earth looked amazed and noticed that the bullies were somehow dragged into it by an unknown force.

Sonic-"Well guys, time to say good bye and go back to your planet."

Everyone nods and the good byes begin. First with Kamikazi and Eggman, and Constantine and Decoe and Bocoe.

Kamikazi-"Well, it has been nice working with you Eggman."

Eggman-"You too Kamikazi, you sure have been a great ally during my conquest for world domination."

Constantine-"(crying while hugging Decoe and Bocoe) Good Bye my friends, I will miss you."

Decoe-"We'll miss you too Constantine."

Bocoe-"Yeah, you've been a great pal."

Kamikazi and Eggman shook hands before the red chameleon and the grey tubby cat walked into the portal.

Kamikazi-"Good bye Doctor!"

Eggman-"Yes, good bye doctor."

Now with Yumi and Booker with Shadow, Rouge, Omega and the Commander.

Commander-"Well Yumi and Booker, since you are going back to your planet, I guess you won't need your badges anymore."

Yumi-"(handing over her badge) Yeah, it was great when it lasted."

Booker-"(handing over his badge too) Yes, all good things must come to an end I'm afraid."

After they both returned their badges, they turned to Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge-"So I guess this is good bye huh?"

Booker-"Yes, and I wish the best of luck on your duties as a G.U.N. spy."

Rouge-"(giggles) Thanks little guy."

With Shadow and Yumi…

Shadow-"So good bye then kid."

Yumi-"(hugs Shadow) Yeah and thank you Shadow, for all the help."

Shadow-"(hugs back with a smile) You're welcome. (They brake from the hug) It's been nice knowing you Yumi."

Yumi-"You too Shadow."

After their good byes, Yumi, Booker and Yumibot walked into the portal while waving good bye to their G.U.N. friends. The Commander had his hand over his forehead.

With Lola and Amy, Cream, Cheese and Mimi…

Cream-"(while she and Cheese were hugging Lola, with tears in their eyes) Good bye Lola. You have been one of my best friends I ever had."

Cheese-"Chao."

Lola-"(hugging her back) You too Cream."

After breaking from the hug, Amy walked over to her.

Amy-"Say Lola, before you go, why don't you tell us who is your secret crush?"

Lola-"You really want to know?"

Amy-"(while Cream, Cheese and Mimi are nodding) Yes!"

Lola-"OK, come here. (whispers at their ears)"

Amy-"(she, Cream, Chese and Mimi gasp) Seriously!?"

Lola-"(hushes) Yes."

Amy-"Cool!"

Mimi-"Yeah."

With Gus and Knuckles…

Knuckles-"Well Gus, I know we had our hard times, but, (sighs) It's been nice knowing you."

Gus-"Uh yeah, you to Knuckles, and well, bye, and uh, nice knowing you and all and, yeah, good luck protecting your Master Emerald and all of that stuff."

Knuckles and Gus shook before he walked over to the portal. Lola walked over to Knuckles.

Lola-"Bye Knuckles, it was nice knowing you."

Knuckles-"You too Lola, and see if you can control Gus when he goes…uh, you know what I'm saying."

Lola-"(giggles) Sure thing."

And with that, Lola followed Gus to the portal. The two of them wave good bye to their friends as they disappear in the portal.

With Robotgirl, Silver and Blaze…

Robotgirl-"(hugging both of them) Good bye Silver! Good bye Blaze!"

Silver-"Yeah, good to you too Robotgirl."

Blaze-"Nice knowing you."

Robotgirl-"(grins) And Silver, Robotgirl have idea of who make couple with!"

Silver-"Oh really?"

Robotgirl-"(nods and whispers at their ears)"

Silver & Blaze-"Oh…"

With a giggle, Robotgirl flew into the portal while waving good bye to them.

And finally with Robotboy and Tommy, and with Sonic and Tails…

Sonic-"Well, looks like this is it."

Tommy-"Yeah, looks like it."

Tails-"Well, it's been nice knowing you both. You guys are really cool."

Tommy-"Yeah, you guys also rock, right Ro?"

Robotboy-"(nods)"

Sonic-"Well, bye and who knows, maybe we might meet again some time."

Robotboy and Tommy smiled as they shook hands with them and the boy and his robot duo walk over to the portal, where they catch up with Mashimo and Myumyu.

Mashimo-"So, everything settled?"

Tommy-"Yep."

And with that, the last members of the gang walk into the portal as they wave good bye to their mobion friends.

Robotboy & Tommy-"(while entering in the portal) Good Bye Sonic the Hedgehog and you too Miles "Tails" Prower!"

Sonic and Tails wave good bye to them, as they disappear into the portal, before it closed. As it did, the Chaos Emeralds in them had disappeared, probably scattered all over the world as they are supposed to.

Tails-"Well, I guess that's that."

Sonic-"Yep."

G-merl-"(electric sounds)"

Cream-"What is it G-merl?"

G-merl points and everyone looks and they see something, or someone missing.

Rouge-"Hey! Where did the doctor and his robots go?"

Then Bokkun enters the scene, mush to everyone's displeasure.

Bokkun-"Attention everyone! I bring a message from Dr. Eggman himself!"

The little robot brings out a TV and Eggman's face appears in the screen.

Eggman-"Well my 'friends', looks like we both have lost some of our allies, but know this, even thought I have lost mine, I am still going to conquer this world with or without them. And to prove it, I'm going to dance the shoe tapping! Starts dancing Bokkun! (the transmission ends)"

Bokkun-"WHAT?! Uhhhhh… (Starts dancing the shoe tapping for few seconds and stops embarrassed) Oh man, how embarrassing! (puts his TV away and flies away)"

Everyone laughs with joy as the world is in sunshine and harmony once again.

Back on Earth, Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Yumi, Yumibot, Booker, Robotgirl, Mashimo and Myumyu had found themselves on a baseball field. But not just any baseball field, the Bay Area baseball field. Plus they also noticed that they were back in their human (or robot in Robotboy's, Robotgirl's and Yumibot's case) appearances, with their clothes and everything.

Tommy-"Wow, were humans again!"

Robotboy-"And Robotboy in old appearance, again!"

Yumibot-"Man, this has been quiet an adventure!"

Gus-"Dude, I sure am gonna miss those guys."

Tommy-"Yeah, me too."

Lola-"Same here."

Mashimo-"Oh well, this has been most certainly an adventure that we will never forget."

Tommy-"Yeah, we might not see them again, but at least we can always remember them!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

Tommy-"Besides, it's like Sonic said before we left: we might meet again someday. You'll never know."

Booker-"Agreed."

Lola-"Yep."

Gus-"Yeah."

Yumi-"Totally."

Robots-"(Nod)"

Mashimo-"Well, now that that's settle, (turns to Myumyu) Uh, do you have the remote for our transport?"

Myumyu-"Of course. (brings out the remote and hands it to Mashimo)"

Mashimo pushes the button on it and his transport appears.

Mashimo-"Are you coming Yumi? Oh and you too Yumibot, Robotgirl?"

Yumi-"Nah, I want to stay more with my friends."

Yumibot-"Me too."

Robotgirl-"(leans over to Robotboy) Me too!"

Mashimo-"Okay, I'll pick you at eight okay?"

Yumi-"Okay unc!"

After that, Mashimo and Myumyu flew away in their transport.

Robotboy-"So what do now?"

Tommy-"I know, let's go to the movies!"

Others-"Yeah!"

And they were off to the movies. Meanwhile, at Kurt's house, Kurt, his men and Bambi, who were back in their human bodies and with their clothes and everything, all woke up in Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt-"(yawns) What time is it?"

Stu-"(yawns) I think it's breakfast time."

Mookey-"(rubbing his eyes) Yeah, a breakfast would be good, I'm hungry."

Bambi-"(rubbing her eye) Does anyone know, when did we decided to take a nap?"

Kurt-"How should I know?"

In Kaziland, Kamikazi and Constantine were back in their human apperances and were currently having lunch. As usual they were eating tapas.

Constantine-"So boss, what is your next plan to capture Robotboy?"

Kamikazi-"Let us leave Robotboy alone and rest for now Constantine. After this adventure on Planet Mobius has tired a lot this evil genius."

At the movies, Tommy and the gang (with the robots disguised as kids) were enjoying themselves watching the latest movie in the Human Fist series. At the same time they were also thinking about their friends from Mobius.

Sonic's voice-"Who knows, we might meet again some day."

Those words will always be in Robotboy and Tommy's minds. For how long? We don't know. But for now, they've put that away and enjoy the movie.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, that's it folks, this story is finally over. Special thanks to robotboyfan, Shelby the Hedgehog and everyone else who has reviewed this story. Without your support, I would have never have finished this story. A special thanks to the creators of Robotboy and Sonic the Hedgehog as well, 'cause if they never created them, this story would never even exist. Now don't cry, I know this story is over but don't worry, because a sequel is in production! But for now, R&R please!


End file.
